Black-Boy Segunda-Temporada
by Robert Imparable
Summary: La continuación de mi anterior historia. Que tanto peso puede cargar alguien en su espalda, que tanto dolor soportar y aun así reír al final; es tiempo del final
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personajes son míos

El Maximo Huron and return of friend  
-Black-Boy, Second Season-

-Capitulo 1-

Resumen del Capitulo anterior de Black-Boy Ron quedo atrapado por una copia sintética congelándolo en el espacio quedando atrapado en un campo de asteroides, Erik, Bruce y Fatus regresaban sin Ron en una nave que se impulso a gran velocidad, mientras que en la tierra Félix, Wall y Fukushima estaban en los escombros del Hefestos que fue atacado y R.C había perdido su cuerpo robótico, ¿la historia cambiara? y pronto alguien enfrentara una dolosa realidad…

En una base la cual había sido explotada desde adentro por Duque, por suerte los miembros y todo personal que debía estar adentro fue evacuado por Logan por lo que no hubo pérdidas de vidas humanas en el primer ataque, los agentes y otros equipos del bien estaban expectantes, frente a ellos se encontraban soldados muy variados, algunos tenían silueta humana pero eran totalmente hechos de masa verde, otros tenían partes del cuerpo modificadas en donde le habían injertado armas laser o partes de animales, también había algunos que tenía una forma totalmente humana solo que mas pálida, en algunos casos había algunos de gran tamaño superando los dos o tres metros de alto llenos de músculos, incluso había robots entre los soldados, pero la situación no se acababa hay, Titanes modificados para la lucha habían atacado y destruido el Hefestos, la nave de Black-Boy en la cual aun estaban Félix, Wall y Fukushima, ya que Kim y sus amigas habían logrado salir cuando R.C Armo Diablos usando partes de la nave

INFERNO: Jajajajajjajaja

LOGAN: Nooooo

ZITA: Debemos hacer algo por los chicos, ellos…

R.C: Cálmense, por favor (R.C dijo a través de los Diablos a las cinco chicas a la vez)

MONIQUE: De que hablas

R.C: Juro que explicaremos todo pero por el momento finjan que Félix, Wall y Fukushima se quedaron en otra parte para poder reposar

YURI: De que estás hablando?

BONNIE: Estas seguro? No sé si a Ron le agradara esto?

R.C: Ya lo has entendido? Bonnie

BONNIE: Si y pronto ellas también, pero están seguros

R.C: Estamos dispuestos a afrontar esta decisión

MONIQUE: Pero ellos nos necesitan

BONNIE: R.C de verdad, como están los chicos?

R.C: Mejor que nunca

Las chicas no entendían a Bonnie y a R.C pero veían atentamente al cráter esperando una señal de que los chicos estaban sanos

INFERNO: En esa nave yacen los restos de su última esperanza

Dra. DIRECTORA: Esto no puede terminar así

En un enorme cráter con los restos del Hefestos una columna de Humo empezó a salir mientras todos los presentes veían atónitos mientras escuchaban a Inferno quien reía clamando que la victoria ya era suya, mientras los presentes perdían la esperanza de que esta situación se resolviera cuando del cráter inesperadamente y para sorpresa de todos salieron disparados un Cuchillo Gravitacional, un cuervo y una Granada de Hilo, los cuales terminales de chocar generando una onda de choque tan fuerte que alejo a todos los Titanes y del cráter un guerreros se levanto flotando, cubierto por una capa, tenía una tabla larga con propulsores en los costados y en la parte posterior una ventila preparada para liberar mas impulso, mientras que tenía su cuerpo cubierto por una capa blanca con capucha y debajo de esta un chaleco y en la espalda dos alas blancas con el borde negro y unos lentes también blancos que cubrían gran parte de su cara

INFERNO: Uno sobrevivió, veamos qué opina el Titán

Uno de los Titanes se dio vuelta y de su espalda lanzo escamas a Félix quien lanzo sus cuchillos clavándolos en las escamas, antes que estas escamas se acerquen a Félix se detuvieron bruscamente, el pelinegro levanto la mano derecha y dijo

FELIX: Ten te lo devuelvo

Las escamas salieron disparadas hacia el Titán golpeándolo con fuerza

FELIX: Pueden atacar tanto como quieran pero jamás me alcanzaran porque soy velocidad, soy el cielo, soy la libertad, soy Withe-Bird

INFERNO: Libertad dices, eso es absurdo, quémenlo

Otro Titán se acerco y lanzo un poderoso y destructor fuego desde su hocico que cubrió toda la zona del cráter

INFERNO: Muere quemado

Cuando el Titán dejo de lanzar fuego descubrieron escudos cubriendo a Félix y ascendiendo por su izquierda Fukushima se mostraba cubierta por una capa como la de Félix pero negra con dos alas negras con el borde blanco y debajo de su capa tenía un chaleco y dos Katanas amarradas en su cinturón

FUKUSHIMA: Pueden lanzarme su mejor golpe pero nunca me dañaran porque este cuervo protege a sus espantapájaros, después de todo soy Black-Bird

FELIX: Me acabas de llamar señuelo frente a todo G.J

FUKUSHIMA: Tal vez

INFERNO: Esto se vuelve molesto, acábenlos ya

Un tercer Titán apareció y llamando la atención de todos los presentes salto y estiro sus pies para patear a Félix y a Fukushima pero antes de poder tocarlo una pared de hilos los escudos del golpe para luego aparecer golpeando al Titán

INFERNO: Ustedes son peor que cucarachas

Subiendo con un disfraz igual al de Félix y Fukushima pero con un símbolo de Ying y Yang en la espalda apareció Wall flotando

WILL: No me estarán olvidando, soy el caballero de brillante armadura, Withe-Boy para servirles

Los agentes empezaron a clamar por sus héroes, el ambiente cambio por completo, en unos segundos la desesperada situación llena de intranquilidad y preocupación se torno en calma y seguridad, seguridad en que había héroes, guerreros, luchadores que pelearían por hacer lo correcto y que aun que el mundo entero se les ponga en contra ellos, ganarían, esa era la clase de tranquilidad que tenían los agentes al ver de pie a aquellos guerreros

INFERNO: Que festejan inútiles cucarachas, aun no se han dado cuenta

LOGAN: Te molesta no haber podido ganarles a nuestros defensores

INFERNO: Uno ya está muerto, recuerdan Fatus lo destruyo y el otro está atrapado en el espacio, sin contar que tengo a sietes bestias de enorme poder y a un ejército que supera al tuyo, jamás me ganaran

Nuevamente otro de los Titanes se acerco pero esta vez acompañado por otras tres bestias las cuales apuntaron todas juntas a los guerreros usando el cañón que tenían en el centro de sus pechos y lanzaron un ataque devastador

FELIX: Tendremos que poner todo para frenar esto

Pero esta vez un guerreros se interpuso antes que el ataque alcance a los tres jóvenes, una silueta de un alto y musculoso guerrero apareció ante los tres guerreros uso un escudo de energía amarrilla con el cual detuvo el devastador ataque el cual levanto una enorme cantidad de polvo y al dispersarse este un hombre musculoso con cara de hurón y muchos músculos vistiendo un pantalón azul con una remera roja y una chaqueta negra y en el pecho incrustado brillaba lo que quedaba del medallón de Anubis, los agentes vitorearon con fuerza, mientras Logan miraba con preocupación

LOGAN: Espero que esto no sea lo que me temo

Mientras que Félix, Wall y Fukushima veían al Sr. Nort transformado enfrente de ellos

FELIX: Ser. NORT está usted…

HURON: Un héroe jamás deja solo a un compañero

WILL: Pero su cuerpo no podrá

HURON: En este momento es cuando más fuerte debo pelear

FUKUSHIMA: Pero nosotros

HURON: Yo debo mostrarle el camino a él, por eso cuando vuelva vea lo que yo y el mismo podemos hacer, lo que somos capaces de alcanzar

INFERNO: Joajana

Dra. DIRECTORA: Que es tan chistoso?

INFERNO: Que ustedes crean que esto balancea algo, ustedes son cinco y tengo siete Titanes, sacando a Duque y a mí, aun con su pequeño grupito es imposible que ganen, a menos que del cielo aparezca un ángel guardián o un demonio enojado con nosotros

FELIX: R.C me escuchas?

R.C: Si, la fuerte encriptación de los comunicadores hace imposible que intercepten nuestras comunicaciones

WILL: Tienes algún plan?

R.C: Si, Logan y Sr. Nort ustedes tienen los comunicadores verdad

LOGAN: Estoy conectado, cual es el plan?

NORT: El trabajo en equipo es la clave para la victoria

FUKUSHIMA: Son necesarias las frases cursi

WILL: Déjalo, sabes bien que él es fuerte y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible

FELIX: Pero aún no me agrada que pelee, su estado físico no era el mejor

R.C: Si me prestan su atención, Dejare a Kim guiando a los agentes contra los experimentos de O.D, mientras Logan necesito que contengas a Duque, él es demasiado peligroso

FELIX: No, yo iré he querido devolverle la paliza de la última vez

LOGAN: No, él es peligroso para ustedes, déjenme a mí

R.C: Estas seguro?

FELIX: Si

En ese momento Duque saco su bastón y se preparó para atacar a Kim

R.C: Aléjalo del ejército, si él los lidera se complicara la situación

LOGAN: Espera, dije que iré yo

FELIX: Entonces hagamos esto el que lo ataque primero luchara contra el

LOGAN: Claro, no podrás…

Félix había desaparecido de la vista de Logan y reaparecido agarrando la cara de Duque y de un salto ambos desaparecieron unos segundos para aparecer cuando un enorme choque se escuchó Félix había golpeado la cara de Duque contra el suelo

LOGAN: Es rápido

R.C: Ese no era mi plan, pero podemos amoldarnos por ahora, lo siguiente es que dejaremos a la Directora liderar a los agentes

LOGAN: No, R.C tu estas con Kim prefiero que ella esté al frente mientras tú la acompañas manejando a todos

WILL: Estoy de acuerdo

R.C: Bien, le diré a Kim pero aun esta el segundo problema, Inferno, si él interfiere será malo

LOGAN: Pero no parece querer meterse, además pronto te darán un regalo

R.C: Un regalo?

LOGAN: Mas importante, creo tener algo para frenar a Inferno

FUKUSHIMA: Podrás solo

LOGAN: Escuchen puedo poner una barrera de energía para encerrarlo pero mientras lo hago no podre mover mi cuerpo, pueden cubrir mi espalda

WILL: Que tan efectivo es ¿?

LOGAN: Si todo sale bien podre dejar el cuerpo de Inferno con la Gema encerrada en una burbuja de energía que solo yo pode pasar

R.C: Suena bien pero no me parece que sea la prioridad capturar al líder del equipo enemigo aun, debemos esperar, nos estamos apresurando

Fukushima yo cuidare tu cuerpo

LOGAN: Bien

Logan se acerco a Kim y a la Directora

LOGAN: Kim, tú y R.C quedan a cargo

DIRECTORA: Y usted?

LOGAN: Yo; intercambiare unas palabras con Inferno

R.C: Aun queda ver que haremos con los titanes?

NORT: No, yo me encargare de los Titanes ustedes detengan a los experimentos

LOGAN: Solo, es demasiado, aun que puedas con tres o cuatro, pelear con siete es demasiado

R.C: No me están escuchando

HURON: Mis jóvenes cálmense

WILL: Pero no es demasiado son bestias poderosas y parecen haber sido potenciadas

HURON: Saben cuál es la mejor manera de llegar a ser un héroe para la gente como yo y Ron? Que necesitamos? Para jamás rendirnos

FUKUSHIMA: Fuerza, para sostener tus palabras

HURON: NO, aun que es importante

WILL: Justicia, sin olvidar quien eres o porque peleas

HURON: No, aunque esa también es buena

FELIX: Determinación, para seguir y mantener lo que crees aun cuando parece imposible

NORT: Esa es importante también pero no, la cualidad más importante para las personas como yo y Ron es que no somos el tipo de héroe genial, entre más complicada sea la situación más imposible se nos hace seguir, nosotros solo respondemos con pensamientos simples

R.C: Perdón pero no entiendo cual es el punto de todo esto

HURON: El punto es que no pensamos en estadísticas, no respondemos ante posibilidades, nunca escuchamos opiniones, si queremos pelear peleamos, si tenemos que correr corremos, no se trata de pelar traspasar muros y desactivar cohetes para salvar el mundo, se trata de que nos ponemos enfrente del problema y lo encaramos dando lo mejor de sí para ayudar

R.C: Inspirador pero para que toda esta charla

HURON: Algún día estas palabras se las tendrán que decir a Ron y esta será la prueba

En ese momento los siete Titanes se acercaban cuando el pecho del Huron empezó a brillar

HURON: Se que tú hiciste algo parecido antes pero este es el siguiente nivel, Ron

El pecho del Huron se inflo como si se preparara para soplar con fuerza, mientras de él salió un rugido de enorme fuerza el cual nadie supo si salía de su boca la cual estaba totalmente cerrada

HURON: Rugido de la Justicia

Los siete Titanes fueron empujados cintos de metros alejándose del campo de batalla

HURON: El rugido sale de un alma en un millón y tiene la fuerza para dejar inconsciente a aquellos mucho más débiles de aquel que lo invoca, pero cuando este rugido es puesto en otra clase de ataque, aumenta esos ataques llevándolos a un nivel superior

LOGAN: Puedes ganarles a los siete Titanes

NORT: Lo hare, yo ganare

El Huron salió volando para pelear a los siete Titanes

LOGAN: No podremos frenarlo

R.C: Es imposible que un solo humano ataque a siete Titanes

WILL: Si Félix va contra Duque podemos pelear contra los experimentos del Dr. con Fuk…

Wall vio a sus costados buscando a Fukushima quien había desaparecido sin aviso, mientras que en la espalda de Logan un choque se provoco donde Fukushima había frenado un ataque de masa, en forma de espada saliendo de uno de los agentes

WILL: Como fue que el…

FUKUSHIMA: Intentas ir por la cabeza tan rápido… Magnus

LOGAN: Así fue como Duque traspaso la seguridad tan fácilmente

MAGNUS: No se que se traen, pero Logan no se quedaría atrás si tuviera un plan y no dejare que tenga la tranquilidad para hacerlo, así que córrete chico, no estás a mi altura, además hay mucha gente alrededor para usar como rehenes

FUKUSHIMA: Si, veo que no puedo ponerte en transe tan fácilmente

MAGNUS: Mi cuerpo es de masa, sin forma, sin nervios tan susceptibles

FUKUSHIMA: Pero aun queda otra técnica

MAGNUS: Así? , inténtalo

En ese momento de la espalda de Fukushima salió un cuervo

MAGNUS: Una ilusión, no, es imposible

El cuervo se acerco a Magnus

MAGNUS: No es imposible

Las alas del cuervo se agrandaron y cubrieron a Magnus, mientras Fukushima se acerco

LOGAN: Yo también lo veo, estoy en tu ilusión?

FUKUSHIMA: No, te presento al espíritu que habita en mi espalda, después de mucho discutir, nos pusimos a hablar y al final he decidido elegir su compañía, el es Naka

WILL: Al escuchar ese nombre, puede ser que…

FUKUSHIMA: Si yo se lo puse

LOGAN: Mas importante, ten cuidado con Magnus, no es alguien fácil

Fukushima toco la esfera hecha por las alas de naka la cual se alejo varios metros

FUKUSHIMA: Me llevare esta pelea lejos, perdón no podre brindarte protección

LOGAN: Esta bien, mientras lo alejes será suficiente, por ahora

Fukushima salió corriendo y de un salto ascendió y logro caminar en el aire

LOGAN: Ahora que lo pienso como es que pueden hacer eso

Wall se acerco caminando por el aire y descendió lentamente hasta estar en el suelo al lado de Logan

WILL: Yo me encargo de la defensa y sobre tu pregunta R.C nos dio nueva tecnología

R.C: Prepárense que Inferno mantenía a los experimentos lejos para que no interfieran con los ataques de antes pero eso no durara

En ese momento en la plataforma en el cielo un enojado Inferno se preparaba para arrasar con todo lo que veía levantando su mano la cual brillaba de un fuerte rojo sangriento

INFERNO: Los destruiré a todos

R.C: Aquí viene

LOGAN: No se preocupen por Inferno, ya está listo

Logan levanto su mano en la cual tenía un anillo y de este salió un brillo verde el cual rodeo a Inferno cubriéndolo en una burbuja de energía para atraparlo

LOGAN: Poder Fantasma, Burbuja de los espíritus

R.C: Ese signo de energía es igual al de la máscara de Fatus, como es que tu…

LOGAN: Eso no importa ahora, si puedo sellar esa esfera Inferno y la gema roja quedaran totalmente atrapadas y ellos ya no la podrán usar

WILL: No debes distraerte o moverte

LOGAN: Esa es la idea

De repente todos los experimentos empezaron a hacer mucho ruido y a atacar

R.C: Inferno mantenía a los experimentos controlados para acabar con mis tres compañeros, Kim vamos a delante

De repente cientos de experimentos estaban atacando, los agentes y todos los presentes empezaron a pelear

ZITA: Esperen, si Félix, Wall y Fukushima eran los únicos en la nave y ahora solo tres de las Sombras salieron de la nave eso quiere decir que…

R.C: Por el momento les pido su silencio y cooperación, después explicare lo sucedido

Bonnie: Más importante como ayudaran estos robot

R.C: Su única función es de protegerlas

BONNIE: Y tu como pelearas sin tu cuerpo

MONIQUE: Ya me perdí

R.C: Yo solo puedo guiar y coordinar

En ese momento los experimentos superaban a los agentes

Dr.: Debemos hacer algo o perderemos

WILL: Son muchos, pero no son un problema para mi

Al haber dicho eso Wall toco el suelo y de este salieron millares de hilos por todo el campo de combate los cuales emparejaron la pelea atacando a los experimentos, pero la situación dio un giro cuando el suelo se destrozo y una figura de muchos músculos salió disparada al aire

WILL: Ese es…

R.C: Aplastador

WILL: Cómo es que esta hay ?

R.C: Estaba sedado y muy dañado, pero por lo que capto esta a máxima fuerza, de hecho creo que más fuerte que antes, será un problema lidiar con él en medio de esta guerra, hay demasiada gente

WILL: Soporto una explosión y un derrumbe y esta mas fuerte

R.C: Seguro que Duque tiene algo que ver

WILL: Perdón Directora, Kim les encargo a Logan yo iré contra el musculoso

Wall saco sus manos las cuales mostraron un tono oscuro como de metal y el joven agente de J.G estiro hilos usándolos para salir disparado contra Aplastador, en el medio del aire hilos rodearon el brazo de Wall

WILL: Hilos Trump Punch

El aplastador se cubrió con sus manos recibiendo con fuerza un golpe que lo alejo del campo de batalla mientras que Wall pisando en el aire empezó a correr y luego salto para atacara al Aplastador el cual estaba en el suelo, UN CUANDO Wall le había dado dos fuertes golpes no parecían haber tenido efecto

WILL: Esta será una larga pelea

Los Experimentos volvían a tener la ventaja y a acercarse a Logan

Dra. : Debemos resistir, pronto tendremos en nuestras manos uno de los jefes de O.D

Kim usando su traje el cual estaba potenciado, atacaba golpeando

HEGO: Vamos mis compañeros demostremos la fuerza del Equipo Jo

MEGO: Si no lo notaste no somos solo el Equipo Go

DASH: Los titanes De Lo Imposible siempre cumplen su misión

R.C: Srta. Possible tiene puesta las zapatillas Sónicas que uso para pelear contra las Bebes, les rebaje la velocidad y las puede usar tranquila, no tan veloces pero mucho más que los demás

KIM: Genial

R.C: Quizá este mal señalarlo ahora pero me di cuenta, usted es inteligente y no ha hecho ninguna pregunta, son demasiadas las preguntas que debe estar respondiéndose, porque callar?

KIM: Confió

R.C: En mi o en Black-Boy o tal vez…

KIM: Confió en mis amigos

R.C: No hare más preguntas, nos están superando y no es el tiempo para eso

KIM: Algún plan?

R.C: Si, dar vuelta la situación

KIM Como

R.C: Confié en los amigos de su amigo, son amigos

KIM empezó a moverse muy rápido pero aun eran demasiados y de apoco se acercaban a Logan, la Directora era sobre pasada, la situación se volvía critica, pronto la verdad de la guerra aparecería

KIM: Morirán si no hacemos algo

En ese momento un Gorila enorme con mazos en sus manos atacaba a la Directora, Un hombre compuesto de una maza verde lanzo un golpe a Logan y así cientos de los agentes estaban por recibir golpes mortales

INFERNO: En toda guerra hay muerte, esa es la verdad que debes enfrentar, si vuelves, no Ron

En aquel segundo una panza golpeo el hombre de maza, mientras una espada freno el ataque del gorrilla y así mismo desde el cielo aparecieron cientos de los Diablos salvando la vida de los agentes e incluso de Mego y De Los Titanes De Lo Imposible

DIRECTORA: Que es esto

Desde uno de los Diablos salió la voz de R.C

R.C: Soy Yo he puesto antenas en los Diablos que controlo para cuidar a las chicas que antes fueron capturadas y con eso controlo los Diablos que estaban en la base por lo que ahora esta mas balanceada la pelea

DIRECTORA: Y esos que no son Diablos

R:C: Deje les presento a los Caballeros de Rodegan y a los Ninjas de la traicion

CABALLERO: Nosotros hemos decidido servir a nuestro jefe Black-Boy

NINJA: Lo mismo para nosotros

R.C: Ellos son la fuerza de defensa secundaria que hace poco decidieron brindarnos su ayuda y con los Diablos tenemos la delantera

Mientras en la pelea de Fukushima Magnus evadía todos los ataques de Fukushima gracias a la agilidad y movilidad de su cuerpo

FUKUSHIMA: Me evadirás para siempre

MAGNUS: No, cambiemos el ritmo

De las manos de Magnus salieron dos espadas

FUKUSHIMA: Nitoryu(Dos espadas)

Magnus salto y poniendo sus dos espadas verticalmente quiso cortar a Fukushima quien la puso horizontal frenando el ataque de Magnus aun cuando todo el peso de Magnus estaba sobre la espada

MAGNUS: Dijiste Nitoryu

En un rápido movimiento dos cortes trataron de dañar a Fukushima quien no reacciono a tiempo, cuando los cortes casi le habían dado a Fukushima cuando Naka se interpuso frenando, Fukushima vio como salía una espada de cada uno de los pies de Magnus

MAGNUS: Es Yon-to

FUKUSHIMA: No hay problema, yo también tengo algo más

Fukushima saco su otra Katana

FUKUSHIMA: Te presento a la Toki no Shidai

MAGNUS: Es una de las nuestras

FUKUSHIMA: Lo era, aun no me llevo bien pero me sigue prefiriendo a mí que a ustedes

MAGNUS: Nosotros somos lo mejor lo más perfecto

Magnus empezó a correr hacia Fukushima y de repente lanzo su propia cara la cual Fukushima detuvo con su rodilla mientras que Magnus lanzo sus dos manos para tratar de cortar a Fukushima quien solo evadió uso sus espadas para frenar el ataque, pero del piso salieron dos espadas mas atacando al pecho pero de la nada un escudo freno a las espadas

MAGNUS: Que es eso?

FUKUSHIMA: Tú tienes tu forma de pelear y yo la mía

Magnus enojado empezó a saltar y a atacar pero en respuesta, Fukushima salto por el aire como si estuviese lleno de arboles y de repente ambos cruzaban ataques rápidos aun cuando Magnus seguía tratando de cortarlo los ataques solo se cruzaban, nada frenaba a ambos aun los fuertes impactos que venían de la pelea entre Félix y Duque donde el joven pelinegro peleaba contra el enmascarado usando la velocidad e impulso de los guantes pero Duque con rápidos reflejos lo evadía como un torero a su presa mientas que el pelinegro seguía frenando en el suelo

FELIX: No peleas con toda tu fuerza y eso me molesta

DUKE: Eres un problema, evadirte no es difícil pero la verdad es que si me desconcentro tu ataque me dará problemas y aun debo preparar las condiciones que mi maestro Fatus me pidió

FELIX: Yo aun pienso en que puedo ganarte, ya que eso ayudara a mi amigo

DUKE: Ustedes los jóvenes tienen tanta energía

Félix se puso de pie y se quedo mirando a Duque

DUKE: Ya entendiste que no puedes hacer nada

Félix: Aprendí a controlar la cantidad y vector e incluso puedo volar pero hacer movimientos tan precisos como los que necesito para combatirte, eso no es algo que pueda hacer simplemente de la nada, pero al igual que tu peleas por tu amo yo peleo por mi amigo y ahora necesito ganar

DUKE: Lo respeto, pero no me intereso, muere

Félix nuevamente tiro sus manos hacia atrás y desapareció dejando una ráfaga de fuego en su espalda, al ver esto Duque se preparo y cuando Félix casi lo había tocado Duque salto dejando sus pies hacia arriba y apoyando su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Félix

DUKE: es inútil repetir un error, no pu…

De repente una mano tan grande como una persona aplasto a Duque pero cuando estaba por chocar con el suelo esta se rompió y Duque apoyo sus pies en el suelo quedando de rodillas, mientras que cerca de Félix las partes rotas de la mano se acercaron flotando y se unieron formando una nube

FELIX: Te presento a mi tabla, está formada de microbots que pueden cambiar su forma, desarmase y rearmarse, no importa que tanto los rompas solo se volverán a unir

DUKE: ese fue un buen golpe

FELIX: Yo lo controlo, pero la verdad es que es mas rápido que yo, por lo que es tiempo de mi contrataque

Duque enojado empezó a atacar por primera vez desde que la pelea empezó y Félix entre la velocidad de sus guantes y la tabla empezaron a cruzar golpes mientras se elevaban del suelo, la pelea subía de nivel, cada vez más Félix y Duque liberaban más fuerza

Félix logro enfrentar a Duque en igualdad mientras Wall quien peleaba con Aplastador se encontraba con muchos problemas

WILL: Es difícil hacerte frente con mis hilos

Aplastador seguía golpeando a una pared de hilo que rápidamente crecía y se rearmaba al agregarse hilos y más hilos

WILL: Pronto mis hilos no sean suficiente para frenar a Aplastador, mejor preparo algo

De la nada Aplastador dejo de golpear y dio un paso para atrás

WILL: Eso es raro, tú siempre atacas sin pensar en nada más

Aplastador salto agrietando todo el suelo

WILL: Eso no puede ser bueno

Aplastador empezó a bajar con gran fuerza mientras su piel se volvía roja por el calor provocado al bajar rápidamente

Wall esto no es bueno, Wall se alejo rapidamente pero al caer Aplastador la tierra se despedazo enviando enormes pedazos de roca para todos lados

WILL: es verdad con ataques tan destructivos sería peligroso dejarlo pelear en el mismo campo en donde pelean todos los demás

Mientras Wall soltaba hilos para cortar o desviar los pedazos de las rocas que se esparcían

WILL: Bien tengo una idea, por suerte esa armadura me dio varias ideas

Wall saco varios hilos de su mano y dejando uno de los hilos en el medio empezó a girarlos y a chocarlos a gran vellosidad y en un punto los entrelazo manteniendo el movimiento, el hilo del medio empezó a obtener un color rojizo

WILL: Espero que sea tan duro como todos dicen

Aplastador grito con fuerza gruñendo como una bestia enjaulada

WILL: Hilo caliente

Wall estiro el hilo de su mano que estaba caliente golpeando a Aplastador en el pecho y produciéndole un daño grave aun cuando no a travesó su piel, el enorme y musculoso luchador empezó a liberar humo en señal de que se estaba curando, a la vez que se puso de rodillas y se agarro su pecho mientras que Wall puso sus manos en el piso y del suelo de Aplastador salieron cadenas blancas

WILL: Si junto hilos y los entrelazo los puedo volver muy duros y así apresarte, al final te ganeta…

Cuando Wall estaba por declarar su victoria Aplastador se puso de pie rompiendo sus cadenas

WILL: Eres duro y obstinado lo reconozco

Wall empezó a atacar con sus cadenas del suelo tratando de contenerlo pero era cada vez más difícil, mientras explosiones fuertes se escuchaban a lo lejos, viniendo de distintos campos de batalla. Mientras un apenado R.C quien al no poder pelear sentía culpa, a pesar de ser una maquina le dolía no poder estar arriesgándose al lado de sus amigos, al lado de su familia pero en ese momento Kim escucho la voz del gurú tecnológico y amigo quien manejaba su página web pero que recientemente había estado desaparecido, Wade

WADE: Kim, como estas?

KIM: Wade, que estas haciendo aquí? esto no es (en el fondo se veía a los agentes luchando por sus vidas) exactamente… seguro

WADE: Nada de lo que hacemos es muy seguro

KIM: Si eso es verdad, pero aun así que necesitas?

WADE: Necesito hablar con R.C

KIM: Claro, seguro

Kim se acercó a Wade

WADE: Necesito que te saques el reloj y para poder darle una mejora

Kim se sacó el reloj y se lo dio a Wade y volvió al lado de la Directora mientras que con Wade algunos Diablos bajaron para brindarle protección a R.C

WADE: No te preocupes, no te matare

R.C: De que hablas este es solo un comunicador

WADE: Logan me puso en el mismo proyecto que aumento la inteligencia de Rufus y desde ese momento en conjunto con Erik, Surfer, Logan y yo buscamos unas mascaras con una fuente de energía muy rara

R.C: Si, la vimos en el espacio

WADE: Ahora se me pasaron los efectos pero cree un chip que en teoría actualizaría tus sistemas y mejora tus fuentes sin tocar tus sistemas de procesamiento mental y un nuevo cuerpo

R.C: Pero no entiendo

WADE: Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para explicar

Wade saco de su bolsillo un chip plateado

WADE: Una vez lo conectes el sistema se ira acoplado gradualmente, pero es decisión tuya…

R.C: Lo hare, Ron confía en sus amigos y yo hare lo mismo

WADE: Gracias por pensar en mi como un amigo

Wade puso el chip en el reloj a tras de este y el chip fue absorbido por el reloj, Wade se acercó a Kim y le devolvió el reloj

WADE: Me quedare con los Diablos para ayudar

Mientras los sistemas de R.C se actualizaban en uno de los campo la mayor batalla del ataque se daba una guerra entre un solo hombre y siete Titanes bestiales de los cuales dos yacían en el suelo

HURON: Dos menos, aunque tuve que usar la invocación de los perros guardianes

El Huron junto sus manos en su pecho mientras que de la nada una voz se podía oír en la cabeza

VOZ: Ya te lo he dicho, te haces mas fuerte pero entre más claro escuches mi voz más cerca está tu muerte

HURON: Yo ya te lo dije, eso no importa debo ser la guía para Ron

ANUBIS: Y como serás esa guía desde el otro mundo sin poder hablarle

HURON: Gracias por tu…

Una de las bestias quiso aplastarlo con su enorme pie pero el Huron se corrió rápidamente y salto golpeándola en la cara, mientras que otro se acerco para darle un golpe con su mano en el aire

ANUBIS: Bestias que no tienen alma nunca podrán vencerme

Los Titanes empezaron a atacar con fuego

ANUBIS: Puedes usar mi lanza, solo levanta tu mano derecha y un escudo te protegerá

El hurón al levantar su mano derecha una lanza dorada apareció y esta levanto una burbuja alrededor del Huron el cual lo protegió del mar de llamas con lo que los Titanes lo habían atacado, cuando las bestias dejaron de atacar, el Huron sacudió la lanza de Anubis creando un corte en las bestias dejando un corte transversal que lanzo un choro de sangre de ese Titán

HURON: Si quieres ayudar puedes hacerlo

ANUBIS: Te estoy dando mi poder, es todo

HURON: Se que estas preocupado pero entiéndelo, yo ganare

ANUBIS: Tu cuerpo casi no se puede mover, tus órganos internas están casi aplastados y no te quedan armas para ganar, a excepción de mi lanza, no hagas que yo sea quien clave tu tumba

HURON: Déjame hacerte una promesa, no serás tu ni tu poder el que me mate

ANUBIS: Eso no lo sabes, cuidado, por arriba

Desde arriba uno de los Titanes había saltado y estaba cayendo con todo su cuerpo sobre el Huron pero lo peor era que en su pecho el cañón empezaba a brillar en señal de que su devastador ataque estaba por ser liberado y aun mas desesperanzador era que en sus costados los otros cuatro Titanes restantes estaban preparando su cañón, no quedaba lugar por el que esconderse, no había lugar para huir y aun así en la cara del Huron nunca se vio ni una sola pizca de temor , ninguna duda que indique su camino fue el equivocado

ANUBIS: Estas decidido a ganar, tendrás que sobrepasar a este ataque y a los Titanes y a los experimentos y a…

HURON: Alto, ya lo dije, yo no pienso en cosas complicadas, lo simple es pegar con todo el poder que pueda a estas cosas sin alma, el resto se verá en ese momento

ANUBIS: Jajajajajaja está bien, golpeemos juntos

HURON: Ven peleemos juntos`… mi amigo Anubis

Los Titán liberaron su ataque y una luz tan brillante e intensa como el mismo sol ilumino toda la zona como si la noche hubiera acabado

En todos los campos de pelea veían la luz

R.C: Detecto cantidades de energía masivas, tanto como para destruir un continente

FELIX: Este no es el final, verdad Único Huron

WILL: Como siempre Ron vio algo en el que nadie más vio

INFERNO: Por lo que escuche ese debe ser el Huron, sé que es fuerte pero podrá con esto

LOGAN: El es igual que Ron y a diferencia del Sensei el es algo que Ron puede ser siendo el mismo, el te necesita, vamos

Mientras la luz se fue apagando y el Titán que estaba cayendo salió disparado hacia arriba con sus ojos blancos y su cuerpo destrozado con demasiado daños, mientras los otros cuanto caían al suelo y en el medio estaba un hombre con algunos músculos marcados y las venas de sus brazos marcados de azul, con el pelo largo y rubio brillante como el mismo sol, ojos celestes tan claros como el cielo mas despejado solo vistiendo un pantalón negro y una capa marrón en su pecho

HURON: Aun quedan cuatro, vengan los venceremos a todos

Al hablar su voz cambio como si dos personas hablaran a la vez

INFERNO: Esto no es bueno, contaba con los Titanes

Inferno toco la burbuja y empezó a liberar una luz roja

LOGAN: Te confiaste por los Titanes y ahora quedaras encerrado, el héroe de hoy es el valiente y poderoso Único Huron recuérdalo

INFERNO: Lo recordare, pero aun no ha acabado la pelea y ese inútil no podrá acabar con los cuatro restantes

Mientras en la pelea del Huron quien estaba parado en el medio del cielo los Titanes se acercaban para golpearlo pero solo lograban lastimarse las manos, trataban con fuego pero nada funcionaba solo lograban dañarse y de repente el Huron golpeo a uno de los Titanes dejándolo inconsciente otros quiso atacar desde la espalda pero el Huron puso su palma y un impulso lo lanzo, lejos dejándolo en el piso quedaban dos los cuales lanzaron llamas al Huron quien levanto una pared amarilla y la uso para devolverles las llamas a los dos Titanes quienes al recibir las llamas con un aumento de presión terminaron por quedar inconscientes; los Siete titanes signos del poder de O.D habían caído y todos lo sabían en ese momento una voz se esparció en todos los campos de pelea , entre todos y cada uno de los luchadores pidieron escucharla, era Inferno

INFERNO: No esperaba que les ganen a los Titanes una sola persona (El tono de Inferno era alto mostrando su enojo e ira fluyendo) pero ellos todavía tienen un trabajo por hacer

Los pechos de los Titanes inconscientes ,empezaron a brillar

INFERNO: Pronto explotaran y se llevaran con ellos todo el país e incluso tal vez la mitad del continente

KIM: Que pero eso es imposible

R.C: No, es una realidad, no hay punto seguro alcanzara todo lo que nos rodea

KIM: Pero entonces…

R.C: Cuidad, Padres. Amigos, compañeros

Dra.: Eso es inadmisible, debe haber algo que podamos hacer

HURON: De que tienen miedo, dije que me encargare y lo hare hasta el final

INFERNO: Es imposible ya lo oíste

HURON: Bueno veámoslo

El Huron levanto sus manos y un escudo de energía amarilla se armo en toda la zona, luego empezó a achicarse acercando a los Titanes y solo a los Titanes dentro y cerca de el

HURON: Esto es lo correcto

R.C: Tú perderás tu cuerpo y yo no lo puedo tolerar

INFERNO: Ese Huron ya no volverá a molestar

R.C: No, este aun no es tu final, yo lo digo

Del reloj una pequeña gota plateada salió y esta empezó a agrandarse, mientras que dentro del escudo el Huron perdía su brillo, sus músculos, su fuerza

HURON: Lo ´puedo sentir, estoy perdiendo toda mi energía, pronto esta forma también la perderé

En ese momento una luz plateada salió disparada la cual entro en el escudo de Huron y en ese momento una luz seguida de un temblor el cual sacudió con fuerza la tierra

DIRECTORA: Él nos salvó a todos y debemos honrar su sacrificio

La voz de R.C se escuchó resonando por los Diablos

R.C: Black-Boy no acepta sacrificios

R.C venia caminando usando un nuevo cuerpo totalmente plateado

INFERNO: Aunque me encierren yo volveré, lo puedo oír las voces de aquellos que están en la nave de O.D son tres y hasta donde se había cuatro personas ¿verdad? R.C

En ese momento una luz encandilo la vista de los presentes hasta que esta luz exploto y tres haces de luces cayeron al suelo y aparecieron Erik, Fatus y Bruce cayendo alejándose hasta chocar en el suelo y dejando una brillante luz apagándose detrás de ellos, Fatus de pie gritando con gran furia

FATUS: Ustedes malditos insectos han acabado con Black-Boy; han acabado con el ultimo de los Fatus; la ultima esperanza de la humanidad

Los presentes miraban sin enterder las palabras del llamado Fatus


	2. 02-El Principe And The Clown

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personajes son míos

-Black-Boy, Second Season-

-Capitulo 2 –

El príncipe and The Clown

En el gran ataque que O.D efectuó contra J.G, gracias a un aviso que le dieron a Ron, J.G pudo prepararse, los Siete Titanes no podían hace nada contra el Huron usando el poder al máximo del medallón de Anubis, Inferno enojado activo la auto destrucción de los Titanes

INFERNO: Pronto explotaran y se llevaran con ellos a todo el país e incluso tal vez la mitad del continente

HEGO: Debemos hacer algo

DIRECTORA: Y pronto

HURON: De que tienen miedo, dije que me encargare y lo hare hasta el final

El Huron levanto sus manos y un escudo de energía amarilla se armó en toda la zona, luego empezó a achicarse acercando a los Titanes y solo a los Titanes dentro y cercándolos a el

R.C: No, este aun no es tu final, yo lo digo

Del reloj una pequeña gota plateada salió y esta salió disparada hacia el escudo que el Huron había levantado, mientras gradualmente fue agrandándose, a la vez que dentro del escudo el Huron perdía su brillo, sus músculos, su fuerza

HURON: Lo puedo sentir, estoy perdiendo toda mi energía, pronto esta forma también la perderé

En ese momento la gota la cual tenía un tamaño similar al de una persona empezó a tomar la forma de una persona, dentro del reloj la voz de Wade se escucho

WADE: Tu quien eres?

R.C: Wade, tu eres… un programa de reconocimiento

WADE: Responde, quién eres?

R.C: Soy R.C

WADE: Que eres?

R.C: Yo soy… yo soy… (La imagen de Ron y los demás se formó) yo soy el amigo de alguien, la familia de alguien, soy el compañero, soy…(La imagen de Javoc y Abraham se formó) y aún más importante soy una persona

WADE: Que quieres ser?

R.C: Yo seré un… No… yo soy un inventor

WADE: Que forma quieres? Igual a la de Ron verdad

R.C: Casi, pero con un pequeño cambio

La luz plateada salió disparada hacia el escudo del Huron y lo traspaso y en ese momento desde afuera una luz seguida de un temblor el cual sacudió con fuerza la tierra

MEGO: A caso el acaba de…

DIRECTORA: Él nos salvó a todos y debemos honrar su sacrificio

La voz de R.C se escuchó resonando por los Diablos

R.C: Black-Boy no acepta sacrificios

Caminando desde el lugar de la explosión venia una persona con una capa plateada y anteojos cubriendo su cara y a travesándola un mechón blanco de pelo cargando en sus manos al Huron y al acercarse a la Directora y a Kim

DIRECTORA: Black-Boy?

R.C: No, dejen me presento, ustedes han hablado antes conmigo bajo el nombre de R.C, soy Silver-Boy el cuarto miembro de lo que ustedes llaman los sombras que los protegen

KIM: Tu eres el del reloj

R.C: Si y un buen amigo de Ron

KIM: Veo que lo lograste, salvaste al Huron

R.C: Cierto, casi lo olvido

DIRECTORA: De qué?

R.C: Booohhyyyaaa (Un grito fuerte salió de R.C el cual se escuchó en todos los auriculares)

FELIX: Ese es… ya era tiempo

WILL: Empezaba a dudar de que lo fuera a decir en algún momento

FUKUSHIMA: Esta bien que él lo diga pero yo no pienso decirlo

WILL: Yo tampoco

FELIX: Saben qué?, si salimos de esta lo gritaremos todos juntos

R.C: Me agrada le diré a Black-Boy cuando llegue

La pelea se estaba balanceando a favor de J.G y cuando Inferno lo noto

INFERNO: Bien, me encargare de esto y no…

Inferno podía oír estática en un auricular pero por el campo sellándose lentamente se dificultaba y sabía que pronto los que estuvieran fuera no lo escucharían

INFERNO: Aunque me encierren yo volveré

LOGAN: Eso crees, aun cuando uses otro cuerpo, la Gema es nuestra

INFERNO: Tal vez, pero una información acaba de llegar con mucha estática, por lo que no se completamente que es pero de algo estoy seguro, puedo oír las voces de la trasmisión de aquellos que están en la nave de O.D la cual es el último viaje desde la estación hacia acá y adivina que, son tres y la voz de Black-Boy no está entre esas personas

R.C: No juegues con nuestras cabezas

KIM:

R.C: Como podrías conocer su voz?

KIM: Vamos no puede quedarse sin volver

En ese momento una luz ardiente en caída encandilo la vista de los presentes hasta que esta luz exploto y de esta otros tres haces de luces salieron cayendo al suelo destrozándolo,

DIRECTORA: Black-Boy no debería estar en esa nave?

R.C: Si, el debería ser uno de los tres que aterrizo

Mientras las luces se dispersaban todos los agentes y las sombras rogaban porque Ron apareciera, primero Erik se mostró arrodillado respirando pesadamente

R.C: Puedo ver a Erik, esa es buena señal

Luego Fatus se mostró de pie sacando pecho apretando sus manos

DUKE: Mi señor volvió y yo no complete mi tarea, debo apurarme

Y en la tercer luz una cara que nadie reconoció

R.C: Creo que Black-Boy lo llamo Bruce

DIRECTORA: Pero no entiendo y Black-Boy

Todos los presentes se preguntaron qué había pasado con Black-Boy pero aún más sorprendente era ver lo obvio del enojo de Fatus a pesar de que su cara estaba tapada por su máscara, pero luego de unos segundos Fatus grito con gran furia

FATUS: Ustedes malditos insectos han acabado con Black-Boy

ERIK: Porque te molesta que nos deshagamos de tu enemigo

FATUS: Insectos han acabado con el último de los Fatus

BRUCE: Él era un mal, ese cristal destruirá todo el universo si no nos deshacíamos de el

FATUS: Acaso no lo ven han acabado con la última esperanza de la humanidad

Los presentes miraban sin entender las palabras del llamado Fatus mientras Duke, Magnus y Aplastador se acercaron a Fatus a la vez que Félix, Will y Fukushima se acercaban a R.C

FELIX: Tienes alguna respuesta o algo para calmarnos

WILL: Es fácil Black-Boy se quedó en la estación

R.C: Mientras Erik este con vida sabremos que Ron no murió

FUKUSHIMA: Pero que Erik este acá me dice que Erik o lo abandono o no pudo ayudarle

DIRECTORA: Pero no entiendo que es lo que están hablando de el

KIM: Ustedes de verdad son fríos, es su amigo

FELIX: Justamente por eso, confía en que el volverá

FATUS: Ustedes no saben cuál es el propósito de la existencia de Fatus, ni que es el cristal que Black-Boy resguarda, ni saben quiénes son los verdaderos padres biológicos de Black-Boy

DUKE: Señor de que habla?

MAGNUS: El era un insignificante insecto, solo un juguete que encontró de casualidad

LOGAN: Calla, hace años Fatus ordeno que no lo busques

FATUS: Pero la orden también decía que estaba bien si el destino lo traía hacia mi

Rápidamente los experimentos que aún se podían mover se acercaron alrededor de Fatus y sus hombres, mientras que los agentes y héroes se acercaban a las Sombras

LOGAN: Erik puedes copiarme?, deberías tener un auricular operacional

ERIK: Si puedo escucharlos a todos ustedes

LOGAN: Que es lo que paso?, donde esta Ron?

WILL: Más te vale que tengas una buena respuesta

FUKUSHIMA: O morirás… y créeme que no estoy jugando

ERIK: Ron…

FATUS: Por tu culpa, Logan, tu no debite mandar a Erik, él y Bruce congelaron y soltaron a Black-Boy en el vacío del espacio en medio de un cinturón de asteroides

Todos los presentes miraban atónitos a Erik

Félix saco cuchillos de sus mangas, mientras que Fukushima levantaba su Katana y Will estiraba sus hilos

R.C: Cálmense, lo necesitamos para saber que él está bien, además no podemos creer lo que Fatus dice

FATUS: Tu maldito insecto por obtener inmortalidad y una venganza eterna no tomaste su mano cuando debiste para ayudarlo

Erik recordó palabras que Ron con gran inocencia le dijo Ron: Desde hoy tú eres mi amigo, yo confiare en ti, con mi vida

ERIK: Yo… solo

Por primera vez desde su creación Erik sintió su alma siendo aplastada por la culpa y de apoco recuerdos de los pocos momentos de su nueva vida con Ron empezaron a rondar su mente

ERIK: HHHAaaaaaaaaaa…..

DUKE: No lo entiendo mi señor, la misión se cumplió

MAGNUS: La molestia desapareció

FATUS: (Gritando) Ustedes no saben nada, ese chico es el hijo del anterior Fatus y de la anterior guardiana de la paz, es el hijo del hombre que aplasto a todo O.D hace años en isla Meridian

La gran mayoría se quedaron congelados ante las declaraciones de Fatus la mayoría solo había escuchado rumores o creían en la leyenda de la gran pelea pero poco creíble eran los retazos de historia que se filtraban de boca en boca, historias que eran más para chicos antes de irse a dormir que reflejar la realidad

LOGAN: Calla, no debemos…

FATUS: No me hagas callar, yo los destruiré a todos

De repente enormes cantidades de energía empezaron a fluir desde Fatus sacudiendo toda la zona

LOGAN: Perdón pero no puedo dejar hacerte eso, R.C mantén en la mira a Inferno, debo calmar al cabeza dura ese antes que todos mueran

Logan mostro un anillo que en el medio tenía una piedra verde con el cual empezó a liberar tanta energía como Fatus, pero al hacerlo el escudo que a aprisionaría a Inferno desaparecía rápidamente

FATUS: Yo aplastare a esos dos mocosos inútiles y sé que tú también lo quieres, tu también darías tu vida por cuidarlo, hasta a un lado y dejarme

LOGAN: No puedo, no importa lo que quiera, debo honrar lo que mi hermana me enseño cuando era pequeño y eso es defender toda clase de vida

FATUS: No me vengas con eso, tu y yo somos parecidos y sabes que ninguno de esos dos son personas vivas

LOGAN: Tal vez Erik y… el tal Bruce?

FATUS: Si lo consideras vivos pronto serán alguien muerto, ahora córrete

LOGAN: No importa lo que desee, no le pondrás un solo dedo encima a nadie

Metiéndose en medio de la extraña charla Bruce dijo

BRUCE: Era necesario ese cristal es la muerte y no permitiré que destruyan este mundo mientras yo pueda hacer algo

LOGAN: De que hablas? Black-Boy ha ayudado en todo lo que ha podido

BRUCE: Yo lo puedo ver, la maldad de ese cristal quiere destruir todo el universo

DIRECTORA: No entiendo nada

BRUCE: La voz de mi sombra me lo dijo

DIRECTORA: Ya entiendo

HEGO: Bien porque yo no

DIRECTORA: Él debe ser un experimento y tiene problemas metales, alguna especie de sicosis

FATUS: Basta, todo termina ahora

Fatus libera un trueno enorme hacia Erik quien estaba en el piso de rodillas con la mirada al suelo, Logan noto que Erik no evadiera el ataque y rápidamente volando se puso delante de Erik y levanto su mano derecha y un escudo verde salió de esta, un choque de energías aún más grandes que las del cañón de los Titanes ilumino toda la zona y levanto polvo alrededor de Erik y Logan

R.C: Que paso con Logan?

DIRECTORA: Él es solo un humano no puede haber sobrevivido a eso y menos salvar a Erik

KIM: Porque no hicieron algo si son tan fuertes

R:C: Cálmese por favor, hicimos lo que pudimos, los hilos de White fueron cortados y las ilusiones de Black no hicieron efecto en ellos, además dese cuenta de los cuchillos clavados en el suelo

Kim vio al suelo y noto los cuchillos gravitacionales con algunos hilos alrededor e incluso había unas raras estacas plateadas clavadas en el suelo

WILL: No importa la situación ninguno de nosotros permitiríamos que alguien muera enfrente de nuestros ojos

FUKUSHIMA: Además R.C lo dijo aun necesitamos a Erik

R.C: Hicimos lo que pudimos pero no creo que fuera suficiente

FELIX: Pero no se preocupen, algo me dice que Logan es aún más fuerte que nosotros

El polvo se empezó a esparcir y todo el mundo vio a Erik y Logan sin ninguna clase de heridas

DUKE: Como es posible, el no tiene ninguna habilidad especial

FATUS: Puedo reconocer en cualquier lugar del mundo ese anillo

MAGNUS: El de la piedra verde

FATUS: De donde lo conseguiste?

LAGAN: mi hermana me lo dio antes de irse por primera vez y de apoco he ido moldeándolo y aprendiendo a usarlo

FATUS: Usas nuestras armas contra nosotros y aun peor como hiciste para que obtuviera esa forma

LOGAN: No creerás que te diré todos mis secretos en un día

FATUS: Haaaaaa

Fatus salió volando hacia Erik mientras que Logan también salió volando y ambos terminaron chocando produciendo una explosión y de la nada Logan y Fatus empezaron a chocar a medida que volaban subiendo el cielo, mientras Fatus dio una orden que se escuchó en toda la zona

FATUS: No me importa que ni quien ni como, Erik debe morir hoy

Will, Fukushima y Félix se pusieron en frente de Erik mientras R.C retrocedió y juntando a varios agentes y al Equipo Go y bajo uno de los Diablos y lo convirtió en una capsula de curación

R.C: Este es el héroe que protegió la escuela de Mithleton hace unas semanas y que hoy venció a Siete Titanes, cuídenlo se los encargo

HEGO: Lo cuidaremos, nada le pasara

Mientras la lucha se reanudaba el Sr. Nort abría los ojos encontrándose en una iglesia sentado solo en uno de los asientos, empezó a ver para todos lados buscando alguien que le aclare sus dudas pero noto que no había nadie a su lado

Sr. NORT: Tal vez solo deba irme

Cuando estaba por levantarse una mano se apoyó en su hombro y al ver hacia su costado vio a una joven muy bonita con un vestido simple y blanco mirándolo con una sonrisa

Sr. NORT: Yo… te conozco… tus eres… no tú fuiste mí… Vivian

VIVIAN: Poco a poco iras recordando no tengas miedo y recuerda

Sr. NORT: Tú y yo estuvimos casados pero tu moriste cuando era joven en el mismo choque que me golpee la cabeza, pero eso fue casi…

Nort se empezó a ver el cuerpo notando que las arugas de años de sus manos no estaban, no sentía el cansancio al cual estaba tan acostumbrado

Sr. NORT: Ya veo yo ya he…

VIVIAN: No, eso depende de tu voluntad

Sr. NORT: Entonces que hacemos aquí? Porque apareces ante mí?

VIVIAN: Digamos que soy algo así como tu ángel guardián y mi última misión es dejarte claro que aun te necesitan, pronto nos veremos en el otro lado pero no todavía

Sr. NORT: Misión, ya he dado todo lo que podía, déjame descansar, déjame ir a tu lado

VIVIAN: Acaso lo olvidas, a tu alumno las palabras que te dijo y lo mucho que querías ayudarlo

Sr. NORT: El murió y yo no pude hacer nada

VIVIAN: En el futuro una amenaza llegara y debes preparar a ese pequeño que tanta fe tiene en ti

Sr. NORT: Pero cómo? Mi cuerpo está cansado, mi alma está cansada, yo ya no pueda mas

VIVIAN: Has lo mismo que siempre, actúa

Sr. NORT: Estoy cansado de actuar

VIVIAN: Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre actuar y mentir

Sr. NORT: La actuación es para ayudar y alegrar, la mentira es para salvarse uno mismo

VIVIAN: Que te diría tu primer alumno ¿

La imagen de alguien rubio de espaldas apareció y frente a este estaba Timothy Nort unos años antes Hablando con el

VOZ: No necesitaste poder o fuerza para ser fuerte, para mi tu eres fuerte

TIM: Espera eso no es verdad

VOZ: Es verdad, tu eres importante para mi

TIM: Eso es verdad?... tú de verdad crees eso?

Una segunda silueta apareció mostrando su espalda

VOZ: He conocido a las más influyentes personas de este mundo, pero ninguno es tan fuerte como lo eres tu Tim

TIM: Ustedes dos de verdad lo creen, no

VOZ: Tu eres mi maestro el hombre más intrépido, fuerte y bondadoso de este mundo y si dios me bendice con un hijo desearía que sea parecido a ti

TIM: Eso… están seguros?

El televisor se encendió y en este se vio un capítulo de él Huron Intrépido donde él dijo

HURON: Sabes que es lo más importante para un héroe, no son las armas ni los poderes, ni siquiera fuerza, el talento de un héroe está en el valor para enfrentar el peligro a pesar del miedo, la bondad para tus enemigos y más importante la voluntad y fe de ver la luz al final y alcanzarla sin importar los obstáculos que se te atraviesen

De regreso a la iglesia Tim sonreía

TIM: Ellos dos Confiaban en mí y no sé por qué pero sé que Ron es el hijo de ellos dos, no necesito que me lo digan lo que me lo demuestren yo lo se

VIVIAN: Entonces que horas?

TIM: Tu lo dijiste aún tengo una cosa más por hacer y la hare, pronto nos reuniremos pero no aun

Tim se levantó y empezó a ir hacia la puerta la cual se abrirá y una luz cegadora se mostraba

VIVIAN: Antes que te vayas, recuerda que pronto tendrás que hacer una decisión y esa decisión traerá salvación o destrucción a todo el universo

TIM: (Giro la cabeza mientras avanzaba a la salida) No te preocupes nosotros los mayores debemos mostrarle el camino a los jóvenes

Tim cruzo la puerta cerrando sus ojos y al abrirlos él estaba en la capsula y escucho la voz de R.C

R.C: Sr. Nort la capsula está estabilizando su estado, gracias a algunas modificaciones que obtuve si usted se queda en la capsula todo está bien

Sr. NORT: No siento mi cuerpo

Sr. NORT: Tiene sedantes en su sistema pero mantenga la calma, no puede moverse y se lo reitero e insisto no puede bajo ningún motivo salir de la capsula

Sr. NORT: Entiendo, descansare, aunque acabo de tener un buen sueño

R.C: Descanse, vera una cuenta en el vidrio de la capsula, cuando la cuenta llegue a cero podrá salir, pero no antes sino ya no habrá nada que podamos hacer

Sr. NORT: Entiendo, descansare por ahora

Mientras explosiones se escuchaban por todos lados Félix y el resto reiniciaba su ataque contra O.D seguido por algunos ninjas, los Caballeros de Rodegan y los ninjas de las Sombras mientras que sorprendente Erik se levantó y ciego de furia ataco a Bruce, saco su espada mientras que Bruce saco arena formando una barra la cual chocaba con la espada Plateada, ambos luchaban con fuerza tratando de sobrepasar a su enemigo

BRUCE: Porque me atacas, tú hiciste lo correcto no debes arrepentirte

ERIK: Cállate, no pensare en nada… yo solo sirvo para pelear… yo nací para pelear… yo voy a pelear

Mientras la lucha se reanudaba Inferno veía el escudo lentamente debilitarse, rápidamente la batalla se había vuelto inestable, poca era la diferencia y la superioridad poco duraba, el resultado era inestable y Ron aun estaba perdido, aun estaba congelado demasiado lejos, en la jaula Kurama abrió el ojo y vio a el mono azul y el Dragón amarillo descongelados al lado de Ron a quien lentamente el hielo que lo cubría estaba siendo derretido

KURAMA: Que? Puedo verlo estamos en el espacio pero estamos dentro de una pequeña nave… quien está?

Cuando el hielo se termino de congelar Ron sonrió mientras en la realidad Rn empezó a abrir los ojos, lentamente sentía como su ropa estaba mojada y rota, su cuerpo se sentía frio y le molestaba todo desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, todo el cuerpo de Ron se sentía "duro" le costaba moverse y espacialmente su cabeza , sentía que estaba por explotar, empezó a ver para todos lados hasta que se soltó de la cama y noto que él estaba flotando

RON: Que me paso por encima? Y porque floto?

VOZ: Como estas?

Ron giro su cabeza y vio un pequeño pasillo y vio una silueta de corta estatura que lentamente se acercaba

RON: Hola no sé quien seas pero tengo preguntas muy importantes, tienes unos tacos o nachos

La silueta salió de la oscuridad y al ser iluminada Ron vio a un mono pequeño con un traje espacial y en su brazo un teclado

RON: Nonononononon, Mono

El mono tecleo en su brazo y una voz salió

MONO: Frederick amigo

RON: Frederick… ya me acorde, me alegra ver una cara conocida al fin

FREDERICK: Vi tu flotar, ayudar

RON: Claro, pero porque estoy aquí

FREDERICK: No se

Kurama hablo desde el cristal

KURAMA: Al parecer la conexión nuestra ha aumentado y tengo algunos trucos nuevos

FREDERICK: Que es eso?

RON: Es un conocido no te preocupes

KURAMA: Cuando dijiste que algún amigo vendría por ti no creí que sería en verdad

RON: Te lo dije cuando yo me hago amigo de alguien es por vida

KURAMA: Y que harás?

RON: No se, sin tacos ni nachos y la comida espacial es un poco

KURAMA: Estas a años de tu planeta, como volverás

RON: No se? Frederick puedes llevarme

FREDERICK: Podría alcanzarte hasta una estación espacial aliada tardaríamos unas semanas, un mes máximo

RON: Si tienes juegos en la computadora quizá funcione

KURAMA: Puedo verlo en este momento todos tus amigos pelean desesperada mente por sus vidas¿ y tú te quieres quedar a jugar?

RON: A que te refieres? Que está pasando en la tierra Frederick?

FREDERICK: No tengo ninguna clase de conexión con la tierra, recién podre conectarme con el centro espacial de Mitlehton en unas semanas según la posición de la nave

RON: Que? Pero como fue que me viniste a buscar

FREDERICK: Vine por radiaciones y vi el hielo

KURAMA: Ósea que fue una simple casualidad y suerte, raro tal y como dijiste

RON: Y ahora que puedo hacer?

KURAMA: Puedo sentir lo que está pasando, lo que creo es el reloj con un cuerpo y los demás mocosos se juntaron y están peleando contra el de la máscara y otros tontos que lo siguen

RON: Era el plan de una pelea o algo así

KURAMA: Y puedo sentir al que usa a Anubis débil pero se está cuidando

RON: Ese debe ser Timothy, entonces nadie está mal, tal vez no me necesiten

KURAMA: Pero puedo verlo están siendo superados de a poco y pronto la desgracia les alcanzara

FREDERICK: Ron ayudar

RON: Debo ir pronto pero como

KURAMA: Ya te lo dije, fúndete conmigo y tendrás todo el poder que desees a tu disposición

RON: Yo…

FREDERICK: No, Ron tu no peleas

RON: Gracias es lo que le digo a todos pero últimamente nadie me cree

KURAMA: Una insignificante forma de vida interior osa hablarme de esa manera

RON: Cálmate Kurama, sé que es un mono pero Frederick es buena onda

KURAMA: Y entonces que harás, los abandonaras quedándote atrapado en esta nave o te unirás a mí para luchar

RON: Yo…

FREDERICK: El Ron que conocí no peleaba pero siempre usaba sus habilidades tanto como podía

KURAMA: Y cómo crees que él podrá ayudar sin pelear, cuando ni siquiera puede

Llegar a la pelea

RON: Frederick puedes llevar al lugar donde me encontraste

FREDERICK: Nunca nos movimos, esta nave es lenta, mira la ventana

Ron se acerco a la ventana y vio a lo lejos los pedazos de las estaciones y sobresaliendo la nave que estaba en la caja de pandora, la cual O.D no pudo ni acercarse

RON: Frederick puedes llevarme a esa nave a lo lejos

FREDERICK: Si

El mono se fue por el pasillo y accionando los botones la nave se preparo para acercarse

Lentamente la nave se puso en camino a hacia la extraña y desconocida nave alienígena

KURAMA: No pedo hacerla andar, ni siquiea puedo ver en su interior, sé que no hay nadie pero este plan no va a funcionar

RON: Que plan?

KURAMA: Intentaras hacer funcionar la nave ara que te lleve a la tierra, pero ni siquiera sabes si es una nave o si puede menos si logras activarla

En ese momento en el interior de Ron los soles que aun estaban congelados empezaron a brillar tenuemente, uno de ellos exploto liberando gran fuego

RON: Tú crees que yo tengo alguna clase de plan

KURAMA: Entonces que harás?

RON: Yo lo único que tengo es una idea y la seguiré

KURAMA: Nunca es bueno ir sin un plan al ataque

En ese momento Frederick entro

FREDERICK: El no va al ataque

RON: Es verdad yo prometí que no atacaría

El segundo sol exploto liberando llamaradas

KURAMA: Entonces dime que puedes hacer?

RON: Ayudar eso es todo

El tercer de los soles se descongelo abruptamente

KURAMA: Ya no me meteré, haz lo que quieras pero luego no me culpes

RON: Vamos no te enojes, sabes que tu opinión importa

FREDERICK: Eres fuerte

Ron vio al simiesco amigo a la cara

RON: Seguro, porque Kim dice que aun no tengo músculos y mi papa no cree que vaya a crecer más, aun que mi mama dice que estoy flaco

FREDERICK: Yo vi tu poder y escuche tu grito al no poder ayudar a tus amigos

Ron bajo la cabeza y sin ver a Frederick a los ojos le pregunto

RON: Crees que me hice fuerte y deje algo de lado, crees que perdí algo

FREDERICK : Eres fuerte pero lloras como débil, veo tu Rones

Ron hacía tiempo que no escuchaba esa palabra

RON: De verdad crees que está en mi aun

FREDERICK: Escucha a tus amigos y a ti mismo y siempre la tendrás, a tu Rones

Ron de pronto callo poniéndose de rodillas y con la cara mirando al piso

Ron: Gracias, hacía tiempo que nadie me lo decía

FREDERICK: Aun puedo verla

RON: Creí que la perdí hace tiempo incluso me olvide de mi Rones

FREDERICK : La ultima de tus cartas que me llego decía que tu Rones era tu esencia, nunca la pierdas, debes resguardarla tanto como puedas

RON: (Poniéndose de pie) La cuidare y a todas las personas cerca de mi

En ese momento los tres soles del interior de Ron explotaron con llamas

Frederick pronto llegaremos pero no tengo un traje de tu tamaño para darte

RON: Eso significa que no puedo salir, ¿que hare entonces?

KURAMA: Usando la capa te mantuve antes en el espacio sin un traje o tuvo de oxigeno, puedo hacerlo de nuevo

RON: Salvado por un pelo

Mientras de regreso a la tierra las peleas reanudadas estaban elevando su peligrosidad, pero de pronto una explosión se dio era Inferno quien había salido de su prisión temporal y en su cara se veía enojo

INFERNO: Dejarme encerrado y sacarme del juego así no me gusto

El peligroso demonio levanto su mano y lentamente la cerro formando un puño Luego tiro su puño al suelo y de este un enorme puño de lava salió el cual arraso con el terreno

LOGAN: Eso es peligroso, debemos detenerlo

FATUS: Bien por mí, detenlo y yo me encargo de los otros dos

R.C: Dejare a Kim con los demás de nuestro grupo y me iré contra Inferno, pueden apoyarlos

FELIX: No, Duke es bueno para pelear

WILL: Igual acá, Aplastador no se cansa

FUKUSHIMA: Sigo cortando a Magnus pero no se queda cortado

R.C miraba al cielo, sentía miedo de dejar solos a sus compañeros

KIM: Ve, estaremos bien

R.C salió volando y mientras energía salía de sus manos R.C libero un enorme trueno atacando a Inferno

INFERNO: Es irónico que el juguete quiera "jugar", ven

R.C y Inferno terminaron chocando sus manos y una gran cantidad de energía y lava se liberaba de estos guerreros

INFERNO: Pero aun tengo otro truco bajo la manga

R.C: Vio a sus pies y noto que una gran cantidad de lava estaba cayendo, la cual sería peligrosa para sus compañeros en el suelo y noto que las manos de Inferno se aflojaron, por lo cual bajo hasta poder dispersar la lava pero cuando levanto su mirada de nuevo vio la plataforma caer, R.C se puso tan duro como pudo y tomo con sus manos la plataforma para que no siga cayendo, mientras Inferno reía

INFERNO: Creíste que pelearía simplemente así con alguien como tú, no me hagas reír

R.C: Cobarde, tus acciones no muestran ningún valor

INFERNO: Como te atreves a hablar a un príncipe de esa forma, a alguien que transcendió la humanidad

R.C: De que hablas?

INFERNO: Ya lo veras pero primero acabare con esto

Inferno junto sus manos y una enorme bola de lava se formo

INFERNO: Magma puño del dios ardiente

Inferno dejo caer la masiva esfera de magma al suelo y ninguno de las Sombras podía hacer algo

R.C: Estoy al límite con la plataforma, díganme que puede hacer algo

FELIX: Duke no me deja ir

Dijo Félix mientras Duke se interponía para que Félix no abandone su pelea

DUKE: Ya no peleas

Mientras Will

WILL: Cada vez que paso por el costado Aplastador me golpea evitando que me acerque

Aun Fukushima tenía problemas

FUKUSHIMA: Magnus no me dejara terminar esta pelea

R.C: Tu puedes hacer algo, ve… Kim

KIM: No te preocupes yo me encargo

Kim veía para todos lados como los niveles de las peleas aumentaban y sabia que debía hacer algo

KIM: Yo perdí una vez no volverá a pasarme una segunda

Del traje de Kim salieron las alas y el casco del sistema de vuelo que R.C le incorporo usando la mochila propulsada que Wade le hiso a Kim, en segundos Kim estaba en el cielo

FELIX: Espera, Kim no puede hacer nada

WILL: Supongo que tienes un plan

FUKUSHIMA: Si algo sale mal

R.C: Confíen, en Kim

Kim ascendía hasta alcanzar la bola de magma pero antes que Kim la tocase una luz negra se expandió cubriendo la esfera de magma y en el centro había una luz azul

DIRECTORA: Que es eso?

FELIX: Eso es lo que te dio Black-Boy?

R.C: Si, antes de salir de la estación Black-Boy dejo el reloj supercargado

DIRECTORA: Como es que lo dejo cargado

R.C: No hay tiempo, debo detener esta plataforma y aun no tenemos nadie para frenar a Inferno

DIRECTORA: Pero Kim mientras use el escudo de recién puede…

R.C: Uso todo recién, no podrá repetirlo pero Inferno si, Kim retrocede

En ese momento Kim tocaba el suelo

KIM: Si, lo sé, por ahora no peleare con el de frente

Mientras Inferno veía a Kim desde arriba con una mirada altanera

INFERNO: Crees que eres superior a mí, crees que voy a perder

KIM: Se que perderás

INFERNO: Eres síquica ?

KIM: No, pero sé que Black-Boy llegara y te vencerá

INFERNO: Jajajajajaja

KIM: Ríe cuanto quieras pero yo se que el llegara para vencerte

INFERNO: Probemos esa teoría

Inferno saco un cristal de su pantalón y con gran velocidad y fuerza se lo arrojo a Kim quien lo evadió pero cuando el cristal estaba a la altura de su pecho empezó a expandirse muy rápidamente y termino por capturar a Kim dentro del cristal

FUKUSHIMA: Eso fue muy fácil

WILL: Y para peor fue igual que la ultima vez

R.C: El problema es el traje, no pude calibrar todos los sistemas ya que lo improvise

DIRECTORA: Esperen, vean bien

Todos los presente vieron a Kim moviéndose dentro del cristal

INFERNO: No se preocupen ella no morirá dentro además podrá mantener la conciencia y podrá moverse dentro

R.C: Caballeros y ninjas cubran al cristal donde esta Kim

Los Caballeros de Rodegan y los Ninjas de las Sombras rodearon el cristal de Kim pero al ver esto Inferno sin decir una palabra ni dar alguna clase de aviso ataco alrededor del cristal alejando a todos del cristal y levantando enorme cantidad de polvo

INFERNO: No se metan este es mi juegos, Ahora… si crees tanto en Black-Boy el vendrá a rescatarte porque no lo hacemos más interesante para El mundo

De repente una imagen rectangular se formo en el cielo y en esta se veía a Inferno y toda la lucha

R.C: Inferno está enviando una señal pirata a todos los televisores del mundo

DIRECTORA: No permitiré que la dañes en televisión nacional

INFERNO: No la lastimare cuando la saque de ese cristal será mía y morirá

DIRECTORA: No lo permitiremos

INFERNO: Dejen me presento, soy Inferno y voy a matar a Kim enfrente de todos ustedes

Decía Inferno asiendo de presentador para todo el mundo

INFERNO: Todos verán el momento en que haga lo que nadie ha podido hacer

Inferno empezó muy lentamente a bajar, mientras en el espacio en la capsula de Frederick Ron se despedía

FREDERICK: No volverás

RON: No por ahora, necesito ayudar a mis amigos y volver a casa y aun tengo que preparar tarea para la escuela y mi turno en la Compra Inteligente… tal vez podría quedarme un rato

FREDERICK: Ve y suerte

RON: Supongo, cuídate

KURAMA: Ya está todo preparado, abre y vámonos, aunque aún no se que harás

Frederick salió y después de una pequeña descomprensión Ron salió al espacio

KURAMA: Tu cuerpo se acostumbro rápidamente al espacio

RON: Si pero sigo sin entender si estoy de lado o de cabeza

KURAMA: A veces parece que cambiaras el tema a propósito pero sé que lo haces todo el tiempo

Ron se acerco lentamente a la nave supuestamente alienígena y acerco su mano

KURAMA: No lograras nada fúndete conmigo y podrás salvar a tus amigos

Alrededor de la nave un campo de energía trasparente se formo y Ron lo toco y se escucho una voz viniendo desde la nave junto a letras que aparecían en el escudo

NAVE: Usuario detectado, contraseña

RON: Ron, 03

NAVE: Aceptado, bienvenido Capitán, abriendo puerta y creando camino

RON: No necesito nada de eso, quiero ver que pasa Kim busca algo de ella

NAVE: Conectando- buscando- datos encontrados- creando imagen-

En el escudo apareció el video que Inferno mandaba a todo el mundo

RON: Que es eso?

Ron vio a Inferno quien casi había tocado el cristal en donde estaba Kim y se escuchaba

RON: Dai crea una puerta hasta la tierra tengo que ayudar a Kim

DAi: Creando puerta

KURAMA: Como es que tienes control sobre esta nave, mocoso

RON: No importa, no queda tiempo

En ese momento una muy pequeña luz que había salida de la nave se pego en un costado de la oreja derecha de Ron y de esta salió una muy corta cadena que a su vez saco un pequeño cuadrado alargado que era más corto en la parte superior que en la inferior

DAI: Marcador puesto, creando portal trans-espacial

De la nada el espacio se agrieto como si una puerta sin forma se abriera y en esta grieta estaba a pasos de donde estaba el cristal que encerraba a Kim pero poco se veía por el polvo y aun así se veía la luz roja bajando hasta casi tocar el suelo pero deteniéndose a unos centímetros

R.C: No lo hagas

R.C trataba con fuerza de lanzar lejos la plataforma o moverla pero era imposible, el solo hecho de mantenerla era demasiada presión

FELIX: Háganse a un lado debo detenerlo

Duke seguía bloqueando el camino de Félix el cual en cada nuevo rumbo que intentaba Duke lograba interponerse

WILL: Si te atreves te juro que…

APLASTADOR: Nadie molesta a Aplastador (Gritando con fuerza)

FUKUSHIMA: Dejen de interponerse

MAGNUS: Porque, esa niñita es uno de los potenciales de guerra que nuestra organización decidió que debemos destruir

MONIQUE: Amiga, Robot debes hacer algo

R.C: (Hablando desde el Diablo) Este cuerpo no tiene ni la mas mínima posibilidad de detener ni por un segundo a Inferno, además tampoco debo dejarlas desprotegidas

BONNIE: Donde esta Ron?

R.C: Ya te lo dije el está en el espacio y no hay ninguna oportunidad de que llegue a tiempo

BONNIE: Cuanto tiempo más quieres? Ven ella te necesita

La directora y sus agentes empezaron a disparar a la luz roja cuando esta logro tocar el cristal

DIRECTORA: Vamos aun no hemos perdido, disparen

INFERNO: Este es tu final

DIRECTORA: No puedo permitirlo, ni siquiera puedo salvar a una simple niña, que me sucede

INFERNO: Gane (una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su cara)

En el cristal luces rojas en forma de calaveras se acercaban a Kim y cuando casi la habían tocado de su espalda luces de distintos colores(Azul, Rojo, Amarillo y Negro) en forma de manos frenaron las calaveras y de pronto el cristal empezó a agrietarse hasta romperse esparciendo la nube de polvo, cuando al fin se podía ver frente a todos los presentes una escena increíble sucedía ante los ojos de todo el mundo expectante en sus televisores, vieron que estaba Ron con una capucha negra por la cual nadie podía reconocerlo y Kim en sus brazos quien era celosamente apretada al pecho del rubio y por pedazos del cristal una luz proyectaba la cual agrandaba la sombra de ambos

INFERNO: Buenas tardes al fin nos encontramos Black-Boy

RON: Buenas tardes Inferno verdad (Con una gran sonrisa en su cara)

INFERNO: Tardaste mucho Clown

RON: Disculpa la demora mi joven príncipe de la guerra

Mientras el mundo veía a ambos guerreros de frente mirándose a los ojos como si se estuvieran probando y midiendo pero lo que nadie noto era que en sus espaldas dos grandes sombras que cubrían una gran extensión de tierra se habían formado y que por algún motivo ambas tenían la forma de demonios, no de personas mientras que distintas reacciones se apreciaban en el campo de batalla

Cuando el cristal en que segundos antes Kim estaba encerrada exploto y aun así nadie se movía

Sr. NORT: Como todo un héroe aparece al último segundo, bien hecho mi chicho


	3. Fire vs Fire and Los Demonios Aparecen

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personajes son míos

-Black-Boy, Second Season-

\- Capitulo 2 –

Fire vs Fire and Los Demonios Aparecen

Kim se encontraba encerrada en un cristal de nuevo pero esta vez estaba consciente, veía a su alrededor a todos sus aliados atacando al cielo y al mirar hacia arriba Inferno bajaba imparablemente, nada lo frenaba y al acercarse un sentimiento de desesperanza crecía en Kim pero aun así la valiente colorada miro fijamente a los ojos a Inferno casi desafiándolo

INFERNO: Desafiante hasta el final

Inferno apoyo su mano en el cristal y luces en forma decalaveras aparecieron, la mirada de Kim se mantuvo desafiante y con los ojos abiertos, aun cuando dentro un miedo que hacía años no sentía crecía, pero a la vez una confianza en alguien se mantenía firme

INFERNO: Lo acepto eres interesante

Las calaveras empezaron a estirarse acercándose a Kim

INFERNO: Pero no tanto

Kim en un tono inaudible para los presentes, aun Inferno no pudo escuchar las palabras que salieron de la boca de aquella pelirroja, palabras de ruego y de fe

KIM: Ayúdame(Kim cerro sus ojos) Ron…

Cuando las calaveras casi la habían tocado de su espalda luces de distintos colores (Azul, Rojo, Amarillo y Negro) en forma de manos frenaron las calaveras y de pronto el cristal empezó a agrietarse hasta romperse esparciendo la nube de polvo, Kim pudo sentir dos manos cargándola y acercándola a un pecho el cual se sentía tibio, se sentía seguro, el miedo, la inseguridad, la duda o el dolor; cualquier sentimiento negativo que sentía se esfumo en la nada y una sensación de que todo estaba bien, de pronto escucho la voz de Inferno

INFERNO: Buenas tardes al fin nos encontramos…Clown

Kim trataba de ver la cara de aquel que tan pegado a ella estaba pero el polvo no le dejaba ver hasta que este empezó a dispersarse, entonces escucho

RON: Buenas tardes,Prince (Con una gran sonrisa en su cara)

Cuando al fin se podía ver claramente la situación frente a todos los presentes una escena increíble sucedía ante los ojos de todo el mundo expectante en sus televisores, vieron que estaba Ron con una capa con capucha negra por la cual nadie podía reconocerlo y Kim en sus brazos quien era celosamente apretada al pecho del rubio y por los pedazos restantes del cristal una luz se proyectaba la cual agrandaba la sombra de ambos guerreros

INFERNO: Volstein me llama Prince, pero donde escuchaste tu ese nombre?

RON: Mi hermano lo mencionó y me lo acorde ahora

Mientras el mundo veía a ambos guerreros de frente mirándose a los ojos como si se estuvieran probando y midiendo pero lo que nadie noto era que en sus espaldas sus sombras tomaban una forma extraña, se agrandaron cubriendo una gran extensión de tierra a la vez que se deformaban como si dos bestias con garras y colmillos afilados con largas y ancha alas en sus costados fueran los dueños de esas sombras, por algún motivo ambas tenían la forma de demonios, no de humanos, mientras que distintas reacciones se apreciaban en el campo de batalla, los agentes, ninjas y algunos héroes vitoreaban la aparición de Black-Boy

Sr. NORT: Como todo un héroe aparece al último segundo, bien hecho mi chicho

R.C: Que es ese portal, detecto, radiaciones extrañas

FELIX: Si el llego no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo

WILL: Como hiso para llegar a tiempo?

FUKUSHIMA: acaso está usando una especie de aro

LOGAN: Sobreviviste e incluso llegaste tiempo

FATUS: Logro hacer funcionar el secreto de Pandora

BRUCE: Si el volvió, yo debo pelear

ERIK: Si el sobrevivió, no puedo dejar que te acerques a el

Bruce al ver la situación quiso atacar a Ron pero al hacer solo unos pasos su pies le fallaron y termino de rodillas, al ver esto Erik trato de atacar cuando uno de los experimentos hecho de masa verde rodeo a Bruce, Erik trato de aprovechar el momento pero la masa que cubría a Erik se había endurecido lo suficiente como para que Erik no pudiera romper la corraza

ERIK: No me queda mucha energía, el viaje fue muy duro

Las peleas seguían sus ritmos cuando el cristal, en que segundos antes Kim estaba encerrada, exploto y aun así ninguno de los dos luchadores se movía

INFERNO: Es raro, quien es tu hermano y que te menciono

RON: Me dijeron una o dos cosas

INFERNO: Lo cual me pone en desventaja

RON: Tampoco fue mucho

INFERNO: Ya lo veremos,entonces empezamos?

RON: Primero espera que deje a Kim

INFERNO: Bien perote atacaran

Ron en un veloz movimiento se alejó y apoyo a Kim en el suelo en donde la capsula del estaba

: Veo que volviste

RON: Si, ya volví de visitar a un amigo

: Y? puedes ayudar a todos

Varios de los experimentos saltaron para atacar a Ron pero del cielo el Sable Loto apareció atravesándolos y liberando un tenue brillo azulado tomo la forma de anteojos mientras los experimentos caían al suelo Ron tomo los anteojos y se los puso en la cara

RON: Si, todo estará bien

Kim al ver la seguridad en las palabras de aquel chico una sensación de inseguridad tomo su pecho y sin saber cómo o porque tomo la mano de Ron

KIM: No vallas

RON: Yo…

Ron no sabía cómo reaccionar se había quedado inmóvil, totalmente congelado

: Mi niña, confía en el… acaso no es un héroe

Kim vio a la capsula y a aquel anciano dentro

KIM: Pero…

Ron apoyo su mano derecha en la cabeza de Kim quien miro a Ron a los ojos aun cuando entre medio estaban los lentes y Ron con una sonrisa dijo

RON: No te preocupes no puedo perder con tantos dependiendo de mi

De la muñeca derecha de Kim el reloj(R.C) se volvió un líquido plateado y se trasladóa la muñeca de Ron, hasta solidificarse, su malla se volvió negra un marco celeste y redondo mientras que dentro un triángulo rojo se formo

R.C: Hay mucho por discutir y aclarar…pero no hay tiempo, luchemos juntos

RON: Claro, vamos juntos… amigo

Del arrito de amarillo salió la voz de Dai

DAI: Cerrando puerta

La grieta inter-espacial se cerró

R.C: ¿Que fue eso y que es lo que detecto en tu oreja?

RON: Espera, tienes una forma nueva y ese de arriba quien es

R.C: Es mi nuevo cuerpo pero no hay tiempo para esto

RON: Seguro, porque podríamos sacaros una foto

KIM: (Riendo)Esta bienve… pero ten cuidado y regresa

RON: Siempre

Kim soltó la mano de Ron y este se alejó corriendo mientras Kim sentía que no debía dejarlo ir y cuando el la preocupación de la joven la miro y dijo

: No te preocupes el estará bien

KIM: Si, sé que es fuerte pero igual me preocupa

: Tú aun no le has dicho… verdad

KIM: Que verdad?

: Tú sabes

KIM: No sé de qué me hablas?

: De que el verdadero esta entre ustedes

KIM: Perdón pero no sé de qué me habla

: Esta bien, si algo pasa yo me encargare, el estará bien

Mientras Ron y R.C discutían

R.C: Como estas distorsionando tu voz?

RON: No lo hago

Ron no se había dado cuenta que su voz salía gruesa y profunda

KURAMA: Ese fui yo, pero pronto te dejare tu voz normal

RON:Hoo… Gracias, Kurama

R.C: Déjame que adivine, fue el tal Kurama

RON: Si, pero creo que tu tono no se sintió muy convencido

R.C: Él también es el de la nave

Ron había llegado a pasos de Infernoy se detuvo

RON: No podrías tomar a tus hombres y e irte tranquilo, podríamos ir a un Buen Nacho

INFERNO: Deja de bromear estos no son mis hombres, solo son fuerza temporal creada para morir peleando

RON: Que?

INFERNO: Tomamos patrones mentales y cuerpos falsos,son personas artificiales y mientras usen las habilidades de sus cuerpos de esa forma ellos morirán

RON: Que? Eso no está bien, es malo

INFERNO: Es más, mira a lo lejos y veras a los últimos experimentos humanos con forma de Dragón

RON: Pero eso significa que son personas y porque nos atacarían si no les hicimos nada

INFERNO: Tal vez les mentimos diciéndoles que los curaríamos si los destruían

R.C: Pueden hacer eso?

INFERNO: No

Nada le gustaban las palabras de Inferno a Ron, con cada palabramás se enojaba y aún más molesto se ponía al ver la cara de diversión de Inferno quien sedivertía y cuando los Dragones casi habían llegado al campo de batalla R.C los noto y usando la plataforma logro soltarla guiándola hasta golpear a los Dragones, mientras Ron al ver caer a las bestias se enojaba

RON: Los crearon, les dieron vida y ahora se la sacan, sin que pudieran vivir una vida normal, sin conocer el Buen Nacho o los videos juegos o… la escuela, tal vez no sean tan malos

Inferno levanto sus manos y una esfera de lava se fue formando

INFERO: Magma Explosión Ígnea

Inferno lanzo su ataque de destrucción a Ron quien levanto su mano derecha y una energía roja se generó en forma de escudo frenando el ataque, mientras sin que lo notaran en la mano derecha de Ron el cristal se divisó y empezó a brillar mientras que el pecho de Inferno también empezó a brillar, lejos de esa pelea en una habitación de la escuela ninja secreta, Yamanuchi, el Maestro Sensei meditaba en total silencio mientras a su lado dos inciensos calmaban el ambiente cuando un viento violento entro golpeando la ventana y agitando el ambiente hasta que ambosinciensos se voltearon cayendo al suelo, el Místico Maestro miro unos segundos el incensó caído y se usó de pie rápidamente

SENSEI: Debo ir ya mismo, necesito tu ayuda

Detrás del Sensei una sombra apareció y hablo

VOZ: Si usted me necesita, yo le ayudare

SENSEI: Abre la puerta, no queda mucho tiempo

VOZ: Ya mismo, SENSEI

La sombra tomo forma de una cara de simio del tamaño de una persona y abrió su boca y el Sensei entro atravesándola, mientras volviendo a la pelea entre Ron e Inferno ambos intercambiaban golpes

INFERNO: Puedo ver que tu cuerpo aúnestá cansado de todas las peleas

RON: Si, me gustaría volver a casa y tomar algo calentito

Inferno se lanzo para volver a atacar creyendo que Ron estaría lo suficientemente distraído para no frenar el golpe pero Ron dio un pequeño salto en el aire y con un giro le dio una patada a Inferno para luego golpearlo en el pecho alejándolo

INFERNO: No podremos arreglar la situación de esta manera pero por suerte espere a que llegaras para usar a Regalo

R.C: Que regalo?

En ese momento en medio de la enorme pelea cayo una capsula roja y esta se rompió mostrando un hombre brillante con el pelo verde y resplandeciente y arriba de su ojo derecho una pequeña corona tatuada

R.C: Que es eso

INFERNO: Es mi regalador

Inferno apunto sus manos al suelo y disparo dos grandes llamaradas las cuales lo impulsaron hacia el cielo con una velocidad aun mayor que la de Félix, en segundos se había alejado

RON: Iréatrásde él, les encargo el resto, R.C

R.C se abalanzo contra el nuevo enemigo pero antes de tocarlouna onda expansiva verde clara se esparció por toda la zona, R.C y todos los presentes empezaron a sentirse cansados

R.C: Escúchenme bien, deben alejarse tanto como puedan de quien estaba dentro del misil

LOGAN: Que paso?

R.C: Ese experimento absorbe la energía de todos los que estén dentro de su zona de absorción

LOGAN: Que sabes de eso?

Logan le preguntaba a Fatus

FATUS: El hecho que me allá calmado al ver a Ron a salvo no quiere decir que seamos amigos

LOGAN: Te lo acabo de decir, debemos dejar que el siga su camino y confiar

FATUS: Necesito ponerlo en un ambiente propicio para su crecimiento

LOGAN: Si muere,estará en un ambiente propicio?

FATUS: No, pero yo confió en que el puede manejar cierto nivel de peligro

LOGAN: Y ponerlo contra peligros que él no conoce uno a tras de otro está bien

FATUS: si, de hecho pero es cierto que Volstein preparo ese en particular personalmente, en la tierra mientras yo estaba en la estación, a pedido de Inferno pero no me preocupa, Ron está lejos y aun que el baje yo estoy cerca

LOGAN: Somos parecidos pero tan distintos

FATUS: Yo creo lo mismo, ven

Mientras Fatus y Logan retomaban su pelea R.C buscaba la forma de lidiar con su nuevo problema

R.C: Por lo que capto el Experimento solo absorbe la fuerza de personas vivas a través de sus nervios por lo cual los Robot y artilugios eléctricosestarán bien, mientras aléjense lo más que puedan

Mientras la Directora ylos agentes se acercaron a Kim

DIRECTORA: Y ustedes que harán? no suelen rendirse fácilmente

R.C: Nosotrostenemosmásenergía que el promedio estaremos bien por un tiempo, ademástambiénestá afectando a nuestros enemigos

DIRECTORA: Y si se lo dejan a los Diablos?

R.C: No, de hecho usare a los Diablos para contener y ayudar a los experimentos, los llevaremos a otras instalaciones para poder curarlos

DIRECTORA: Esas cosas no tienen vida, no tienen pasado, no tienen forma humana, no debemos ayudarlos, debemos estudiarlos y acabar con su sufrimiento

R.C: No es momento de discutir aleja a tus hombres nosotros nos quedaremos

DIRECTORA: Mis hombres se alejaran pero no pueden quedarse con los experimentos, esta entendido, esta vez no dejare que hagan lo que quieran

R.C: Eso es algo que debe hablar con mi jefe

DIRECTORA: Hablare con él y seré muy clara

Mientras la Zona de absorción se fortalecía y crecía alcanzando las otras zonas de batalla

FELIX: Si no lo detenemos ustedes tambiénestarán en desventaja

DUKE: Es verdad pero ustedes estánmás complicados ya que son más, tienen a personas comunes y por lo que puedo divisar intentaran salvara los inútiles experimentos

FELIX: Si, por lo que escuche es lo que haremos, pero eso no saca que nuestras fuerzas están siendo rápidamente absorbidas aun cuando estamos lejos

En ese momento Will se acercaba dando pequeños saltos mientrasevadía los golpes de Aplastador los cuales rompían el suelo

APLASTADOR: Nunca cansarse

FELIX: Seguro te debe preocupar perder a tu fuerza de combate torpemente

DUKE: Que quieres?

FELIX: Iré a atacar a ese experimento

DUKE: El 999es su nombre y lo prohibieron por su peligrosidad

FELIX: Nos permitirás atacar

Del cielo un objeto callo levantando humo y de este salió Magnus

MAGNUS: Puedes atacar tanto como quieras pero no podrás herirme

Fukushima parado en el aire lo miraba

FUKUSHIMA: Si, pude notarlo

DUKE: Magnus, Aplastador conmigo

MAGNUS: No me des órdenes

Aplastador gruño y se acercó a Duke

DUKE: Nos alejaremos, es peligroso estar cerca

Aplastador golpeo el suelo y rocas se levantaron y aprovechando la distracción los tres guerreros desaparecieron y en un segundo estaban lejos detrás de unas rocas alejados de la zona del experimento 999

MAGNUS: Porque nos alejamos

DUKE: Debemos tener precauciones especiales con las dos Gemas

MAGNUS: No creo que las podamos perder frente a esos mocosos

DUKE: No son los mocosos los que me preocupan

APLASTADOR: Aplastador no huye

DUKE: No nos iremos aun, Inferno uso un arma que se prohibió y debe ser castigado

MAGNUS: Pero si lo castigamos a costa de nuestras fuerzas podríamos terminar perdiendo las Gemas en un ataque posterior

DUKE: Se oponen a mi idea

APLASTADOR: Podre aplastar?

DUKE: Espera y los Aplastaras a todos

MAGNUS: Es por esa clase de cosas que te escucho

DUKE: Veamos que harán? Sera algo interesante

Félix, Will y Fukushima se juntaron

FELIX: R.C No tenemos mucho tiempo, no se te ocurra decirme que nos vallamos

R.C: Mucho ha pasado desde que nos conocemos, ya había contemplado la idea de que se queden a luchar

WILL: Cual es el plan?

R.C: En este momento una especie de escudo de energía esta alrededor del experimento que creo haber escuchado era el 999

FUKUSHIMA: Solo absorbe y se escuda?

R.C: No puedo estar cien por ciento seguro pero diré que… si

FELIX: Solo debemos traspasar un campo de defensa y ganamos

R.C: Esa es mi conjetura

FELIX: Y Ron?

R.C: El e Infernoestáncasi en la atmosfera

Los tres salieron corriendo Félix fue directo a donde estaba R.C enfrentando a 999, mientras que Will y Fukushima se metieron en los escombros de la base de J.G que estaba por debajo del suelo mientras aún estaban conectados por los auriculares

WILL: No veo explosiones ni siento nada raro

R.C: Inferno solo huye, su velocidad es demasiado alta

FUKUSHIMA: Estáalejándose de 999 y a Ron

R.C: No sé si es a propósito o no pero es un hecho

R.C estaba intentando traspasar la barrera, segundo a segundo le costaba el moverse, pronto quedaríainmóvil en ese campo y sabía que debía empezar a retroceder cuando Félixapareció con un cuchillo de gravedad enorme

FELIX: Con la tabla cree esta arma la llamo la Gravedad Rota

La presión sobre el escudo empezó a aumentar

R.C: Es duro

FELIX: De que esta hecho

R.C: Al parecer la energíaestásolidificándose, pero la verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de cómo lo hace

FELIX: Podemos ganar?

R.C: Yo solo no y si te sumo a la ecuación tampoco

En ese momento un hacha y una espada ambas grandes golpearon el escudo y portándolas estaban Will y Fukushima

WILL: Perdón pero teníamos que ir por nuestras herencias

FUKUSHIMA: Aunque no se suponía que las tengamos

FELIX: Cuales son nuestras posibilidades

R.C: Bajas, casi cero, pero eso no importa

De repente los cuatro empezaron a hacer aún más fuerza y enormes cantidades de energía se liberaron desde el escudo pero este aún se mantenía firme

R.C: No es suficiente

Erik: Entonces es bueno que allá decidido meterme

En ese momento un Dragón formado de energía negra golpeo el escudo, cuando el Dragón se dispersó se veía a Erik quien estaba golpeando el escudo

R.C: Que paso con el tal Bruce?

ERIK: Un experimento de masa verde lo está cubriendo en un cristal y no puedo atravesarlo y la absorción es una molestia por lo que atacar esta amenaza es prioridad

WILL: Aun no me olvido lo que Fatus dijo

FUKUSHIMA: Tú no eres un amigo

FELIX: En este momento necesitamos todos los aliados que encontremos

Después de un enorme esfuerzo la barrera se rompióliberando una luz muy grande, Félix y el resto quisieron acercarse aun cuando sintieron que la absorción aumentaba pero después de unos pasos se chocaron con otra barrera

R.C: Esta es aúnmás densa y fortificada que la anterior

ERIK: El solo hecho de estar cerca es difícil

FELIX: Acaso quieres huir

WILL: No te necesitamos, vete con los agentes

FUKUSHIMA: O podríamos atacarte a ti también

R.C: Vamos solo queda una cosa por hacer

Los cinco atacaron nuevamente la barrera, pero sin grandes avances cuando la voz de sus tres anteriores oponentes se escuchó de atrás de ellos

APLASTADOR: Atacar es bueno

MAGNUS: Aun cuando saben que no pueden lograrlo

DUKE: Y lo peor es que en sus ojos creen que lo lograran, es bueno ser joven

R.C: Que están haciendo?

FELIX: Ustedes se habían ido

ERIK: Los problemas los siguen a ustedes

DUKE: El 999 no debía usarse y lo uso, debemos castigarlo

Duke y sus dos hombres atacaron el escudo

R.C: Es normal sentirme raro en esta clase de situaciones

FELIX: Amigo, créeme no hay nada de normal en esta situación

Con los refuerzos la barrera no tuvo ninguna oportunidad y se rompió

DUKE: No festejen quedan tres barreras más hasta llegar al núcleo, su última barrera

Los guerreros atacaron una y otra vez hasta alcanzar lo que Duke llamo el núcleo la última barrera, pero cuando golpearon una descarga masiva tiro al suelo a los guerreros, cansados casi no podían moverse, menos atacar

ERIK: Debo sacarlos de acá o morirán

En ese momento lejos casi saliendo de la atmosfera del planeta Ron e Infernoseguíanalejándose cuando Ron se detuvo, cuando Inferno lo noto se frenó y quedo mirándolo

INFERNO: Te cansaste de correrme y nunca alcanzarme

RON: Tengo hambre

INFERNO: Que?

RON: R.C podemos ir a un Buen Nacho

INFERNO: Piensas abandonar un combate

RON: Eres demasiado rápido, no puedo alcanzarte y no me estas atacando

R.C: Pero yo me di cuenta, no puedes atacar mientras usas tu velocidad, verdad?

INFERNO: Rápido y astuto como siempre

R.C: Dado que no atacas…Ron tengo miedo al decirte esto, pero te necesitan abajo

RON: Que?...Por?

R.C: Un experimento tiene la molesta habilidad de absorber energías y en este momento no queda mucho para que Félix y los demás caigan inconscientes

INFERNO: Eso es bueno

R.C: Y para que lo sepas Duke, Aplastador y Magnus también están en ese problema

INFERNO: Ya veo, salió mejor de lo que esperaba

Una explosión enorme se sintió y Ron salió disparado hacia el suelo, hacia donde sus amigos estaban sufriendo… hacia donde sus amigos le esperaban, dejando a Inferno solo

INFERNO: Espero que eso te haya alcanzado, para darme mi regalo, bien mejor iréyendo pero dejare un obsequio para Kim y sus aliados

Inferno veía a Ron alejarse y no noto que el pelo de Ron se prendió fuego y su velocidad había aumentado ya que estaba ocupado juntando sus manos y de estas una pequeña esfera roja se formó y se lanzó ala atmosfera, Inferno al ver que Ron ya no estaba cerca salió tan rápido como pudo hasta lograracercarse pero perdió en velocidad, logrando únicamente mantenerse cerca mientras con el 999 los guerreros casi no podían moverse

R.C: Aguanten un poco Ron está viniendo

ERIK: Esta lejos?

R.C: Demasiado, tardo demasiado en llegar a donde estaba

ERIK: Por lo que tardara demasiado en volver pero ellos no tienen más de algunos minutos

R.C: Lo sé, debemos sacarlos pero ni tú ni yo podremos sacarlos

ERIK: Porque Inferno se llevó tan lejos a Black-Boy

R.C: El ataque de absorción, Black-Boy debe tener algo para frenarlo

DUKE: Él tiene un tipo de energía en su interior muy fuerte y extraña, absorberla podría serle difícil, quizás imposible para el 999

FELIX: Y si unimos nuestras energías

MAGNUS: No tiene caso, nos alejamos para intentarlo pero es inútil, por decirlo de alguna forma el límite del 999 es mas grande que el de todos nosotros

ERIK: Yo tengo energías similares a las de Black-Boy en mí tal vez…

R.C: Imposible, los poderes del Equipo Go no son de energía y la Espada Plateada está cansada lo que te deja solo con tu Dragón y no es suficiente

DIRECTORA: (Desde el auricular) Las radiaciones no llegaron hasta la capsula y nos reunimos aquí porque confiamos en ustedes y ahora me dicen que no tienen nada contra el experimento

R.C: El llegara a tiempo, como siempre

DUKE: Esta lejos, es imposible

FELIX: Eres alguien de poca fe, recuérdame golpearte por dudar

APLASTADOR: Es débil

WILL: Solo por fuera cuando defiende a sus amigos se vuelve invencible

MAGNUS: Él no tiene ninguna oportunidad, nada cambiara aunque el venga

FUKUSHIMA: El protege y ayuda a todos los que puede, sean amigos o enemigos

En ese momento se vio una luz roja bajando del cielo a gran velocidad

ERIK: Aun no debería haber llegado

El 999 volvió a levantar las barreras

DUKE: Las barreras se han vuelto a rearmar

R.C: Y siento un aumento de solides en las barreras

WILL: Puedes simplemente decir que están más duras que antes

DUKE: Él no tiene oportunidad y nosotros moriremos aquí ya que no tenemos la fuerza para romper las barreras de nuevo y la absorción de energía no se termino

R.C: Ron si no rompes las barreras rápido y noqueas al 999 ellos morirán

Ron levanto su mano derecha y fuego empezó a rodearla

RON: Espiral Drill

Un taladro de fuego se generó en su mano

RON: Este taladro perforara todos los muros que se pongan en su camino

Ron sin problemas paso por las barreras rompiéndolas una a tras de otra hasta alcanzar el núcleo y a los que estaban retenidos, pero el núcleo se había endurecido más allá de lo que cualquiera podría predecir

DUKE: Retirémonos, no podrá agujerear el muro

FELIX: Espera unos segundos y repite eso

Mientras en la cabeza de Ron escucho una voz de un chico que decía

VOZ: Un taladro sirve para atravesar las paredes que la vida te pone enfrente

RON: Entonces necesito un taladro aún más fuerte

De repente el taladro se fue volviendo amarillo lentamente y la barrera empezó a agrietarse mientras el taladro se volvía más y más fuerte, girando cada vez más rápido

RON: Mi taladro atravesara el cielo

Una explosión separo a Ron y a 999 y detuvo la absorción, mientras Ron caía al suelo el rastro de fuego se dispersaba dejando a Ron con su apariencia anterior aun que se veía muy agitado y su respiración era muy pesada, su cuerpo se sentía mucha presión

FELIX: Lo logro… te lo dije

MAGNUS: Con que este es el guerrero por el cual Fatus tiene puesta su atención

FATUS: Este es el fruto de laspeleas en el espacio

ERIK: Levántense debemos terminar esto, ahora

El experimento 999 yacía en el suelo y este levanto sus manos

999: Carga completa iniciando adaptación de Regalo

Ron se acercó al experimento cuando fuego lo ataco y al retroceder levanto la cabeza y vio a inferno llegando

INFERNO: No puedo dejar que lo ataques aun

Mientras Inferno se acercaba continuaba su ataque defendiendo al experimento

FELIX: Eso no puede ser bueno

DUKE: Inferno no es de los que defienden a otros

R.C: Evidentemente algo está planeando

Inferno al ver que su ataque no retrasaría a Ron opto por cambiar su estrategia, se dio media vuelta y empezó a apuntar a Félix y el grupo que lo acompañaban quienes aún estaban cansados de la absorción, una llamarada giratoria de fuego se acercaba a ellos cuando Ron se puso en medio y usando su capa formo un escudo protegiéndolos

DUKE: Porque nos proteges

RON: Ayudare a tantas personas como pueda

INFERNO: Lastima que no podrás salvar a tus aliados

R.C: Que?

En ese momento desde el cielo una esfera roja, formada de magma moviéndose como si fuese un volcán activo, caía a gran velocidad sobre el lugar donde Kim, el Sr. Nort y J.G estaban reunidos, Erik, R.C y los demás vieron un brillo rojo y lo siguiente fue que…

R.C: En segundos impactara

La esfera casi había tocado el suelo, por lo cual los héroes y agentes se agacharon y cerraron los ojos, pero no Kim quien noto un brillo rojo y en un flash vio a Ron sosteniendo la esfera

RON: Están bien?

KIM: Si, tu?

RON: Sin problema

INFERNO: Ese ataque condensa calor solar en la estratosfera y luego lo deja caer en un punto, como puedes soportar tocarlo

Ron impulso sus dos manos al cielo y los presentes vieron los cambios en Ron, su pelo era como fuego y sus manos rojas como el carbón, aun llevaba sus lentes pero se había quedado sin remera, sus músculos y venas estaban marcados de un rojo fuego

INFERNO: Atácame si puedes

Ron desapareció de la vista de los presentes reapareciendo golpeando a Inferno con la palma de su mano mientras giraba, Inferno tiro su cabeza para atrás por el golpe y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Ron había levantado su pie derecho y con fuerza golpeo la cara de Inferno tirándolo al suelo, con dificultad se levantaba mirando a Ron

INFERNO: Eso es nuevo y bueno estaremos más parejos de lo que creí pero aun no está completo

RON: Apenas ahora he controlado esta forma, lo llamo Modo Súper

Inferno levanto sus manos y enormes llamas de sus manos salieron disparadas hacia Ron quien apunto su mano derecha a Inferno

RON: Palma de Fuego

Fuego salió de su mano tomando la forma de una palma la cual bajo aplastando a Inferno quien no pudo frenarlo a pesar de atacar con tanto fuego como pudo pero termino recibiendo el ataque el cual dejo la pequeña área de impacto arrasada dejando a un malherido Inferno

INFERNO: Eso fue interesante

RON: Ríndete y vete

INFERNO: Mostrar piedad a un enemigo nunca es bueno

R.C: No parece que se pueda mover mucho tráelo aquí y lo encerraremos anulando sus habilidades ígneas

RON: Estas seguro que no me terminara quemando o algo

R.C: Tú pelo está literalmente encendido fuego ¿y tienes miedo de quemarte?

RON: Haaa… lo agarrare pero me da mala espina

INFERNO: (Pensando) Casi, solo un poco mas y lo lograba, solo necesito que lo distraigan

Ron descendía cuando Bruce apareció golpeándolo, por el golpe Ron que se alejo un poco

BRUCE: Continuamos donde lo dejamos

RON: No se si sea una buena idea

BRUCE: No dejare que destruyes este mundo

RON: Aun sigues con eso, yo no destruiré nada

BRUCE: No creeré ni una sola palabra

La sombra de Bruce se movió sola hasta cubrir los brazos de Bruce y agrandándolos Bruce empezó a tacar a Ron quien lo evadía hasta que de pronto Bruce desapareció entrando en su sombra y de la espalda de Ron estacas negras lo atacaron atravesando su hombro derecho y cerca de sus costillas izquierdas, pero peor era que el ataque de las estacas se mantenía desde distintos lados

R.C: De donde sale ese ataque

FELIX: Debemos ayudarlo

ERIK: Aun estamos demasiado débiles por la absorción dejemos que el se encargue

R.C: Ilumina toda la zona

WILL: Quieres que la luz ciegue al tal Bruce?

R.C: De donde vienen los ataques?

FUKUSHIMA: De diversos puntos, sin nada en común

R.C: No, tienen una cosa en común

DUKE: La sombra

MAGNUS: Pequeñas sombras se mueven por el suelo y desde estas están saliendo las estacas que tantos problemas le están dando

Ron creó una enorme bola de fuego que ilumino toda la zona pero unas sombras no se marcharon, estas se juntaron y de esta salió Bruce, Ron lanzo la esfera de fuego contra Bruce quien sin darse cuenta respondió disparando energía negra la cual disperso el ataque ígneo y se lanzo contra Ron el cual apenas si logro evadirlo obteniendo un corte en su mejilla

FELIX: Eso no fue sombras

R.C: Detecto raras radiaciones desde Bruce

Una cara de enojo se formo en la cara de Ron quien respondió lanzando fuego el cual era evadido por Bruce, pero en poco tiempo en vez de fuego energía roja salía de Ron, poco a poco los niveles aumentaban las explosiones crecían y a lo lejos veían con miedo los niveles de poder

MAGNUS: Su fuerza está aumentando demasiado

DUKE: No me intimida su fuerza, pero esos dos están perdiendo el control

WILL: De que hablas?

R.C: No están razonando sus acciones, actúan por una especie de instinto

FUKUSHIMA: Puedo entender eso y comprendo que R.C lo sepa pero y tu como lo sabes

DUKE: Mis ojos me permiten una vista perfecta y los movimientos de ambos son totalmente distintos a cómo eran en el comienzo de la pelea

R.C: Erik tu sabes mas de…

R.C voltio la cabeza para consultar a Erik cuando lo vio arrodillado en el suelo con cara de dolor

FELIX: Que le sucede?

R.C: No encuentro ninguna irregularidad en su estado físico

ERIK: El…(Un suspiro pesado salió de su boca) quiere venir… (Volvió a suspirar fuertemente)

R.C: De que hablas?

Erik cayo desmayado ante la vista de todos, mientras los presentes veían a Erik dos luces cayeron a unos metros de ellos, levantando gran cantidad de polvo pero poco duro ya que un viento fuerte lo disperso, ante la vista de aquellos guerreros un extraño suceso ocurría,

R.C: Que es eso?

Ron era rodeado por una energía roja que desde el cristal en su mano derecha salía cubriendo su cuerpo, mientras que a Bruce le ocurría algo similar, desde un cristal en su pecho energía negra salía cubriéndolo

DUKE: Que está pasando

De repente Ron y Bruce hablaron con voces profundos y malignas

RON: Te destruiré

BRUCE: Morirás

En el brazo de Ron luces amarillas se juntaban mientras Bruce se lanzo al ataque pero antes de tocar a Ron el rubio soltó un disparo de energía, Bruce se corrió a un lado para evadirlo, aprovechando esta oportunidad Ron golpeo a Bruce lanzándolo varios metros, mientras el disparo que Ron había lanzado momentos antes termino explotando en el cielo iluminando un enorme sector

DIRECTORA: Que está pasando ahora?

R.C: Estamos experimentando situaciones inesperadas

DIRECTORA: No adornes la realidad, Que fue ese disparo?

R.C: No sabemos

FELIX: Es lo mismo que paso en el especio

WILL: Esta usando habilidades que antes no podía usar

FUKUSHIMA: Pero es peor que antes

En ese momento Ron y Bruce mostraron expresiones de dolor en sus caras mientras que se agarraban sus brazos y se arrodillaban y un grito que se pudo escuchar en cientos de kilómetros a la redonda, rebelando gran dolor, salió de ambos guerreros

R.C: Es horrible

FELIX: Habla

R.C describió los sucesos que capto su análisis, la sangre de Ron atravesaba su piel combinándose con la energía que lo rodeaba, en su interior las funciones de sus órganos se frenaban pero de alguna forma su cuerpo dejo de necesitarlas, su aspecto es totalmente rojo con negro pero no están combinado los colores, yo, no sé cómo explicar la situación

WILL: Y el tal Bruce

R.C: Cambios similares pero en negro y su cuerpo no lo puedo analizar por dentro pero me arriesgaría a decir que esta igual

MAGNUS: Aprovechemos este momento para retirarnos

DUKE: No, el señor Fatus aun está combatiendo

MAGNUS: No me engañes, estas interesado en Black-Boy

En ese momento Ron y Bruce habían terminado su proceso de transformación Bruce se parecía a un Lobo apoyando tanto sus pies como sus manos en el suelo, una cola larga salía de su espalda y un hocicó con grandes dientes se mostraban y un par de alas en sus hombros, mientras que Ron mantuvo una forma humanoide apoyado en la parte anterior de sus pies manteniendo sus talones levantados, su pelo le llegaba hasta el cuello, una cola colgaba entre sus piernas y de sus hombros salían dos largas extensiones alargadas tan gruesas como sus brazos, pero en su cara se notaba el cambio más particular, su cara era lisa solo rojo con dos círculos blancos y su boca era una línea mientras que sus brazos y piernas eran largas con garras

FELIX: Esto no me gusta

R.C: Pueden moverse?

FELIX: Puedo llevarnos con la Nube

WILL: que planeas?

R.C: Retirémonos a donde esta Kim y la Directora

FUKUSHIMA: Quedémonos si algo pasa…

FELIX: Vámonos, presiento que algo malo pasara en cualquier segundo

R.C: Ustedes son enemigos, pero que harán?

DUKE: Retrocederemos también

Duke y sus dos compañeros junto a R.C quien subió a Erik, Will y Fukushima a la nube junto a Félix retrocedieron a donde estaba Kim

DIRECTORA: Que están asiendo con ellos tres

FELIX: Así de mala es la situación

R.C: Por ahora solo podemos ver

De repente un viento fuerte se esparció desde donde Ron y Bruce estaban y una pelea sin igual se iniciaba

Ron y Bruce se miraron y a gran velocidad atacaron al otro lanzando sus garras pero estas no lograron tocarse y aun así generaban una enorme cantidad de energía, ambos hacían fuerza para que las garras ataquen pero entre más fuerza hacían más energía era liberada, una luz y un viento se expandía y de repente las rocas del suelo empezaron a levantarse, hasta que una explosión los separo, Ron sin perder segundo goleo el suelo con las extensiones que salían de sus hombros y después de dejar enormes agujeros salió disparado al cielo, mientras que Bruce salto, el daño al suelo fue menor que el de Ron y al igual la fuerza de salto, Ron llevaba la delantera mientras ambos se elevaban, de repente Ron empezó a juntar energía en su brazo derecho hasta formar una disparo de poder el cual apunto a Bruce quien al ver esto disparo energía desde su boca para contrarrestar la de Ron pero por ser menos la fuerza juntada apenas si logro disminuir el golpe, Bruce por el disparo salió disparado al suelo y al ver esto Ron usando las extensiones que salían de sus hombros golpeo el aire con tanta fuerza y velocidad que salió disparado al suelo, unos kilómetros antes de tocar el suelo Ron tomo a Bruce por el cuello y con fuerza lo golpeo en el suelo arrasando con este

DIRECTORA: Que fueron esas explosiones?

DUKE: Es un peligrosa situación

DIRECTORA: Demando una explicación, además debemos detener a estos tres

FELIX: No es momento de pelear

MAGNUS: Su jefe y el mocoso que el Dr. Creo son peligrosos

DIRECTORA: Ellos son tres de las más peligrosas person…

Un disparo de energía salió desde el suelo, Bruce atacaba a Ron quien evadía los disparos mostrando gran velocidad, casi parecía que podía ver de dónde venían los disparos

DIRECTORA: Esto no me agrada

En ese momento dos luces una amarilla y otra azul brillaron en las ropas de Duke

DIRECTORA: Que es eso?

Las Gemas salieron de las ropas de Duke y fueron flotando a donde luchaban Ron y Bruce

DUKE: Las Gemas van por propia voluntad a la pelea

A medio camino una Luz roja se unió y las tres Gemas crearon un campo de energía blanco para tratar de contener a Ron y Bruce, quienes se seguían atacando solo que ahora las explosiones se habían confinado a una solo sector, pero dentro Ron y puso su mano derecha horizontal a la altura del pecho mientras que la izquierda horizontal debajo de la otro a los costados las extensiones que salían de sus hombros entre estos cuatro energía empezó a juntarse, con tanta fuerza que el suelo se agrietaba y hundía

DUKE: Eso es peligroso, pero usar tanta energía no es posible

Kim, Félix y los demás se encontraban en la línea del ataque de Ron el cual apuntaba a Bruce

Bruce se lanzo a atacar a Ron cuando este alejo sus brazos de la esfera de energía y abrió la boca, esta se abrió y agrieto casi toda para poder tragarse la cantidad de energía, el cuerpo de Ron se volvió circular creciendo

R:C No te podrás mover así

Cuando Bruce casi lo había tocado un disparo salió de la boca de Ron el cual atravesó a Bruce empujando lo muy lejos, casi a donde estaban reunido, pero aun así el ataque siguió su camino, casi le había dado a los que se reunieron con Kim estos cerraron los ojos tal vez esperando lo peor o tal vez para proteger su vista del incandescente ataque cuando una barrera de energía se creó la cual a duras penas logro resistir el ataque de Ron, Los presentes abrieron sus ojos y vieron las espaldas de tres poderosos guerreros protegiéndolos


	4. 04-Hero Rise and Un Ultimo Adios

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personajes son míos

Hero Rise and El Ultimo Adios  
-Black-Boy, Second Season-

-Capitulo3 -

DIRECTORA: Que fueron esas explosiones?

DUKE: Es una peligrosa situación

DIRECTORA: Demando una explicación, además debemos detener a estos tres

FELIX: No es momento de pelear

MAGNUS: Su jefe y el mocoso que el Dr. Creo son peligrosos

DIRECTORA: Ellos son tres de los más peligrosos…

Un disparo de energía salió desde el suelo, Bruce atacaba a Ron quien evadía los disparos mostrando gran velocidad, casi parecía que podía ver de dónde venían los disparos

DIRECTORA: Esto no me agrada

En ese momento dos luces una amarilla y otra azul brillaron en las ropas de Duke

DIRECTORA: Que es eso?

Las Gemas salieron de las ropas de Duke y fueron flotando a donde luchaban Ron y Bruce

DUKE: Las Gemas van por propia voluntad a la pelea

A medio camino una Luz roja se unió y las tres Gemas crearon un campo de energía blanco para tratar de contener a Ron y Bruce, quienes se seguían atacando solo que ahora las explosiones se habían confinado a una solo sector, pero dentro Ron puso su mano derecha horizontal a la altura del pecho mientras que la izquierda debajo de la otra a los costados las extensiones que salían de sus hombros entre estos cuatro energía empezó a juntarse, con tanta fuerza que el suelo se agrietaba y hundía

DUKE: Eso es peligroso, usar tanta energía no es posible

Kim, Félix y los demás se encontraban en la línea del ataque de Ron el cual apuntaba a Bruce

Bruce se lanzó a atacar a Ron cuando este alejo sus brazos de la esfera de energía y abrió la boca, esta se abrió y agrieto casi en la totalidad, abrió sus labios partiendo su cabeza para poder tragarse la cantidad de energía, el cuerpo de Ron se volvió circular ycreció

R.C: No te podrás mover así, que es lo que planeas

Cuando Bruce casi lo había tocado un disparo salió de la boca de Ron el cual atravesó a Bruce dañándolo de gravedad y empujándolo lejos, en la donde estaban reunidos la barrera se agrieto, no pudo contener la fuerza del ataque el cual siguió su camino a donde estaba Kim y los demás en el punto en que casi le había dado a los que se reunieron, estos cerraron los ojos tal vez esperando lo peor o tal vez para proteger su vista del incandescente ataque, cuando una barrera de energía de color negro, verde y azul se formó la cual disperso el ataque, a duras penas logro resistir, una nube de polvo se levantó, mientras todos los presentes intentaban ver que había sucedido, cuando la nube se empezó a dispersar vieron las espaldas de tres poderosos guerreros protegiéndolos

DIRECTORA: Que paso?

R.C: El refuerzo llego

DUKE: Justo a tiempo mi señor

La imagen se aclaró y se vio a la derecha a Logan, el jefe y director total de la poderosa organización llamada Justicia Global, en la izquierda el jefe y señor de la maligna organización llamada Ony-Demons y entre estos dos estaba el Místico jefe de la escuela Secreta ninja conocida como Yamanuchi El Maestro Sensei

DIRECTORA: Lo lograron

R.C: Por poco

DUKE: Demasiado fuerte

WILL: El disparo le dio a Bruce

FUKUSHIMA: A la barrera que los rodea

FELIX: Y aun así los tres jefes casi no logran frenar el ataque

MAGNUS: No lo llamaría victoria exactamente

LOGAN: Justo a tiempo

SENSEI: Me temo que he llegado muy tarde

FATUS: Tú conoces mejor las Gemas que yo, que es lo que paso?

SENSEI: Las tres Gemas sienten el peligro de los dos cristales que esos dos jóvenes tienen en sus cuerpos, pude sentir que daños irreparablesocurrirán si no los frenamos

R.C: El cristal del Titán y el cristal que tiene Bruce

FATUS: El Cristal de las Sombras

Fatus giro la cabeza por unos segundos y vio a Duke

Uno de los ojos de Duke se había tornado rojo

FATUS: Mantente controlado

SENSEI: Como respuesta las Gemas intentan contener ese poder, pero no durara mucho

LOGAN: Opciones

SENSEI: ninguna, no conozco forma de sellar los poderes de esos cristales

FELIX: Tiene que haber algo

WILL: Bruce está débil y temo que Black-Boy no diferencie amigos de enemigos

FUKUSHIMA: Debemos ir de frente y…

SENSEI: NO

LOGAN: Nosotros tres iremos

FATUS: Tras pasaremos la barrera

SENSEI: Y contendremos a los dos

R.C: Por lo que veo no podrán pasar por la barrera

SENSEI: Eso no será necesario

Una luz enorme provino desde la barrera y esta desapareció y Ron dando pasos lentos se encamino al lugar donde ellos se encontraban mientras en el suelo las tres luces de las Gemas se apagaban y están quedaban opacas

SENSEI: Supongo que me prestaran su valiosa ayuda

LOGAN: Si Ron le hiciera algo a ellos jamás se lo perdonara

FATUS: Y si lo lastimaran dejándole secuelas podría complicar su vida futura

SENSE: Como león enjaulado no admitirá que necesita ayuda

FELIX: Iremos

R.C: Estamos demasiado cansados y debemos controlar a Erik

FELIX: Quedamos como refuerzos por el momento

Sensei, Fatus y Logan salieron volando a donde estaba Ron

SENSEI: Deben de entender que al igual que el tiempo el no tiene control

LOGAN: Y conviene que usemos ataques combinados

Fatus se rodeó de energía negra tomando la forma de un dragón oscuro, Logan se rodeó de energía verde tomando la forma de espectros mientras que el Sensei se rodeó de el símbolo del Ying y el Yang, los tres ataques se unieron para golpear con fuerza a Ron pero el levanto sus manos y antes de que los ataques se conectaran se frenaron liberando enormes descargas de energía por toda la zona, hasta que una explosión se liberó alejando a Ron de estos tres, Fatus lanzo barras de metal negro las cuales clavaron a Ron al suelo, pero Ron metió sus manos en el suelo y enormes fragmentos de la tierra empezaron a levantarse siendo arrojados al lugar donde estaba Fatus quien salto entre los pedazos del suelo hasta quedar en el cielo, Ron alargando sus brazos empezó a golpear los fragmentos que ahora estaban en caída partiéndolos apuntando a Fatus quien empezó a liberar energía para romper los pedazos de tierra con los que era atacado, pero entre estos pedazos de tierra pequeños disparos de energía se escondían los cuales explotaron cerca de Fatus provocando que este caiga intentando alejarse del daño, Ron juntaba energía con sus manos para hacer un ataque similar al anterior, pero antes de que pudiera terminarlo, Logan disparo un rayo fantasma el cual exploto el ataque creando una columna de fuego

LOGAN: Al final parece que nos entendemos un poco

De la nada salió Ron con dos esferas de energía en sus manos casi se las había disparado sobre sus pechos cuando del suelo salió una enorme cantidad de agua en forma de geiser pero a gran presión y en gran cantidad y el Sensei apareció

SENSEI: Prepárese, sígueme Logan-San

Fatus dio un paso quedando en el agua mientras que Logan y el Sensei se alejaron del agua y ambos juntaron sus manos y un escudo apareció y atravesando el Geiser Ron salió atacando, pero por el escudo termino cayendo al suelo

FATUS: Trueno Negro, Descarga furiosa

Una descarga salió con la fuerza suficiente para evaporar toda el agua que había salido del Geiser

SENSEI: Atentos, no creo que eso lo deje noqueado

Logan, Fatus y el Sensei se pusieron espalda contra espalda en forma de triangulo

SENSEI: Que no esté atacando es igual a la araña

LOGAN: Solo di que está preparándonos una trampa

Del suelo ninguno noto como un pequeño hilo rojo cubría sus pies y cuando bajaron la mirada estos hilos se aferraron a sus pies con fuerza y los jalaron levantándolos hasta el cielo

LOGAN: Tobi, Porque no usas todo el poder de la mascara

FATUS: Primero no me llames así y segundo no puedo usar ni un tercio de la fuerza de la mascara

SENSEI: Recuerda que no es de su pertenencia

FATUS: Con la mitad alcanzaría

LOGAN: Entonces cambiemos de planes, que hacemos?

Una luz venia del suelo, Ron estaba armando una esfera de energía con gran fuerza

LOGAN: Podemos evadirlo, no dañara la tierra ni a nadie

SENSEI: Esperan aquí y quizá podamos ganar

De nuevo Ron abrió la boca para tragarse la esfera cuando Bruce apareció y disparo a la esfera, la explosión fue tan grande que se podía ver, desde miles de kilómetros una luz blanca cubrió y deslumbro a todos alrededor tanto cerca como lejos, cuando la luz se disipo Logan, Fatus y Sensei venia caminando, cansados pero de pie

LOGAN: No me queda mucha energía

FAUS: El último escudo lo tuvimos que reforzar

R.C: Ganaron? Y como esta…

SENSEI: La victoria cantada antes de tiempo es la señal de la desesperación y la derrota

En la espalda de los tres jefes apareció Ron

RON: Grrrrrrr…

SENSEI: Hay una sola forma de terminar esto

De repente Ron empezó a agarrarse el pecho mientras luces azules salían de este

LOGAN: Que es eso?

Ron inclino su pecho hacia adelante y de este se asomó el Sable Loto y atado a su empuñadura estaba la Capa de las Sombras en versión Bufanda la cual se aferraban a Ron

SENSEI: La Capa de las Sombras y el Sable Loto tratan de limitar su poder

LOGAN: Eso es limitado?

SENSEI: La fuerza de muchos es más que la de uno

FATUS: Si, ya se, trabajo en equipo

LOGAN: Hay que aprovechar ahora que no se mueve

Atrás de donde estaban reunidos del lado contrario a Ron apareció Bruce y empezó a juntar energía

FATUS: Mal momento para que el cachorro aprenda trucos nuevos

Mientras el Sr. Nort veía todo desde la capsula y dos voces se escucharon en su cabeza

Voz: No necesitaste poder o fuerza para ser fuerte, para mi tu eres fuerte

VIVIAN: Antes que te vayas, recuerda que pronto tendrás que hacer una decisión y esa decisión traerá salvación o destrucción a todo el universo

Sr. NORT: Anubis, puedes forzar mi cuerpo a moverse solo una vez más

R.C: Sr. Nort nadie más lo escucha y debe recordar que si usted sale de la capsula morirá en segundos, el tratamiento es lo único que lo mantiene con vida, además no le queda forma de hacer frente a esta situación

ANUBIS: Puedo forzar tu cuerpo pero serán solo unos segundos per tal y como te dijo la maquina morirás

NORT: Necesito ser más rápido que nada, solo por unos segundos

ANUBIS: Puedo hacerlo pero no durara ni un segundo

Bruce disparo la esfera de energía, Fatus, Sensei y Logan se pusieron enfrente y armaron un escudo, pusieron tanta fuerza como pudieron y una explosión se dio, la mayoría de los presentes salió disparado mientras que los tres guerreros se encontraron en el suelo, Fatus había perdido su máscara, cayendo cerca de las garras de Bruce, mostrando la cara de Fatus, su pelo negro con ojos uno blanco y el otro negro de un lado se veía joven sin arrugas pero del otro lado tenía varias arrugas apuntando a su ojo negro

LOGAN: Están bien?

FATUS: Por poco, pero si

SENSEI: Sanos tal vez pero aun no a salvo

Desde un costado Bruce levanto el hocico y empezó a reunir energía nuevamente mientras que en el lado opuesto Ron al sentir a su enemigo prepararse para su ataque toco su pecho y liberando descargas de este el Sable y la Capa terminaron de salir del cuerpo de Ron clavándose en el suelo y rápidamente empezó a hacer lo mismo con su mano, los presentes estaban rodeados de un lado Ron y del otro Bruce ambos preparándose para devastar todo en un choque de poder sin igual

FATUS: Acaso fallamos?

SENSEI: El sol brilla con fuerza cuando la oscuridad lo cubre todo

DIRECTORA: Me rehusó a aceptar la derrota

R.C: Debe haber algo que podamos hacer

FELIX: Si pudieras dirías que todo estará bien al final

WILL: La suerte siempre te salva, nos salvara a nosotros?

FUKUSHIMA: Me dijiste que confiara y confió pero no veo escape

Cuando ambos dispararon su ataque en una decima de segundo la capsula del Sr. Nort se rompió y este moviéndose rápidamente tomo el Sable Loto

Sr. NORT: Hoy la luz de la esperanza no dejara de brillar

Los Presentes vieron el ataque acercarse y de la nada una espalda apareció enfrente de ellos y en el suelo se formo un circulo con letras ilegibles rodeándolo y un dibujo de una mano con una cruz en el centro y Antes que los ataques de Bruce y Ron alcancen sus objetivos del circulo apareció una barrera protegiendo al grupo mientras que los dos ataques rodeaban la barrera

FATUS: Quien es?

LOGAN: Que fue eso?

Nort estaba de pie frente a todos sosteniendo únicamente el Sable Loto se agacho y tomo la Capa de las Sombras, Ron se lanzó a atacarlo mientras que Nort hacia donde estaba Bruce e hiso algo que nadie entendió, tomo la máscara del suelo

FATUS: No te servirá de nada

Nort se la puso en el pecho

DUKE: Ni siquiera va hay

LOGAN: Además no te responderá

La máscara libero un brillo verde y se contrajo haciéndose más pequeña pero manteniendo su forma y de esta salió una tela verde en forma de capa la cual lo cubrió por los hombros

FATUS: Que?

DUKE: Esa forma que es?

Nort salió volando y golpeo a Bruce antes de que este tocara, Ron trato de golpear a Nort pero el puño solo lo traspaso sin herirlo, Ron sin desperdiciar su tiempo miro a Bruce y salió a reiniciar su pelea con Bruce alejándose mas y mas

FATUS: Más vale que me des una explicación

NORT: Hace unos años me contaron uno o dos secretos

Nort con su mano derecha tomo el Sable Y La Bufanda

NORT: El fantasma de la máscara y el Secreto del Loto son las armas que pueden salvar a ambos muchachos y restaurar el equilibrio de los cristales

El Sable libero un brillo negro y cambio alargándose tomando un color negro con un filo blanco muy claro, con una empuñadura negra rodeada por un cordón negro y en la base de esta salía una cadena la cual rodeaba su brazo derecho y su espalda hasta alcanzar su brazo izquierdo rodeándolo, hasta llegar a su mano donde un guante negro lo cubría y a su espalda enormes fragmentos de roca empezaron a flotar mientas que luces se veían, la pelea entre aquellos guerreros se intensificaba

SENSEI: La sabiduría y el conocimiento son dos cosas distintas

LOGAN: Yo tampoco conocía esa forma del Sable

KIM: Ira a ayudarlo, verdad

NORT: Esta perdido, pero es un buen muchacho, es mi misión ayudarlo y mostrarle el camino, pero recuerda mis últimas palabras

R.C: Puedo detectar niveles de calor y estática muy altos

FELIX: Ten cuidado

DIRECTORA: Esta seguro de ir, eso parece ser un infierno

NORT: Ustedes solo quédense aquí, solo esperen a que regresemos (Mirando al campo de combate) yo me encargare de todo y traeré de regreso al protagonista y en ese momento todo estará bien, todo se habrá terminado, cuando el llegue

Nort salió flotando y se dirigió al infierno que era ese campo de combate, esa guerra de dos personas, el campo donde estaba Ron y Bruce luchando, ambos se habían alejado mientras intercambiaban cortes o disparos e incluso trataban de morderse con sus colmillos, pero lo llamativo es que descargas de energía se liberaban de ellos, solo dos luces fugases chocando entre si, a las cuales nada les importaba solo acabar con su enemigo

ANUBIS: Que puedes hacer con estas armas?

Sr. NORT: Yo decidí ayudarlo, nadie más puede y él depende de mí

ANUBIS: Entonces yo veré lo que harás, hasta el último segundo de tu vida

Nort vio a Bruce y a Ron luchando como si fueran dos bestias, tratando de matarse el uno al otro

NORT: Debo sellar sus energías

ANUBIS: Primero sepáralos, mientras más juntos estén, más poder liberaran

NORT: Acepto ideas

ANUBIS: Mira alrededor

Nort tomo conciencia de que a su alrededor Fracciones de rocas estaban flotando y producto de las descargas algunas estaban derritiéndose volviéndose lava lo cual volvía un infierno el lugar, a cada segundo era más y más difícil estar en la zona

ANUBIS: Por la interacción de los dos jóvenes las almas que los poseyeron están liberando sus poderes para apropiarse del cuerpo de esos jóvenes

NORT: Tengo una idea

Nort se alejó mientras Ron y Bruce seguían peleando cuando fragmentos de roca empezaron a atacarlos, ambos liberaron poder suficiente para arrasar con todas las rocas flotantes y separándose uno del otro, Bruce estaba por volver a atacar a Ron cuando de entre los escombros Nort salió y punto la punta de la espada a la cabeza de Bruce, cuando la punta casi se había clavado en el ojo de Bruce este se corrió evadiéndola, pero al evadirla la cadena que estaba atada a la espada rodeo a Bruce, Nort jalo la cadena apretándola alrededor de Bruce y letras ilegibles en el cuerpo de Bruceaparecieron, lo siguiente fue que Nort empujo aBruce al suelo, antes de llegar al suelo la cedan se soltó pero las letras aún estaban en su piel

ANUBIS: Eso fue el sello de los caídos, calma a un alma llena de odio, pero no durara mucho

NORT: Sera útil?

ANUBIS: Mucho, aunque ese ataque no servirá con el otro

NORT: Tú crees?

ANUBIS: La forma animal del mocoso no le daba movilidad en las "manos" las cuales actuaban más como patas que a manos, por eso el no pudo agarrar el ataque

NORT: Y se vio obligado a descuidarse, pero es interesante la forma que adopto Ron

ANUBIS: Exacto, pero más interesante son las habilidades perdidas, que no se supone que nadie conozca y aun así estas usando

NORT: En todo caso un problema menos, pero aún queda otro problema

Nort vio a Ron a los ojos, noto la falta de vida en ellos

ANUBIS: Prepárate para defenderte

Ron se movió, parecía que se movía en cámara lenta pero su velocidad era demasiada, tiro su mano derecha para atravesar el pecho de Nort quien se volvió intangible

ANUBIS: De alguna forma este guerrero sabe instintivamente como moverse y usar sus habilidades, aléjate aún mas de otros

Nort salió volando al cielo ascendiendo más y más mientras era seguido por Ron quien disparaba desde su boca esferas de energía las cuales explotaban al acercarse a Nort

ANUBIS: Ahora que lo has alejado del otro cristal la forma ha llegado a un límite, si logras que te ataque con su fuerza al máximo y luego lo sellas, será tu victoria

NORT: Entonces probemos el poder al máximo del Secreto del Loto

Nort se volvió tangible y apunto la espada a uno de los disparos de Ron, un circulo con un dibujo de Ying Yang dentro apareció frenando el ataque de Ron, la situación se empezó a repetir y cuando Ron noto que sus ataques no lastimaban a Nort empezó a atacarlo con sus manos, de repente la pelea se volvió una lucha de velocidad, ambos desaparecían y aparecían, nadie podría seguirlos con los ojos, pero en un momento Nort logro agarrar a Ron en la cara y empezó a ascender a gran velocidadhasta que Ron termino golpeando la luna mientras cerca Nort miraba

ANUBIS: Dije lejos pero no era necesario tanto

NORT: Se me ocurrió una idea

Del cuerpo de Ron esferas pequeñas salían

ANUBIS: Provocara pequeñas explosiones para frenar tus movimientos, mejor que tu idea sea buena

NORT: De hecho esto me sirve

De repente las esferas empezaron a acercarse a Nort quien se vio obligado a alejarse pero aun así las esferas lo seguían y poco a poco terminaron por rodearlo

Las esferas se unieron tomando la forma de una torre cerrándose lentamente

ANUBIS: Esto no me gusta, él va a…

Nort veía a los ojos a Ron quien aún no mostraba la mínima señal de vida

La torre se completó mientras el ojo de Nort era tapado por la torre

Ron empezó a ver hacia la tierra como si pudiera ver la zona donde Kim y los demás esperaban, cuando dentro de la torre Nort levanto su mano izquierda

ANUBIS: Tu idea era estar encerrado

NORT: Casi, el no espera un ataque ahora

Nort movió su brazo izquierdo horizontalmente provocando una enorme grieta en la torre, al ver a Ron mirando a la tierra Nort de un rápido movimiento estaba enfrente a Ron y con el Loto Secreto corto el pecho de este

RON: GGGrrrrrrrrr…

Ron se alejó dando un grito de dolor

ANUBIS: Estabas en lo correcto, no cortaste la carne solo la energía que lo rodeaba

NORT: Parece que lo dañe

ANUBIS: Puedo asegurarlo, no físicamente pero si al espíritu que lo posesiona

La extremidad que salía del hombro derecho de Ron se acercó a la mano derecha de Ron y energía empezó a juntarse

ANUBIS: Te conviene evadirlo es muy fuerte

Ron se puso de frente a la tierra

NORT: Está apuntando a la tierra

ANUBIS: No, está apuntando al lugar donde están las presencias de los jóvenes que peleaban antes, Si ese ataque golpea a los jóvenes de antes, ninguno sobrevivirá, ni nadie en la mitad del continente

Nort se puso delante de Ron y levanto su la katana poniéndola horizontalmente arriba de su cabeza del lado izquierdo y puso su mano izquierda agarrando su muñeca derecha, la espada empezó a brillar y detrás de Nort apareció la misma imagen que apareció antes de la palma, Ron empezó su ataque poniendo delante la esfera la cual era de gran tamaño

ANUBIS: Prepárate

Un choque se produjo, una luz ilumino el cielo, desde la tierra Kim y los demás veían la explosión

FELIX: No teníamos posibilidad de contenerlo

En ese momento a lo lejos dos luces cayeron a la tierra provocando enormes agujeros, de uno salió Nort caminando

ANUBIS: Eso estuvo cerca, pero fue bueno, dispersaste gran parte de energía

NORT: Mira aquí viene

Del otro agujero, del cual aún salía humo, lentamente se podía divisar a Ron pero ahora tenía su forma normal con una luz tenue rodeándolo como si agua fuera

ANUBIS: Puedes ver como se debilita la energía que lo controla, tienes la ventaja

Ron callo sobre una de sus rodillas, cuando desde atrás Bruce apareció listo a morderlo con sus colmillos

ANUBIS: No tiene la fuerza para defenderse de ese ataque

Nort instantáneamente se movió hasta donde estaba Ron y con la mano abierta toco la frente de Bruce, este al sentir un ataque similar al de antes se alejó y mirando a Nort levanto el hocico, lentamente empezó a perder la forma, a la vez que la energía abandonaba el cuerpo de Bruce juntándose en una esfera, cuando la energía abandono totalmente el cuerpo de Bruce Nort rápidamente toco el suelo y de los pies de Bruce salieron cadenas atándolo e inmovilizándolo

ANUBIS: Justo a tiempo

Nort se acercó a donde estaba Bruce y soltando su Katana toco con su mano derecha la frente de Bruce, este perdió la conciencia

ANUBIS: Que le hiciste?

BRUCE: Calme su alma, puede pasar de nuevo, pero sé que la próxima ambos tendrán la voluntad para recuperarse solos

Nort usando su mano izquierda toco la esfera y esta tomo la forma de un rectángulo cayendo al suelo

NORT: Bien, uno menos

Ron se ponía de pie nuevamente pero se podía ver a través de la energía que lo rodeaba que estaba lleno de heridas

ANUBIS: Su cuerpo sobre paso su límite hace mucho pero aun así el espíritu que lo domina lo obliga moverse

Ron desapareció

NORT: Esta yendo a donde están reunidos

Nort alcanzo a Ron antes de que este se acercara al grupo, poniéndose delante de este

NORT: Calma, te ayudare

Acorralado Ron acerco sus manos a su pecho y todo resto de energía que estaba en su cuerpo empezó a juntarse, mientras que descargas empezaron a dispersarse por toda la zona

NORT: Hazlo, saca todo lo malo, yo lo recibiré

Mientras que Kim y el resto podía ver a varios metros la situación

FATUS: Basta, yo iré

SENSEI: No es tu destino detenerlo

LOGAN: No pudiste hacer nada antes, no te metas ahora

FATUS: Dejen de darme ordenes

DUKE: Mi señor, debemos atacar

FATUS: No, Duke las gemas, Magnus Bruce, tráelo quiero revisarlo

FELIX: Calma esto aún no termina

R.C: Por lo que observe si Nort puede dispersar este ataque, podrá traer de nuevo a Black-Boy

DIRECTORA: Black-Boy es muy peligroso

WILL: No, él es aliado de todas las personas en peligro

FUKUSHIMA: Solo que no se siente bien hoy

Volviendo a Nort, este veía de frente la esfera de Ron cuando el rubio agarro la esfera con su mano derecha y esta empezó a girar tomando la forma de un taladro, mientras que de este taladro salía sangre a montones

ANUBIS: Termínalo rápido, no sé cuánto más aguantara el cuerpo del joven

Nort ataco de frente con la punta delante, Ron hizo lo mismo y las puntas del taladro y el Loto Secreto chocaron, el suelo alrededor se empezó a levantar

RON: Grrrraaaaaa

El cansancio era demasiado para ambos, Nort Intuyo que debía terminar ya la pelea o Ron no lo contaría, pero aun así su cuerpo se ponía pesado, toda fuerza lo abandonaba

NORT: Vamos, un poco mas

El taladro exploto y Ron y Nort salieron empujados para atrás unos metros, Nort dejo la Katana mientras esta volvía a la forma de sable con la bufanda atada en la empuñadura, mientras que la capa verde que traía Nort desaparecía y la máscara tomaba su forma anterior y caía al suelo

ANUBIS: Pronto morirás, solo te quedan segundos, úsalos sabiamente

Nort se acercaba lentamente a Ron, sus ojos le pesaban y sus pies casi no le respondían mientras que Duke salió disparado a donde creía habían ido las Gemas pero en unos metros R.C se puso delante de el

R.C: No se llevaran las Gemas

Magnus salió a donde estaba Bruce pero antes de alejarse mucho, inferno apareció delante de el

MAGNUS: Eso es raro, pensé que tú ya habías pasado a otra vida

Inferno empezó a reír con fuerza, todos los podían oír, por lo cual miraban a Inferno cuando dé la espalda de este empezó a flotar 999

999: Adaptación completa iniciando traspaso

El experimento 999 empezó a desintegrarse y las moléculas desintegradas rodeaban a Inferno quien cambiando por las moléculas del 999 se fortalecía, su cuerpo se volvía musculoso mostrando una Gema Roja en su pecho al lado de un agujero en piel, mientras sus venas se marcaban y su pelo brillaba con fuerza y de su espalda alas blancas salieron

DUKE: Desconocía esa capacidad de traspasar la energía absorbida

INFERNO: El buen Doctor la agrego a última hora, te agrada

MAGNUS: Esa apariencia es demasiado llamativa y muy asquero…

Antes de terminar de hablar exploto dividiendo sus partes como si un poderoso golpe lo hubiera despedazado

DUKE: Que fue eso?

INFERNO: Esta apariencia es perfecta, muestra mi estado superior

R.C: Atacaste a tus propios camaradas

INFERNO: Ellos me atacaron primero rompiendo las barreras

WILL: Tú les mentiste e infligiste tus órdenes

INFERNO: Nadie me ordena a mí que hacer

DUKE: Magnus reúnete en mi espalda

La masa verde de Magnus que había sido dividido por el golpe se empezó a reunir en la espalda de Duke, para volver a su forma humanoide

FATUS: Que quieres hacer con nosotros?

INFERNO: Aun no lo sé, pero sé que no nadie aquí puede hacerme frente

R.C: Eso no es verdad

INFERNO: Es verdad,esos dos están débiles pero son un verdadero peligro

Inferno miro a donde estaba Bruce y levanto su mano mientras que una esfera de energía se empezó a formar

INFERNO: Muere, molestia

El disparo salió a donde estaba Bruce, una explosión se vio a lo lejos

DUKE: Puedes moverte Magnus?

MAGNUS: Mi cuerpo aun no responde totalmente, perdón

DUKE: Aplastador, acércate

INFERNO: Tú o el no pueden proteger a nadie, pero aun no son mi prioridad

En ese momento el humo que había levantado el ataque se dispersó mostrando un escudo negro protegiendo a Bruce

INFERNO: Como es que eres capaz de usar escudos

FATUS: Eso no es Bruce

En el escudo un ojo se abrió y una voz salió

VOZ: Hoy perdí, pero aun puedo usar a este humano

Una sombra apareció en el suelo y empezó a tragarse a Bruce, lo que nadie noto fue que entre escombros la sombra absorbió a Crona y Legión a la vez que la masa verde que había curado a Bruce antes también era absorbida por una sombra

INFERNO: Adiós, alguien ya está huyendo, no dejare que nadie más hulla

MAGNUS: El no está apuntando a nosotros, déjenme y váyanse

APLASTADOR: No huiré

DUKE: Quédense detrás de mí,no dejare que los dañen

INFERNO: Me hizo quedar mal, debo acabar con alguien o no tendré impacto en ustedes

APLASTADOR: Mis manos

DUKE: No debemos agarrarlo, me preocupa el daño físico si interferimos en la reconstrucción corporal

INFERNO: Tú no me preocupas, pero si tengo una sorpresa para ustedes

Inferno levanto sus manos mostrando una Gema Azul y Amarrilla en sus manos

INFERNO: Estono es toda mi fuerza

Inferno miro a donde estaba Ron, una situación muy dolorosa pasaba, momentos antes de la aparición de Inferno Ron caía al suelo y Nort intentaba acercarse al rubio pero solo unos corto pasos daba cuando sus ojos se entrecerraban y dejando solo unas palabras

NORT: Estas bien mi niño, verdad?

Ron estaba inconsciente pero de repente un brillo azul empezó a salir de su cuerpo y con este, gritos pero nadie miraba a Ron la atención de todos estaba puesta en Inferno

RON: Duele… y mucho… hhhaaaaaaa…

NORT: Jajajaj, estará bien

RON: No sé porque… pero sé que debo agra…decer a mi… Haaaaa… maestr… Haaaa

DIRECTORA: Que está pasando?

R.C: La curación está empezando, apenas puede moverse, ni hablar de recibir daño

Nort podía sentirlo, su vida se extinguía, sus ojos le pesaban, ya no sentía su cuerpo y sueño al igual que un cansancio dominaba su cuerpo, el ya no se movía y antes de entender que pasaba se encontró así mismo yendo por un camino rodeado de luz blanca, caminaba a una puerta que brillaba mucho, después de unos pasos en la puerta vio a Vivian esperándolo y al ir avanzando su cuerpo se volvía joven

VIVIAN: Ven, descansa a mi lado por toda la eternidad

A su lado apareció Anubis quien le dijo

ANUBIS: Te acompañare para que puedas alcanzar la paz

Mientras en la realidad la situación empeoraba

INFERNO: No atacare desde lejos

Inferno se acerco a Ron hasta quedar delante de este, Ron apenas si podía moverse e incluso estaba en fuerte dolor, lo miraba desde el suelo aun cuando unos de sus ojos se cerraban y el otro apenas abría

FATUS: No lo permitiré

Fatus empezó a lanzar estacas de metal contra Inferno quien levanto una pared de lava y luego miro a Ron

INFERNO: Tu eres alguien que no se preocupa de nada, nada le molesta, todo le resbala

Ron respondía con dificultad, se notaba que le costaba

RON: Yo solo trato de darle importancia solo a las cosas que tienen importancia

INFERNO: Y tiene importancia ganarme, tiene importancia proteger a los que trataron de matarte y ti y a tus amigos, a los que intentan traer caos a este mundo… ¿tiene importancia salvar tu vida?

En el pasillo blanco donde estaba Nort casi había llegado con Vivian cuando esta levanto su mano

VIVIAN: ¿Me darías tu mano?

Nort levanto lentamente su mano pero a mitad de camino se detuvo

ANUBIS: Dale tu mano, todo estará bien, es un lugar de paz y calma

NORT: Solo quiero saludarlo una vez más

ANUBIS: Cada segundo sufres más y más, solo decide dejar de sufrir

NORT: Decidir…

La voz de Vivian se escuchó en la mente moribunda del hombre mayor

VIVIAN: Recuerda que pronto tendrás que hacer una decisión y esa decisión traerá salvación o destrucción a todo el universo

NORT: No te preocupes nosotros los mayores debemos mostrarle el camino a los jóvenes

Otro recuerdo le llego, dos jóvenes saliendo de su casa y acompañado a este recuerdo su propia voz

NORT: Ellos dos confiaban en mí y no sé por qué pero sé que Ron es el hijo de ellos dos, no necesito que me lo digan o que me lo demuestren yo lo se

ANUBIS: Deja de decir cosas sin sentido, actúa mas prudentemente

NORT: Prudente… pero yo soy

VOZ: Tu eres mi maestro el hombre más intrépido, fuerte y bondadoso de este mundo y si dios me bendice con un hijo desearía que sea parecido a ti

NORT: Cierto, yo debo decidir, yo debo hacer algo antes

Nort se dio la vuelta tratando de volver

ANUBIS: Es imposible que vuelvas

NORT: Muéstrame como esta él, yo debo volver una última vez

ANUBIS: Esa pelea no te incumbe son ellos a los que envolverá, esa lucha no te corresponde, esa guerra que envolverá a todos se dará y serán los guerreros de ese campo los que la protagonizaran no tu, depende de ellos si la vida continua o se termina, no es tu misión

VIVIAN: Alto, deja de luchar, para

De la nada cientos de voces empezaron a repetir

VOCES: Para, deja de luchar, no debes ir, no vuelvas, deja de esforzarte, es inútil

Mientras en la realidad Inferno se preparaba

RON: En mi defensa ha sido un largo día

Inferno levanto su mano izquierda y una esfera de energía pequeña se formo

INFERNO: Este es el final, te enviare con tu difunto maestro

RON: Qu..Eee el es…ta…?

Logan y Fatus trataron de ir a auxiliar a Ron pero la pared de lava no les dejaba, mientras que Erik recobraba el conocimiento y se encontraba con una situación desesperada

Erik, R.C, Félix, Will y Fukushima trataron de acercarse pero sus cuerpos estaban muy resentíos por todas las batallas

R.C: Sé que puedes ganar Black-Boy, solo aléjate

En el pasillo cadenas salieron de la nada reteniendo a Nort quien aun trataba de salir del pasillo

De repente una imagen se formo mostrando lo que sucedía

NORT: Se que es pedir mucho pero esta será la última vez, debo volver

De alguna forma Nort empezó a caminar, empezó a moverse al lado contrario de la puerta, su cuerpo envejeció pero aun así siguió caminando

ANUBIS: Imposible está volviendo por propia voluntad

De repente Nort desapareció de ese pasillo, en aquel momento

Inferno libero una pequeña cantidad de energía presionando a Ron contra el suelo Ron le costaba ver a quien tenía enfrente, mientras que Nort quien estaba inmóvil sabía que la muerte lo reclamaba pero unas palabras salieron, apenas audibles, desde su boca

NORT: Aquí voy, ayúdame… solo una última vez sobrepasar todo dolor

Una pequeña descarga salió desde la máscara hasta Nort y este se movió a gran velocidad apareciendo delante de Inferno tocando su pecho, un brillo rojo ilumino a ambos guerreros

RON: Maes…tro, que esta…

En ese momento Nort pudo sentir una unión espiritual con Inferno, imágenes de los amigos de Ron pasaron por su cabeza

NORT: (Pensando) Ya veo, debo hacer que Ron lo entienda

NORT: Escúchame, busca las últimas palabras que dije antes de salir de la capsula, la verdad se esconde en ellas

INFERNO: Que haces? no puedes ganarme

Una onda expansiva hizo que Inferno saliera disparado para atrás, mientras que Nort quedo de pie, su piel era roja parecía haber absorbido algo de la esencia mística de la Gema roja, entonces con un tono alto, siendo escuchado a km a la redonda dijo

NORT: Escúchenme pronto una pelea que envolverá a todos, una lucha como nunca antes, Una guerra que envolverá a todos se dará y serán los guerreros de este campo los que la protagonizaran, de ustedes depende si la vida continua o se termina

Los ojos se cerraban

NORT: Prepárense y recuerden que el bien y mal son más parecidos de lo que deberían

Nort quedo de pie con los ojos cerrados

LOGAN: Perdió la conciencia

FATUS: Acaso el…

SENSEI: Eso no puede ser

INFERNO: Excelentes palabras pero ahora debemos acabar con esto

Inferno volvió a atacar a Ron con su mano roja como el magma cuando casi había dado un hombre se interpuso entre ellos, el tiempo se detuvo, nadie se movía, nada importaba, Ron abrió grandes sus ojos mientras que por tal acción desde uno sangre salía de su ceja, Nort estaba de pie con una mano roja brillante como lava atravesándole el pecho


	5. 05- New Wing and El Hermano Llega

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personajes son míos

New Wing and el Hermano llega  
-Black-Boy, Second Season-

-Capitulo 05 -

RON: Que gracioso timbre

Dijo Ron mientras golpeaba en la puerta de la mansión de Timothy Nort

RON: Holaaaa Sr. Nort… Mmmmm… Tal vez el viejo no puede oírnos… Dije hola

NORT: Escucho bien jipi

RON: Que… No… estoy aquí para darle alegría

NORT: Dásela a quien le interese

RON: Por favor Sr. Nort no pasare la materia si no le levanto el ánimo con mi alegría juvenil

NORT: Listo para ir a casa llorando

RON: No, no, no, no soy como los demás, soy Ron imparable, puedo… hacer lo que sea

NORT: Sabes acomodar tejas?

RON: Eso le levantara el ánimo

NORT: Mantenerme seco me anima

Ron dejo salir un gran suspiro

RON: Claro

El Sr. Nort le abrió la puerta a Ron

RON: Tal vez podría enseñarme como

NORT: Hazlo o vete

RON: Y porque me abrió la puerta, tanto le molesta las tejas

NORT: Te pareces a alguien de hace mucho tiempo

RON: En serio, booyah, tal vez nos llevemos bien

NORT: Nunca hare nada porque te parezcas a alguien más

RON: Entonces nunca ayudaras a alguien más

NORT: Ayudare solo a las personas que de verdad me interesan

RON: Entonces me ayudara

NORT: Hoy no, pero tal vez algún día

Aquel momento en que por primera vez en su vida conoció a alguien, fuera de su familia, Kim o su hermano, que reconoció a Ron como una persona con posibilidades de grandeza, alguien que creyó en él y en lo que podía hacer y aquella persona se encontraba enfrente de Ron con una mano atravesando su pecho, todo lo que rodeaba a Ron dejo de importar, gritos a montones se escuchaban y aun así ningún sonido llego a Ron, la tierra se sacudía con fuerza pero aun así no había respuesta de Ron, un dolor indescriptible recorría el cuerpo de Ron pero aun así no había respuesta de Ron, de repente una onda de calor enorme salió de la espalda de Nort golpeando a Inferno quien salió empujado hacia atrás

NORT: Escucha… me

Ron abrió los ojos y tiro sus manos para sostener a Nort, ante la vista de todos Ron sostenía al moribundo guerrero

NORT: Aun cuando soy un… inútil, bueno para nada, aun cuando mi mente… me traiciono, cuando perdí de vista… lo importante incluso… cuando todo se volvió confuso, tu viniste… a ayudarme, por eso y por ser como eres… gracias y gracias por ser mi alumno… se que tu pasaras mucho… dolor pero se… que él te cuidara, solo… hazme un favor y cuídate y recuerda que… por ser Ronald y venir a conocerme yo te lo agradezco… adiós

Nort cayo para el costado derecho de Ron y al fin sus ojos se cerraron volvió al pasillo y esta vez Anubis estaba a su lado, Anubis se acerco y apoyando su mano en el hombro le dijo

ANUBIS: Lo hiciste bien, vamos ella te espera

Nort miro y a lo lejos vio a Vivian que le esperaba en la misma puerta de antes

VIVIAN: Esta vez no te irás verdad

NORT: No, pero si quiero pedir un pequeño favor

ANUBIS: Has vuelto cuando no debías y aun así me permitieron venir a recibirte y quieres pedir algo

NORT: Se que es mucho pedir pero necesito hacer algo antes de traspasar esa puerta

ANUBIS: El chico debe estar traumado al verte morir en sus manos, que quieres hacer

NORT: Sobre eso, se que ella lo levantara y le hará ver lo que tiene enfrente pero necesito hacer algo antes de pasar a la calma

ANUBIS: No se si puede

NORT: Solo ven una última vez

Mientras el Sr. Nort desaparecía, Ron miraba sus manos llenas de sangre tal vez de él o tal vez de Nort su cara se había congelado su vista se quedo fría como el hielo mas congelado, a su lado estaba el cuerpo del Sr. Nort pero aun así Ron no notaba nada, lagrimas mezcladas con sangre empezaron a brotar de sus ojos pero el resto de su cara no parecía reaccionar

RON: No… de nue…vo

Ron quedo apoyado sobre sus rodillas sus brazos caídos y su mirada vacía, mientras Inferno se acercaba cuando el suelo debajo de Ron se agrieto y el rubio cayó

INFERNO: El morirá por esa caída y aunque regrese nada puede frenarme

Ron caía por el agujero, la luces azules se apagaban en señal de que la sanación se estaba apagando y ,mientras al descender mas y mas todo a su alrededor se volvía blanco e imágenes empezaron a pasar, como fotos de los momentos vividos con su maestro, cuando lo quiso entrenar para ser un héroe, cuando le pedía concejos para sobrellevar su vida diaria incluso cuando solo se escribían, aquel que quiso entrenarlo, ya no estaba en este mundo, de pronto sintió un golpe fuerte en la espalda, había llegado al fondo, pero eso no importaba, la imagen se grababa con fuego en su mente, y la voz de una chica resonó en su mente

VOZ: Debes proteger aquello que amas con todo tu corazón, recuerda tu eres imparable

RON: Yo no… pude… perdón

Ron cerro sus ojos en señal de que se daba por vencido, en su espalda cargaba con demasiado dolor y llano lo podía contener, sus ojos se cerraron quedo tirado en el suelo, mientras afuera la risa de Inferno se oía con fuerza

FELIX: Eres un…

R.C: Debemos ir por el

WILL: Eso no debes decirlo

FUKUSHIMA: Nos necesita

FATUS: Tú y Volstein han tenido demasiada libertad

De repente Kim empezó a correr a donde estaba Inferno

INFERNO: Intentas atacar porque el ya no los puede defender

Inferno empezó a atacar a Kim pero ella habilidosamente evadió todo ataque que le lanzaban, parecía decidida a llegar a su objetivo a toda costa

INFERNO: Intentas atacarme, tu

De repente Erik y R.C salieron al frente para atacar a Inferno

R.C: Como te sientes?

ERIK: Un poco extraño pero bien

La pared de lava volvió a frenar a los presentes, pero Kim salto directamente a esta y cuando casi la tocaba usando el escudo de energía disperso toda la lava pero solo por unos segundos, lo suficiente para pasar por la pared

LOGAN: Es buena

FATUS: No puede ganarle a Inferno

Inferno empezó a lanzar ataques a Kim quien seguía evadiéndolos, Kim desplego las alas del propulsor y se impulso contra Inferno quien estaba arriba del agujero por el cual cayo Ron

INFERNO: Vamos ataca

Kim iba directo a Inferno cuando este ataco lanzando un poderoso ataque, pero Kim se desprendió la mochila Jet provocando que esta explote y levante una nube de humo, de este la pelirroja caía al agujero, al ver esto Inferno trato de volver a atacar a Kim dándole en el acto, dejando a los presentes aterrados, pero lo raro fue que la pelirroja recién salió de la nube de humo y al caer paso al lado de la anterior Kim quien desaparecía

INFERNO: Un holograma, inteligente no contaba con eso

FATUS: Te engaño una animadora y un nerd

INFERNO: Si, me enoja por lo que descargare mi enojo con ustedes

Mientras la animadora descendía por el agujero y usando un cable disparado desde su mano se metió por una grieta, no estaba segura cómo pero sabia adonde tenía que ir, empezó a caminar y en un minuto llego al fondo la luz entraba iluminando todo, en el centro acostado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados sus manos inmóviles a un costado de su cuerpo, parecía que toda señal de vida abandono aquel cuerpo y el rubio se había dado por vencido en seguir viviendo, Kim se acerco lentamente, podía oír a R.C

R.C: Ron reacciona, vamos tenemos que movernos es peligroso quedarnos aquí, hay demasiado daño estructural, Inferno podría atacarnos y no tengo nada para cuidarte, la recuperación no está actuando y tus órganos parecen no responder, Ron reacciona no se que mas hacer

De repente Ron abrió sus ojos pero estos estaban blancos como si toda señal de vida los hubiera dejado, mientras Ron se veía a sí mismo rodeado de siluetas negras que a su vez estaban rodeadas por un fondo blanco y no veía nada mas a su alrededor, las siluetas veían a Ron quien no tenía la fuerza para hacer absolutamente nada, hasta que de pronto una voz muy baja se escucho

KIM: Acaso te estás rindiendo

Ron no escuchaba claro, porque era baja pero cada vez el volumen de la voz crecía

KIM: Te estoy preguntando si te estás quedando parado

La vida volvía lentamente a los ojos de Ron quien al prestar atención vio a Kim pasando su mano derecha por el costado de su cara, entre sus cabellos

KIM: De nuevo perdiste algo valioso y decides quedarte parado

RON: KIM, yo…

KIM: Si te paras ahora lograras que ella se sienta mal

RON: Que, ella…

KIM: Eres alguien débil, miedoso y no piensas antes de actuar

RON: Ki…

La pelirroja lo interrumpió sin dejarlo hablar

KIM: Pero siempre te esfuerzas por ayudar, te lanzas al peligro sin pensar en el miedo y de alguna forma con o sin fuerza puedes ganar

RON: Pero yo… Nort y a… ella… día…

Kim miro directamente a los ojos a Ron y las silueta alrededor de Ron empezaron a desaparecer y de apoco el mundo a su alrededor volvió y Ron se levanto sentándose como pudo sobre el suelo

RON: Pero como sabes…

Ron miro directamente a los a ojo a Kim

KIM: No te preocupes, juro que te cuidare por el resto de tu vida y para eso no puedo morir antes que vos, así que no llores, no te asustes, todo estará bien (una leve sonrisa se levanto en su cara)

RON: Esas palabras

KIM: Fue en ese momento que lo supe, pero respete tu secreto porque al fin estabas siendo la persona que se que puedes ser

RON: Pero todo este tiempo

KIM: Mama dijo que te de tu espacio y confiara que algún día me lo dirías, cuando estuvieras listo

RON: Pero no te quiero preocupar

KIM: yo siempre me preocupo por ti, pero está bien, tú te preocupas por mí

RON: No estás enojada

KIM: No me gusta que me guardes secretos, pero has hecho tanto bien en este mundo

RON: No he hecho nada, casi mato a mis amigos dejo que me engañen, he mentido a muchas personas, no estuve para ayudar a mis padres y al colegio, Will fue infectado por mi culpa, no hice nada por Fukushima y Félix arriesga su vida por culpa mía, todo lo que conozco terminan en peligro y yo…

KIM: Basta, deja de mentirte, tu sabes que eso no es verdad, tu y ellos han salvado a tantas personas, ayudan a todos, los que nadie más pueden ayudar o acaso lo olvidas

R.C usando hologramas empezó a proyectar imágenes de las personas que Ron había ayudado, el chico Japonés que Ron salvo en la pelea de la criatura, imágenes del ataque mundial Diablo, el ataque de los brazaletes de Dementor las personas capturadas del cine, cuando salvaron a las chicas de la estación espacial, cuando capturaron a Motor Ed, la pelea contra Golpeador y así cientos de imágenes de luchas, rescates y gente a las que ayudaron

KIM: Que no lo ves? Esto es lo que has hecho

Brillo salía del cuerpo de Ron, la curación estaba actuando, su vida estaba brillando

RON: Pero Nort él?

KIM: En que creía el Sr. Nort

RON: El creía que mentir era malo porque era solo para salvarse uno mismo pero actuar era un regalo para los demás y era para alegrar y traer esperanza

KIM: Inferno se miente así mismo cambiando su forma, que harás tu mentirte quedándote en este agujero o actuaras como si todo estuviera bien y ascenderás a defender a tus amigos

RON: Quiero ayudarlos, pero yo… tú crees que puedo hacer algo

Kim no había dejado de ver los ojos de Ron directamente y aun que no lo sabían sus corazones latían como uno, dos almas fundiéndose lentamente en una, la pelirroja estiro su mano izquierda y tomando la cara de Ron se acerco cerrando sus ojos hasta besarlo, todo dolor de la curación, todo cansancio de las batallas, todo miedo de ir a pelear, todo inseguridad, todo el dolor de errores pasados o de perder a su maestro de repente desapareció y un sentimiento cálido creció en Ron, un recuerdo afloro en la cabeza de ambos, dos pequeños niños uno rubio y la otra pelirroja se daban la mano al recién conocerse mientras sonreían, aun cuando no lo sabían Nort se acerco a Ron y a su lado estaba Anubis

Sr. NORT: Sabía que ella lo levantaría

ANUBIS: Ya lo viste vámonos

Nort miro a su mano y luego a Ron

Sr. NORT: Espera

Nort se acercó y le dio a Ron una palmada en la espalda y luego El junto con Anubis desaparecieron mientras algo paso en Ron de la nada la Capa de las Sombras y el Sable Loto cayeron y se acercaron a la espalda de Ron y liberando un brillo amarillo se pegaron a Ron tomando la forma de alas, plumas negras que en la parte superior eran plateadas Ron y Kim se separaron unos centímetros y vieron a la espalda de Ron

KIM: Que es eso?

R.C: Si no les molesta estoy analizando y parecen ser protuberancias con plumas que están unidas al sistema nervioso de Ron

RON: Si, justo lo que pensé (Dijo sarcásticamente)

KIM: Son alas, puedes moverlas?

RON: Creo que si

Las alas empezaron a sacudirse

R.C: Es por Kurama?

RON: Creo que no, es como el Dragón de Erik, una habilidad aparte

KIM: Si Dragones, Kurama, no se quienes son

R.C: Iras a pelear

RON: Yo…

R.C: Tu cuerpo está demasiado débil y aun no está recuperado

En ese momento una sacudida se sintió por todo el edificio

R.C: Inferno es demasiado fuerte

RON: Kim tú crees que puedo ganar

KIM: No, se que ganaras, por eso eres mi Imparable

R.C: Inferno a tirado una nave de J.G auto-tripulada que pasaba por la zona, caerá por el agujero cúbranse

Ron y Kim miraron arriba y vieron una sombra cubriéndolo todo, Ron abrazo a Kim y las alas cubrieron a ambos, la nave provoco una ruptura de la estructura liberando rocas que taparon el agujero de entrada una vez que todo pasó las alas se abrieron despejando todo a su alrededor

KIM: Son resistentes

R.C: Por lo que capto su estructura molecular muestra más unión entre sus moléculas dándole gran densidad, aun sin perder su capacidad de aerodinámica

KIM: pueden volar y son duras

R.C: Y mucho

RON: Entonces vamos

Ron tomo a Kim por la cintura y la junto a su cuerpo

RON: Salgamos primero

KIM: Es imposible hay demasiados escombros en el camino

RON: Creo que no importa

Ron sacudió las alas con fuerza saliendo disparado hacia arriba, antes de tocar los escombros las alas cubrieron a Ron y a Kim formando un taladro que taladro a través de todo concreto o metal, mientras afuera los presentes no lograban hacer frente a Inferno

FATUS: Estamos demasiados cansados para hacerle frente

LOGAN: pero debemos hacer algo

SENSEI: Reconocer tu debilidad es una fortaleza en si

INFERNO: JAjajajajaja

Inferno flotaba por sobre todos los presentes

DUKE: Si fuera otra la situación ya hubiéramos ganado

DIRECTORA: Acaso no queda nadie que pueda hacerle frente

En ese momento una corriente de viento salió desde el gran agujero, en el suelo, el viento fue tal que Inferno casi cae al ser impulsado hacia adelante, todos los presentes vieron una sombra veloz ascender hasta que dar delante del sol encandelando a los presentes

LOGAN: Que es eso?

FELIX: Parece una persona con alas

R.C: Ese es…

Ron juntando tanto aire como pudo dio un grito tan fuerte como pudo y dijo

RON: BBBBBBOOOOOOYYYYYYYAAAHHHHHHHHH

Inferno veía con enojo

DIRECTORA: Ese es imparable, pero de donde es que…

MEGO: Con alas, eso que es …

MAGNUS: Seguro es el insecto de la otra vez

DUKE: El que estaba capturado en la jaula para brujas

DIRECTORA: Estaba en la nave de antes y debe haber venido a rescatar a Kim

MEGO: Pero y Black-Boy?

DIRECTORA: Ronald no podrá hacer nada contra Inferno

Aplastador dio un paso al frente de todos los demás y se sentó apoyando sus puños en el suelo

APLASTADOR: El Ganar

DUKE: Que?

MAGNUS: Es imposible

INFERNO: Para de hacer eso, deja de mirarme desde arriba, tú no eres más que un plebeyo, todos ustedes son solo plebeyos inútiles

Ron antes de que alguien lo note estaba con el grupo dejando a Kim en el suelo

RON: Espérame, ya vengo

KIM: Que harás?

RON: Mi maestro dice que hay veces donde uno debe actuar

FATUS: Actuaras

RON: Si, ya vengo

DIRECTORA: Como es que él tiene alas

KIM: No sé, pero no importa, le quedan

Ron salió volando mientras un enojado Inferno veía la velocidad de aquellas alas

INFERNO: No, no, no, no, mis alas son las más rápidas

RON: Veámoslo

Nuevamente las alas de Ron generaron un viento que sacudía todo alrededor, Inferno empezó a volar intentando alcanzar a Ron pero no importaba que solo se quedaba atrás y al entenderlo empezó a lanzar ataques los cuales ninguno daba, Inferno lleno de indignación y odio puso sus manos apuntando a sus pies y lanzando tanto poder como pudo gano aceleración, pero de nada le sirvió, Ron era demasiado rápido, lo peor fue ver a Ron darse vuelta mirándolo, como si no se esforzara en lo más mínimo, los ataques se veían a lo lejos como explosiones de fuegos artificiales

INFERNO: Huyes para no terminar como el inútil de tu maestro, huyes porque tú no puedes ganarme, huyes porque soy más fuerte, huyes porque no te importa nada

RON: Yo solo le doy importancia solo a lo que tiene importancia

INFERNO: Acaso yo no tengo importancia

RON: No es eso

Ron recordó palabras del Sr. Nort

NORT: El Huron se mueve por las sombras de la noche para cuidar el brillo del sol del día y tranquilidad de la luna de la noche

RON: Es cuidar el bello día y la calma noche

INFERNO: Deja de decir cosas sin sentido

RON: Tal vez tendrán sentido, cuando me alcances

INFERNO: (Pensando) Porque, porque, porque… según las especificaciones debería ser lo más rápido del mundo, nada ni nadie debería alcanzarme, pero aun así me está pasando

INFERNO: Si no puedo alcanzarte, voy a destruir a todos los que quieres defender, incluida tu novia

RON: Que? Que harás?

Inferno se fue en dirección a donde estaba Kim, mientras esta y los demás reunidos veían un brillo a lo lejos acercarse a gran velocidad

DIRECTORA: Que es eso?

FATUS: Regreso

De repente desde el suelo salió una erupción de lava, Kim activo su escudo defendiéndose, mientras el resto buscaba refugio o cubrir la ardiente lava, Kim fue impulsada al cielo, muy alto y rápidamente, antes de unos segundos estaba a varios kilómetros en el aire e Inferno se acercaba, los guerreros ocupados en contener la lava que se había escapado del suelo no podían ayudar a la joven pelirroja quien vio acercarse a Inferno con su mano roja, lista a acabar con otra vida cuando una sombra se interpuso pasando a gran velocidad, Ron defendía a Kim

INFERNO: Deja de interponerte en mi camino

Inferno cerca de Kim quien caía quiso alcanzarla

INFERNO: Ella será mi rehén

En un rápido movimiento Ron bajo y tomo a Kim en sus brazos bajándola al suelo donde los demás habían tapado el agujero de la lava

INFERNO: Bien, si quieres escapar, escapa con todos o muere

Inferno salió volando hacia arriba ascendiendo muy alto, lo suficiente como para que sea visto desde todo Mitheton, levanto sus manos y del suelo se levanto tierra calentándose convirtiéndose en magma juntándose, en la casa de Kim donde estaban reunidos los padres de los jóvenes

ANNE: Mira eso, James

Sra. RENTON: Que es eso?

JAMES: No se pero es muy brillante

En ese momento el teléfono sonó y James fue a atenderlo mientras Inferno miraba a todos sus enemigos y aun cuando nadie lo escucho dijo

INFERNO: Mueran todos

Una esfera de magma se había formado

INFERNO: Magma Orbe de Furia Caliente

El poderoso ataque descendía sobre los cansados guerreros los cuales buscaban una forma de defenderse

DIRECTORA: Debemos buscar refugio

SENSEI: Nada nos refugiara de eso

FATUS: Toda la zona será arrasada

LOGAN: Formemos un escudo entre todos y tal vez podríamos…

KIM: Cálmense y miren

Los presentes vieron La cara de Kim mirando a Ron quien estaba en el suelo

RON: No se preocupen, todo estará bien

Ron se puso delante de todos el grupo

R.C: Somos demasiados no podrás hacer nada

RON: Este es el regalo que mi maestro me dejo… no sé cómo funciona o como usarlo y no me lo dio mi maestro, pero yo lo sé, se que este es su regalo de despedida

El orbe termino golpeando el suelo y provoco una enorme explosión que provoco tanto humo que se podía ver a lo lejos, aun así un cansado Inferno con dificultades al respirar veía los frutos de su esfuerzo contando con que había acabado con todos hasta que noto una esfera cubierta por magma la cual se despedazo mostrando una barrera tan grande que había cubierto a todos

INFERNO: Que?

La esfera se abrió, eran las alas negras de Ron las cuales volvían a su forma original

FATUS: Remarcable

LOGAN: Ves, te lo dije Betty… el chico es bueno

SENSEI: Como se esperaba

INFERNO: Bastaaaaa un plebeyo como el no me ganara

Inferno descendió al suelo y junto sus alas poniéndolas sobre su mano derecha

INFERNO: Golpe de la corona giratoria

Las alas de Inferno tomaron forma de Corona la cual giraba a gran velocidad

INFERNO: Muere, muere, muere, plebeyoooooo

KIM: Ve, te espero

RON: Ya vengo, voy a jugar

Ron salió disparado dejado un viento que sacudió el pelo de Kim mientras los demás se aparan la cara para proteger sus ojos

KIM: Muéstrales a todos que puedes lograr

Ron al acercarse a Inferno después de tomar impulso junto sus alas en su brazo derecho y en su mente recordó una silueta d un chico junto con unas palabras

VOZ: Si eres una pared en mi camino, perforare atreves y me abriré camino, ese es mi taladro

RON: Espiral

Las alas tomando forma de taladro empezaron a girar

RON: Drill Breaker

El taladro de Ron y la corona de Inferno chocaron provocando una luz que se vio a lo lejos, mientras en Mitleton

Sr. RENTON: Mira que bella luz, que creen que sea

Sr. IMPARABLE: No se pero no me gusta

Sra. IMPARABLE: A mí tampoco, me da la sensación de que alguien estuviera enojado

Entrando por la puerta James que había escuchado opino

JAMES: Eso creen, para mí son solo fuegos artificiales, pero no importa hay cosas más graves de las que preocuparnos

ANNE: Quien era en el teléfono?

JAMES: Era un compañero del centro espacial, lo ayude a corroborar unos datos

ANNE: Que paso?

JAMES: Escúchame y pregúntenme después

ANNE: En que te ayudo

JAMES: Entren todos a la casa tengo que usar la computadora

Mientras en la pelea de Ron e Inferno ante todos los presentes un milagro se realizaba, el tímido, débil, inútil, cobarde y perdedor conocido como Ron estaba enfrentándose a uno de los más fuertes guerreros Inferno

En el cielo donde se enfrentaban Ron y Inferno desde el suelo parecían empatados

INFERNO: Un plebeyo no me ganara

RON: Ya lo dije yo me abriré camino a mí y a todos mis amigos

El taladro de Ron traspaso la corona dañando de gravedad a Inferno el cual cayó al suelo mientras Ron ascendía, Inferno miraba al cielo y sus ojos se abrieron grandes viendo a Ron en el cielo, sus alas se expandían tomando su forma original, el sol estaba a su espalda, el rubio se veía brillante y lleno de fuerza con una sonrisa cubriendo su rostro mientras a lo lejos una sombría figura observaba la situación

INFERNO: Con todo lo que has pasado y aun sigues sonriendo, tu de verdad eres el oponente mas fuerte…

Inferno choco con el suelo y en un tono bajo y casi inaudible dijo

INFERNO: y un valioso ami…

Ron descendía cuando R.C, Kim y algunos de los guerreros se acercaban

RON: El estará bien?

DUKE: No debes preocuparte por tus enemigos

R.C: Su cuerpo es controlado remotamente, este no es el verdadero Inferno

ERIK: Cuando encontremos al verdadero, le irá mal

LOGAN: Pelearan por las Gemas

DUKE: Claro NO les entregaremos tales armas a alg…

FATUS: No

MAGNUS: Que? No tengo miedo de pelear ellos están más cansados que nosotros

En ese momento Ron cayó al suelo

FELIX: Que paso, estas bien

KIM: Cálmense, el solo está cansado, fue un día largo

Kim se acerco sentándose y levanto la cabeza de Ron y la apoyo sobre sus piernas

MAGNUS: Y qué? Solo nos iremos así

INFERNO: Jajajajajajaj

FATUS: Sigues en ese cuerpo

INFERNO: Acabo de recibir un informe interesante

LOGAN: De que hablas?

INFERNO: Se los diré porque sé que no pueden hacer nada

Las alas se desintegraban y su cuerpo se agrietaba

INFERNO: No sé porque pero el Golpe del Cielo no está respondiendo

FATUS: La copia Robo-acuática de Volstein lo sobre cargo para atacarnos

INFERNO: Entiendo y déjenme adivinar lo programo para que los ataque con un meteoro de tamaño destrucción planetaria, verdad

FATUS: Si, y qué?

INFERNO: El buen Dr. Pensó que esa podía ser la situación, ya que descubrió un meteoro que tiene aproximadamente el tamaño de la mitad de un continente

LOGAN: QUE? Eso no es posible

FATUS: No encuentro razones para que mienta

WILL: Pero tampoco hay razones para creer en su palabra

En ese momento Wade se acerco corriendo

WADE: Tenemos problemas serios

LOGAN: Déjame adivinar, un meteoro

WADE: Bueno, sí pero…

SENSEI: Solo dinos lo que sabes joven

WADE: Tengo comunicación con el Sr. Posible y reviso unos datos capturados por varios satélites

WILL: Que tan mala es la situación

WADE: Según el tamaño del asteroide, no importa donde caiga o incluso el refugio que nos cubra, toda vida sobre la faz de la tierra desaparecerá

INFERNO: Jaajajja

FUKUSHIMA: Tú también morirás

INFERNO: Este cuerpo ya no me sirve, veamos quien escapa primero

WADE: Mas importante, hay problemas más alarmantes

LOGAN: Que ?

WADE: Lo peligroso es la velocidad con la que se está acercando

SENSEI: Cuanto tiempo tenemos

WADE: Minutos antes que alcance la atmosfera

R.C: Estoy analizando los datos

FUKUSHIMA: Y algún plan?

R.C: Es tal y como dice Wade toda opción requiere de más tiempo del que disponemos

Mientras en la cabeza de Ron un recuerdo se daba en su mente, dos chicos y dos chicas, hablando y riendo mientras jugaban pero de repente ese recuerdo se mancho de sangre y una de las chicas toco su pecho y fue desapareciendo mientras en la realidad

INFERNO: Ya no les queda nada por hacer, morirán

FATUS: No lo permitiré

INFERNO: En sus condiciones actuales no podrán hacer nada, plebeyos como ustedes solo terminaran muertos

FUKUSHIMA: Un perdedor no debería de estar tan feliz

MAGNUS: Si el planeta es destruido, tú también lo serás

INFERNO: Black-Boy no puede hacer nada y ustedes desaparecerán,

El cuerpo de inferno empezó a desaparecer lentamente

INFERNO: Todos ustedes morirán, J.G desaparecerá

Inferno perdido su pie derecho

INFERNO: Los Yamanuchis desaparecerán

Inferno perdió su pie izquierdo

INFERNO: Todo Justicia Global desaparecerá

Inferno perdió su brazo derecho

INFERNO: Ony-Demon dejara de existir

Inferno perdió su brazo izquierdo

INFERNO: Esta sociedad junto a todas sus familias desaparecerá

El pecho de Inferno desapareció

INFERNO: Ustedes héroes desaparecerán, incluso tu pequeña heroína, la Kim Possible, Heroína de este mundo, la Protectora de los débiles, la Defensora de los inocentes

Inferno casi había desaparecido

INFERNO: La Guar… diana

Mientras que la cabeza de Inferno terminaba de desaparecer dejando unas últimas palabras

RON: Dia…na

La figura oscura se acercaba lentamente

FIGURA: Eso fue lo peor que pudo escuchar

WILL: Y ustedes dejaran que el asteroide caiga?

FATUS: Según lo que se no lograremos coordinar una defensa a tiempo, es mejor tomar refugio

DUKE: Entendido estaremos en el refugio en 5 minutos

ERIK: Basta, yo me encargare

LOGAN: Que podrías hacer tú?

ERIK: Por alguna razón estoy rebosante de energía

R.C: Es por tu sincronización con Kurama

FELIX: No sufriste la transformación pero algo de la energía se futro

LOGAN: Y tu como sabes eso?

WILL: Es por los videos juegos

FUKUSHIMA: Clásica escena de intercambio de energías

SEMSEI: Yo también creo que ese es el caso a pesar de donde venga el razonamiento

WADE: No, mejor no lo hagas

FUKUSHIMA: Porque?

R.C: Con un fuerte golpe en el asteroide lo máximo seria desviar su trayectoria para que no caiga sobre tierra, si no que lo haga sobre agua

FATUS: Lo cual crea una ola que arrasara con cualquier edificio en su camino

LOGAN: Además de aumentar el nivel de agua

SENSEI: Tapando la superficie de la tierra

WADE: No por completo, pero si un tercio del continente

FELIX: Pero esa es nuestra mejor oportunidad

Mientras la silueta de una chica se acerco a Ron, era una ilusión proyectada por la cansada mente de Ron, la ilusión dijo

ILUCION: Debes proteger aquello que amas con todo tu corazón, recuerda tu eres imparable

R.C: Antes que lo hagas, sabes que morirás, verdad

ERIK: Yo…

FELIX; No lo hagas para compensar lo que hiciste antes

ERIK: Yo, eso no importa, yo me hare cargo

RON: Dia… na

Erik se adelanto preparándose para el ataque

FATUS: No queda tiempo, tomare a Ronald y me lo llevare a un refugio seguro

R.C: No, el se quedara con nosotros

FATUS: No discutiré con mocosos

ERIK: No queda tiempo, R.C dime a donde golpear

R.C: Bien según las variantes con tu puño de Dragón diría que…

FELIX: ALTO

LOGAN: Que? No queda tiempo

FELIX: Acaban de aceptar la muerte de cientos junto a aceptar un desastre

WILL: No quedan más opciones

FUKUSHIMA: Intentaremos hacer algo pero…

FELIX: No, debe haber algo que podamos hacer

ERIK: Si tuviéramos algo mejor haríamos algo mejor

R.C: Te daré las coordenadas y gracias

ERIK: No me despediré, siguen cayéndome mal todos ustedes

En ese momento una mano se puso sobre la cara de Erik empujándolo con fuerza a un costado ante la vista, Erik cayó al suelo y apoyando su mano en el piso levanto la cara y vio a todos los presentes con la boca abierta mirando a Ron quien estaba de pie con la cabeza mirando al suelo por lo que la parte superior no se veía

R.C: Tu cuerpo no puede moverse más

FELIX: Tómalo con calma no hay nada que puedas hacer

ERIK: Tú aun debes estar cansado de las peleas

SENSEI: Quien es ese?

El Maestro Sensei noto que la una figura sombría se acercaba

FATUS: Otro luchador

SENSEI: Al sentir un nuevo enemigo y la dificultad de la situación Despertó

Un hombre con una campera y capucha negra se acercaba

LOGAN: Que este cerca alguien "normal"

DUKE: No es posible

La figura desapareció y reapareció entre los guerreros alertando a todos

FATUS: En qué momento?

Una sonrisa se formo en la cara del individuo al cual solo se veía la mitad por la capucha

VOZ: Te encargaras, verdad

RON: SI

VOZ: Eso acaba de encender tu llama de combate

RON: No perderé ante nadie

VOZ: Te dolió… la última palabra del mocoso

RON: No puedo perder ante nadie, ni nada

VOZ: apártense

En el cielo las nubes se abrieron y se veía que a pesar de estar lejos que caía y por su tamaño sería devastador

ERIK: No puedes hacer nada

FELIX: Tómalo con calma

SENSEI: Has hecho mucho, es tiempo de que descanses

De repente la sombra de Ron se volvió muy oscura, como si de un pozo profundo se tratara y se alargo, mas y mas hasta quedar de cientos de metros, pero lo raro fue hay un montículo empezó a sobre salir tomando la forma de una persona y en el pecho un ojo se abrió y una voz gruesa, profunda y diabólica se oyó

VOZ: Acaso tú crees que puedes hacer algo contra tal enemigo

Ron: Cállate Kurama

KURAMA: Tu carácter esta por los suelos hoy

RON: Hermano, yo me encargare, no te metas

ARUCARD: Estas seguro de que puedes?

RON: Quédate atrás

KURAMA: Con que este es tu tan misterioso y querido hermano

RON: Cállate, si vas a ayudarme ayuda y si no vete a dormir

Ron se dio vuelta, sus ojos tenían distintas tonalidades uno era rojo y el otro era azul y sus pupilas se volvieron espirales, su cara era la misma pero se veía tan seria que sorprendió a la mayoría

KURAMA: No se que provoco este cambio en tu carácter pero me agrada

La sombra se fue achicando y contrayéndose hasta volver a tomar la forma de la sombra normal de Ron quien se quedo mirando al asteroide, entonces Kim mirando a Ron dijo

KIM: Que harás?

ARUCARD: Ganara

RON: Aplastare a mi enemigo

ARUCARD: Y liberar un poco de esa frustración

RON: Ya vengo

ARUCARD: Claro, yo me encargare de todo cuando termines

RON: Bien, me voy

ARUCARD: Pero tendrás que tomar una decisión y no puedes dormir hasta que la dejes aclarada

RON: Entiendo

Ron levanto su mano y en su palma el cristal se dibujo brillando y descargas salieron de su mano, energía roja empezó a salir y a unirse formando una mano, esta fue creciendo hasta terminar saliendo de la tierra siendo controlada por Ron través de descargas

RON: Omega the Hand

FATUS: Es encore

LOGAN : La usaras para golpear al asteroide

ARUCARD: Muéstrale la forma de tu alma, muéstrale aquello que nunca para, muéstrale aquello que recibiste través de tus amigos, aliados y camaradas

LOGAN: De que estás hablando

ARUCARD: Muéstrales el poder que recibiste por el sacrificio de tus batallas

Un vago recuerdo surgió en la cabeza de Ron, no lo veía claro pero un chico de pelo azul de pie

CHICO: Quien se creen que soy, yo soy el líder…, Yo soy…

RON: Hhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….

La mano cambio tomando forma de taladro

RON: Giga Drill Breaker

Ron lanzo un ladro gigante el cual la luz se fue dispersando y metal tenia dentro, este podía ser visto desde los puntos más lejanos

DIRECTORA: Que es eso?

BONNIE: Ese es nuestro aliado, luchando por nosotros

ANNE: Que es eso a lo lejos?

JAMES: No estoy seguro pero ese es el lugar donde está el asteroide

Cerca de donde estaba Ron

FATUS: Eso es metal?

R.C: Lo intento analizar pero…

ARUCARD: No te gastes aun que parezca metal, es energía espiral, más dura que nada mas en todo el universo

FELIX: Tu eres el hermano de Ron, si no me equivoco te llamas…

Félix fue cortado por Arucard

ARUCARD: No lo digas, ni tu ni ninguno de ustedes

WILL: QUE? Porque?

ARUCARD: La damisela hiso bien en contarles pero puedo dejar que los amos de los tres castillos sepan aun mi identidad

En ese momento una explosión interrumpió la charla el asteroide aun intentaba superar Ron

FATUS: Es demasiado para el

SENSEI: Es un impresionante esfuerzo pero no será suficiente

LOGAN: Que aremos R,C…

Logan vio a Félix, Will, Fukushima, R.C, Erik, Wade y Kim sentados en el suelo como si todo hubiera terminado

LOGAN: Que hacen?

ARUCARD: Ya casi termina, verdad, o acaso no quieres gritarlo

RON: Cuando uno gana debe gritar

El Taladro giro aun mas rápido y fuerte que antes hasta que termino destruyendo al asteroide en polvo y al fin desapareciendo

RON: Bohyaaaaaaa

ARUCARD: Ya termino

El cielo se veía rojizo mientras que un sol brillante como el oro se alzaba en el mismo

ARUCARD: Ya todo termino

FATUS: Tu quien eres

ARUCARD: Tus hombres están heridos y yo te estoy dejando ir, te conviene aprovechar

FATUS: Eso es una amenaza

Arucard con un rápido movimiento de su mano le lanzo la mascara

ARUCARD: No pierdas algo que se te presto

DUKE: No dejaremos que nos traten así

MAGNUS: Pelearemos, será divertido

Aplastador: Pelear

FATUS: No, nos retiraremos pero sepan que pronto volveremos por las Gemas

Fatus desapareció junto a sus hombres

SENSEI: Y nosotros

ARUCARD: Primero, deben cuidar sus juguetes

Arucard saco el Sable Loto de su mano izquierda y de la derecha La Capa de Las Sombras, lanzo el Sable al Maestro Sensei

SENSEI: Gracias

Ron en ese momento cayó al suelo devastado por tanto cansancio

ARUCARD: Toma te ayudara

La Capa salió flotando hasta alcanzar a Ron y tomar la forma de su traje, mientras un brillo azul salía de su cuerpo

ARUCARD: Eso nos deja un problema menos ahora

Arucard se acerco a Ron mientras su cuerpo empezó a cambiar tomando la forma de Ron

ARUCARD: Mejor nos apuramos si queremos ir al Bueno Nacho

Ante la mirada atónita de los presentes Arucard con la forma de Ron tomo al verdadero Ron en sus manos

ARUCARD: Vamos, debemos buscar a los demás

R.C: Porque deberíamos confiar en ti

WILL: Como sabemos que es verdad que eres el hermano de Ron

FUKUSHIMA: Y que fueron esas palabras de antes

RON: Esperen, confíen en el, es mi hermano y la única persona que conoce todos mis errores

ARUCARD: Y también todos tus logros, nunca los dejes fuera

RON: Los extraño, a todos

ARUCARD: Lo sé, es el precio de recordar, lo bueno y lo malo viene de la mano

RON: Los quiero volver a ver

Una lágrima salió del ojo de Ron

ARUCARD: Yo también y algún día lo aremos, pero aun no es el momento,


	6. 06-The End and Lo siguente

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personajes son míos

The End and Lo Siguiente  
-Black-Boy, Second Season-

-Capitulo 06 -

La directora y sus aliados veía una luz como una torre roja alzándose y opacando al mismo sol, una escena que solo se vería en sueños o películas, la cual para muchos era la materialización de la esperanza mostrándose ante el miedo y caos, mientras que para otros era un augurio de que malos tiempos al acecho o eso sentía la directora al ver tal situación, en un punto una luz intensa, provocada por el choque del ataque de Ron y el asteroide, libero una luz tan fuerte e intensa que llegaba hasta las ciudades más lejanas, como si el mismo sol se acercara a la tierra

MONIQUE: Eso es, destruye el asteroide Black-boy

MEGO: Eso es lo que el joven de antes estaba contando

DIRECTORA: Se llama Wade y es un súper-genio

MONIQUE: Y jamás se equivoca

DIRECTORA: Pero, como saben que es Black-Boy?

YURI: Porque es el único con el poder para defendernos

MEGO: Pero controlar tanto poder no es fácil

ZITA: Acaso no les parece que está perdiendo?

BONNIE: El jamás perderá con todos sus amigos dependiendo de el

DIRECTORA: Parece que lo conociera

BONNIE: Creo en Black-Boy porque él cree en Ron

MEGO: Si, como la vez que Erik ataco o antes con las alas

DIRECTORA: Si, Black-Boy confía mucho en Ronald cuando tiene problemas

MEGO: No, yo creo que es Ron quien lo rescata cuando tiene problemas

DIRECTORA: Pero que tan confiable es Ronald

BONNIE: Cuando Ron no pudo hacer algo fue su maestro quien lo salvo

DIRECTORA: Si, fue un civil, normal

BONNIE: Aun así recuerda, nunca dudes en Ron

Un torrente de viento provenía del centro del choque y de repente la luz tomo la forma de un taladro

DIRECTORA: Eso es un taladro?

YURI: Sus habilidades son complicadas

De repente una enorme explosión ilumino el cielo mostrandoal asteroide siendo arrasado, ante la vista de los sorprendidos agentes, quedando solo polvo de la gigantesca roca y un rojizo intenso y en el centro del mismo un sol brillante como el oro se alzaba triunfante

ZITA: Parece que han ganado

BONNIE: Black-Boynos salvo

YURI: Todo ha terminado

MEGO: Eso parece

DIRECTORA: Tanto poder y nadie lo controla

MEGO: Pero él lo usa por el bien

DIRECTORA: Por ahora, pero más importante, aseguren las capsulas de los experimentos

AGENTE: Tenemos un perímetro armado

DIRECTORA: Bien, necesitamos una defensa solida seguramente vendrán pronto

AGENTE: Nadie entrara en la zona

DIRECTORA: Me interesa que nadie salga

MONIQUE: No me gusto como sonó eso

MEGO: Lo dice por las sombras?

AGENTE: Por lo general se retiran después de completar su misión...

DIRECTORA: Tal vez no lo recuerden pero el dijo…

YURI: Que ayudaría a los experimentos

DIRECTORA: Si

Poco después un grupo se acercaba a lo lejos, era Kim, Ron y el grupo que los acompañaba

MONIQUE: Amiga (Grito)

KIM: Monique, chicas están bien

R.C: Tal y como le he repetido en el camino, ellas están a salvo

FELIX: Deja que las salude

SENSEI: Es una alegría para mi ver su reencuentro pero no hay tiempo que desperdiciar

LOGAN: Gracias por su valiosa ayuda

SENSEI: Poco fue mi colaboración y mucha mi gratitud por permitirme llevarme la Gema

En ese momento una figura oscura apareció cayendo desde el cielo, al levantarse se vio a un hombre con un traje ninja oscuro y una máscara lisa totalmente blanca cubriéndole la cara, lo único que se veía era el pelo negro el cual tenía atado en una cola

SENSEI: Esta todo listo? Monkeus

MONKEUS: Si, maestro, el pasillo está conectado

La sombra de Monkeus creció despegándose del suelo y tomando la forma de la cara de un simio el cual abrió la boca

SENSEI: Hasta la próxima mis amigos

El Sensei seguido por los ninjas atravesaron la cara de simio la cual se cerró cuando toso pasaron y desapareció

FELIX: Admítanlo, fue una salida muy genial

DIRECTORA: Que paso con las Gemas?

LOGAN: La Gema Roja la tiene el Maestro Sensei, te daré la Azul a usted y Yo me quedare la Amarrilla

DIRECTORA: Parece justo

LOGAN: Mantenerlas separadas parece buena idea

DIRECTORA: Ahora, Esto es raro, que ustedes no sean los primeros en irse

FELIX: Aun queda algo por hacer

Félix recordó lo que minutos antes paso, después que Ron acabo con el Asteroide

-Recuerdo-

Arucard se acercó a Ron mientras su cuerpo empezó a cambiar tomando la forma de Ron

ARUCARD: Mejor nos apuramos si queremos ir al Bueno Nacho

Ante la mirada atónita de los presentes Arucard con la forma de Ron tomo al verdadero Ron en sus manos

WILL: Quién eres?

FUKUSHIMA: Esas no son habilidades humanas

ARUCARD: Vamos, debemos buscar a los demás

R.C: Porque deberíamos confiar en ti?

WILL: Como sabemos que es verdad que eres el hermano de Ron?

FUKUSHIMA: Y que fueron esas palabras de antes?

RON: Esperen, confíen en él, es mi hermano y la única persona que conoce todos mis errores

ARUCARD: Y también todos tus logros, nunca los dejes fuera

RON: Los extraño, a todos

ARUCARD: Lo sé, es el precio de recordar, lo bueno y lo malo viene de la mano

RON: Los quiero volver a ver

Una lágrima salió del ojo de Ron

ARUCARD: Yo también y algún día lo haremos, pero aun no es el momento

RON: Estoy cansado puedo dormir?

ARUCARD: Ya te lo dije aún tenemos que volver, descansa pero no duermas

R.C: Él te reconoció pero aun no me agradas

SENSEI: Puedo percibir gran confianza desde Ronald a ti pero me das una sensación muy mala

FELIX: Vayámonos Logan se ocupara del resto

ARUCARD: Ron, no hay algo que quieras hacer?

RON: (Con dificultad dijo) Yo… quiero ayudarlos

R.C: A quiénes?

ARUCARD: Volvamos

Arucard empezó a caminar mientras era seguido por los guerreros

\- Fin del Recuerdo-

DIRECTORA: Que sería eso?

R.C: Llevarnos a los experimentos que pusimos dentro de las capsulas formadas por los Diablos

DIRECTORA: Imposible

FUKUSHIMA: Los ayudara y les darán un trato humano?

DIRECTORA: No son humanos, son solo experimentos destinados a morir dejando caos y muerte en su camino

WILL: Ellos no tienen la culpa de ser creados y usados

DIRECTORA: Me gustaría que fuera de otra forma pero no se pueda negar que son una amenaza a la seguridad pública

FELIX: Porque?

DIRECTORA: Por sus habilidades y su forma de creación

R.C: Porque no lo admite, hay algo más que usted quiere

DIRECTORA: Me llevare a Black-Boy y a ustedes

MEGO: Donde esta? Black-Boy

ARUCARD: Estaba cansado y se acostó unos minutos

FELIX: Esta en mi tabla

DIRECTORA: Bien, será mejor para evitar peleas innecesarias

LOGAN: Esto no es buena idea

DIRECTORA: Oficialmente les estoy diciendo a las cinco sombras que me acompañen

FUKUSHIMA: Para qué? Acompañarla

DIRECTORA: Si desean mantener la relación de colaboración mutua, nos revelaran sus secretos, a mí y a los otros tres jefes de fracción

LOGAN: Que? Espere usted no puede…

DIRECTORA: Acabo de hablar con los otros tres Jefes de fracción y la junta especial lo decidió

LOGAN: Fue a raíz de la pelea de hoy?

DIRECTORA: Eso no fue una pelea, fue GUERRA, eso es lo que vi

LOGAN: Y que tiene que ver…

DIRECTORA: No podemos confiar ciegamente…

LOGAN: Tenga cuidado, ese es un camino peligroso

DIRECTORA: No hay peligro, están cansados, no los dañaremos

ERIK: Pero nos encerraran, solo por precaución

DIRECTORA: Nadie hablo de encierro

R.C. No pueden capturarnos y lo sabe

DIRECTORA: He visto demasiadas cosas preocupantes en su jefe y no parece prudente darle tanta libertad

WILL: Reconsidere su decisión, por favor

LOGAN: Se estás equivocando o acaso cree poder ir contra mí tan fácilmente

DIRECTORA: Usted dejo escapar a cuatro de los más peligrosos elementos de combate de una organización criminal sin contar que uno de ellos era el jefe de la susodicha organización

ERIK: Recupero las Gemas que usted perdió

MEGO: Ustedes también interfirieron en ese día

FUKUSHIMA: Para salvarlos

DIRECTORA: Y porque dijeron que Black-Boy es el último Fatus

MEGO: Y la última esperanza de la humanidad

DIRECTORA: Y quiénes son sus padres o que es eso de los cristales o… hay demasiadas dudas

R.C: No podrás ponernos en contra de Black-Boy

DIRECTORA: Pero no pueden negarme que hay peligro en el

WILL: No lo negaremos, por eso nosotros lo cuidaremos

FELIX: Cubrimos su espalda, hasta el final

DIRECTORA: Entonces qué? Dejamos una amenaza a la seguridad mundial libre

LOGAN: Él no es una amenaza

FUKUSHIMA: El no lastimaría a nadie

FELIX: Jamás sería una amenaza

DIRECTORA: Están cansados y sé que no nos dañaran

R.C: No iremos con usted

DIRECTORA: Él es un potencial peligro al igual que los experimentos

R.C: Son personas, no experimentos

WILL: Si los tratamos como experimentos seremos iguales a los que lo crearon

DIRECTORA: No importa, se quedan en J.G para controlarlos

FELIX: No eligieron ser creados

FUKUSHIMA: Merecen nuestra ayuda

DIRECTORA: No podrán llevarse a todos los experimentos ustedes solos

En ese momento Ron se puso de pie aun cuando la luz de la sanación aun salía de su espalda

MEGO: Aun puedes ponerte de pie?

RON: Nos encargaremos de las capsulas y dejaremos a las chicas en su casa

DIRECTORA: De que hablas?

Logan se acerca a la Directora mientras que los ninjas de las Sombras y los Caballeros de Rodegan se pusieron detrás de Ron y sus hombres

RON: Les encargo las Gemas, si tienen problemas pueden avisar

DIRECTORA: Acaso no me escuchaste, por todo lo que he visto hoy ustedes y en especial tú, no son confiables, los detendré ya mismo

Ron no escuchaba a la Directora pero recordó a una chica sentada frente a un amanecer mientras que un viento movía suavemente su cabello

CHICA: El atardecer es el momento en que el día y la noche se unen en una y es tan hermoso

RON: Tal vez pero sería mejor con algo que comer, digo tan difícil es conseguir comida del planeta tierra

CHICA: JAjajaja, hay veces que me haces acordar al amanecer

RON: Es por el pelo rubio

CHICA: No, un poco, pero más que nada es porque haces algo malo empeorando las cosas y luego las arreglas haciendo algo genial

Ron fue sacado de su recuerdo por un grito de la Directora

DIRECTORA: Acaso está escuchándome

RON: Una situación mala se ha dado y es momento de arreglarla

DIRECTORA: Si es verdad, vendrán en paz supongo

RON: Dai me escuchas

De la oreja de Ron un arrito salió agarrándose a la pare de la oreja y de este salió una cadena que en el otro extremo salió un rectángulo más grande de un lado que del otro, y de este salió una voz

DAI: Si, lo copio Capitán

RON: Llévanos a mí, a mis amigos y a las capsulas a… la cueva

DIRECTORA: Prepárense algo está por suceder

RON: Nosotros ayudaremos a todos los que podamos, llegamos cuando hay problemas como la noche y los solucionamos como el día, por eso somos Atardecer

Del cielo una luz cegadora apareció y pequeños cuadrados blancos bajaron esparciéndose por todos lados, cuando un cuadrado se acercaba a una capsula se expandía cubriendo a la capsula y achicándose desapareciendo con esta

DIRECTORA: Que es eso?

En segundos las capsulas con los experimentos habían desaparecido

RON: No importa dónde o a quien ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos

DIRECTORA: Esto no es posible, captúrenlos

Los agentes confundidos se quedaron mirando a la Directora atónitos

DIRECTORA: Ya tienen sus órdenes, atrápenlos

Los Ninjas de las Sombras y los Caballeros de Rodegan ya habían sido transportados

RON: Nosotros somos sus refuerzos

Las cuatro Sombras y las chicas desaparecieron junto a Wade y Erik

DIRECTORA: Desde hoy son criminales

ARUCARD: (En voz baja sin que nadie lo oiga dijo) Quiénes son?

RON: Desde hoy nosotros somos AMANECER

Para sorpresa de la directora Ron y Arucard desaparecieron enfrente de la vista de todos los presentes

MEGO: Que acaba de pasar?

DIRECTORA: Una nueva organización acaba de crearse

LOGAN: Eso fue muy por arriba de la habilidad de Yamanuchi

AGENTE: Directora, todos los experimentos han sido…

DIRECTORA: Si, ya se, reúnanse y armen un perímetro alrededor de la base pronto llegaran refuerzos para revisar el estado físico de los agentes y empezar a revisar el estado de la base

Mientras en una cueva, cerca de donde estaba el campamento Infestipolis cuadrados blancos aparecieron de la nada y se expandieron y contrajeron dejando las capsulas y al grupo de amigos y a Ron quien se quedó de pie y mudo

FELIX: Que fue eso?

WILL: R.C tu…

R.C: Estoy más desconcertado que ustedes, yo no sé, ni que fue eso

FUKUSHIMA: Pero fue Ron quien lo ordeno

MONIQUE: Eso fue genial

BONNIE: Y quién es este?

Dijo Bonnie apuntando a Arucard transformado en Ron

ZITA: No puedo creer que ustedes sean las Sombras

MONIQUE: Si ustedes son las Sombras, entonces quien es Black-Boy

YURI: Esperen Quien sabía que…

R.C: Como sabían ustedes dos qué?

WADE: Armaron un sistema de reubicación global instantánea?

Arucard se acercó a Ron quien cayó desmayado ante la vista de todos, Arucard lo recostó en el suelo y la armadura lo descubrió dejando solo la bufanda al ver esto se acercaron corriendo

ARUCARD: descansa, lo hiciste bien hermanito

Arucard empezó a cambiar su forma la cual se parecía a Ron, se hiso más alto, su pelo se volvió negro con un tono más oscuro que el más oscuro pozo, su piel se tornó clara y sus dientes cambiaron en forma de colmillos, su ropa se volvió color rojo como si fuera agua cambiando a un abrigo rojo que lo cubría y debajo lo que parecía un traje negro con una corbata roja y guantes blancos en sus manos

KIM: Tú eres Arucard, verdad?

R.C: Eso no importa, como esta Ron

YURI: Que tiene que ver Ron?

Yuri, Monique y Zita notaron que aquel que se había sacado el traje de Black-Boy era un chico rubio, las tres quedaron mudas y al acercarse vieron a Ron gravemente dañado

ZITA: Rápido, necesita primeros auxilios

MONIQUE: Llamen a una ambulancia

YURI: O a un Dr.

KIM: Estará bien?, Arucard

En ese momento una luz azul salió del cuerpo de Ron quien empezó a gritar y demostrando el dolor que transitaba su cuerpo

KIM: Que está pasando?

Todos se quedaron viendo a Arucard quien apoyo su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio el cual dejo de gritar

ARUCARD: Yo aclarare sus dudas pero primero

Un círculo con un pentagrama se formó en algunas rocas y en la entrada

R.C Que es esto?

FUSHIMA: Un circulo de contención, levantaste una barrera

ARUCARD: Si, tu sello te esta guiando bien, aun cuando lo tienes hace poco

Fukushima se quedó callado mientras Arucard veía a su alrededor

ARUCARD: Estas muy calmada, Kimberly

KIM: Ron me dijo que no importa en qué situación esté siempre puede confiar en su hermano con su vida y que yo confiara igual

ARUCARD: Ya veo eso es… típico de Ro

KIM: Ron está bien?

ARUCARD: Calma, lo anestesie para que no sufran ustedes al verlo curarse, fue un día algo pesado para el

R.C: Tú quién eres?

FUKUSHIMA: No, Que eres?

ARUCARD: Esa es una pregunta que busque durante mucho tiempo, pero al final soy el hermano de Ronald Adrián Imparable

KIM: Porque usas su nombre completo

Un sombrero rojo apareció cubriendo su cabeza y uno de sus ojos

ARUCARD: Porque así suena mejor

R.C: Aun así

FELIX: Hay mucho por explicar, como por que nos conoces

ARUCARD: Primero, pónganse cómodos

Un círculo apareció sobre los Ninjas y los caballeros quienes se durmieron, mientras que el mismo círculo apareció a los pies de Félix, Will y Fukushima quienes al momento se sintieron cansados y terminaron sentándose a la vez que sentían sueño

ARUCARD: En este momento estoy sacando su propia vitalidad para sus cuerpos se curen sus heridas, lo que los cansa físicamente

ERIK: Por eso se durmieron

R.C: pero estos tercos no quieren perderse esta charla

Dijo R.C apuntando a Will, Felix y Fukushima

FELIX: Te pregunte antes, como sabes todo alrededor de Ron si no estás nunca con él?

ARUCARD: Yo siempre mantengo un ojo sobre Ron

R.C: Como lo haces?

KIM: Por tu tercerojo, dijo Ron

ARUCARD: Antes de esos detalles primero, sus dudas

R.C: Como sabe Kim de nosotros?

Los cinco chicos se quedaron mirando a Kim

KIM: Bueno, fue…

ARUCARD: En el ataque de Dementor cuando Ron y ella estuvieron frente a frente

KIM: Solo me dio una corazonada

MONIQUE: eso era de lo que tu mama te repitió tanto que te lo tomes con calma

KIM: Si, bueno vi a Ron enfocándose y esforzaba por algo y decidí esperar a que el me lo contara por su propia voluntad

FELIX: Déjame adivinar, después fuiste deduciendo como fue cambiando la cosa

KIM: Si, no fue muy difícil, digo cuando uno desaparecía el otro aparecía

ERIK: Pero cuando yo me presente en el partido

KIM: Sabia que no había sido Ron, el no juega de esa forma

MONIQUE: Por eso viste la repetición, tantas veces

KIM: Si, digamos que si

R.C: Lo que nos lleva a nuestra próxima duda

WILL: Como sabia Wade y como creó un cuerpo nuevo a R.C tan rápido

KIM: Yo no fui, ni sabía que Wade conocía el secreto de Ron

WADE: El día que Legión tomo posesión del cuerpo de R.C pude hackear algunos datos y decidí confiar en Ron y me quede callado

KIM: Te he dicho que respetes la privacidad

WADE: Fue bueno, cree un nuevo cuerpo para R.C, como disculpa

FUKUSHIMA: Lo que nos lleva a preguntar, porque creaste ese cuerpo, en el poco tiempo que nos fuimos no pudiste crearlo, fue antes

WADE: Bueno, resulta que…

ERIK: Las transmisiones que tu captaste, esas que te llevaron a preparar nuevo equipo para Félix y los otros dos, Logan también las capto y justo a tiempo cuando entendió que WADE sabia el secreto de Ron le pidió ayuda

WILL: Cierto, ustedes tres se fueron en esa misión

R.C: Además, esta tecnología, es más avanzada que la actual, es demasiado avanzada

WADE: Logan me llevo con el proyectoFebo

WILL: Eso lo explica

FUKUSHIMA: Los patrones mentales que permitieron a un Ratopin crear inteligencia Artificial le permitieron a Wade crear algo aún más avanzado

WADE: Si, y eso es el T-2000

R.C: El chip actualizo mis sistemas centrales y el cuerpo

WADE: Para poner en términos sencillos es un líquido metálico que puede tomar la forma que quieras, es duro y tiene propiedades eléctricas

ERIK: Además Logan tenía la ubicación de dos de las mascaras

FELIX: Que mascaras?

ARUCARD: Ustedes también las tienen, son las que usaron los guerreros de la estación

ERIK: Las tienen, eso es bueno

WILL: Pero que son

FUKUSHIMA: Puedo sentir gran poder

ARUCARD: Aun no están listos para las máscaras pero por el momento cuídenlas, más adelante les explicare que son

MONIQUE: Tú entiendes algo de lo que pasa

ZITA: No, pero parece importante

YURI: No es bueno hablar bajo mientras hay otras personas en la charla

ARUCARD: Después los mocosos les explicaran la historia al detalle

WILL: Que fue eso de… Dai y la tele-transportación

FUKUSHIMA: Y todo eso de que quiero verlos y las palabras de antes

FELIX: Hay algo más importante que eso y Kim para ti también va esta pregunta, quien fue la persona que Ron mato con sus propias manos

Todos se quedaron viendo a Félix, callados quien había dado justo en la más importante de las preguntas, mientras las chicas abrían sus ojos sorprendidas por la declaración de Félix

KIM: La verdad es que ni yo sé lo que paso, pero la verdad está en el Campamento Infestipolis

ARUCARD: Primero, no revelare nada específico de ese verano

KIM: Por la condición mental de Ron

R.C: Que condición, Ron no tiene ningún problema Psicológico

ARUCARD: Si lo tiene, pero ha generado un trastorno de recuerdos o como yo lo llamo memoria selectiva, que le permite evitar ciertos recuerdos

KIM: El recuerda pero a la vez ignora los recuerdos que no puede manejar

FELIX: Espera, Ron nunca

KIM: Al volver del campamento el tenia pesadillas, se largaba a llorar sin que nadie estuviera con él, ya que recordaba o pensaba en cosas negativas, estaba deprimido todo el tiempo e incluso se paralizaba sin que nada le pasara

WILL: Espera eso puede ser…

R.C: TEPT

FUKUSHIMA: Trastorno de Estrés Pos Traumático

MONIQUE: Que es eso?

WADE: Es un trauma psicológico que se da a raíz de eventos traumáticos o estrés extremo

R.C: De ahí vienen muchos rasgos de su personalidad

ARUCARD: No lo creo, pero ciertamente es una posibilidad

KIM: Eso no importa, lo cierto es que Ron pasó una semana dura a la vuelta del Campamento

ARUCARD: Yo, no podía estar cerca de el por lo que puse un ojo en su sombra

MONIQUE: No entiendo porque te alejarías de él, si dices que es tu hermano

ARUCARD: Al estar cerca el sufriría más, yo le provocaba recuerdos

R.C: Pero que es eso de las hienas venenosas, además Brandon Branquias lo reconoció

KIM: Pero él no reconoció a Brandon

ABRANDON: Pero el cambio fue el primer día en la primer hora, por lo que ese fue uno de los únicos momentos verdaderos

KIM: Recuerdo que una semana después de volver…

-Recuerdo-

Bajando por las escaleras corría Kim para recibir a Ron en la puerta de su casa

Sra. IMPARABLE: Gracias por invitarlo ha estado deprimido desde que volvió del Campamento

ANNE: Seguro que es por qué extraña a los amigos que tenía allá

Sra. IMPARABLE: Seguro, por eso creo que le hará bien una noche en su casa

KIM: Ron, ven

Kim tomo la mano de Ron y lo empujo a dentro

Sra. IMPARABLE: Cuídate Ron

KIM: Adiós Sra. Imparable

Dijo Kim mientras empujaba a Ron por las escaleras

Sra. IMPARABLE: Cualquier cosa pueden llamar

Las mujeres se despedían cuando en la pieza de Kim

KIM: Ron cambia esa cara, mira lo que te prepare

Dijo Kim apuntando a su cama pero noto que nada había

KIM: Bi-tontos, entraron a mi pieza de nuevo

El padre de Kim respondió

JAMES: Tus hermanos están en la casa de un amigo y se quedaron a dormir

KIM: Entonces quien

Kim vio a Ron a la cara quien se deprimía, a tal punto que parecía que se largaría a llorar

KIM: Ron cambia la cara ya… espera

Kim noto la ventana de la pieza abierta

KIM: Debe haber escapado

RON: Que cosa?

KIM: Quería regalarte un gato, pero…

RON: Pero igual mi papa es alérgico y no puede haber mascotas con pelo en la casa

KIM: Pero lo tendría yo en casa para que lo puedas visitar siempre

RON: Igual yo no les agrado a los gatos, ni a los perros

KIM: Ron dime qué te pasa

RON: Yo… nada

Ron sonrió falsamente

KIM: Ven, vamos a comer algo

Kim y Ron bajaron comieron con los padres de Kim y luego se pusieron a ver una película, compartiendo una manta se taparon y se acomodaron sentados en el sillón, al rato Kim se durmió cerca de Ron y al despertar en medio de la noche no encontró a Ron por ningún lado, pensó en despertar a sus padres pero luego una idea se le vino a la cabeza, no tenía sentido pero fue como si supiera que él estaba en ese lugar, salió de su casa en bicicleta hasta llegar a la guardería donde conoció a Ron hacia años, entro al jardín saltando la reja y en el centro del patio cerca de un árbol estaba Ron agachado

KIM: Ron que estás haciendo? Porque viniste sin decirme nada? Y porque a la guardería?

RON: Yo la mate a ella y a todos mis amigos

Kim se quedó callada esperando algo más pero al ver que Ron mantenía un silencio

KIM: No se quienes es "ella" o tus amigos o que paso en ese tiempo, pero…

RON: Ellos me dirían que viva en paz y feliz

KIM: Yo siempre seré tu amiga y sé que eso quiero para ti

RON: Perdona por hacerte preocupar, yo desde hoy me centrare en lo importante de la vida

Ron mostro una honesta sonrisa a diferencia de antes, el y Kim volvieron juntos

\- Fin del Recuerdo-

KIM: Al día siguiente Ron fue a la Compra Inteligente y apareció con Rufus y de apoco fue volvió a ser el mismo Ron de antes

ERIK: Bastante hábil, poner un recuerdo cariñoso para no contarnos que es lo que paso en el verano

ARUCARD: Yo no seré el que se lo cuente, un día Ron les contara toda la historia

FELIX: Aun tengo una duda

ARUCARD: Se que tienen dudas de ese verano pero…

FELIX: No preguntare por ese verano, yo tengo una pregunta puedes responder si o no

ARUCARD: Pregunta

FELIX: En el pecho de Ron es su corazón el que late?

ERIK: Que?

R.C: Félix ya te lo dije, Ron no tiene problemas cardiacos

KIM: Espera, yo también tengo una duda parecida

ERIK: Se podrían explicar mejor

KIM: Ron en su pecho tiene diminutas marcas

BONNIE: Las vi, ¿no son manchas de nacimiento?

KIM: No, Ron no las tenía antes de ese verano

Alucard soltó un suspiro y cerro sus ojos

ALUCARD: Ron perdió su corazón, fue brutalmente arrancado de su pecho y estuvo muerto pero alguien antes de morir le dejo su corazón

Ante tal revelación el silencio de la cueva se cortórápidamente al ir llenándose de preguntas del grupo hacia el extraño aliado

ERIK: Que?

R.C: Cuanto tiempo estuvo…

WILL: De quien era el órgano…

FUKISHIMA: No le quedaron síntomas…

BONNIE: No tiene cicatrices…

MONIQUE: Hace cuanto fue…

YURI: Su familia y amigos saben…

ARUCARD: Silencio

Todos se quedaron mirando callados a un serio Arucard

ARUCARD: Dije que no contare los sucesos de ese verano; además ustedes son amigos de mi hermano, pero eso no quiere decir que yo tolerare todos sus juegos

Después de unos segundos cortando el silencio Felix con un tono bajo hablo

FELIX: Gracias, es bueno saberlo

ARUCARD: Es remarcable que lo pensaras, pero es lento, Kim lo supo desde hace años

Nuevamente las miradas se centraron en Kim

KIM: Pensé en esa posibilidad, pero no lo confirme

ARUCARD: No necesitabas confirmarlo, por instinto tú conoces a Ron

Kim y Arucard se miraron a los ojos hasta que…

ARUCARD: Bueno, es tiempo de movernos

Arucard tomo a Ron en sus brazos y lo levanto

R.C: Y que haremos con…

ARUCARD: Los experimentosestarán en las capsulas por unos días, los Caballeros y ninjas ya tienen un lugar temporal pero aun no están en posición de moverse y ustedes necesitan ir a su casa y descansar

FELIX: No esta tan equivocado, pero antes…

R.C: Tú quien eres?

WILL: No eres como nada que hayamos visto antes

FUKUSHIMA: Y hemos visto mucho

ARUCARD: Por ahora no importa, Pronto Ron les contara toda la historia por voluntad

FELIX: Dejémosloasí por el momento

ARUCARD: Gracias

FELIX: Pero buscaremos respuestas y pronto Ron o tu las responderán

ARUCARD: Eso es aceptable

R.C: Me quedare con los Caballeros y los Ninjas

ARUCARD: Dai, abre una puerta a la casa de Ron

R.C: Las puertas…

ARUCARD: Si, tambiénestán relacionadas a ese verano

En la oreja de Arucard se vio un arrito igual al de Ron pero color negro con un circulo y un pentagrama dentro de este

DAI: Copiado, comandante

En un costado del suelo una puerta apareció, era negra con un marco rojo

ARUCARD: Ron dormirá por las siguientes horas, vamos a dejarlo en su cama

Arucard cargando con Ron traspaso la puerta acompañado por Kim, Felix, Zita, Will, Bonnie, Fukushima y Yuri, Erik y Moniquey del otro lado se encontraron enfrente a la casa de Ron, la noche había caído y cubría todo con su manto de sombras, Bonnie estaba mirando a Kim quien no dejo de ver a Ron ni por un segundo, su mirada era fija y de preocupación pero a la Bonnie entendió que la pelirrojasabía que cuando el rubio se levantase actuaria como si solo fuera un díamás, y de repente se dio media vuelta

BONNIE: Estoy cansada, me voy

Will giro la cabeza y vio a Bonnie yéndose

WILL: Espera, no es bueno que una dama se valle sola caminando de noche

Bonnie se iba mientras que era seguida por Will

YURI: Yo, me retirare también

KIM: Que harás?

YURI: Por el momento debo estar cerca de Hana-San pero hoy me quedare en una residencia preparada por el Maestro Sensei

FUKUSHIMA: La acompañare

YURI: No es necesario, se cuidarme sola

FUKUSHIMA: Lo sé, pero será mi honor acompañarte

Yuri miro sorprendida a Fukushima

YURI: Lo aceptare, gracias por tu atención

Yuri y Fukushima se fueron juntos

MONIQUE: Te quedaras, me vendría bien la compañía

KIM: No tengo el auto para llevarte, lo siento

ERIK: Yo la acompañare

KIM: No, aun no aclaramos lo de dejar a Ron flotando en el espacio

Erik miro a la animadora con enojo en su mirada

R.C: Me ofrezco a acompañar a la jo… a ambos, en caso de que Erik tenga una segunda intención

KIM: Puedes cuidarla

MONIQUE: Es un reloj, el no puede

ARUCARD: El puede crear escudos y está directamente comunicando con las cuatro Sombras

Kim hablo directamente a R.C

KIM: Me puedes asegurar que ella llegara a casa a salvo

R.C: Se lo juro por mi vida ella llegara a su casa a salvo

ERIK: Tranquila

KIM: Pueden irse

R.C (El reloj) se volviólíquido y se lanzo hasta la muñeca de lo morocha

MONIQUE: Eso se vio muy genial pero se sintió muy frio

R.C: Nos retiramos

Monique y Erik se fueron caminando

KIM: Sabes que hablaran sobre ti

ARUCARD: Si, pero está bien, además las chicas seguro se quedaron con dudas y ellos se las quitaran

KIM: Lo acostaras

ARUCARD: Entremos, los padres de Ron aun están en tu casa

KIM: Llamare a casa y avisare

Arucard y Kim entraron a la casa de Ron usando la llave de Ron y lo recostaron en su cama

KIM: Igual me quedare cerca hasta que despierte

ARUCARD: El dormirá por uno o dos días enteros

KIM: Que?

ARUCARD: Ahusado demasiada fuerza, te agradecería si pudieras cubrirlo

KIM: Esta bien

Kim seguía mirando a Ron, hasta que le paso la mano por el pelo

ARUCARD: Sabes, esto me recuerda a algo que no conté antes

Kim se quedó mirando a Arucard

ARUCARD: No se te hace raro que unas palabras y un gesto que nunca te habían hecho fuera una prueba tan definitiva de que Ron y Black-Boy fueran la misma persona

KIM: Que? Bueno , conozco a Ron hace mucho

ARUCARD: Yo note que a Ron no le estaba haciendo bien quedarse y pensé que no sería bueno para el quedarse, una noche vine a buscarlo para llevármelo conmigo y que nunca volviera cuando…

-Recuerdo-

Arucard estaba parado de noche en la ventana fuera de la casa de los Posible viendo a Rn y Kim sentados tapados por una manta mirando una película

ARUCARD: Lo mejor será que me lo lleve, el nunca podrá volver a tener una vida común

Arucard levanto su mano cuando la freno antes de tocar el vidrio, vio a Kim quien se quedó dormida y a Ron quien estando al lado de ella, sus caras estaban tan cerca, casi podían sentir el aliento de la porrista, el tiempo pasaba pero eso dejo de importar, Ron solo miraba la cara de Kim como si buscara grabar cada centímetro de aquella vista en su memoria

ARUCARD: Que harás?

De repente Ron saco su mano de la abrigada manta y la paso por los rojizos cabellos de Kim

RON: Te preocupe a ti y a mis padres y eso está mal

KIM: (Hablando dormida) Ron eres importante para mí, no te vallas

RON: Irme

Ron puso cara de sorprendido sin entender hasta que una palabra vino a su cabeza; MUERTE

RON: No te preocupes, juro que te cuidare por el resto de tu vida y para eso no puedo morir antes que vos, así que no llores, no te asustes, todo estará bien

Una leve sonrisa se levantó en la cara del rubio mientras que una imagen de dos pequeños niños pequeños uno rubio y la otra pelirroja se daban la mano al recién conocerse mientras sonreían, Ron salió de la abrigada y confortante manta, se aseguro que Kim quedara tapada y abrigada y tomo su abrigo, busco una caja vacía de cereales en la cocina y salió corriendo de la casa, Arucard lo siguió de lejos y vio que Ron fue directo a una guardería de infantes, salto por una reja y se acerco a un árbol ubicado en el centro, saco la caja y empezó a escavar con sus manos hasta hacer un pozo pequeño el cual estaba cerca de las raíces del árbol, saco algo de sus bolsillos y lo puso dentro de la caja y la metió entre las raíces del árbol y tapo el agujero en ese momento se acerco Kim y desde lejos Arucard vio a Ron parándose y sonriendo mientras que al ver esto Arucard retrocedió y con una sonrisa macabra dijo

ARUCARD: Siempre lo levantas, al igual que ellos dos ustedes nunca caerán mientras estén juntos

-Fin del Recuerdo-

Una sonrojada Kim miraba a Ron en el suelo

KIM: No conocía esa parte

ARUCARD: Supuse que te apersogaría que todos la conozcan

KIM: Tú eres una buena persona

ARUCARD: No, he aterrorizado a mucha gente de muchos lugares, he destruido muchas cosas y más importante he matado a todos los que se han puesto en mi camino

KIM: Entonces porque Ron…

ARUCARD: Un día el te lo contara todo, la verdad oculta y su dolor, puedes esperarlo

KIM: Si, se lo gano

Arucard vio a Kim y una imagen de una pareja vino a su mente, desidia retirarse

ARUCARD: Me iré, Ro está en buenas manos

Kim y va a moverse para acompañar a Arucard a la puerta cuando vio que este solo camino a una sombra y la traspaso como si se tratara de una puerta

KIM: Aun tengo muchas dudas pero bastara por hoy

Ron acostado en su cama y Kim llamo a su madre para dejarle tranquila, al cortar quiso tapar a Ron y termino de alguna manera acostada a su lado, el cansancio se apodero de ella y sin darse cuenta cuando sus ojos se cerraron, mientras que en la puerta de la casa de Bonnie…

WILL: Tus padre llegaran pronto, seguro estarás bien

BONNIE: Duele sabes, entender que Kim y Ron tienen una conexión tan fuerte

WILL: Todo este tiempo pensamos que Kim retrasaba a Ron

Bonnie agacho la cabeza y la apoyo sobre el hombro Will

WILL: Pero ella lo ayudaba dándole lo que necesita

BONNIE: Ron es el único que creyó que yo podía ser mejor de lo que soy

WILL: No, Ron no es el único y solo falta que tu lo creas

Bonnie miro a Will a los ojos

BONNIE: Crees que yo pueda… no sé, ser una buena persona

WILL; Se que no eres una mala persona

En ese momento llegaron los padres de Bonnie y después de una rápida introducción Will se despidió dejando a Bonnie con su familia

Mientras que Fukushima sentado en un cocina hablaba con Yuri mientras tenía en sus manos un Te

YURI: Que el Sensei guarde el secreto y las misiones que ayudaste

FUKUSHIMA: El entiende que estoy mejor aquí, que en la escuela

YURI: Y todo lo que Imparable-San ha hecho por tantas personas

FUKUSHIMA: Él, se ha ganado mi confianza… no, se ganó la confianza de nosotros cuatro

YURI: Y que harán ahora?

FUKUSHIMA: No sé, lo mismo que siempre, solo que cuidaremos a más personas

YURI: Lo acompañaras aun cuando vallan en contra de todo el mundo

FUKUSHIMA: Si

Yuri vio el rostro de Fukushima notando convencimiento

FUKUSHIMA: por lo menos mientras el mantenga su bondad, yo pienso apoyarlo hasta el final

YURI: Sensei me dijo que me quede un tiempo, para ayudar a Kim

FUKUSHIMA: Lo que será bueno, ya que Ron no podrá estar con Kim siempre

YURI: Lo cual debe ser la idea del Sensei

Mientras llegando a la casa de Zita, ella y Félix hablaban

ZITA: Gracias por contarme todo, pero crees que este bien

FELIX: Te hubieras dado cuenta igual, además Ron no cree en mentir, siempre le cuenta todo a los que se enteran, créeme R.C ha querido mentir y Ron no lo deja

ZITA: Pero no tengo ninguna habilidad

FELIX: Eso no importa, no te pediremos ayuda para pelear

ZITA: Gracias, por confiar en mí y si necesitas alguien para hablar siempre te prestare mi oreja

Al mismo tiempo Monique llegaba a casa acompañada de Erik y R.C

R.C: Y esa es toda la historia

MONIQUE: Eso no parece en nada a Ron, digo él es tan…

R.C: Él es despreocupado por fuera, pero por dentro es fuerte

MONIQUE: Y en donde queda Kim?

ERIK: Igual que antes solo que ahora cuenta con nuestro apoyo en las misiones

MONIQUE: Y porque quisieron venir, digo nunca te alejas de Ron

R.C: Yo quería hablar con Erik

Erik estaba alejado por unos pasos de Monique y miraba al cielo

MONIQUE: Dijiste que el dejo a Ron solo flotando en el espacio

Erik, aun con la pera levantada y su frente hacia atrás miro a R.C y a Monique y una lagrima se escapó cayendo lentamente de su ojo

ERIK: R.C, me ayudarías a morir?


	7. 07-Especial-01

-Black-Boy-

Capítulo Especial

La Historia de Ronald (su historia finaliza o comienza?)

En una zona abandonada con solo unas pocas casas precariamente construidas o a medio hacer , rodeados por un ambiente desértico y gran cantidad de formaciones rocosas , el sol descargaba un fuerte calor del cual ninguna clase de sombra te protegía, varios hombres con cuerpos musculosos y muy entrenados, pelo corto y peinado al costado, usando pantalones mimetizados y nada más que cuchillos en su manos peleaban a muerte, el metal chocaba con fuerza mientras los soldados buscaban tomar las vidas de los demás, a lo lejos un joven con el pelo rubio y cubierto en su totalidad por una capa color arena, la cual se confundiría con facilidad con su entorno, saco un larga-vista y le puso un chip en su costado e incluso tenía un auricular conectado a un aparato oculto, en el suelo de aquellos soldados, trataba de obtener información, cuando noto que dos hombres se acercaban, uno cubierto totalmente por una capa negra la cual ocultaba cualquier clase de característica física única y el otro tenia pelo negro y vestía un traje azul digno de un empresario, corbata, pantalón planchado e incluso chaqueta azul, la cual no se quito a pesar del ardiente calor de la zona, este hablo al hombre de la capa negra

Extraño: Sr. Destreza me sorprende el cómo es que logras tales resultados en personas en tan poco tiempo, me dirías tu secreto

Destreza: Eso es algo que usted no le gustaría saber, Sr Gunson

Sr. Gunson: Ha, pero si estoy sumamente interesado, mi estimado socio

Destreza: Solo pague lo que pactamos y serán suyos los soldados

Sr. Gunson: Claro, pero antes quería cerciorarme de que no compartirías tus secretos, pero claro eso no pasara, solo quería preguntar, si estos soldados son totalmente fiel a mí y solo a mí

Destreza: Al igual que los anteriores estos soldados cumplirán sus órdenes y solo sus órdenes hasta la muerte

Sr. Gunson (Una corta y fugaz sonrisa se formo por unos segundos en su cara) Perfecto pero puedo insistir un poco más, ya que se me hace sumamente peculiar, tales resultados son dignos de alguien con conocimientos celulares y bioneuronales y eso es solo lo que se me viene a la mente

Destreza: Page y nuestro trato será terminado

Sr. Gunson: No parece tener armas y yo tengo soldados totalmente fieles a mí y si usted tiene tantos conocimientos, no sé qué tan fuerte puede ser

Destreza: Última oportunidad, pague, ahora

Sr. Gunson: Rodéenlo

Los soldados rápidamente rodearon a Destreza y empuñaron sus cuchillos

Sr. Gunson: Si te pongo a trabajar para mi tendré el mejor ejército a mi disposición

Destreza: Parece que no residiré mi pago y que perdí tiempo valioso, ya que tendré que borrar todo

Sr. Gunson: No lo maten

Uno de los soldados corrió hasta Destreza y salto tratando darle una patada en la cara la cual fue evadida fácilmente cuando el encapuchado giro un poco su cuerpo, muy cerca le paso pero a las vez falto mucho para pegarle

Sr. Gunson: Corres con suerte veo, pero eso acaba, todos te atacaran a la vez

Otro de los soldados golpeo una puerta de madera dejando varios palos largos, se quedo uno y lanzo el resto a otros camaradas, uno empezó a girar el bastón de madera hasta que todos los soldados salieron corriendo hacia Destreza, uno cuando estaba cerca apoyo uno de los extremos del bastón de madera en el suelo y lo uso para saltar alto y tiro un golpe con el bastón pero con un leve movimiento Destreza lo evadió, nuevamente el golpe le paso cerca pero muy lejos, mientras otro le lanzo el bastón, pero en un acto de fuerza Destreza levanto las mano y simplemente freno el bastón tomándolo por las punta, las cual al golpearlo no movió su mano en lo mínimo

Sr. Gunson: Ataquen con los cuchillos

Los soldados atacaron a Destreza con bastones y cuchillos pero antes de tocarlo el encapuchado dio un salto alto en el aire y desde su boca salió fuego el cual quemo a los soldados, dejándolos en el piso con graves quemaduras,

Sr. Gunson: Que fue eso?

Destreza: Eso no importa, pero puedes tratar de descubrirlo, en el otro mundo

Destreza se preparo para atacar, cuando de la nada una patada le dio en la cara al misterioso hombre con la capa de negro y le hablo al hombre de traje

Extraño: Tratare de sacarlo de esto pero a cambio me dará todo lo que tiene sobre sus anteriores tratos con el que usted llama Destreza

Sr. Gunson: Le daré todo lo sé, pero sáqueme de aquí

Extraño: Bien, llámeme Logan

Un muy enojado destreza disparo flamas a Logan

Destreza: Yo no caeré frente a JG

Destreza lanzo llamas a Logan el cual salto a un costado para evadirlas encontrándose con el encapuchado, un rápido intercambio de puños se produjo el cual era evidente que Destreza ganaba, en un punto Logan tropezó y Destreza sonrió y abrió grande su boca para lanzar llamas cuando Logan lanzo un pequeño artefacto a su boca el cual exploto liberando una masa verde que cubrió su boca evitando que las llamas salieran provocándole gran dolor

Logan: Te llevare conmigo a ti también

De repente una voz se oyó

Voz: No permitiré que ninguna de estas "pistas" caiga en tus manos

Logan levanto la mirada al lugar de donde provenía la voz y vio parado sobre una casa a un encapuchado con una máscara blanca con un circulo vacio en su frente

Logan: Ya me habían avisado que tuviera cuidado con el enmascarado, tú te encargas de todos aquellos que se acercan a O.D

Enmascarado: Veo que has oído de mi, todo acabara hoy

Logan: No podrías por lo menos decirme tu nombre

Extraño: mi nombre no importa, te irás sin saber a quién odiar, en el otro mundo

Logan: eso es frio pero igual no me queda tiempo, yo y mi aliado nos iremos

Logan giro para el lado donde estaba el Sr. Gunson pero vio al hombre de traje en el piso inmóvil y con sangre cubriéndolo

Logan: En qué momento? Tú te mueves rápido no?

Extraño: Y sigo siendo muy lento en comparación con mi jefe, pero no importa, tu investigación acaba hoy

Logan: Si no haces algo rápido, tu camarada morirá

El enmascarado levanto su mano de la cual salieron varias barras negras que se clavaron en Destreza matándolo inmediatamente

Logan: Eso fue muy duro

Extraño: Ese es el precio por fallar y por inmiscuirse es peor

El encapuchado se acerco rápidamente y estiro su mano para tocar a Logan sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, cuando casi había tocado al espía de J.G una vara muy corta paso cerca del Extraño riberano de un extremo un gas verde y del otro extremo una luz incandescente y de atrás de Logan una mano rodeo por el pecho a Logan jalándolo lejos del Extraño, cuando el humo se disipo se podía ver al enmascarado por un lado y por el otro estaban Logan y una bella mujer con un uniforme rojo de J.G, su pelo era negro con un mechón violeta el cual atravesaba su cara y sus ojos eran de un violeta muy brillante

Logan: Adriana, no te necesito, puedo con esto

Adriana: No puedo permitir que te dañen, eres como mi hermano menor

Logan: Fuimos entrenados desde pequeños, no necesito que me cuiden

Extraño: Ya veo eres tú, el único de nuestros experimentos fallidos que sobrevivió y escapo de nosotros, aquella que fue llamada el ángel de la paz

Adriana: Es un honor que sepas quien soy, Tobi

Los ojos del enmascarado se abrieron muy grandes demostrando mucha sorpresa

Extraño: Como es que sabes mi nombre, que mas sabes?

Adriana: Eso es algo que tú no sabes y deberías averiguarlo

En aquel momento Tobi se acerco para atacar a Adriana pero cuando casi la había tocado un corte veloz pasó en su espalda hiriéndolo

Tobi: Como es qué? No están solos verdad?

Adriana: tengo varios agentes cubriéndonos en los costados, en el segundo en que atacas debes mantenerte materializado para poder ataca o tocar a alguien, eso quiere decir que en el mismo segundo en que ataques puedes ser herido

Tobi: mis superiores ya habían dicho que tengamos cuidado contigo, ya que eres un potencial de guerra, las ordenes son evitarte, pero hoy te acabare

De las mangas de Tobi salieron dos barras negras con las cuales ataco pero cuando estaba por atacar a Adriana un trueno cayo entre los dos agentes de la justicia y el enmascarado, cuando la luz generada por el trueno se disipo un hombre se podía ver en medio, era una persona musculosa con pelo rubio y la mirada seria, algunas pecas bajos sus ojos los cuales eran marrones

Tobi: Mi señor no es necesario que usted se moleste por pequeñas molestias

Adriana: Es raro que salgas a jugar, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos Fatus

Fatus: Según se eres buena corriendo pero a mí hay pocas cosas que me interesan, una es pelear

Adriana: Y la otra?

Fatus: Borrare todo, Tobi vete

Logan: (Gritando tan fuerte como su garganta pudo) Ataquen

Cientos de balas, misiles, granadas y gran variedad de municiones rodearon la zona Tobi retrocedió y se hizo intangible y Fatus sonrió, estando rodeado de tantas armas moviéndose hacia él, su espalda brillo tomando las forma de un trueno y pareció como si el tiempo se detuviera, el se movió lentamente pasando por las aparentemente inmóviles armas hasta llegar al cuerpo inmóvil de Destreza saco de su dedo un anillo con una piedra roja, al hacerlo la piedra se volvió blanca y él se acerco a Adriana y puso aquel anillo en su mano con delicadeza y cerro su mano para luego volver a su puesto donde todas las armas habían apuntado y una pequeña descarga de energía salió de todas las armas

Fatus: Aléjense

Todas las armas se dispersaron alejándose de el

Fatus: No tengo tiempo que desperdiciar con ustedes

De Fatus salió una increíble cantidad de energía la cual arraso con toda la zona desde el punto en que el estaba hasta los agentes alejados, toda la zona había quedado lisa, incluso los cadáveres de Destreza y Sr. Gunson habían desaparecido, Tobi y Fatus fueron rodeados por viento mientras desaparecían, una vez que nadie quedo del suelo se levanto una manta de donde salieron Adriana y Logan

Logan: Debes dejar de tratarme como un niño pequeño y buscarte un novio

Adriana: Ya tengo uno, además siempre serás familia para mí, pareciera que olvidas quien te puso tu nombre, Logan

Logan: A nuestros jefes no les gusta no saber nada de tu supuesto novio, a mi me molesta que me digas que somos familia y no me lo hallas presentado y hay quien duda de la existencia de como se llamaba

Adriana: Ronald y no importa lo que digan, ven vamos a casa, me dieron algo interesante hace poco y quiero jugar con eso un rato

Adriana y Logan volvieron a la base de J.G y después de entrar Logan se fue a su pieza a dormir, mientras que Adriana entro a su pieza se tiro en su cama y levanto su mano mostrando un anillo con una piedra blanca incrustada, la miro a contra luz tratando de entender que era y por que la tenia, cuando el corto brillo de una luz ilumino la habitación por unos segundos y Fatus apareció

Adriana: Volviste para terminar lo de hoy

Fatus: Volví porque nunca te dije cual es la otra cosa que me interesa

Fatus se acerco a Adriana quien no se movió, mostrando total calma enfrente del poderoso guerrero

Adriana: Y que es?

Fatus: Las otra cosa que me interesa aun más que pelear eres tú

Fatus se subió a la cama y empezó a besar a Adriana

Adriana: Ronald pórtate bien

El guerrero y amo de O.D besaba a la bella, heroína de J.G mientras esta última le respondía el beso con gran pasión.

Más tarde Adriana y Fatus a quien ella llamo Ronald estaban en la cama tapados y abrazados hablando con calma y felicidad mostrando la cercanía que se tenían

Ronald: Te dije su nombre pero no quería que el sepa que tú lo sabes, va a buscar todo lo que allá sobre vos

Adriana: Si pero me gusto ver su cara de sorpresa, no estás enojado verdad

Ronald: Estoy preocupado, por eso te di el anillo

Adriana: Ahora que lo dices, que es este anillo?

Ronald: O.D encontró un meteorito que es capaz de copiar radiaciones, energía y cosas muy complicadas y si lo usas, tendrás esas habilidades

Adriana: Haaaa, no lo quiero

Ronald: No hay muchos y te pueden dar gran variedades de habilidades, aun que tardan varios años para copiar la habilidad que quieres y una vez que te lo pones no puedes sacártelo ya que pierde su efectos, o algo así me explico Tobi

Adriana: No importa, no lo quiero, tengo una mejor defensa

Ronald: Si, es alguno de tus compañeros por que puedo fácilmente...

Adriana puso sus dedos sobre los labios de Ronald para que no siga hablando y la escuche

Adriana: Tu eres mi defensa, se que siempre llegaras a defenderme, por eso eres mi novio, NO?

Adriana mostro una gran sonrisa mientras sus ojos se cerraron, Ronald pudo sentir su sinceridad

Ronald: Adriana (Paso sus dedos suavemente por los cabellos de Adriana) pronto cumpliré el deseo de mi niñez y cuando eso pase, abandonare O.D y tendré una vida de paz a tu lado

Adriana: Se que te gusta pelear y no encajas en las vida tranquila y cotidiana de la gente civil...

Ronald: Yo no lo negare me gusta pelear con gente fuerte, luchar a muerte, usar toda mi fuerza y poder para pelear con los más fuertes pero, quiero levantarme contigo a mi lado, quiero compartir una casa a tu lado, probar tu comida los siete días de las semana, aun que eso si pueda matarme ( dijo ganándose una mirada de odio),pero quiero no tener que preocuparme por tus misiones, quiero que abandones J.G, quiero una familia a mi lado y que tu no abandones mis brazos, quiero ver crecer a mi hijo, el hijo que tu y yo tendremos, el hijo que nos unirá por sangre, que será mitad tu y mitad yo

Adriana: Ronald, será difícil ni G.J ni O.D nos dejaran estar juntos, mientras tú tengas la lágrima del trueno, junto con todo su poder y la máscara siga la voluntad de tu línea de sangre, jamás seremos libres, O.D no nos dejara en paz

Ronald: Adriana, llega un momento en las vida de toda pareja en que tienen que hacerse una pregunta, no como agente de J.G, si no como mujer y aun mas como mi novia, tu Adriana deseas abandonar esta vida (Ronald estiro su mano) harías este salto conmigo

Adriana: (extendió su mano entrelazando sus dedos mientras lo miro directo a los ojos) Yo quiero lo mismo y no hay nadie más con quien saltaría, me quedare a tu lado hasta el final amor

Ronald: Bien, trazare un plan

Adriana: Tengo que admitir que resultaste muy dulce, lo practicaste mucho?

Ronald: Si, mi maestro me dio varias clases de actuación

Adriana: Tiene mucha paciencia, para soportarte, pero es sorprenderte que tomes clases de actuación y que nadie lo sepa

Ronald: Si, pero me agrada, es un gran hombre

Adriana: Bueno, cual es el plan?

Ronald: En pocas semanas Tobi atacara a los Yamanuchi y capturara a los ninjas para llevarlos a la base de J.G en la isla Meridian para luego arrasar con las dos fuerzas juntas

Adriana: Mataran a muchos, no puedo permitirlo

Ronald: No te preocupes, no mataran a nadie, quieren infundir miedo y los juntaran primero

Ronald y Adriana siguieron hablando unas horas más, para luego irse en un flash, dejándola sola en la pieza, ella se puso el traje de misiones y se fue a una sala donde se reunieron varios agentes a hablar y compartir información sobre J.G, mientras en alguna base escondida de O.D Ronald salió de su pieza y atravesó un pasillo en donde había una mesa redonda muy grande y varios sillones a su alrededor con cámaras pequeñas a los costados que proyectaban hologramas de distintos agentes y guerreros de O.D, cuando Ronald entro y escucho

Tobi: Debemos atacar ahora, mañana atacaremos a los Yamanuchi y luego apastaremos a J.G

Ronald: Ya tenemos el plan?

Uno de los hologramas dijo

Holograma: Es bueno que te nos unas Fatus pero el plan ya está en marcha mañana será el día en que nos divertiremos tanto como queramos, Tobi explícale los detalles

La transmisión se corto dejando en el cuarto a Tobi y a Ronald

Ronald: Hay muchos cambios en el plan?

Tobi: Ninguno que atente contra tus ideales, pero hay algo que me gustaría pedir

Ronald: Que?

Tobi: Ponte la máscara mañana, tu sabes cuál es la historia

Ronald: Se creó para mi antepasado directo a base de un material poderoso y raro, desde entonces se paso de padre a hijo, la máscara sigue mi voluntad y cuando yo muera y mi hijo la toque seguirá su voluntad, sin cambios ni intermediarios, ni nadie que pueda meterse en esa conexión, me lo has contado mil veces

Tobi: exacto, por eso insisto en que tu deberías portarla

Ronald: No me gusta y tú eres el sirviente creado en conjunto con la máscara y has servido a mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo, puedes usarla

Tobi: Seguiré sus ordenes pero insisto en que deberías... (Ronald lo corto hablando)

Ronald: No, úsala pero si quiero que recuerdes un último deseo para algún día

Tobi: Claro, pero no me agrada la palabra último

Ronald: Llegara el momento en que dudaras sobre tus decisiones e incluso sobre lo que harás al futuro, cuando ese momento llegue recuerda una solo frase

Tobi: El poder viene con la posibilidad de marcar el mundo, eso es lo que su padre decía,

Ronald: No, solo debes recordar, que no importa lo que hiciste solo lo que haces y harás y que siempre debes seguir adelante

Tobi: Lo recordare, mi señor

Tobi y Ronald se fueron a descansar y un nuevo día llego en la base de O.D cuando Ronald entro en una habitación llena de pantallas donde mostraron dos frentes en uno los Yamanuchi eran atacados, por cientos de hombres pálidos, con el pelo blanco y solo portaban un pantalón negro y cuchillos en sus manos, mientras que su mirada era vacía, los ninjas atacaban pero fue inútil en una o dos horas todos los Yamanuchis habían sido apresados, incluso el director de la misma, el maestro Sensei un anciano con una barba larga y blanca y un poco bajo, todos fueron subidos a naves y llevados a la isla Meridian, la principal base de Justicia Global, donde las jaulas fueron soltadas en el aire, algunos ninjas se soltaron y lograron aterrizar a salvo aferrándose a algún árbol o saltando antes que la jaula toque el piso y otros fueron rescatados por agentes y es aquí donde la verdadera batalla comenzaría, de repente en el cielo apareció una esfera gris la cual se fue abriendo y extendiendo hasta quedar totalmente lisa y con personas sobre ellas, una de ellas se puso adelante, era un hombre con el pelo rojo al igual que sus ojos este hablo fuerte, logrando que su voz se oiga en toda la zona sin problema

Extraño: Me llamo inferno y soy una de las tres gemas demoniacas de Oni-Demon con mis dos aliados, el hombre con el traje amarillo tempo y el joven con el overol azul Omni lideraremos el ataque a Justicia Global

En el suelo Logan estaba entre un grupo de agentes que habían salido a ayudar

Logan: No te tememos, ustedes son solo tres guerreros y su líder, el más fuerte no esta

Inferno: Hooo claro mi culpa, no explique nuestra organización, Fatus es el líder seguimos nosotros las Gemas Demoniacas, seguidos por los cinco pesadillas

De atrás de Inferno aparecieron cinco sombras que cayeron en el suelo y un polvo negro se disipo mostrando cinco personas con capas negras y mascaras aun más oscuras

Inferno: Después de ellos están los sietes titanes de Roca

A lo lejos siete figuras de cien metros de hombres hechos de roca

Inferno: Después están los centenares, son agentes menores que por lo general, ustedes ya se han enfrentado a estos, recientemente contra uno llamado Destreza y debajo están los mínimos

Del horizonte aparecieron cientos de los soldados que habían atacado a los Yamanuchis

Logan: Solo me alegra que ella este en el bosque en el retiro de meditación

Inferno: Sabemos que confían en el ángel de la paz por eso modificamos un poco nuestro plan y generamos un modo de proyectar para que todos ustedes vean lo que está pasando

Inferno levanto la mano y apunto al cielo donde un rectángulo, se formo mostrando un bosque donde Adriana peleaba contra criaturas mientras un cañón apuntaba a ella y reunía energía, en ese mismo momento en la base donde Tobi y Ronald estaban veían lo que pasaba desde una de las pantallas, Ronald miro a Tobi y pregunto

Ronald: Tobi que está pasando, nunca me informaron de esto, que están haciendo

Tobi: La heroína de Justicia no tiene poder para divertirte, por lo cual no te interesara si pelea o no y dado que no pudimos determinar cuánto sabe en realidad decidimos deshacernos de ella y lo mejor es con los animales y el rinocañon que creamos y como seguridad el Breaker está llegando pero no creo que lo necesitemos, el disparo arrasara con ella, en solo unos segundos ella morirá y no hay nadie cerca que pueda salvarla

Ronald: Tobi recuerda lo que te dije, tu para mi fuiste un amigo, cuídate

Ronald desapareció en un flash dejando un brillo que alumbro la sala y dejo desconcertado a Tobi

En las base de Justicia todos los presentes miraban el cielo rogando porque solo sea mentira lo que sus ojos veían, aquella heroína sin escapatoria, solo unos segundos la alejaban de la muerte, mientras en el bosque Adriana estaba siendo apuntada y el disparo salió, la única reacción que ella tuvo fue girar su cuerpo, ella sabía que no escaparía del rayo pero aun así una sonrisa se mostro en su casa, cuando el rayo casi la toco una luz apareció, un flash aun mas velos que la luz sobrepaso el rayo tomo a Adriana y se elevo en el cielo quedándose parado sobre un árbol alto, mientras que todos aquellos que veían las transmisión no entendían lo que pasaba, casi parecía que sus ojos los engañaban, todo el mundo vio al reconocido jefe de O.D, aquel conocido como el más fuerte, con un sobretodo negro que a su espalda tenía el dibujo de un dragón y atravesándolo un trueno, sosteniendo en sus brazos fuertemente, mostrando un deseo de no dejarla ir, a la heroína, Inferno hablo a las pantalla para hablar con aquel que conocían como Fatus

Inferno: Fatus, que significa esto? Porque las has salvado?

Ronald: Déjenme me presento soy el mejor amigo desde pequeño de esta chica y desde hace unos años su novio y si la vida me lo permite algún día, su marido y no le pondrán una sola mano encima a ella, pero les ruego que lo intenten, (Ronald sonrió) me darán una razón para arrasar con todos ustedes

En aquel momento alrededor de Ronald un viento levanto hojas mientras se veía a este abrazar celosamente a Adriana y ella se aferraba a él mostrando gran comodidad hasta que ella dijo

Adriana: Ronald dijeron algo de atacar la base Meridian, me preocupan Logan y Betty y bueno varios agentes, además de los Yamanuchis

Ronald: Si atacaron a los Yamanuchis y los dejaron en la base Meridian y aun peor, están todos listos para arrasar con toda la justicia del mundo, además uno de los proyectos está viniendo, Breaker está llegando

En aquel momento del cielo cayo una figura humana de dos metros lleno de músculos era un hombre con toda la piel colorada, el pelo blanco y demasiados músculos, solo vestía un pantalón negro nada mas, ni siquiera zapatillas, Breaker al llegar solo un sonido emitió

Breaker: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Adriana: Este es el las fuerte de O.D porque los he visto las grandes

Ronald: Según se puede de un puño destrozar la luna

Adriana: Si, tal vez pero vos también

Ronald: Me quedare a pelear a puño limpio con Breaker, tu iras a las isla Meridian verdad

Adriana: Si, mándame quiero ayudar a mis amigos, tu puedes alcanzarnos más tarde

Ronald: (Grito) Tobi repórtame que pasa en la isla Meridian

Tobi: Mi señor no termino de entender lo que sucede, pero Inferno está mostrando lo que pasa y esta por atacar a los Yamanuchis y a J.G

Ronald: Bien, gracias por no enojarte, Adriana te mandare sola, después te alcanzo

Adriana: Gracias

Adriana le dio un beso a Ronald y este libero pequeñas cantidades de energía que tomaron la forma de letras ilegibles pero a la vez desaparecieron a Adriana en un flash azul

Ronald: Quedamos tu y yo, ven vamos a jugar

Breaker levanto las manos y las junto entrelazando sus dedos, luego con fuerza las bajo listas a golpear al poderoso Fatus, mientras en las base Meridian Adriana apareció entre O.D y J.G

Adriana: Bien veamos que tenemos

Inferno: No se qué es lo que te propones, ni cómo es que controlas a nuestro jefe pero, usando solo fuerza, ni siquiera Fatus es rival para Breaker

Adriana: Jaajaj, como se nota que no lo conocen

En aquel momento en el bosque Breaker bajo con fuerzas sus dos manos para golpear a Ronald cuando este simplemente levanto una y las uso para frenar el golpe devastador, la tierra de sacudió e incluso el suelo a sus pies de rompió pero Ronald no cedió en lo las mínimo, en la pantalla se escucho

Ronald: Thunder Strong Blood

Las venas de los brazos de Ronald de volvieron azules, mientras que sus músculos de marcaron, con las mano que tenia libre golpeo con fuerza a Breaker

Mientras en la isla Meridian Adriana reía

Adriana: Ustedes no saben nada de él, no es bueno, ni malo, no es un demonio ni un guardián, no ama, ni odia, el solo pelea, entre mas fuerte sea su enemigo, más feliz es él y en este momento, ustedes son los más fuertes, prepárense, para ser aniquilados

Adriana salió corriendo a donde los mínimos se encontraban y empezó a evadirlos saltando y pasando cerca llamando su atención a las vez que los alejaba de los agentes y los ninjas, mientras en el bosque Ronald y Breaker intercambiaban golpes, Breaker golpeaba una vez, luego Ronald, ambos se seguían golpeando de uno en uno sin dar el brazo a torcer

Ronald: Me estoy divirtiendo pero es tiempo que terminemos este juego, dame tu mejor golpe

Breaker retrocedió y dio un salto alto en el aire vario cientos de metros mientras en la pantalla de escucho a Tobi decir

Tobi: Maestro evádalo, ese golpe tiene las fuerza para destrozar la luna

Al escuchar a Tobi Adriana dijo

Adriana: No lo evadas, el juego es uno cada uno, recíbelo y luego dale uno más fuerte

Inferno: No existe más fuerte, Fatus morirá si lo recibe

Adriana: Ya lo veremos

Fatus ignoro todas las recomendaciones a su alrededor, se puso firme en el puesto en donde estaba y saco pecho, Breaker caía con fuerza, del calor los pies del mismo brillaban de un rojo brillante mientras que para empeorar la situación sus pies se habían expandido un poco mas gracias a un aumento de músculos dando como resultado que su piel se rasgue

Ronald: Veeeeeennnnnn

Ese momento se vio en cámara lenta, a Ronald de pie y cuadro a cuadro Breaker de acercaba mas y mas a Ronald quien sintió el calor aumentando, el aire ardiendo y bajando como si adelantara lo que se venía, en aquel momento en que los pies de Breaker hicieron contacto con el pecho de Ronald el suelo cedió varios metros y en las isla Meridian los espectadores creyeron que sería el fin de Fatus, como lo conocían, pero Adriana sonrió, en las pantalla vieron como Breaker retrocedía mientras Ronald salía de aquel agujero con la ropa rasgadas solo quedando con el pantalón, mientras en la isla Meridian tanto los buenos como los malos sentían pánico al verlo caminar como si nada

Inferno: Tempo, Omni vengan

Las tres gemas se acercaron al igual que uno de los Titanes de Roca el cual se fue desarmando y su cuerpo se fue convirtiendo en luz y volviéndose energía mientras que las tres gemas Demoniacas levantaron sus manos mostrando el brillo de las rocas que tenían incrustadas

Inferno: Antes de que Fatus venga debemos terminar con esto, mientras en el bosque Ronald levanto su mano abriéndola y empezó a avanzar lentamente contra Breaker y dijo

RONALD: Oye tu, sabes que es un puño?

Ronald vio a los ojos a Breaker quien se veía confundido y dada la cantidad de humo que salía de su cuerpo se podría decir que estaba cansado y curándose

RONALD: Un puño es el principal y más importante arma de una persona

Ronald cerró el dedo meñique

RONALD: En el puño pones todas tus frustraciones, odio, miedos y cualquier sentimiento negativo

Ronald cerró el dedo anular

RONALD: En tu puño pones toda tu felicidad, orgullo, valor, todo sentimiento positivo

Ronald cerró su dedo medio

RONALD: En tu puño pones todos tus deseos y sueños para el futuro

Ronald cerró su dedo índice

RONALD: El puño es la herramienta con la que construyes tu camino, tu futuro, tu vida

Ronald cerró su dedo pulgar

RONALD: El puño es todo eso y aun más, te demostrare el poder de un puño

Ronald caminando lenta y calmadamente se acerco y cuando estaba cerca de aquel enorme luchador tiro su puño hacia atrás y luego lo lanzo hacia adelante golpeando el pecho de Breaker lanzándolo lejos a la vez que generaba una onda de choque enorme, lo siguiente que se vio fue a Breaker varios kilómetros lejos tendido en el suelo inconsciente

RONALD: Tobi, que está pasando en la isla Meridian?

En el cielo se mostro lo que estaba pasando en la isla, Adriana estaba al frente de J.G y las Gemas Demoniacas estaban reuniendo masivas cantidades de energía en una esfera con el poder suficiente para arrasar con toda la isla junto con todos los que estaban en ella, los agentes pudieron ver una luz que segundo a segundo se volvía mas incandescente y sus esperanzas caían rápidamente, no quedaba forma de salvarse, pero Ronald no lo permitiría

RONALD: Son unos inútiles, ganar de esa forma no tiene nada de divertido

En aquel momento las criaturas que antes habían peleado con Adriana saltaron atacando a Ronald por la espalda, cuando del rubio una luz azul salió la cual golpeo con fuerza a los atacantes dejándolos inconscientes a la vez que tomaba forma de capa azul la cual rodeo su cuerpo

RONALD: Bien debo apurarme no queda mucho tiempo, pero no puedo dejar ni un cable suelto, no rino bestia

Del costado la bestia que había disparado a Adriana antes se mostro juntando energía para volver a disparar cuando de su cuerno cañón salió una luz seguida de dañina energía, Ronald apunto su mano en aquella dirección y de su mano una esfera de energía salió y en un haz de luz el desapareció mientras que la esfera de energía disperso el ataque del RinoCañon y creció rodeando a la bestia y lanzándolo lejos, logrando que quede inconsciente en el suelo, mientras en la isla Meridian

Inferno: Esto termina ahora

Al decir esto el rojo guerrero lanzo una esfera enorme de energía apuntando a Adriana quien a su espalda tenia a los agentes y ninjas que custodiaban la paz, la luz que incandescentemente brillaba matando la esperanza de todos los presentes a la vez que brillaba, se acercaba a su objetivo, ese masivo orbe de puro poder acabaría con todos de un solo ataque pero entre aquellos presentes Adriana sonrió se paro y vio el ataque con ojos calmados

ADRIANA: Ustedes nunca ganaran, mi escudo es el más fuerte

Mientras varios de los guerreros salieron corriendo aquella heroína se quedo de pie sin retroceder, sin miedo, ella confiaba en su protector

LOGAN: Adriana correeee

Cuando el ataque casi alcanzo su objetivo, cuando aquella gigante esfera de energía casi había alcanzado la superficie de la isla, una luz azul velozmente cayó del cielo y paso por delante del poderoso ataque, el destello tomo forma humana

AGENTES: Corran, deben huir, no queda nada mas por hacer

Los agentes vieron a la persona levantar su mano y lanzar una pequeña luz la cual se extendió en cinco puntas tomando forma de letras ilegibles, no se podía saber de qué idioma eran pero se extendieron por cientos de metros cubriendo un espacio plano mayor al de la esfera que Inferno había lanzado, el demoniaco ataque fue absorbido por las letras azules como si el espacio se doblase, en fracciones de segundo el ataque había desaparecido

AGENTES: Fuimos salvados, pero que pasó con la energía

ADRIANA: Prepárense para el impacto, será fuerte

Antes de que alguien pueda reaccionar a las palabras de la heroica agente de J.G una explosión enorme se vio a lo lejos, a pesar de que fue a miles de Kilómetros la onda expansiva llego a la isla sacudiéndola, mientras que el cielo se ilumino con la enorme explosión y una gigantesca torre de humo se veía ascender al cielo

RONALD: El alcance de la explosión es muy grande, cuando desvió ataques de tal nivel debo desviarlos lejos rápidamente y con mucho cuidado

Los agentes y los ninjas no daban crédito a lo que se suponía había pasado, el gran guerrero Fatus los había salvado a todos al desviar aquel ataque y delante de ellos él estaba con una capa azul

ADRIANA: Parece que te estás divirtiendo

RONALD: Eso es claro, puedo pelear a muerte con tanta gente fuerte, como estas te han dañado?

ADRIANA: No ni siquiera me tocaron, que harás?

RONALD: Me molesta que me miren desde arriba pero no me agrada pelear en aquella plataforma, es muy pequeña para la lucha, por lo pronto dile a tus amigos que se agarren a algo y que no se suelten

ADRIANA: Están todos atentos a ti y estoy segura que te han escuchado

Adriana señalo a atrás de ella donde se veía a algunos agentes agarrándose con las manos a arboles mientras que otros ninjas se ataban a arboles, dejando algunos que ignoraron las palabras de Ronald

Ronald apoyo sus manos en el suelo y dijo

RONALD: Thunder Terra Formación, (Primero necesito más espacio para pelear más tranquilo pensó)

Del suelo marino la tierra empezó a ascender agrandando la isla por varios kilómetros mientras que la costa se alejaba más y mas

INFERNO: Desconocíamos que podía modificar la geografía terrestre a su antojo

TEMPO: Tampoco sabias que podía hacerse más fuerte que Breaker

Los impresionados agentes de J.G veían como la isla se agrandaba mientras Ronald no mostraba signos de forcejeo, hasta que finalmente

ADRIANA: Puedes dejar de magnetizar mis pies y estabilizarme para que no caiga

RONALD: No, aun no termine, ya te dije que no me gusta que me vean desde arriba y tener que levantar mi cuello para verlos no me agrada

De repente la isla se empezó a sacudir hasta que los presentes sintieron como esta empezó a elevarse flotando hasta estar a la misma altura que la plataforma gris en donde O.D estaba

INFERNO: No te estás sobre pasando, aun que seas el más fuerte no te costara pelear con todos nosotros después de esto

RONALD: No

INFERNO: Esa es toda tu respuesta

ADRIANA: El no lo repetirá, ni intentes hacer que hable

Ronald se levanto junto sus manos y mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos

RONALD: Empecemos los juegos

INFERNO: Orden para todos ataque tanto a Fatus como a J.G y a los Yamanuchi

RONALD: Estas intentando disminuir mi diversión, yo solo peleare con ustedes

Ronald junto sus manos y en su espalda un dibujo de un trueno se formo mientras que delante de el, los Mínimos se acercaban a atacar

RONALD: Thunder demasiado de mi

De Ronald empezaron a salir cientos de truenos que al tocar el suelo tomaban la forma de el, en solo unos minutos cientos de clones de trueno estaban listos para hacer frente al enemigo

ADRIANA: Recuerda que los clones solo tiene fuerza y velocidad, debes encargarte de los grandes

RONALD: Si, lo recuerdo, primero tirare a las cosas de roca con mis puños

ADRIANA: Ten cuidado y diviértete

RONALD: Claro, ya vengo

Ronald salió corriendo al campo de batalla, al llegar al centro después de traspasar algunos Mínimos salto poniéndose frente a los seis restantes Titanes de Roca

RONALD: Thunder Omega The Hand

De las manos de Ronald salieron pequeñas descargas que tomaron forma de puños gigantes a los costados de sus manos

RONALD: Thunder Gigante Punch Machinegun

Ronald empezó a tirar puños a montones golpeando a los Titanes quienes hicieron lo mismo, de repente un choque de puños se inicio, mientras que cerca de Adriana Logan la alcanzo

LOGAN: Adriana que es lo que pasa, yo no entiendo? El es tu? Y salvara a J.G?

ADRIANA: El es mi novio pero no va a salvara a J.G, el vencerá a O.D, Logan ten esto

Adriana le dio un sobre a Logan

ADRIANA: Tiene una carta, léela cuando esta guerra termine si

En aquel momento Ronald seguía intercambiando golpes con los Titanes de Roca pero cinco de estos ya habían caído dejando pedazos de lo que componía sus cuerpos y el ultimo poco a poco cedió cayendo pedazos de el dejando a Ronald bajando y yendo hacia adelante para enfrentar a las Cinco pesadillas, se paro delante de ellas y estas volaron cubiertas en pequeñas cantidades de humo negro que desprendían, rodeando a Ronald, quien en el centro vio como empezaron a atacarlo lanzándole rayos negros de naturaleza desconocida que Ronald no dejo que lo toque usando energía para contrarrestarlos

PESADILLAS: (Empezaron a hablar pero no se podía saber de quién salía la voz) No te tememos, tu caerás ante nosotros, somos los terrores que acechan de noche, no conocemos la piedad ni el perdón, somos tu peor pesadilla

Todas las pesadillas atacaron a la misma vez, Ronald agarro a dos por la cabeza a la vez que libero enormes cantidades de energía la cual lanzo a las tres restantes al piso

RONALD: Veamos que tan fuerte es su magia

Ronald apretó con fuerza la máscara que estas tenían en la cara hasta que termino por romperlas, provocando que los cuerpos se desintegraran como si una sombra desapareciera

RONALD: No parecen la gran cosa

Una de las Pesadillas ataco por detrás mientras que otra ataco por delante y la ultima se acerco por arriba, Ronald choco sus manos delante de él y la pesadillas de enfrente fue lanzada nuevamente por una descarga de energía lejos mientras que Ronald tiro su codos hacia atrás con energía cubriéndolo golpeando a la sombra que lo atacaba, dio un paso al costado logrando que la sombra que quería atacarlo por arriba choque con el suelo, Ronald piso con fuerza la espalda de aquella criatura, imposibilitando su escape, las dos Pesadillas que no estaban siendo retenidas volvieron a atacar a lo que Ronald las agarro por las mascaras y liberando energía nuevamente las presiono hasta que se rompieron, tomo a la restante y la miro directo a sus ojos, el maligno adversario rio creyendo que Ronald había dado un paso en falso pero después de unos segundos la risa ceso y la última de las Cinco Pesadillas empezó a gritar a la vez que su cuerpo desaparecía, dejando solo una máscara en el suelo, Ronald levanto la mirada viendo a Inferno

RONALD: Parece que fue mucho ver los terrores que están en mi alma, solo quedan ustedes tres

INFERNO: No aun quedan los agentes y los Mínimos

Inferno señalo al campo de batalla donde vio como los Mínimos habían sido derrotados y los agentes están casi por completo capturados

INFERNO: Ven yo y mis dos hermanos te ganaremos y luego iremos por aquella mujer a la cual llamaste tu novia

RONALD: En serio, quieres verme enojado, para que aumente mi ira y pelee aun más fuerte

Inferno no respondió pero Omni y Tempo se pararon detrás de él, pronto llegaría el enfrentamiento central de la batalla; Tempo y Omni se adelantaron y levantaron sus manos haciendo brillar sus Gemas, en el cielo aparecieron los Titanes de Roca, Las pesadillas y miles de otros guerreros de otras Épocas

TEMPO: No podemos perder tiempo y energía jugando contigo, atacaremos con todo lo que tenemos

OMNI: No podrás ganar contra esto

Todos los Guerreros que estaban en el cielo se empezaron a fusionar tomando una forma humanoide que se paro en el mar y aun así era más alta que la isla la cual seguía suspendida en el aire

TEMPO: Que harás?

OMNI: No puedes ganar, ríndete

La criatura levanto su puño y lo bajo como si un meteorito cayera a la tierra, todos los presentes se asustaron por temor de que la isla no soporte la fuerza de tal impacto, pero Adriana seguía de pie segura de la victoria inminente de Ronald, el cual cuando el puño hiso contacto con este se detuvo e incluso fue repelido, por una luz azul la cual se elevo hasta quedar cara a cara con aquella monstruosidad

RONALD: (Gritando) Way Too Thunder

De aquella luz azul salió una cantidad de energía la cual se expandió tomando forma humanoide del mismo tamaño que la monstruosidad que ahora estaba enfrente a Ronald, dejando a todos los presentes tanto del bien como del mal, a todos los que estaban en la isla y a los pocos fuera de la misma que veían lo que sucedía atónicos, de repente un intercambio de golpes como nunca había habido se inicio, con cada choque, una onda expansiva sin igual se liberaba, hasta que los dos guerreros agarraron las manos de su adversario aferrándose a estas para luego chocar sus cabezas, mas y mas energía se liberaba, hasta que el gran guerrero creado por Omni y Tempo exploto de la nada en evidencia de que los guerreros que lo habían traído se habían quedado sin fuerza, Ronald libero su forma gigante, cayendo sobre la isla encontrándose que Tempo y Omni estaban inmóviles en el suelo y Inferno les estaba quitando sus Gemas

INFERNO: Se muy bien que no puedo ganarte, pero eso no importa acabare contigo, con J.G, con los Yamanuchis e incluso con el ángel de la paz, nadie de esta isla saldrá vivo de aquí

RONALD: Que planeas?

Inferno se puso ambas Gemas en el brazo izquierdo y empezó a gritar en evidencia del tremendo dolor que sentía, hasta levanto ambas manos, se podía ver que se había condenado, su piel pálida, sus ojos blancos ya no los volvería a usar, su pelo se caía, su cuerpo una vez lleno de músculos ahora desapareciendo, mientras todos los restos de los Titanes de Roca las mascaras, los Mínimos capturados al igual que los agentes eran absorbidos en un orbe de energía aun mas grande que el anterior, Inferno se preparaba para arrasar con todo, no solo la isla y aquellos que estaban enzima, sino para llevarse la tierra con el dejando nada más que polvo donde una vez existió el planeta

RONALD: Escúchenme, bajare la isla y me encargare de este ataque, pero luego tengo mucho que hacer, no me volverán a ver, no se gasten en buscarme y Adriana lo siento per…

ADRIANA: Idiota, ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase

SENSEI: Sabemos que estas pensando sacrificarte por este mundo, con todo el desgaste de energía que has tenido no podrás enfrentar algo así y seguir con vida, verdad

TOBI: (Hablando desde la pantalla aérea) Maestro por favor reaccione no puede ganar, huya la máscara puede…

ADRIANA: Cállense todos (El grito retumbo por todos lados de la isla) Este es su sueño desde chico no se lo arruinaran

RONALD: Tu me entiendes

ADRIANA: Pero, si exijo que me lleves contigo

RONALD: Ni pensarlo, no te expondré a tal peligro, mas bien, a una muerte segura

ADRIANA: No dijiste que estaríamos juntos para siempre, me dijiste que hay un momento en la vida de toda pareja en que uno le pregunta al otro, quieres hacer este salto conmigo (Adriana estiro su mano) pues yo quiero hacerlo contigo

Adriana miro a Ronald con decisión en sus ojos

RONALD: Bien, mientras estés segura

Adriana desapareció en una luz azul para aparecer en un flash en los brazos de Ronald

RONALD: Ven vamos juntos

LOGAN: Espera hermana, no puedes, no puedo permitir que

ADRIANA: Logan, no te preocupes, ni llores nos volveremos a ver

TOBI: Mi señor no puedo interferir en esto, sé que es su deseo pero no me agrada

RONALD: Tobi, no sé si nos volveremos a ver, pero recuerda lo que te dije y recuerda, donde una historia termina otra comienza

Ronald apoyo a Adriana a su lado y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella mientras sujetaba su mano

RONALD: Thunder Lacrima Top Thunder

Ronald cambio su pelo se volvió azul y se movía como electricidad, errático y libre, a la vez que sus ojos se volvieron azules

RONALD: Vamos

Ronald y Adrian fueron envueltos en energía y ascendieron a la gigante esfera de muerte que ahora caía ante ellos, mientras que la isla bajaba hasta su lugar original

LOGAN: Nooooo, Adriana

Alto en el cielo, casi llegando al espacio exterior una explosión se vio, tal fue la fuerza que ilumino al planeta entero por varios minutos, se pudo ver la explosión por todas partes del mundo y su onda expansiva a pesar de lo lejos se pudo sentir hasta los continentes mas lejanos en formas de violentos vientos, mientras que en la isla Meridian los Agentes y los ninjas inconsolables se lamentaban por la muerte de el icono de paz y su novio, aquel que a pesar de ser el mal encarnado dio su vida para salvar la paz y erradicar a la mayor amenaza que el planeta había enfrentado dándolo todo incluso su vida… o tal no?

\- Lejos en la mansión de cierto ex-actor-

Un Flash ilumino la pieza dejando a un cansado Ronald y a Adriana a su lado despierta pero sosteniéndolo

ADRIANA: Lo hiciste bien Roni

VOZ: Veo que han llegado con bien

Adriana levanto la vista para encontrarse a un hombre de avanzada edad con el pelo negro

ADRIANA: Señor Nort

Sr. NORT: Ya te he dicho que me llames Timothy, no hay necesidad de formalidades, no crees?

ADRIANA: Gracias Tim

Tim: Ven deja que te ayude a levantar a Ronald, tu puedes ir a darte una ducha y cambiarte la ropa está en la habitación, mientras yo le sacare su ropas o bueno su pantalón, como puede andar con nada más que un pantalón este mocoso?

ADRIANA: Gracias, pero quiero ayudarte a acostarlo, igual estará dormido por un largo rato, y cuando despierte estará famélico, uso demasiada energía, su lacrima estará vacía por un rato

TIM: Adriana te molesta que te pregunte como salió todo? Estoy un poco nervioso por saber que tan creíble salió todo

ADRIANA: Tu entrenaste en actuación, salió perfecto, no creo que nos busquen, desde ahora descansaremos unos días y luego tendremos una vida tranquila

Adriana y Tim acostaron a Ronald en la cama de una habitación que habían preparado con cosas para ambos, mientras que ella se dio una ducha para luego acostarse con él, sus vidas de paz le esperaban y nadie se las arrebataría, Adriana se acostó al lado de Ronald y lentamente se fue durmiendo mientras imaginaba la vida con Ronald y algún día con su hijo

-Una semana paso y el mundo entero los dio por muertos mientras en la casa de Tim-

Adriana, Tim y Ronald quien se comía todo tan rápido como podía llenándose la boca con tanta comida como podía desayunaban en paz

ADRIANA: Una semana, dormiste una semana entera y cuando te despiertas lo primero que preguntas es donde está la cocina?

RONALD: Use demasiada fuerza, mi cuerpo quiere reponer todo, nutrientes, minerales, liquido, digamos que quiere reponer todo lo que compone una persona

Has estado comiendo así desde ayer y aun no has preguntado como estoy yo o Tim o que hemos hecho en esta semana o siquiera como salió todo

RONALD: Es poco pero aun puedo usar la Lacrima, intercepte algunas transmisiones que hablan de nuestros funerales, todo salió genial y puedo percibir las señales neuronales de tu cerebro tu estas bien y en cuanto a que han hecho seguro tu estuviste viendo por lo que haremos de ahora en adelante, trazando planes y esas cosas

ADRIANA: Odio cuando razonas tanto, casi parece que hubieras fingido en vez de dormir

RONALD: No te enojes mañana a la mañana nos iremos y empezaremos una vida juntos

ADRIANA: Tienes suerte de que eso suene bien

TIM: Perdón por interrumpir pero ustedes se olvidan de algo importante

ADRIANA: Tengo ropa e identificaciones falsas, las cuales mantiene nuestros nombres, no pienso cambiar tu nombre, yo te lo di y dado que tu elegiste mi nombre no cambiare el mío

TIM: si pero yo me refiero a saber a dónde irán?

RONALD: Nos quedaremos aquí en Mithleton, es tranquilo y no hay actividades inusuales, pero sigue siendo lo bastante grande como para confundirnos con la multitud

TIM: Veo que tienen todo resuelto, pero están seguros, tienen plata para moverse

ADRIANA: Si trajéramos plata de J.G u O.D corremos el riesgo de que la rastreen

RONALD: Pasare por un cajero e interferiré en su sistema sacando algunos miles

TIM: Robar está mal, además que debes usar tus habilidades especiales lo menos posible, yo les daré no se preocupen

RONALD: Maestro yo no sé si deba aceptarlo, yo solo me aparecí una noche por clases de actuación e incluso nos estas dando refugio, no quiero abusar

TIM: Mi prometida murió hace años y nunca tuvimos hijos y para peor jamás me enamore de nuevo, tú me alegras la vida, a veces siento que de no ser por ti haría una locura como creer que mis programas son verdad o no se salir a combatir el crimen y terminar muerto en algún callejón, soy patético e inútil

RONALD: No, no digas eso tu show es genial pero tu vida fue interesante, no necesitaste poder o fuerza para ser fuerte, para mi tu eres fuerte

TIM: Espera eso no es verdad

RONALD: Es verdad, tu eres importante para mi

TIM: Eso es verdad?tú de verdad crees eso?

ADRIANA: He conocido a las más influyentes personas de este mundo, pero ninguno es tan fuerte como lo eres tu Tim

TIM: Adriana… ustedes dos de verdad lo creen?

RONALD: Tu eres mi maestro el hombre más intrépido, fuerte y bondadoso de este mundo y si dios me bendice con un hijo solo deseo que sea como tu

TIM: Eso…están seguros?

Adriana prendió el tele y en este se vio un capitulo de el Huron Intrépido donde el dijo

HURON: Sabes que es lo más importante para un héroe, no son las armas ni los poderes, ni siquiera fuerza, el talento de un héroe esta en el valor para enfrentar el peligro a pesar del miedo, la bondad para tus enemigos y más importante la voluntad y fe de ver la luz al final y alcanzarla sin importar los obstáculos que se te atraviesen

TIM: Eso es pasarse un poco, no es como si fuera a luchar con el mal

\- Luego de tres días en la entrada de la mansión Nort-

TIM: Tienen todo?

RONALD: Ropa, dinero, identificaciones y tú numero en caso de cualquier problema

TIM: Cuídense y acuérdense que quiero conocer a su hijo algún día

La cara de Ronald se puso seria

RONALD: Si toco tu frente puedo borrar tu memoria, todos los recuerdos que tengas sobre nosotros, evitando que alguien nos encuentre

TIM: Si te da más tranquilidad hazlo, pero aun así preséntenme a su hijo algún día

Ronald levanto su dedo pero Adriana lo detuvo y dijo

ADRIANA: Confiaremos y juro que de una u otra forma tu conocerás a nuestro futuro hijo

Adriana y Ronald se fueron de la mansión y al poco tiempo conocieron a una pareja de recién casados, quienes le abrieron la puerta de su casa dándoles una habitación donde empezaron su nueva vida juntos, esta pareja los ayudaron en un montón de cosas e incluso ambos empezaron a estudiar, Adriana se inscribió en una clase de chef la cual no le fue bien, mientras que Ronald se anoto en un curso para escritores, en el cual se hiso amigo de Rockwaller y un día llegando a su casa al entrar se encontró con Adriana cocinando y supo que debería volver a cocinar algo mas tarde para salvar a sus amigos quienes llegarían a comer más tarde

RONALD: Se me da rápido transcribiendo libros de un idioma a otro tengo el tiempo para cocinar

ADRIANA: En clase nos mostraron algo que quiero probar

RONALD: Y usaras de conejillo de indias a nuestros amigos, casi no la cuentan la ultima vez

ADRIANA: Solo fue una pequeña indigestión, nada serio

RONALD: Y los mareos que sientes desde hace días

A0DRINA: No creo que se nada serio

RONALD: Hablando de indigestiones, Rockwaller quiere que ponga una empresa a su lado, le dije que no, pero creo que es hora de que nos mudemos, nos estamos abusando de los Imparables

ADRIANA: Si, además si es hora de que nos cuidemos solos, ya nos adaptamos a una vida común

En aquel momento la pareja de casados dueña de la casa apareció entrando en la casa

RONALD: Imparables, un consejo antes de entrar, huyan

Sr. IMPARABLE: Volvió a cocinar algo nuevo

RONALD: Si, me aterra

Sra. IMPARABLE: No es tan malo, además es bueno que se exprese

Los cuatro comieron y luego de una cena casi mortal Ronald y Adriana les revelaron su idea de mudarse, el Sr. Imparable apoyo esa idea ya que originalmente solo sé que quedarían unos días y llevaban un año

RONALD: Gracias por todo

Sra. IMPARBLE: Me opongo a que se muden por ahora

Sr. IMPARBLE: Que? No me parece mala idea, ellos deben vivir su propia vida

Sra. IMPARABLE: Mañana tienes turno al Dr., Después de que vallas al doctor, pueden tomar una decisión

RONALD: Han hecho tanto por nosotros que lo aceptare, mañana tomaremos esa decisión

Ronald estaba en el comedor trabajando cuando Adriana entro con cara muy seria y sus ojos casi llorando, sockheada, entro quedándose en la puerta y mirando a Ronald sin poder decirle nada

RONALD: Que, no puedes decirme que es grave, porque…

ADRIANA: Bebe...

RONALD: Bebe?

ADRIANA: Voy hacer mama

RONALD: Serás mama?... Seré papa

ADRIANA: Seremos padres

Adriana corrió hasta donde se encontraba Ronald y salto hasta sus brazos, ambos estaban felices, no creían lo que les estaría por pasar, la única idea que les pasa por la cabeza es el futuro de felicidad que siempre desearon ahora al alcance de sus manos , mas tarde se los contaron a los Imparables y decidieron que Ronald y Adriana se quedarían hasta el nacimiento del hijo de Ronald y Adriana, pero el problema inicia en ese momento

RONALD: La Lacrima se pasa de padre a hijo, en cada traspaso esta se reinicia y el nuevo huésped se adapta a esta para luego entrenar la Lacrima y a sí mismo tu, Adriana, originalmente absorberías la energía de la Lacrima obligándola a que esta generara más energía, por lo cual yo sería más fuerte, pero yo te saque cuando era muy chico, el problema es que el bebe en tu interior y la Lacrima están resonando, la Lacrima quiere pasarse a nuestro hijo y dado que Adriana absorbe energía, ella esta succionando poder sin liberarlo, cuando el bebe nazca debo tomar esa energía y pasarla a mi después de pasarle la Lacrima a nuestro hijo, pero me aterra pensar que tu no sobre…(Adriana tomo su mano) no puedas con el parto, por eso necesitamos un lugar con cierto nivel de equipo para poder monitorear tus signo vitales y revisar el estado de ciertos órganos e incluso me molesta tener que pasarle la Lacrima a nuestro hijo, me preocupa la posibilidad de…

ADRIANA: Nuestro hijo podrá con la Lacrima, mas importante tu sabes que lo necesitamos, el lo ha estado haciendo bien solo y lo necesitamos para que prepare los equipos y lo sabes

RONALD: Si lo buscare

\- Tiempo más tarde en un bosque cerca de una ciudad-

Un hombre cubierto por una capa mimetizada, escapaba de todo un escuadrón cuando una mano lo sujeto por la boca y bloqueando sus brazos con su otro brazo libre lo apretó fuerte y luego en un flash ambos desaparecieron, Logan no podía creer lo que pasaba, solo sabía de una persona que tenia tal habilidad, pero era imposible, ambos llegaron hasta una isla inhabitada y esta persona lo soltó, Logan se alejo y lentamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Ronald

LOGAN: Tú no puedes estar vivo, si tu estas vivo ella aun esta, no es imposible todos…

RONALD: Te llevare con ella y te contaremos todo pero no puedes gritar ni ponerte nervioso y ni se te ocurra ponerla nerviosa, ya demasiado tengo con las nauseas

LOGAN: Nauseas?

Ronald llevo a Logan a su casa y donde el muy sorprendido y choqueado Logan no terminaba de entender lo que veía, luego del shock inicial Adriana y Ronald le contaron todo sobre su escape, Timothy, Los Imparables y el peligro de su embarazo

LOGAN: Solo me buscaron porque me necesitan y yo que creí que éramos como hermanos, crecimos juntos y todo

ADRIANA: No seas así, sabes bien que no podíamos decirte nada, hasta pasado un tiempo

RONALD: Y aun no ha pasado el tiempo que deseábamos pero te necesitamos, podemos contar con tu ayuda

LOGAN: Si, hay un nuevo centro médico, el cual es enorme y tiene lo último en tecnología, los pondré en la lista, ustedes tengan un nombre listo quieren

Después de un rato Logan dejo un numero para que lo contacten y se fue se fue y así todo se puso en su lugar, pronto todo estuvo listo hasta que el día llego, Adriana rompió bolsa , Ronald la tomo y a los Imparables y después de hablar con Logan se fueron al nuevo hospital donde el parto sucedió y se podía ver a Ronald sosteniendo la mano de Adriana

RONALD: Como te sientes?

Ronald la vio a los ojos

ADRIANA: Bien, viviré

RONALD: Gracias

Pero algo pasaba, el color violeta de su mechón se empezó, lentamente a expandir cubriendo más allá en su pelo

LOGAN: Eso es lo que nos habías dicho sobre su condición

RONALD: Si, tenemos mucho tiempo pero mejor empecemos

Pero de la nada el hospital empezó a temblar y se podían sentir explosiones por todos lados

RONALD: No podemos proceder, si algo interrumpe las transferencias, será malo para ambos

Un comunicador de Logan sonó, al sacarlo escucho que lo llamaban para cuidar el proyecto safe

RONALD: Que es el proyecto safe

LOGAN: No quiero que ustedes se entrometan en esto

RONLAD: Tarde, además una persona me dijo que debía entrometerme

Por su cabeza paso la imagen de una sombra y una risa macabra

ADRIANA: Solo cuéntanos la situación

LOGAN: Un meteoro está en curso de colisión con la tierra, J.G preparo una misión para atacar al meteoro, pero uno de los ninjas de la Yamanuchi escapo y parase que libero a alguien o algo llamado El destructor y está interfiriendo con la misión

RONALD: Yono el Destructor, son malas noticias

LOGAN: Me tengo que ir

ADRIANA: No, Roni ve, te necesitan

RONALD: Primero debo sacar la Lacrima de ti, pasarl…

ADRIANA: (Cortando a Ronald), no puedes ganar sin la Lacrima, me la sacaras cuando todo termine

RONALD: Iré pero te conviene esperar a mi regreso, Logan no puedo permitir que me reconozcan tengo que buscar un disfraz

LOGAN: Ten, deje algo preparado, por si acaso

Logan le dio a Ronald un traje negro que lo cubría y en la espalda tenía un trueno azul

RONALD: Porque tienes algo como esto?

LOGAN: Adriana me enseño a estar preparado para toda… eventualidad

Ronald tomo la mano de Adriana y…

RONALD: Cuídate, mantente fuerte yo regresare, pronto

ADRIANA: Mejor te cuidas tú, si tardas iré a ayudarte

RONALD: Entonces me apurare en volver

Ronald y Logan salieron de la sala pero en el pasillo el Sr. Imparable los detuvo

Sr. IMPARABLE: Ronald, estás seguro de que te iras

RONALD: Sera solo un rato, pero hay algo que me prometas si algo pasa

IMPARABLE: Lo que necesites, que hago

RONALD: Confía, lo único que deseo para mi hijo es que confíen en el, sin importar lo que pase, confía, es lo único que se me dio y es lo único que le quiero dar a mi hijo, así que confía

IMPARABLE: Entiendo, entonces confiare en que regresaras

Ronald y Logan se fueron y en un flash llegaron a la base desde donde saldría el cohete, se encontraron al líder de los Yamanuchis el Maestro Sensei peleando con un mono con habilidades sobre naturales, quien fácilmente estaba convirtiendo en roca a todos los guardianes

LOGAN: Que está pasando? Dijo acercándose al anciano japonés

SENSEI: Es un antiguo estudiante que encontró el templo de Yono y lo libero y peor es que han estado cayendo meteoritos desde el cielo

RONALD: (Pensando) Debo vencer a Yono y detener a los meteoritos, antes que el cuerpo de Adrian colapse y luego debo sacar la Lacrima de mi cuerpo absorber la energía de Adriana en mi y pasar la Lacrima al cuerpo de nuestro hijo

LOGAN: Alcanzaras a ganarle con el poco tiempo que te queda?

RONALD: Debo de lograrlo

Ronald con rapidez se lanzo a pelear con Yono

LOGAN: No se sorprende de que un muerto este peleando con un súper mono místico

SENSEI: Siempre creí en que él y ella estarían a salvo, además se que Ronald-San y Yono se conocen, Yono lo entreno hace unos años

LOGAN: Que?

SENSEI: Cuando Adriana-San entrenaba en la Yamanuchi el joven Ronald-San se metió para visitarla, yo los descubrí y decidí callar su secreto, por lo que se él es el único capaz de ganar a Yono

Yono Libero energía arrasando con todo pero Ronald puso sus manos frenando la esfera de energía que avanzaba ante ellos y liberando su poder contrarresto el ataque e incluso lo termino por devolver tirando a Yono al piso

SENSEI: Aquel de ropa negra que corre a lo lejos fue quien lo libero

Ronald disparo una pequeña flecha hecha de energía la cual lo dejo inconsciente

Yono se levanto y al ver vencido a su liberador de acerco y tomo su mano marcándolo, del suelo se levanto un templo con cara de mono

YONO: Hoy has ganado, pero pelearemos de nuevo, no soporto que ganes tan fácil, aun que admito que me da un poco de orgullo

RONALD: No creo que nos veamos de nuevo

SENSEI: Según el desertor, el invoco al meteoro, pero hay otro problema

RONALD: Cual?

SENSEI: Su arma jamás será suficiente, aquel desertor dijo que esta arma es inútil contra el poder irradiado del meteoro

Los convertidos volvían a la normalidad

LOGAN: Pero como podrían saberlo

RONALD: Es el maestro de una escuela ninja, déjalo

LOGAN: Aun así se acostumbro rápido a verte ayudarnos

RONALD: Más importante, Sensei guardo las Gemas

SENSEI: Si, están seguras en los templos junto a sus guardianes

RONALD: Las robaron hace tanto que pensé que ya no tendrían escondites

SENSEI: Aun debemos solucionar un problema más

LOGAN: Los meteoro

RONALD: (Gritando) Tobi ven

LOGAN: Como esperas que el escuche o siquiera sepa de todo esto

Del suelo Tobi subió atravesando la tierra sin romper nada

TOBI: Maestro es una alegría verlo con bien

RONALD: Yo digo lo mismo, viejo amigo

LOGAN: El también lo sabía?

TOBI: No, pero confié en mi maestro

RONALD: O.D está atacando?

TOBI: No, pero aclarare la situación, hemos rastreado un meteoro del tamaño aproximado de... un continente

LOGAN: Nosotros tenemos lo mismo y de nada sirve eso

TOBI: Por la radiación emitida no hay poder en la tierra que pueda frenarlo y por la densidad de este no se puede golpear ni explotar, ya lo hemos calculado y para empeorar Maestro he calculado que la radiación proveniente del meteoro es más potente que su Lacrima

LOGAN: No importan puedes hacer el traspaso, nos encargaremos del meteoro

TOBI: Traspaso?

SENSEI: ustedes ya dejaron el mundo de los héroes y los guerreros

TOBI: Maestro las posibilidades de su victoria en contra de tal fuente de poder, son muy bajas, menores a cero y con traspaso quiere decir…

-Minutos antes en la habitación de Adriana-

Adriana ahora despierta oía una trasmisión desde el comunicador de Logan el cual interfirió

Sra. IMPARABLE: El ira a pelear verdad

ADRIANA: Si, el ira y no puede ir solo

Sra. IMPARABLE: Aun estas débil por el parto

Adriana se levanto y se cambio mientras que oía lo que le decían

ADRIAN: Usando la energía que tengo me permitirá tener algunas habilidades de Roni, el no podrá solo, debo ir

Sra. IMPARABLE: No puedo hacerte cambiar de idea

ADRIANA: No, iré pero hay algo que quiero pedirte

Sra. IMPARABLE: Lo que quieras

ADRIANA: Libertad, lo único que deseo para mi hijo es que tenga toda la libertad de este mundo, sin importar lo que pase, que él sea libre, es lo único que se me dio y es lo único que le quiero dar a mi hijo, es por eso que iré, es mi libertad el ir al lado de el

En un flash Adriana había desaparecido dejando sola a la rubia cuidando al bebe, mientras que en la base donde Ronald, Tobi y Logan junto a otros buscaban posibilidades cuando de repente el cohete exploto cayendo en pedazos

TOBI: Su desertor implanto bombas y su salvación acaba de expirar

En aquel momento en un Flash Adriana apareció enfrente de los presentes

RONALD: Que haces aquí, aun estas débil, no dejare que…

ADRIANA: Cálmate, tengo por demás de energía en mi cuerpo

Mientras decía esto sus ojos brillaron azules

TOBI: Eso quiere decir que ella y usted…

RONALD: Silencio, ya te lo habrás figurado, pero ahora no es importante

ADRIANA: No me engañes, iras contra el meteoro, no?

RONALD: Iré solo, tú debes encargarte de algo mas

ADRIANA: Hace tiempo me hicieron una pregunta y creo que me servirá, Llega un momento en la vida de toda pareja en la que uno le debe preguntar al otro, quieres dar este salto conmigo?

Adriana Extendió su mano mientras veía fijamente a Ronald

RONALD: Ahora me copias mis frases

Ronald extendió su mano tomándola

LOGAN: Todo muy lindo pero como haremos para conseguir una nave espacial

TOBI: La tendré lista en minutos

SENSEI: No la necesitan, verdad?

Ronald pasó su mano derecha por la cintura de Adriana y la acerco

RONALD: Nos vamos, haremos algo con el meteorito, cuídense

Ronald y Adriana fueron encubiertos por energía la cual tomo forma de Dragón el cual ascendió estirando su largo cuerpo hasta el espacio, llegaron hasta el meteoro y el Dragón golpeo desapareció y ambos estaban rodeados de energía y su nervios estaban marcados mientras un brillo azul los rodeaba, pero algo paso y ambos vieron una luz y se encontraron en una habitación enorme con una reja y del otro lado había un ojo amarillo gigante mirándolos

OJO: Es bueno ver que hay alguien con quien sincronizarme

RONALD: Esto es una ilusión, estas intentando interferir con nuestras mentes

ADRIANA: Quien eres?

OJO: Yo soy un dios

RONALD: Eso no es verdad, qué eres?

OJO: Por ahora eso será todo lo que tengan y lo que quiero es libertad, tu chico rubio puedes liberarme, te daré todo lo que quieras, incluso la vida de esta chica que esta por morir, salvare a tu planeta y te daré un poder aun mayor, solo ven conmigo

RONALD: No

Ronald tomo a Adriana de la mano y la tiro detrás de el

RONALD: He visto a todas las peores personas de la historia, a los ojos, lo único que conozco es el mal y tus ojos son los más oscuros, no podemos dejar que llegues a la tierra

KURAMA: Y como saldrán?

Ronald puso su mano en el suelo y de esta salieron letras ilegibles que lograron sacar a Ronald y Adriana de aquella habitación

ADRIANA: Bien eso se encargara de Kurama

RONALD: No, solo nos desincronise alterando nuestras ondas mentales, usando el mismo toque con el cual borro recuerdos

ADRIANA: Entonces que haremos?

Ronald junto sus manos y libero una luz tan brillante como el sol

RONALD: Thunder Giga Thunder Drill Breaker

Del brazo de Ronald salió energía cubriéndolo la cual empezó a girar convirtiéndose en un taladro, Adriana vio como el ataque destrozo la roca la cual quedo reducida en polvo pero quedo un diamante el cual sobrevivió al ataque, Adriana se acerco a Ronald y vio como de el salía una pedazos de la Lacrima la cual había sido reducida a pedazos, ambos entraban a la atmosfera pero estaban bien ya que Adriana formo una esfera de energía para que regresaran a salvo pero cuando llegaron y aterrizaron en el suelo arrasando con la tierra a sus pies, se levantaron saliendo del cráter creyeron que estarían a salvo aun que casi no les quedaba energía, Adriana tenía su pelo casi por completo rojo y Ronald estaba pálido y casi muerto por toda la energía que gasto en su ataque

RONALD: Debemos ir al hospital debo restaurar las cargas de tu cuerpo

KURAMA: Adonde van?

Ronald y Adriana giraron su cabeza para encontrarse con que el diamante el cual estaba en el suelo Y Ronald dijo

RONALD: Debo sellarlo si no algo malo pasara

OJO: No me sellaran, ni sabes cómo sellarme

RONALD: solo hare algo parecido a lo que hice antes

Adriana se acerco a Ronald

ADRIANA: Te cargare dándote las energías de mi cuerpo, pero al hacerlo Adriana se cayó casi desmayada, la baja carga de su interior y el estrés físico estaban haciendo estragos en su cuerpo

OJO: No permitiré que me frenen, yo saldré de esta prisión

Cuando Ronald quiso levantar a Adriana, del diamante salió una línea roja como fuego pero tan concentrado que parecía metal, este atravesó a Ronald y a Adriana por el pecho

ADRIANA: (Retomando la conciencia) No podemos dejar que esa cosa quede sin sellarse debemos hacer algo, si perdemos…

RONALD: Lo sellare pero eso nos destruirá a ambos, incluso puedo ver que este ataque esta dispersando las moléculas que componen nuestros cuerpos, nos está matando y no quedara nada de nosotros, pero si uso la energía que me queda podríamos volver al hospital, dejar libre al cristal e intentar salvarnos o la otra posibilidad es que sellemos al cristal para que no pueda hablar o atacar, que quieres hacer?

ADRIANA: Si lo dejamos libre él se hará más fuerte que nada en este mundo, tú mismo lo dijiste, solo importa que esa cosa no salga, ni siquiera sus palabras, del cristal

OJO: Sálvense o no quedara ni sus cuerpos para llorar

RONALD: Hay algo que puedo mandar

Las puntas de los dedos de Ronald brillaron

RONALD: Mandare al Sensei cuatro mensajes, Ronald toco el árbol y las cuatro luces se traspasaron y desaparecieron yendo por las raíces

ADRIANA: Perdón, sé que no quieres sacrificarte por el mundo, solo lo haces porque yo lo quiero hacer, te debes arrepentir de…

RONALD: Nunca me arrepentiré de nada y en especial de ti, si quieres salvar el mundo yo también lo quiero salvar, además confió en que todo saldrá bien, confió en nuestro hijo, ya que es el producto de nuestra unión, el es el producto de nuestro amor, mitad tu y mitad yo, el es Imparable, Ronald Adrian Imparable, algunas palabras finales

ADRIANA: Ahora se te ocurre un nombre, los Imparables no sabrán cual es el nombre

RONALD: Confía, ellos siempre nos entendieron

ADRIANA: Ronald… no, Ron no sé si escucharas estas palabras algún día, pero come mucho, de chica nunca pude comer tanto como quise, desde chica no me fue bien en el estudio o en los deportes pero que eso no te desanime, respeta a tus padres ellos darán su vida por ti, en cuanto a amigos no importa la cantidad pero asegúrate de que sean buenos y confiables y por una novia no se en este mundo hay gran cantidad de chicas pero sería lindo si tienes una historia similar a la nuestra

Adriana llorando fuertemente, con tristeza callo

RONALD: Digo lo mismo, si escuchas esto hay solo una cosa que quiero pedirte, supérame, que aquella que amas nunca pase por esto, cuídate y si puedes se fuerte, tan fuerte que puedas ser débil frente a todos y todo, tan débil que puedas disfruta la vida y para eso necesitas ser más fuerte, aunque no lo entenderás, pero no importa, se feliz… perdón Adriana pero todo termino…

Ronald toco aquello que los atravesaba en el pecho y mando una pequeña onda azul que logro dejar al cristal de Kurama como si solo fuera un simple cristal mientras que los cuerpos de Ronald y Adriana desaparecían, desintegrándose, pero aun así sus manos estaban juntas y una sonrisa en sus caras

-En la escuela ninja-

El Maestro Sensei logro llamar a Tobi y a Logan tres luces iluminaron el suelo con los mensajes dejados por Ronald

Para Tobi: Debes de haber entendido que tuve un hijo pero quiero que no lo busques, el destino dirá si él y tu se conocerán, la Lacrima desaparecido, acércate solo si lo encuentras de casualidad, desde hoy eres Fatus, cuídate, viejo amigo

Para Logan: deja a nuestro hijo con ellos, ellos serán buenos padres

Para Sensei: Mantén un ojo en el, desde lejos por favor

Una cuarta Luz se quedo en un punto en la mano de Logan que decía Para Ron

LOGAN: Al final no pudimos hacer nada por ellos, que triste vida deben haber tenido

TOBI: Y al final no lograron nada, solo desaparecieron

SENSEI: Saben que vi cuando los encontré en la habitación a Ronald y Kim, ellos solo hablaban, mi ojo veía dos personas pero mi oído escucho como los latidos se unían, solo había un mismo latido, dos personas, una vida, un alma y una sonrisa

TOBI: Y de que les sirvió

LOGAN: Si hubieran estado solos, tal vez seguirían vivos

SENSEI: Es solo especulación pero me agrada pensar cómo fue su final

En aquel momento el final que el sabio Sensei de los Yamanuchi describió fue el correcto

SENSEI: Adriana en el piso con su pelo regresando a su color natural (Su pelo se volvió totalmente rojo) su vista mirando a su costado viendo a Ronald lo que le da una sonrisa en aquellos segundos finales dándole paz a su ser, Ronald en el suelo mirando a Adriana a los ojos mientras sonríe como niño ambos agarraban sus manos entrelazando sus dedos, sus ojos de cerraban al mismo tiempo y sus corazones latían al compas de una canción lenta, que poco a poco se apagaba, poco a poco sus corazones frenaban sus latidos pero hasta el último segundo, hasta el ultimo latido sus corazones latieron como no solo, fueron uno, una sola vida, una sola historia, una sola alma y una solo existencia pereciendo y dejando atrás un pasado, un presente y un futuro, ellos jamás conocieron la soledad o la tristeza porque siempre se tuvieron el uno al otro

Tobi se dio vuelta para irse

LOGAN: Tobi que harás?

TOBI: Mi nombre es Fatus y nunca me traten con amistad, yo no los conozco

Tobi desapareció

SENSEI: Que harás? Tu Logan

Le diré a los Imparable y luego dejare a Ron, no me meteré en su vida

Logan apareció frente a los Imparable contándoles todo, la pareja se abrazo lamentando la perdida

Sra. IMPARABLE: Que pasara con su hijo, el ha quedado solo, apenas nació y ya perdió a sus padres

Sr. IMPARABLE: No, quizás perdió a sus padres biológicos pero acaba de ganar unos maravillosos padres, ellos confiaron en ustedes para que lo cuiden por ellos

Sra. IMPARABLE: Si, desde hoy el es nuestro hijo

El Sr Imparable tomo al recién nacido

LOGAN: Y? Como lo llamaran?

La Sra. Imparable se acerco y con cuidado tomo al bebe de los brazos de su esposo

Sr. IMPARABLE: Ellos nunca pensaron en un nombre

Sra. IMPARABLE: Nunca se pusieron de acuerdo

Sr. IMPARABLE: Pero quiero que él tenga algo de sus padres

Sra. IMPARABLE: No es como si tuviéramos algo que no sea comprado hace poco

Sr. IMPARABLE: Ya se, conociéndolos solo hay un nombre en el que ambos hubieran quedado de acuerdo

Los Imparables se vieron a la cara y ambos dijeron

IMPARABLES: Ronald, Ronald Adrian Imparable

En ese momento Logan vio a una familia formada, Ron era sostenido en brazos mientras ambos padres se abrazaban mientras pocas lagrimas caían y Logan pensaba en las últimas palabras del Maestro de los ninjas

Sensei: Y así una historia acaba, amor, odio, fuerza, debilidad, maldad y bondad e incluso guerra y paz nada importa, al final estaban juntos desaparecieron mientras sus latidos golpeaban como uno solo, una sola vida terminada, desaparecía, acababa pero ese no es el final de su historia, solo es el cierre de un capitulo, su historia sigue con su hijo ellos se amaron y de ese amor si fue bueno o malo lo que hicieron no importa solo importa que puedan descansar en paz mis amigos


	8. 08-El Ataque al Parquet and New Mision-

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personajes son míos

-El Ataque al Parquet and New Mision-

-Black-Boy, Second Season-

-Capitulo 07 -

Era de noche cuando Monique llegaba a su casa acompañada por Erik y R.C en su muñeca, R.C le había contado la historia de Black-Boy mientras que un suave pero frio viento se levantaba

R.C: Y esa es toda la historia

MONIQUE: Eso no se parece en nada a Ron, digo él es tan…

R.C: Él es despreocupado por fuera, pero por dentro es fuerte

MONIQUE: No creo que sea débil, he dicho que necesita habilidad para seguir a Kim pero…

R.C: Ron tiene el corazón en el lugar correcto y aunque no lo parezca, el poder para lograr lo que se propone y él se propone ayudar a todos

MONIQUE: Y en donde queda Kim?

ERIK: Igual que antes, nada cambia, solo que ahora cuenta con nuestro apoyo en las misiones

MONIQUE: Y porque quisieron venir?, dijiste que nunca te alejas de Ron

R.C: Yo quería hablar con Erik

Erik estaba alejado por unos pasos de Monique y R.C, miraba al cielo lleno de estrellas, con la mirada perdida

MONIQUE: Dijiste que el dejo a Ron solo, flotando en el espacio

Erik aun con la pera levantada y su frente hacia atrás

R.C: Dilo de una vez

Erik miro a R.C y a Monique mientras su cara se inclinaba y una lágrima verde se escapó cayendo lentamente de su ojo

ERIK: R.C… me ayudarías a… morir?

Monique se quedó callada y R.C no hiso ningún sonido por algunos segundos

R.C: Sabes bien que ni yo ni ninguno de nosotros lo permitiremos

ERIK: Si, es verdad

R.C: Además Ron te ayudara en todo lo que pueda, no permitirá que mueras

ERIK: Si, lo se

En ese momento Servante llego deslizándose y subió por la pierna de Erik

R.C: Te iras, verdad?

ERIK: SI, no puedo quedarme

SERVANTE: Amo, R.C está intentando pasarme datos por vía inalámbrica

R.C: Son planos de un comunicador y ciertos artefactos que te serán útiles, además están las frecuencias que empleamos, podrás comunicarte si quieres

ERIK: Acéptalo y guárdalo

R.C: Tengo un mensaje mas

ERIK: Ron?

R.C: No, Félix, dice que te buscaremos y te salvaremos

ERIK: Él es la razón por la que quisiste venir con Monique?

R.C: Si

MONIQUE: Espera, puedo preguntarte algo

ERIK: Que quieres?

MONIQUE: No necesitas estar cerca de Ron?

ERIK: Si, pero eso no importa

MONIQUE: Si no debes alejarte de Ron porque te vas

ERIK: Yo… entendí que soy un vengador, no soy como ustedes

MONIQUE: Que harás?

ERIK: Volveré a mi plan original

R.C: Antes que te vallas, tú lo sabes, que Ron te ira a ayudar

ERIK: Eso lo sé, pero no importa

Erik se alejó caminando oculto por las sombras de la noche

MONIQUE: Puedo preguntarte algo más?

R.C: Para eso vine

MONIQUE: Porque Ron quiere ayudar a Erik

R.C: Ron ayuda a todos y siempre da lo mejor de si

MONIQUE: Tal vez pero parece que ayudara a Erik por alguna razón en especial

R.C: Tal vez pero sé que él no busca razones para ayudar a otros

Los padres de Ron lo cubrieron en el trabajo y la escuela diciendo que estaba enfermo y lo mismo hicieron Will, Fukushima y Félix; Ron durmió tres días seguidos por tal cansancio, cuando se levantó comió a montones, R.C quería juntar a todos pero Ron tenia demasiados trabajos de la escuela y en la Compra Inteligente atrasados

-Unos días más tarde en la puerta de la casa de Ron-

Todos se habían reunido en la puerta de la casa de Ron

FELIX: Que suerte que se hayan ganado un viaje para dos, por ser el empleado del mes

WILL: Es porque lo vieron trabajar mucho en los últimos días

FUKUSHIMA: Aunque era todo trabajo atrasado

MONIQUE: Pero creen que estará bien

YURI: Aún quedan muchos problemas por resolver

BONNIE: Acaso no recuerdas la charla del otro día

-Recuerdo-

Reunidos unos días después de que Ron se despertara, en la casa del rubio, al medio día después de una comida igual a otras se juntaron en el comedor Ron, R.C, Félix, Will y Fukushima

R.C: Bien, tenemos tres problemas

WILL: Donde esconderemos a los experimentos, necesitamos un lugar espacioso y seguro

FELIZ: Erik huyo

R.C: El aún necesita estar cerca de Ron

FUKUSHIMA: Oficialmente, somos fugitivos

Entrando por la puerta Kim y sus amigas opinando

R.C: Los experimentos estarán dormidos por un tiempo más

MONIQUE: Erik no hará nada dañino contra ustedes

YURI: Además nadie sabe quién son, tienen la ventaja

RON: Es tiempo de tomar una decisión

BONNIE: Aquí viene

RON: Naco o tacos, si no compramos rápido moriré de hambre

R.C: Compre ambos, no te preocupes, tu pedido está llegando

RON: Ha, gracias

KIM: Ron, deberías opinar

RON: Sobre qué?

YURI: Con…

RON: Espera, se hacen mucho problema por nada, ya se arreglara todo

MONIQUE: Esa actitud es la razón de que…

R.C: No, Ron tiene razón

KIM: Dejémoslo así por ahora

RON: Genial, me voy a comer

Ron se levantó y se fue a la cocina

YURI: No me parece que sea sabio dejar las cosas como están

FELIX: Y pudieron comprobarlo o no?

R.C: Si, Ron trata de ignorar que el Sr. Nort ya no está entre nosotros

WILL: Es lo que nos temíamos

FUKUSHIMA: Y que haremos?

FELIX: Dejémoslo como esta

BONNIE: Así no sufrirá

MONIQUE: Pero él no puede olvidarse de ciertas cosas por más doloroso que sea el debe enfrentarlo

BONNIE: Lo sé pero no es el momento, solo unos días es todo

FELIX: Yo opino igual

R.C: Dejando de lado el caso de Ron, que haremos entonces?

KIM: Ron ya lo dijo, no tenemos que tomar una decisión ya

BONNIE: Eso es verdad, todo estará bien

KIM: Arucard dijo que lo dejemos unos días en paz y que el velatorio del Sr. Nort será el día que Ron enfrente esa pared y que solo debemos esperar

R.C: Entonces que, solo cubrimos a Ron

FELIX: Si, lo cubriremos

KIM: Bueno, en la Compra Inteligente y la escuela ya está cubierto

FELIX: Nosotros lo cubriremos en sus otras actividades

BONNIE: A ambos

Todos se quedaron mirando a Bonnie

BONNIE: Ella debe estar a su lado

-Fin del recuerdo-

R.C: Yo revise, es probable que él tenga algo que ver en ese sorteo

KIM: Si, es seguro

Después de saludos y risas Ron y Kim se juntaron al taxi en camino al aeropuerto

WILL: Bueno, antes que nos separemos…

R.C: Ya he hablado con Wade nos pasara cualquier situación a nosotros

MONIQUE: Y que pasara con las actividades secundarias de Ron

FUKUSHIMA: R.C no le dirá a Ron sin importar cuán difícil sea la situación

FELIX: Bueno, si ya estamos organizados, tenemos cosas que hacer

CITA: Es mejor que nos vallamos

R.C: Esperen una situación de emergencia acaba de llegar

FELIX: Que pasa?

R.C: Un mensaje de O.D entro, dándonos la localización para una reunión

WILL: Que?

FUKUSHIMA: Una trampa

R.C: Es lo más probable pero ya estoy mapeando la supuesta zona y controlando el horario

MONIQUE: Que harán?

CITA: No irán, verdad

R.C: Que creen que diría Ron

FELIX: Ya lo saben, el diría que vallamos

WILL: Iremos, verdad?

FUKUSHIMA: Si

YURI: No me parece muy sabio

FUKUSHIMA: Si no vamos parecerá que tenemos miedo

MONIQUE: Solo están justificando que irán directo a una trampa

WILL: Aun no es seguro que sea una trampa

BONNIE: No se gasten, ellos irán sin importar lo que digan

MONIQUE: Además aunque no sea una trampa, podrían terminar en problemas igual

R.C: Es por eso que yo revisare y hare todo arreglo necesario, no nos agarraran por sorpresa

FELIX: Te lo encargo

CITA: Nos vamos, Sega esta con mama pero igual deben estar preocupados

FELIX: Claro, tu casa queda de camino, te acompaño

WILL: Me iré, deje solo mucho tiempo a Remi

FUKUSHIMA: Keros debe estar preocupado

-El mismo día a la noche en la costa de la playa Caleta-

FELIX: No hay nadie, ¿verdad?

R.C: He escaneado la zona, no hay rastros de vida alguna, pueden estar tranquilos

FELIX: Aun falta para la hora pactada

R.C: Will y Fukushima están escondidos en caso de que los necesites, me gustaría decir que ayudare en caso de que algo pase pero…

FELIX: No puedes dejar solos a los experimentos, bajo ninguna circunstancia, está la posibilidad de que nos alejen para atacarlos

R.C: Aunque en teoría no tienen nuestra ubicación

FELIX: Además somos tres y yo no soy débil

Decía Félix mientras caminaba como una persona normal con un pantalón y una campera, blancos su cabeza era tapada por una capucha y un par de lentes que además tapaba parte de su cara, en el pecho tenía una W.B y una cuellera blanca; de repente una silueta se acercó desde lejos y una voz se escucho

VOZ: Llegan temprano, aunque es lógico que se preparen en caso de que sea una trampa

FELIX: Tú también, ¿no? Duque

De repente la silueta se hiso clara y se vio a Duque uno de los guerreros de O.D

DUKE: Siempre está la posibilidad de que ustedes se aprovechen

FELIX: Ese no es nuestro estilo

DUQUE: Acepto que no es el estilo de Black-Boy pero si es su estilo verdad White-Bird

FELIX: Que Quieres?

DUQUE: Que grosero, no saldrán tus amigos que están escondidos

FELIX: Cuando tus amigos salgan, ellos saldrán

DUQUE: Bien, por esta vez les daremos la ventaja

Duque levanto su mano y a su espalda apareció aterrizando Aplastador y del suelo masa salió formando a Magnus

DUQUE: Solo somos nosotros tres, mi señor no quiere que nadie se entere de esta reunión

FELIX: Salgan muchachos

Una neblina apareció y de esta apareció Fukushima vestido similar a Félix pero de negro con las letras B.B en su pecho y del cielo apareció Will vestido igual pero de Blanco con las letras W.B en su pecho

DUQUE: Como predijo mi amo, Black-Boy no los acompaña

FELIX: El no necesita venir

DUQUE: Estoy de acuerdo

FELIX: Que quieren?

DUQUE: Necesitamos ayuda de ustedes

FUKUSHIMA: No esperaran que los ayudemos

WILL: Aun somos enemigos

FELIX: No importa que hayamos cooperado para sobrevivir

R.C: Sacando que ustedes tienen toda una organización para apoyarlos

DUQUE: No podemos mandar a nadie de nuestra organización

MAGNUS: No estoy de acuerdo en que les contemos esto

DUQUE: Hace años un ataque a J.G fue frustrado por un solo guerrero que aplasto a todos los guerreros de O.D el solo

R.C: Un solo guerrero?

DUQUE: Si, acaso no escuchas maquina

FELIX: No es una maquina es un amigo

DUQUE: Como sea

R.C: Estoy buscado información pero no hay mucho en ningún sistema o base de dato sobre un choque tan grande

DUQUE: Tampoco hay mucho en O.D y lo poco que hay está altamente restringido

MAGNUS: Solo sabemos que un guerrero de O.D salvo a J.G y a los Yamanuchis

DUQUE: Y a todo el mundo, el problema viene después, la organización de O.D es piramidal Fatus arriba, las tres Gemas Demonios, los Cinco Titanes, que son criaturas muy peligrosas aun para nosotros, los siete sellos del Apocalipsis, debajo están los agentes de menor rango, ellos se encargan de misiones menores, son aptos para la guerra, aunque no creo que estén a su altura o la nuestra

R.C: Porque…

WILL: Estan revelando demasiada información importante

DUQUE: Esa es orden de mi Señor también, en parte para ganar su ayuda

MAGNUS: Yo creo que quiere que llegue a oídos de Black-Boy

WILL: Porque quería que lo escuche

DUQUE: Aunque me oponga a esto, cumpliré con mi misión, por lo cual escuchen debajo de los agentes están los Mínimos, son soldados que están al nivel de los Caballeros y los Ninjas que ustedes tienen

FUKUSHIMA: Y que quieren?

DUQUE: Hace años después de perder O.D entro en conflictos internos pero dada la pérdida de fuerza de ataque la organización se centró en reformarse y tuvo como centro a mi Señor Fatus, el problema es que originalmente Fatus es el jefe, el que ataca; pero hay una segunda figura de poder, el segundo al mando, aquel que defiende el castillo base además de la isla en la que esta, es Inferno quien está a la altura de tal guerrero

R.C: Ósea que es el más cercano a Fatus

DUQUE: Si, pero actualmente hay una disputa interna por el control de O.D

R.C: Quieres decir que…

WILL: Quieren derrocar a tu jefe

MAGNUS: Si, pero de hecho se llegó a una forma de decidirse quien liderara O.D sin enfrentarse y perder fuerza de ataque

FUKUSHIMA: Como es eso?

R.C: Una competencia o reto si quieren

DUQUE: Quien se quede con la cabeza de Black-Boy se queda la victoria

WILL: Espera estas insinuando que…

MAGNUS: Quien mate a Black-Boy primero se coronara como campeón

FELIX: Ósea que todo O.D vendrá por la cabeza de mi amigo

DUQUE: Si

FUKUSHIMA: Y O.D nos vino a avisar?

DUQUE: En este momento nos vemos a espaldas de O.D

R.C: Porque encontrarnos y darnos un aviso

MAGNUS: No estamos seguros en quien confiar y en quien no

DUQUE: Nosotros sabemos que los subestimaran por eso queremos que cuando lo hagan busquen cierta información para nosotros

FELIX: Cual?

DUQUE: Necesitamos que intercedan en ciertas misiones y averigüen el objetivo secundario que nosotros sabemos que los agentes encubiertos tienen

R.C: Y O.D estará involucrado en estas misiones

DUQUE: Si, No les daré los detalles porque necesitamos que nadie sospeche nada pero sabemos que en estas misiones habrá agentes de O.D que tienen órdenes secundarias las cuales queremos que intercepten y eviten

FELIX: Y porque los ayudaríamos

DUQUE: A cambio les daremos algo que sabemos que quieren

WILL: No poseen nada que a nosotros nos interese

En ese momento Aplastador quien estuvo callado toda la charla empezó a agarrarse la cabeza y mientras que una gota de sangre salió de su nariz

FELIX: Que le pasa a tu amigo?

DUQUE: El precio de una fuerza mayor a nada en este mundo, sufre fuertes dolores cerebrales

MAGNUS: Por lo cual le administramos sedantes fuertes que lo mantienen calmado

DUQUE: Pero desde la última misión no están teniendo tanto efecto como antes

FUKUSHIMA: Drogar a su amigo no está bien

MAGNUS: Tú no sabes nada de nosotros tres, ni de la razón por la cual seguimos a nuestro señor

R.C: Alto, Fukushima

DUQUE: Cálmate Magnus

FELIX: No puede haber señal de esta reunión

DUQUE: Como sea, mi señor y nosotros mismos estamos listos para ofrecerles una recompensa

R.C: Cual?

MAGNUS: Aparte que no revelaremos sus identidades ni tocaremos a sus amigos y familia…

DUQUE: Les daremos algo que sabemos que Black-Boy no sabe que existe pero cuando sepa lo querrá de seguro

WILL: Que cosa?

DUQUE: Cuando nos den lo que queremos lo podrán ver por si mismos

FUKUSHIMA: Que? No esperaran que

FELIX: Lo investigaremos pero no aseguro nada

R.C: Pero, Félix porque

FELIX: Solo quiero que respondan a una pregunta, sé que saben quiénes somos nosotros cuatro, pero saben quién es Black-Boy

DUQUE: No, mi jefe por alguna razón está dispuesto a enfrentar todo O.D para poder guardar el secreto

FELIX: Bien, cuéntenos y veremos qué podemos hacer

DUQUE: No les daremos los detalles específicos, pero escuchen con atención, ya que no lo repetiré

-Al día siguiente en la casa de Félix-

FELIX: Están listos?

WILL: Si, ya hable con Logan me mandaran a la isla Fun City, la cual sirve como tapadera para un laboratorio subterráneo que desarrolla tecnología de J.G, iré en misión de resguardo, aunque sé que alguien atacaran y el culpable será un agente de O.D

R.C: Recuerda, el agente buscar algo en ese laboratorio

WILL: Si, no es mi primera misión, necesitamos saber que quieren, para que y todo lo que pueda sobre el agente

R.C: Bien, tu Fukushima…

FUKUSHIMA: Yo ya hable con el maestro Sensei, me iré pronto a Japón ya habían formado un grupo de búsqueda para el medallón, me les uniré pronto

R.C: Recuerda que te enfrentaras a una secta en la cual estará un agente, ten cuidado

FUKUSHIMA: No hay problema, yo tampoco soy un novato

R.C: Si pero las misiones con Ron se basan en combates pero estas misiones son la verdadera razón por la que fui creado

FELIX: No se olvidan de algo

R.C: Mantener la intercomunicación

FELIX: Ellas dijeron que se dividirán con nosotros

R.C: No creo que sea una buena idea

WILL: Me voy antes que lleguen

FUKUSHIMA: Esto jamás paso

FELIX: Chicos

Los dos morochos se acercaron a la puerta y al abrirla se encontraron con Cita, Yuri y Bonnie, quienes tenían una mirada acusadora

YURI: A dónde iban?

FUKUSHIMA: Yo, solo…

BONNIE: Les dije que se juntarían antes y nos dejarían afuera

CITA: Es verdad?

FELIX: Juro que yo te iba a esperar

WILL: Traidor

FUKUSHIMA: No conoces la lealtad

R.C: La verdad que las chicas ayudaran a darles más tapadera para poder ocultar sus intenciones

WILL: Eso no ayuda

FUKUSHIMA: Valoraría tu silencio

YURI: No nos debieron ocultar la reunión del otro día

CITA: Bonnie los defendió en esa

BONNIE: Pero no pueden dejarnos afuera de la misión

FELIX: Sera peligroso, están seguras de que quieren ir

BONNIE: Mi padre no está en mi casa y mis hermanas llevaron novios nuevos, refregándome en cara que yo no tengo ninguno

YURI: Yo quiero colaborar, además el Sensei me pidió integrar la misión y cubrirte a ti Fukushima

CITA: Yo estoy emocionada

FELIX: Tú y yo solo esperamos hasta que Wade tenga algo y luego iré solo

R.C: Bueno de hecho yo estoy manejando la página de Kim

La voz de Wade salió del reloj

WADE: Estaré ayudando a R.C con equipo médico para los experimentos, los ninjas y los caballeros

FELIX: Debemos encontrar otra forma de llamarlos

R.C: Aun no sabemos que pasara con la mansión del Sr. Nort

WADE: Estará bien, el Huron ayuda a quienes lo necesitan y ahora necesitamos una casa para mucha gente

WILL: Entonces de verdad tenemos que llevarlas?

FUKUSHIMA: Me opongo, es peligroso

BONNIE: Después de sus peleas somos nosotras quienes los cuidan

YURI: Yo no soy débil puedo pelear, soy una guerrera

CITA: Yo no iré

R.C: Estratégicamente hablando…

Cada vez más y más los niveles de las voces aumentaban hasta que el dueño de casa se alejó unos pasos y saco una fotografía a todos

WILL: Pare que nos fotografiaste?

FELIX: Para sorprenderlos y que se callen… y funciono?

FUKUSHIMA: Haaa… tan inmaduro

FELIX: Yo digo que vallan

R.C: Estas seguro?

FELIX: Bueno, yo no estoy a cargo y Fukushima y Will pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero sé que ellos las protegerán y aunque no nos guste Will y Fukushima no han ido a misiones desde la última pelea, por el aumento de nivel, esconder ciertas cosas es necesario además Ron y Kim siempre hicieron equipo de a tres, por eso yo creo que mejor tomemos ese ejemplo

FELIX: Con Cita y Sega a mi lado todo estará bien

CITA: Porque yo, nunca fui a una misión

FELIX: Lo sé pero creo que esta vez será bueno tenerte cerca

CITA: solo lo dices por que no quieres que me acuerde que me debes una soda

FELIX: Quiero la revancha, ese juego no fue justo

CITA: Te la daré la próxima vez que me lleves a dar una vuelta

BONNIE: Desde cuando son tan cercanos ustedes dos

CITA: Bueno, desde que Ron nos presentó un par de semanas atrás en el parque

WILL: Esperen, ustedes son…

Ambos se pusieron colorados y empezaron a negarlo

BONNIE: Tú la acompañaste a casa más de una vez

FELIX: Solo me preocupe por una amiga y ustedes también, Fukushima a acompañado a Yuri más de una vez

YURI: No cuenta conozco a Fukushima desde niños

FUKUSHIMA: Ambos nos criamos en la Yamanuchi junto a muchos otros

BONNIE: Heeee… eso explica mucho

CITA: Y tu Bonnie hay alguien a quien quieras?

Todos se quedaron callados, un gran silencio se sintió en la sala

R.C: Cambiando de tema, lo importante, caballeros es que recuerden que ustedes tres tienen una réplica del reloj es decir de mi cuerpo lo que me permite, gran variedad de funciones igual al original, mantendremos una comunicación abierta y frecuente, listos

FELIX: Esperen, antes de irse Ron recibió la foto de que saque recién

BONNIE: Y?

FELIX: Él quiere una foto más  
FUKUSHIMA: Una foto de todos nosotros, verdad?

WILL: Júntense

FELIX: No, el dice de todos

En unos minutos apareció en la puerta R.C con Keros y Remi

FELIX: Ahora estamos todos

Apoyaron la cámara y pusieron la cuenta para la foto, casi instantáneamente se la enviaron a Kim

R.C: Perfecto Kim ya la tiene

R.C mando la foto al Kimunicador y en unos minutos una respuesta le llego a R.C

R.C: Escuchen, Ron dice que la próxima tenemos que sacarnos una foto todos, ósea que con ellos

FELIX: (En voz baja dijo) Sabes como yo que no era Ron quien te respondió

R.C: (En voz baja le respondió) Perdón, no debería mentir pero si Kim lo dice es lo mismo

FELIX: Es su forma de decir que quiere que todos estemos juntos y sanos

R.C: (En voz baja) Mentiste

FELIX: bueno es necesario, además ellos lo saben

\- Mas tarde en la entrada de la casa de Bonnie estaban Will y Bonnie-

WILL: Estas lista?

BONNIE: Desde hace días

WILL: Estas segura que no te extrañaran en tu casa

En ese momento las hermanas de Bonnie, Connie y Lonnie salieron

CONNIE: Tienes un modelo mejor, segura que no sale contigo por lastima

BONNIE: Él no es mi novio

LONNIE: No me digas que extrañas al rubio

BONNIE: El aún es mi amigo

CONNIE Y LONNIE: Haaaaauuuu pobrecita

WILL: Perdonen pero, me desagrada oír como tratan a su hermana menor

CONNIE: Es su culpa por ser inferior

LONNIE: Sabe que se lo decimos por su bien

Bonnie cerró sus ojos y agacho su cabeza

WILL: Espero que no sigan enojadas porque Bonnie saca mejor notas que ustedes a su edad o que le va mejor en valet que a ustedes o que, y quizás sea meterme de mas pero no sea porque ustedes saben que ella gano concursos donde ustedes fallaron

Bonnie levanto su cara y vio el enojo de sus hermanas

CONNIE: Que podría saber alguien como tu

LONNIE: Solo eres un nenito

WILL: Me permito diferir, soy un agente de J.G y no me costaría nada revisar sus antecedentes legales, así que decidan debo si tomar tal medida

En ese momento el pájaro Remi apareció en el cielo y soltó un poco de su cagada sobre Connie y Lonnie, quienes se callaron y se fueron

WILL: Todos corren cuando lo digo

BONNIE: Gracias,

Bonnie se acercó a Will y con una mirada temerosa le agradeció

WILL: Estas actuando raro

BONNIE: Sácame de aquí, nuestra misión nos espera, además en cuanto se cambien de ropa volverán

Ambos se fueron en una nave de J.G hasta una isla que desde el cielo se veía llena de juegos y con mucha gente, alejándose un poco llegaron a una parte un poco más boscosa y se acercaron a una cascada y de repente el agua de esta se abrió mostrando una placa de acero la cual se abrió, la nave entro y al aterrizar bajaron mientras Will le contaba la historia de la isla a Bonnie

WILL: Hace unos años J.G creo una base subterránea donde crea y guarda la más peligrosa tecnología y como hay gran tráfico de naves y otros se necesitaba una cubierta para tapar tal movimiento y se creó un parque de atracciones el cual resulto ser muy lucrativo, pero aun así al haber tanto personal necesitan agentes que esta encubiertos para controlar que espías no roben información y esa será nuestra misión hoy

En ese momento un agente rubio vestido con el traje de J.G apareció por la espalda hablándoles

Dimitri: Además se supone que hay ciertas propiedades únicas en la isla

Will se dio vuelta y reconoció la voz inmediatamente

WILL: Dimitri, amigo

DIMITRI: Como te ha tratado la vida amigo

Will se acercó y le dio un abrazo al rubio

WILL: Bien, pero ahora que te veo mejor

En ese momento Remi salió volando de la nave con un celular en sus patas el cual le alcanzo a Bonnie

REMI: No te olvides tu celular

DIMITRI: Desde cuando traes acompañantes a tus misiones?

WILL: Si, ella necesitaba salir de su casa y no tenía a nadie que cuidara a Remi y…

DIMITRI: Tantas dudas, no te preocupes no tienes que responder ante mi

De repente de atrás a apareció la directora junto a Hego y el equipo Go

DIRECTORA: Tal vez pero ante mi si

WILL: Directora, no sabía que usted vendría

DIRECTORA: Si tengo un trabajo especial que monitorear

HEGO: Un placer, creo que no nos conocemos, agente Du

BONNIE: Ellos son el Equipo Go

WILL: Y como los conoces?

BONNIE: Son los hermanos de la Srita. Go

WILL: Haaa… claro, por eso los conoces

BONNIE: Aunque es la primera vez que los veo

Se presentaron y saludaron mientras que en un punto, Will, Dimitri y la Directora se alejaron mientras que Bonnie se quedó hablando con el Equipo Go

WILL: Que está haciendo con el Equipo Go?

DIRECTORA: Estamos probando una nueva generación de trajes que trabajarían a base de la energía albergada en los cuerpos del Equipo Go

WILL: Entiendo, yo estaré unos días de controlador

DIRECTORA: Sera bueno tener alguien de confianza, ha habido ciertas novedades muy peculiares

WILL: Como cuál?

DIMITRI: Yo vi…

DIRECTORA: No importa, no estoy segura de nuestra situación y no quiero incitar la desconfianza pero estén atentos a cualquier acto sospechoso

WILL: Entendido, estaré enfocado

DIMITRI: Seguro, porque parece que tienes con que distraerte

WILL: Yo jamás me distraería en una misión

Dijo tratándose de justificarse ante la Directora

DIRECTORA: No te preocupes, si algo he aprendido es que a veces la sorpresas más grandes vienen de los lugares más insólitos

WILL: Lo dice por Ron?

DIRECTORA: Tal vez si pero debes tener claro que tú serás responsable de lo que pase con ellos

WILL: Si, lo sé pero yo creo que… puedo confiar en ellos

DIRECTORA: Bien pero cuídalos y cuídate

WILL: Siempre, pero cuidase usted también

En ese momento Will, Dimitri y la Directora, se acercaron a Bonnie y el Equipo Go

HEGO: Sé que debí hacer las cosas diferentes, pero aun no sé que es lo que me falto darle

WILL: De que hablan tan animados?

BONNIE: De nada importante

REMI: Shego… Shego

HEGO: De la vez que mi hermana se pasó al lado del bien por el actuttinador

BONNIE: Me contaron quien era Shego, pero igual se me hace raro ya que en la escuela, parecía ser lo contrario a mala

WILL: Si, es el efecto de tal maquina

REMI: Buena, buena

DIRECTORA: Bueno, nos iremos, estén atentos

La Directora y el Equipo Go se alejaron mientras Remi reposaba sobre el hombro de Will

DIMITRI: Bueno yo también, me iré, fue un placer verte después de tanto tiempo

BONNIE: Son amigos?

DIMITRI: Si, compañeros hasta el final, aunque hace años que yo y Will no nos veíamos

WILL: Si, yo aún me siento mal por lo que pasaste

DIMITRI: No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, me tengo que ir, cuídate y a este preciosura

El rubio agente se fue mientras Bonnie miraba de fea manera a Dimitri

WILL: Que te dijo Hego?

BONNIE: Ellos me dijeron que les hago acordar a Shego

WILL: No veo el parecido

REMI: Bonnie es buena

BONNIE: No físicamente pero si en el carácter y en la personalidad

WILL: Y eso te molesta

BONNIE: No sé, por lo poco que me han contado sobre ella, no es que sea un modelo a seguir

WILL: Te molesta

BONNIE: No se…

WILL: Entonces no pienses en eso hoy, solo diviértete

Will y Bonnie justo habían pasado por un escáner de cuerpo completo

BONNIE: Estas seguro, no deberías decirme que me centre en la misión y esté atenta

WILL: Para eso estoy yo, tú y Remi pásenlo bien

REMI: Diviértete, Remi te cuida

BONNIE: Es a lo que vine, no necesitas decírmelo

Después de pasar por el escáner Will, Bonnie y Remi llegaron a una puerta donde Will se adelantó y al abrirla Bonnie vio una enorme cantidad de juegos mecánicos, calesitas, montañas rusas, tasas giratorias, pistas de Karting y cientos más, como respuesta a la maravillosa vista Bonnie levanto una ceja

BONNIE: No me gusta que me arruguen la ropa

WILL: Si, lo sé pero hay algo mejor, ven

BONNIE: Will, que son esos brazaletes que todos tienen

Bonnie decía mientras veía en la muñeca de otros turistas un brazalete fino y blanco con códigos de Barras

WILL: Son pases VIP para todas las atracciones, tengo uno para ti

Will le dio a Bonnie un brazalete el cual ella no se puso, llegaron a un hotel el cual tenía varios pisos, Will se registró y le dieron una pieza a cada uno

WILL: No nos quedaremos tanto tiempo pero es procedimiento estándar que nos den un cuarto, cámbiate y en una hora nos encontramos en la entrada del hotel

BONNIE: Cambiarme ¿para qué?

WILL: Confía, la ropa y lo que necesitas ya está en la habitación

Bonnie y Will se separaron y en una hora se encontraron de nuevo en la puerta del hotel

BONNIE: ¿Vamos a una pileta? Porque nadar no me agrada mucho

WILL: Sé que no te gusta, solo espera

Will, Remi y Bonnie empezaron a caminar traspasando el parque

BONNIE: Tratas de levantarme el ánimo?

WILL: Si, en el camino acá entendí que estas muy deprimida y en tu casa no podrás relajarte así que unos rápidos arreglos te lo permitirá

REMI: Relajarte y disfruta

WILL: Pero te quiero hacer una pregunta

BONNIE: Hazla aunque no sé si te contestare

WILL: Tu insistencia en venir, es porque tú no querías quedarte en tu casa sola con tus hermanas

BONNIE: Para que preguntas algo obvio

WILL: Bonnie tú nos has ayudado en lo que has podido aun cuando no querías meterte

BONNIE: Yo…

En ese momento los tres llegaron a una plaza con bellos paisajes llena de árboles bien cuidados pero con menos gente e igual que antes la traspasaron

BONNIE: Hay algo que no le conté a nadie, guardarías un secreto

WILL: Claro, te doy mi palabra

R.C: Perdón mi interrupción pero recuerden que por el Reloj de Will yo estoy en la conversación

REMI: Remi también esta

BONNIE: Esta bien tú ya sabes algo, pero recuerda no puedes contarle a nadie

Bonnie saco de su cartera su billetera Y de esta una foto doblada y se la dio a Will, quien la desdoblo y vio fijamente, dos niños pequeños uno al lado del otro

WILL: Reconozco a Ron de fotos viejas que he visto pero quien está a su lado

BONNIE: Soy yo

WILL: ¿Que?

BONNIE: Ron no se acuerda, pero él y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeños

WILL: Y guardaste la foto

BONNIE: En mi casa, estoy constantemente asfixiada, mis hermanas siempre molestan, mi padre siempre está ocupado con su trabajo y mama es… tiene buena intención pero no alcanza, pero un día en el parque conocí a un pequeño niño con el que jugué y me divertí, esa foto nos la saco mi mama, pero no lo volví a ver hasta que unos años más tarde lo vi con Kim, al principio no lo reconocí, pero siempre me molesto que sigua a Kim a todas partes, que haga todo por ella y no espere nada, que no reconozcan lo que hace, hay tantas cosas que me molestaban y por eso empecé a molestarlo para que él se fortalezca pero solo termine empeorando su vida

WILL: Ahora eres una amiga, una que desinteresadamente dejo a Ron para que el al final pudiera ser feliz

BONNIE: Estar a su lado me hacía feliz, me mantenía centrada, pero si quiero cambiar tenía que reconocer que Kim y Ron quieren estar juntos y ayudarlos, aunque me duela

WILL: Es admirable

BONNIE: Will, yo… la verdad es que estoy cansada, cansada de ser como soy, cansada de no tener amigas que harían lo que Monique o Yuri harían por Kim cansada de solo salir con chicos como ladrillo que solo quieren mostrarme en un pedestal, cansada de que…

WILL: Basta… ahora los tienes, te ayudaremos en todo

REMI: Amigos

R.C: También te ayudare

BONNIE: Gracias, pero a veces me arrepiento de haber dejado a Ron, extraño el cómo me hacía sentir, como siempre estaba para lo que necesite, como podía confiar en el

WILL: Bueno, desde hoy yo ocupare su lugar, te lo juro, pero primero relájate y para eso…

En ese momento pasaron por unos árboles llegando a una playa soleada, arena amarilla como el sol, agua cristalina casi transparente y nadie a la vista y en el medio había una sombrilla y pegada a esta un objeto del tamaño de un armario de acero

WILL: Yo tengo que ir a una reunión donde me pasaran novedades y códigos y otras actividades para poder hacerme cargo de la custodia sobre la isla, pero quédate, nadie viene a esta playa, es tranquila y R.C dejo caer, desde mi nave cuando veníamos una caja de seguridad que originalmente era para otra finalidad pero lo podrás usar para que ponga música y… bueno varias actividades

BONNIE: Ya veo porque el Bikini

WILL: Si, es de la última colección de Coco Banana

BONNIE: Es perfecto, es lo que necesito

Will se acercó y se saco el reloj

WILL: Quédate con R.C, si pasa algo él me avisara

BONNIE: Gracias creo que es lo que necesitaba

WILL: Antes de irme quiero que recuerdes una cosa si quieres cambiar te apoyo pero no puedes fingir que eres lo que no eres

REMI: Remi cuida

WILL: Si además Remi se quedara a cuidarte

Will se fue y dejo a Bonnie quien se sacó el vestido que traía mostrando el bikini que traía abajo y se preparo para tomar sol mientras que R.C ponía música desde la misteriosa caja, mientras que Will volvió al parque pero esta vez fue a una pieza muy grande donde había cientos de agentes y la Directora la cual estaba en una plataforma

DIRECTORA: Buen día, hoy traspasaremos la custodia del Centro de Tecnológico de Avanzada pero primero les pediré que se pongan sus brazaletes código

Los agentes se pusieron Brazaletes similares a los que tenían los turistas de afuera, mientras la directora empezó a hablar sobre novedades y planes para hacer el traspaso de la custodia saliente a la entrante, cuando de repente una pantalla bajo del techo

DIRECTORA: Quien bajo la pantalla, aun no es el momento

En la pantalla apareció la imagen del jefe de IMM y gemelo malvado de la Directora Gemini

DIRECTORA: Sheldon, ¿que haces?

GEMINI: Mi nombre es Gemini, hermanita

Dijo enojado

GEMINI: Y ya te he dicho que respetes mi autoridad, por ser más grande

DIRECTORA: Por cuatro minutos

GEMINI: 4 minutos o cuatro años no importa, porque desde ahora yo tendré la ventaja

DIRECTORA: A que te refieres?

GEMINI: Como sabes los brazaletes que tienen en los brazos ustedes y todos aquellos que visitan el parque son dispositivos que permiten controlar la ubicación de todos aquellos que entran

DIRECTORA: Y qué?

GEMINI: Pero también sirven para liberar descargas poderosas e incluso explotar de ser necesario

DIRECTORA: Como sabes eso?

GEMINI: Te preocupas más por eso, que por evitar que yo dañe a alguien

DIRECTORA: No deberías tener el control del sistema, solo estas mintiendo

GEMINI: En eso tienes razón, por el momento

DIRECTORA: De que hablas?

GEMINI: Intenta escapar

En ese momento los agentes golpearon las puertas tratando de abrirlas, pero solo lograron lastimar sus cuerpos, entonces unos de los agentes se acerco a la Directora

AGENTE: Directora las puertas están completamente cerradas

DIRECTORA: Si, puedo verlo

GEMINI: Además he cortado las comunicaciones de toda la base operacional no militar de la base

AGENTE: Directora…

DIRECTORA: Si, no necesita confirmarlo

Dijo en voz baja la jefa

DIRECTORA: Que quieres Sheldon?

GEMINI: Que no me digas Sheldon!

DIRECTORA: Perdona pero es que para mí no has cambiado en todos estos años

GEMINI: Tal vez no cambie por fuera pero si por dentro, al igual que mi organización

DIRECTORA: De que hablas?

GEMINI: Inspirado en otras organizaciones he cambiado a mis mejores agentes, Gama, Beta y Épsilon quienes están llegando a la playa en este momento

En la pantalla apareció una imagen de tres agentes con rojos trajes que en el pecho tenían letras griegas bajando de un bote

GEMINI: Tienen habilidades peligrosas

DIRECTORA: ¿Que buscas?

GEMINI: Una vez que lleguen al panel central podre tener todos los datos tecnológicos e informáticos además del control de detonar los brazaletes y matarlos a todos ustedes

Will sonrió levemente y en la pantalla cayo en la playa Hego

HEGO: No darán un paso más

DIRECTORA: Justo a tiempo, con esto todos tus planes se han arruinado

GEMINI: Segura

En la pantalla apareció la imagen de la rueda de la fortuna y uno de los asientos se soltó y estaba por caer sobre un nenito pequeño cuando alguien rápidamente alguien paso rápido y lo tomo en brazos salvándolo

GEMINI: ¿Qué? ¿Quien fue?

DIRECTORA: Kim

WILL: No, ella es… Rockwaller… Bonnie para los amigos


	9. 09-El Ataque al Parquet and El traidor

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personajes son míos

-El Ataque al Parquet and El traidor -

-negro-Boy, Segunda Season-

-Capitulo 08 -

En la base tecnológica de J.G ubicada en la isla de Fun City, dentro en una sala cientos de agentes observaban a la directora quien estaba en una plataforma iniciando el traspaso de la guardia entre agentes salientes y entrantes cuando Will empezó a escuchar a R.C por el auricular en su oreja

R.C: Will, no hagas ningún gesto, están encerrados pero escucha y vete a un rincón

Los agentes a su alrededor se ponían los mismos Brazaletes que los turistas de afuera, mientras la directora empezó a hablar sobre novedades y planes para hacer el traspaso de la custodia

R.C: Escucha, ¿no sé quién? pero han cortado los cables que permiten la comunicación con los sectores inferiores del laboratorio, y dado que este está bloqueado para evitar el robo inalámbrico de información ustedes se han quedado encerrados

WILL: ¿Y cómo es que nos comunicamos?

R.C: Alguien está haciendo de puente, no es lo ideal pero dejemos ese tema para después

WILL: No me agrada pero por el momento lo dejaremos

Cuando de repente una pantalla bajo del techo

R.C: además hay enemigos acercándose por medio de un bote, están cerca de la playa y para empeorar la situación detecto bombas en varios sectores y múltiples juegos

WILL: (Con voz baja) Ya sabemos quién está atacando

R.C: No estoy seguro, pero ya tengo algunas contramedidas, listas para interceptar el ataque

DIRECTORA: Quien bajo la pantalla, aun no es el momento

En la pantalla apareció la imagen del jefe de IMM y gemelo malvado de la Dra. Directora, Gemini logrando que la Directora lo cuestione y ambos inicien una pequeña charla para intimidarse mutuamente sin fruto alguno, mientras R.C le hablaba a Will

R.C: Al parecer no controlan los brazaletes pero si está interfiriendo con su señal, por lo que creo que controla la ubicación de todos los agentes de la isla

WILL: Él sabe que estamos todos aquí

R.C: Si

GEMINI: Como sabes los brazaletes que tienen en los brazos ustedes y todos aquellos que visitan el parque son dispositivos que permiten controlar la ubicación de todos aquellos que entran

DIRECTORA: Y qué?

GEMINI: Pero también sirven para liberar descargas poderosas e incluso explotar de ser necesario

WILL: ¿Sabías eso?

R.C: Ya me lo esperaba, pero no creo que él pueda acceder a ese sistema

DIRECTORA: No deberías tener el control del sistema, solo estas mintiendo

GEMINI: En eso tienes razón… por el momento

DIRECTORA: De que hablas?

GEMINI: Intenta escapar

En ese momento Will vio a los agentes golpear las puertas tratando de abrirlas e incluso otros trataron en secreto de solicitar refuerzos pero todo fue inútil, por lo que uno de los agentes se acercó a la Directora para darle un aviso mientras R.C seguí hablando

R.C: Según algo de información de Logan, Gemini ha estado adquiriendo personal más peligroso, puede ser que sea porque haya sido intimidado por el nivel de lucha del último enfrentamiento de G.J contra O.D

GEMINI: Inspirado en otras organizaciones he cambiado a mis mejores agentes, Gama, Beta y Épsilon quienes están llegando a la playa en este momento

En la pantalla apareció una imagen de tres agentes con rojos trajes que en el pecho tenían letras griegas bajando de un bote

R.C: Le pedí a los únicos que no están afectados por las trampas de IMM que fueran

WILL: ¿Podemos confiar?

R.C: Son héroes, además G.J los ha ayudado a aumentar su fuerza de pelea

WILL: además no tenemos otra opción más que confiar, ¿verdad?

R.C: Es verdad que no tenemos muchas opciones pero tampoco creo que necesitemos más opciones

GEMINI: Una vez que lleguen al panel central podre tener todos los datos tecnológicos e informáticos además del control de detonar los brazaletes

Will sonrió levemente y en la pantalla se vio como Hego aterrizaba en la playa cargando en su espalda a sus tres hermanos, el Equipo Go quienes traían trajes distintos a los usuales, eran totalmente negros con líneas blancas

HEGO: No darán un paso más

GEMELOS: Eso fue genial (Hablando al unísono)

MEGO: Yo diría doloroso, mi espalda esta golpeada

BETA: Esto es raro, no deberían estar esperándonos

GAMA: Se supone que es un ataque sorpresa

EPSILON: Pero ya esperábamos encontrarnos al Equipo Go

BETA: Y por lo que oímos no deberían ser un problema

MEGO: Recuérdenme por que vinimos

Dijo mientras mostraba un mareo por el agitado viaje

GEMELOS: Black-Boy nos avisó que IMM atacaría y que han encerrado a G.J, por lo que nos pidió que…

HEGO: Protejamos la isla mientras él buscaba algún arreglo a esta situación

BETA: Atacare, quédense atrás

EOSILON: Espere, por favor, deje que yo sea el primero en atacar, no se ensucié las manos con tan poca cosa

GAMA: Me parece bien, pero más te vale acabar con ellos

Épsilon empezó a correr hacia el Equipo Go

GEMELOS: Vamos

Los Gemelos Rojos salieron corriendo contra Épsilon

HEGO: Esperen

Épsilon fue rodeado por los clones de los gemelos pero este saco una cadena y la tiro atándola en un árbol pasando por arriba de los héroes y entonces estando en el árbol tiro una cadena clavándola profundamente en el suelo

HEGO: Mego quédate cerca de los gemelos, él es peligroso

Hego salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Épsilon mientras que una pequeña sacudida se sintió en el terreno

GEMELOS: ¿Qué es eso?

BETA: Problemas para ustedes

Del suelo cerca del árbol donde Épsilon estaba tiro la cadena saliendo de la tierra una esfera enorme de tierra la cual aún tenía la cadena, mientras que la mano de Hego brillo de azul

EPSILON: Ven

HEGO: No perderé

Épsilon tiro la esfera de tierra contra Hego quien termino golpeándola lo cual genero una onda de choque que se resintió en los alrededores

MEGO: Hego debería poder romper tierra, fácilmente

GAMA: Esa esfera no es común

BETA: Épsilon salto hasta el árbol ya que no podía usar el suelo arenoso de la playa

GEMELOS: Cuidado

MEGO: Si somos todo lo que queda, mejor nos preparamos, no podemos perder

Mientras volviendo a la habitación donde estaba la Directora y Will

DIRECTORA: Justo a tiempo, con esto todos tus planes se han arruinado

GEMINIS: Pero como es que ellos sabían que atacarían la isla

DIRECTORA: No sé pero con esto ya has perdido tu ventaja

GÉMINIS: Segura

DIRECTORA: ¿Que planeas?

GEMINI: Mira la pantalla

En la pantalla apareció la imagen de la rueda de la fortuna

DIRECTORA: ¿No te atreverías?... son inocentes

GEMINI: Nadie es inocente

WILL: Aun tenemos que hacer algo con las trampas del parque, el Equipo Go no creo que pueda ayudar

R.C: Le pedí a alguien su ayuda

WILL: ¿Quién?

R.C: Esta el traje de Kim que estaba adentro de la caja de seguridad

WILL: No lo sacaste antes de traer la caja

R.C: No hubo tiempo

WILL: Espera, dime que…

R.C: Bonnie casi llega

WILL: Me opongo, podría salir lastimada

R.C: La conectare a tu audio, necesita saber qué crees en ella, guíala

WILL: Sé que puede hacerlo, pero… ponme con ella

BONNIE: Justo en mi día de relax deben atacar

WILL: Yo no quiero que interfieras

BONNIE: ¿No crees que pueda?

WILL: Sé que puedes pero, la anterior tú no se hubiera molestado

R.C: Y aun así estas corriendo ya con el traje puesto

BONNIE: Yo… solo fue por… ustedes…

WILL: Yo confiare con mi vida en ti, pero dime que lo haces por ti, porque tú crees que es lo correcto

BONNIE: ¿Que importa?

WILL: Dije que te ayudaría a cambiar y es en este momento que debes demostrar que quieres cambiar, dime Bonnie Rockwaller, ¿quieres cambiar?, tu destino

BONNIE: Yo… lo intentare

WILL: Entonces ve

Bonnie había entrado al parque cerca de la rueda de la fortuna cuando noto que de la nada uno de los asientos de la rueda de la fortuna se soltó y debajo de este estaba un nenito pequeño que se había separado de su familia, Bonnie corriendo tan rápido como pudo tomo al pequeño salvándolo de ser aplastado por la silla

GEMINI: ¿Qué? ¿Quién fue?

DIRECTORA: ¿Kim?

WILL: No, ella es… Rockwaller… Bonnie para los amigos

Dijo Will mientras se acercaba a la plataforma donde la Directora estaba parada

R.C: Will quédate cerca de la Directora, no me extrañaría que sea uno de los objetivos de Gemini

DIRECTORA: Agente Du

WILL: No se preocupen ella puede con lo que sea

GEMINI: Grandes palabras, estás seguro agente

WILL: Confió en ella y en el Equipo Go

Volviendo a la playa Hego retrocedía para quedarse cerca de sus hermanos quedando estos rodeados

GAMA: Es fuerte pero lástima que Beta y yo seamos más fuertes

BETA: Épsilon es el más débil

GAMA: Déjame, iré yo

Gama toco el suelo y un brazo de roca salió del suelo y trato de golpear a los gemelos pero Mego se metió empujándolos, la mano termino golpeando a Mego

GAMA: Uno menos

La mano se levantó preparándose para aplastar a los Gemelos cuando de arriba cayo Mego, Gama se corrió

MEGO: No me acabaras tan fácilmente

BETA: Debemos llegar rápidamente, para aprovechar el pánico provocado por las trampas

GAMA: Deja que me tome mi tiempo

La mano de Gama empezó a golpear la arena tratando de darle a Mego quien gracias a su habilidad de achicarse lograba evadir la mano, mientras que Épsilon y Hego empezaron a chocar el puño de Hego con la esfera de Épsilon

BETA: Tómense su tiempo, yo me iré yendo

El agente conocido como Beta empezó a caminar hacia la playa cuando los Gemelos se pusieron en su camino para detenerlo, estos se clonaron cubriendo a Beta por todos los lados

GEMELOS: No te dejaremos ir

BETA: Solo son mocosos y lo peor es que son los más débiles

GEMELOS: Aun así no te dejaremos pasar

EPSILON: No lo entiendo, tus hermanos no tienen ni la menor posibilidad de ganarle a Beta

HEGO: Ustedes no saben nada de nosotros

BETA: El brillo azul es fuerza, el Índigo es cambio de tamaño, rojo es multiplicación celular y verde es plasma aunque el verde trabaja para el mal

HEGO: Tal vez juguemos con desventaja…

La imagen de la espalda en los momentos finales de Timothy Nort se formó en la cabeza de Hego

HEGO: Pero el bien siempre gana, no importa que tan difícil sea la situación siempre hay luz al final del camino

En ese momento Beta rio mientras decía

BETA: Unos insectos molestos como ustedes no podrían ser un problema para mi

El pelo de Beta empezó a crecer destapando la gorra de Beta y mostrando un pelo verde junto a una marca roja en la frente de Beta

GEMELOS: ¿Que estas planeando?

De repente una descarga de energía salió de la marca roja que estaba en la frente de Beta, la descarga se dispersó con fuerza dejando a los Gemelos caídos en el suelo

MEGO: Nooooo…

Beta siguió caminando entrando en el bosque

HEGO: Cálmate Mego,

MEGO: Pero ellos…

Al descuidarse por la preocupación de sus hermanos La mano de tierra termino aplastando a Mego

GAMA: Al fin

EPSILON: Estas perdiendo a todos tus subordinados

HEGO: Ellos no son mis subordinados, ni mi compañeros, ellos son mis hermanos y sé que aún están bien, verdad Mego

En ese momento Mego creció justo delante de Gama y lo golpeo en la cara

HEGO: Tendría que haber probado una de mis nuevas técnicas

GAMA: Te arrepentirás de no haber hecho valer ese golpe

EPSILON: Aun así tus hermanitos no lo contaran

HEGO: ¿Sabes porque cambiamos nuestros trajes?

EPSILON: Estética

HEGO: La radiación que nuestros cuerpos generan provocan cambios físicos, según J.G no podemos manéjalo porque desperdiciamos mucho de la radiación

EPSILON: Sus trajes les permiten controlar eficazmente la radiación

HEGO: No controlar, solo usar totalmente nuestras habilidades

EPSILON: ¿Cómo?

Épsilon noto que en el traje de Hego de a poco las líneas blancas estaban pintándose de azul

EPSILON: Tiene que ver con las líneas de sus trajes

HEGO: Deja que te lo demuestren, Hermano levántate y demuéstrale a todos tu poder

EPSILON: Aunque sean poderosas, al cargar, las líneas de los niñitos solo están cargadas en la mitad de su cuerpo, no podrán hacer nada

Los gemelos con su última fuerza se acercaron uno al otro

HEGO: Estas olvidando que ellos son dos pero son muy unidos

Las manos de los dos chicos rojos se agarraron y una luz roja intensa ilumino evitando que alguien vea lo que pasaba, cuando la luz se corto había un hombre con un traje rojo y líneas negras, en la espalda tenía espadas y armas en su cinturón, se dio vuelta mostrando su cara la cual mostro un ojo color amarillo y otro color celeste y el pelo corto de color marrón

HEGO: ¿Estás bien?... They

THEY: Si, hermano, alcanzare a Beta

HEGO: Ten cuidado, recuerda que el tiempo es tu enemigo

THEY: No te preocupes, no caeré fácilmente

They salió corriendo para alcanzar a Beta

EPSILON: Eso es bastante peculiar, se fusionaron

HEGO: No estamos seguros sobre como lo hacen pero en esa forma ellos explotan al máximo sus habilidades

Mientras un irritado Gama al ver que no podía golpear a Mego exploto

GAMA: Esto ha sido demasiado, tu pequeño, inútil deprimido, escusa de héroe… solo puedes huir, no puedes golpearme

Al escuchar la declaración de Gama Mego dijo

MEGO: En otro momento te diría que tienes razón, pero…

La imagen del Sr. Nort de pie frente a Ron y Bruce quienes estaban poseídos por sus cristales

MEGO: Vi a alguien que siendo débil ha hecho mucho por este mundo

La imagen del Sr. Nort defendiendo a Ron del ataque de Inferno

MEGO: Alguien que siendo débil enfrento a poderosos enemigos y nadie lo recordara pero aun así el lo dio todo

La imagen de la cara de Nort mientras sus ojos se cerraban

MEGO: Alguien que al final no recibió nada y aun así sonrió feliz

GAMA: Tú tampoco conseguirás nada, por que no puedes hacer nada contra mi

Gama tiro su puño a lo que Mego se achico evadiendo el golpe y luego volvió a su tamaño normal

MEGO: Yo no puedo solo huiro deprimirme, porque soy un Héroe

Mego tiro su puño atrás y las líneas del brazo estaban cargadas y al brillar solo el puño de Mego creció y se alargó sorprendiendo a Gama quien recibió un golpe del tamaño de un torso humano, el golpe lo tiro al suelo

GAMA: Eres más fuerte de lo que pensé

MEGO: Nosotros somos héroes, no nos subestimes

GAMA: Jajajaj, iré con todo

Gama junto sus manos y toco el piso y roca fue rodeándolo formándose dos manos de gran tamaño y sus pies también se fueron cubriendo, Gama quedo con brazos y piernas de gran tamaño, solo se notaba su torso y cara

GAMA: No me pasaras

MEGO: Yo puedo hacer lo mismo

Los brazos y piernas de Mego brillaron y crecieron tomando una forma similar a la de Gama

Ambos se acercaron y empezaron a pelear, Gama aun le costaba golpear a Mego y evadir los golpes de este, mientras había dos que seguían chocando sus golpes

EPSILON: ¿Tú no tienes habilidades nuevas?

HEGO: No, pero te puedo mostrar que no soy el mismo de antes

EPSILON: No podemos desperdiciar más tiempo en esta playa, debemos llevar nuestra pelea al parque

HEGO: No lo permitiré

EPSILON: Detenme

Épsilon tiro su esfera, Hego se adelantó para golpear la esfera esta se frenó y giro, sorprendiendo a Hego quien no noto que la cadena termino golpeando a Hego tirándolo hasta donde estaba Gama y Mego

Épsilon se acercó a Mego y Hego

EPSILON: No podemos perder más tiempo o no cumpliremos el horario

Épsilon toco el suelo y cadenas salieron de este girando como un tornado

EPSILON: Tornado de Andrómeda

El viento fue tal que Los cuatro salieron volando por los aires, mientras momentos antes en el parque Bonnie había devuelto al niño que había ayudado con su familia, cuando un carrito de un vendedor ambulante pasó a gran velocidad

R.C: Debes detenerlo o lastimara a alguien

BONNIE: Ya se… estoy yendo

Bonnie levanto su brazo apuntando al carrito, desde este salió un cable y en los pies de la joven salieron unas ruedas, lo que provoco que Bonnie saliera dispara

R.C: Por la trayectoria colisionaras con la calesita, debes hacer algo

Bonnie se desvió al costado y usando una rampa para minusválidos de un hotel salto quedando sobre el carrito, tomo la punta y jalando a un costado logro girar apuntando a una pileta, pero antes de caer salto, el carro cayó en una pileta sin lastimar a nadie mientras Bonnie quedo en mirando segura desde un costado

BONNIE: Fácil, ¿algo más?

R.C: Si, debes ir a la montaña Rusa, detecto explosivos

BONNIE: Esto no acaba nunca

Bonnie salió corriendo hasta la montaña rusa mientras veía a personas asegurando las zonas donde se producían los desastres

BONNIE: No dijiste que los agentes de G.J estaban atrapados

R.C: Lo están, lo que ves es al personal civil que intentan evitar el pánico, aunque ya han empezado las tareas de evacuación y aseguración

BONNIE: ¿Estaban preparados?

R.C: Si, pero he de admitir que he tenido algo que ver con la organización y la puesta en marcha del sistema de seguridad

Bonnie llego a la Montaña Rusa y vio la enorme construcción de caños la cual incluso salía fuera de la isla quedando sobre el agua y sobre esta tenía una cara de un demonio con dientes y en la cual la gente aun arriba gozaba sin saber que una bomba estaba esperándolos

R.C: En el tramo que esta sobre el agua hay explosivos, debes alejarlos ya

Bonnie corrió hasta la Montaña y entro saltando la fila y noto que los carros estaban saliendo, salto y se logró aferrar al último de los vagones

BONNIE: Más les vale que valga la pena

Los vagones empezaban a acelerar cuando ruidos empezaron a salir desde los tubos

BONNIE: ¿Qué es eso?

R.C: Puedo detectar que han aflojado algunos de las piezas fijadoras de la estructura y por la vibración del juego algunas se están cayendo

BONNIE: ¿Qué?

R.C: Mira arriba de tu cabeza

Bonnie levanto su mirada y vio cómo se soltaban algunos caños

BONNIE: Perdón Will tal vez debí quedarme en la playa después de todo

WILL: No, tú aun tienes amigos

Los tubos empezaron a caer y cuando casi caían sobre los vagones Remi apareció golpeando los tubos y evitando que golpeen a los vagones

BONNIE: Remi… te debo una galleta

REMI: Remi quiere una galleta Haaa…

Remi se acercó yendo al lado de Bonnie quien estaba saltando de vagón en vagón yendo hacia la punta, mientras las personas veían como ella saltaba

R.C: Deberías poder ver una caja negra debajo de los carriles, unos metros más adelante

BONNIE: Si, puedo verlo

R.C: esa es la bomba, rápido debes sacarla y alejarla antes que detone o que los vagones hagan contacto

Bonnie lanzo una cuerda desde su mano derecha hasta uno de los dientes de la cara y lo uso para adelantarse a los vagones

R.C: Serán segundos que tendrás para sacar la bomba, Remi adelántate, desengancha la caja apretando una traba en la parte superior

Remi se apuro y Bonnie se lanzo, Cuando Remi desengancho la bomba inmediatamente Bonnie la estaba agarrando

R.C: Ve arriba de la cara, te ayudare a desactivarla

Bonnie subió hasta la máscara y en minutos con la ayuda de R.C desactivo la bomba, luego usando la soga bajo al suelo

BONNIE: Esta bien dejar la bomba en aquel letrero

R.C: Esta desactivado y cubierto, además aun debemos evitar que se activen otras bombas, pero las otras están en lugares más seguros para alcanzarlos

Bonnie siguiendo las instrucciones de R.C desactivo 4 bombas más las cuales estaban en una casa de terror, un salón lleno de espejos, una pista de Karting y en un campo de tiro con pistolas de pintura, a la salida

BONNIE: Veo que la mayoría de las personas ya se han ido pero no me parece bien dejar las bombas solas

R.C: Las escondimos, no te preocupes, no debería quedar mucha gente

En ese momento en la espalda de Bonnie apareció Beta

BETA: ¿Tú fuiste quien desactivo las bombas? ¿Y quién se encargo de que evacuen a los civiles?

R.C: Aléjate de el…

Bonnie salió corriendo para alejarse de Beta pero este salto quedando enfrente de esta

BETA: No puedo dejarte ir, necesito respuestas

BONNIE: Yo, no tengo nada que decirte

BETA: Haz un esfuerzo, necesito respuestas, como… ¿porque no explotaron las bombas?, ¿porque no hay gente?, ¿porque nos interceptaron?, alguien está intentando frustrar nuestros planes

Bonnie retrocedía lentamente de a un paso a la vez pero Beta también retrocedía a la misma velocidad que Bonnie

BONNIE: No se recién Salí de un juego y vi que no había nadie

BETA: ¿El de disparo con laser?... Por la ropa

BONNIE: Hablas de mi ropa sin ver tu pelo

BETA: Eso fue valiente, no me agradan las valientes

Beta levanto su mano y lentamente la acerco a la cara de Bonnie, hasta que un disparo le dio en la mano, rasgándola, aprovechando la sorpresa del peli-verde, Bonnie retrocedió rápidamente, mientras ambos vieron a un hombre con un traje totalmente rojo con líneas negras que lo recorrían, en la espalda se notaban los mangos de sus espadas y en su cinturón dos pistoleras

BETA: ¿Quién eres?

THEY: Llámame They y no tocaras a la belleza

R.C: ¿Quién es?

BONNIE: Me interesa saber si es amigo o enemigo

BETA: ¿También eres del Equipo Go?

THEY: Si

BETA: No te vi antes… pero tus armas son bastantes simples

Mientras Beta decía eso levantó su mano mostrando que estaba intacta y They saco otra pistola y abrió fuego contra Beta

BETA: Sera mejor que ataques un poco mas fuerte

THEY: Entonces ven, te demostrare lo que puedo hacer

They enfundo sus pistolas y saco sus espadas y empezó a correr contra Beta

R.C: Por lo que puedo analizar dada la energía roja y la marca genética diría que son los gemelos

BONNIE: ¿Qué?... los nenitos

R.C: Al parecer se han unido a nivel celular usando la energía roja del Equipo Go

BONNIE: Entonces son amigos

R.C: Eso creo

Beta evadía las espadas de They sin problema, cuando They salto girando en el aire, Beta retrocedió esperando un corte pero en medio del giro They disparo dándole a Beta en el hombro

THEY: Eso lo viste

Beta mostro su hombro y se podía ver como su ropa se había rasgado pero su piel solo se veía un poco lastimada

BETA: Si, aun que no lo sentí

Beta rápidamente se puso enfrente de They lo agarro por la cabeza y lo golpeo contra el suelo con fuerza dejándolo gravemente lastimado

BETA: Ahora sigues tú

Beta dijo mirando a Bonnie; pero cuando el malvado secuas dio unos pasos de su espalda They apareció atacándolo, Beta se movió evitando daño directo

BETA: ¿Cómo te protegiste de ese golpe?

THEY: Averígualo

Beta enojado libero de su frente rayos los cuales se dispersaron atacando alrededor y dañando a They, el cual no se alejo, si no que se acerco tanto como pudo a Beta

R.C: No lo entiendo, está recibiendo demasiado daño, debería alejarse

They cayó arrodillado a los pies de Beta

BETA: Clavaste uno de tus pies en el suelo para evitar que la energía te dañe, inteligente, pero no fue suficiente, lastima

Beta se estaba dando vuelta cuando De repente They se paro y corto a Beta en el pecho provocando que un chorro de sangre salga pero lo más impactante era ver la cara de They quien mostraba graves quemaduras además que se podía ver que todo su cuerpo estaba dañado, pero todas las heridas se curaban instantáneamente

BETA: ¿Que eres?

THEY: Yo, soy un héroe

R.C: Es remarcable, el traje de J.G les provoco un cambio rotundo, sus capacidades curativas exceden por mucho lo ordinario

They reía triunfante, levanto su espada listo a darle el golpe final a Beta cuando este empezó a reír

THEY: Me alegra… que puedas morir riéndote

They ataco a Beta cuando la mano de este atrapo la espada de They

BETA: Me rio porque he encontrado un juguete que puedo romper una y otra y otra vez

De repente el cuerpo de Beta empezó a cambiar, creció unos centímetros, su pelo verde empezó a crecer alcanzando su cintura, músculos aparecieron rompiendo la ropa en su pecho dejándolo con un pantalón rojo, sus manos se alargaron hasta que casi podían tocar el suelo y sus uñas también se alargaron y crecieron afiladas, dos colmillos salieron de su boca, en su frente la pequeña marca salieron líneas que cayeron por el costado de la cara

BETA: Esta es mi forma más poderosa, prepárate

They ya estaba curado y haciendo fuerza para sacar su espada del agarre de Beta, quien simplemente soltó la espada y lentamente y con un tono de voz grave pregunto

BETA: ¿Listo…?

They guardo una de sus pistolas y saco una pistola y empezó a disparar mientras corrió para atacar con su espada a Beta, pero este respondió juntando aire y luego respiro fuego, They se corrió al costado evadiendo el fuego

THEY: Eso no lo esperaba

BETA: Fuego y Electricidad, dos de los más mortíferos ataques que hay

THEY: Entonces me moveré más rápido

They salió corriendo para el costado, mientras que Beta empezó a lanzar llamas, pero They se freno y salto quedando detrás de las llamas, y con velocidad logro ponerse detrás de Beta, saco su espada y cuando estaba por cortarlo, Beta se dio vuelta rápidamente

R.C: Es rápido

La mano de Beta se levantó rápidamente y luego se estampo bajando al suelo, They logro dar un salto a atrás evadiendo el ataque, mostrando como el suelo se destruyo por la fuerza de Beta

R.C: Esta situación es mala

BONNIE: Debo ayudarlo

R.C: No se si puedes

BONNIE: Kim podría

THEY: Aunque me dañas, volveré, no puedes ganar

BETA: Probemos tu teoría

Beta libero una enorme cantidad de energía arrasando gran parte del suelo mostrando el cemento de debajo de los cerámicos, They sanaba sus heridas cuando vio a Beta juntar aire en sus pulmones y soplo una gran cantidad de fuego, el cual They fácilmente evadió, They saco sus pistolas y empezó a disparar, al tocar el suelo Beta soltó energía de su frente, They clavo su pie en el suelo y empezó a disparar, Beta salto varios metros

THEY: Evades mis disparos

Beta junto aire nuevamente y lanzo una ráfaga de viento muy grande al suelo

THEY: No me golpeaste ni de cerca

BETA: No te quise golpear

They se quiso mover pero, noto que sus pies estaban pegados al suelo

THEY: ¿Que paso?

R.C: Uso la electricidad para sacar los cerámicos del suelo dejando el cemento de abajo y con el calor de su lanzallamas derritió el cemento del suelo y cuando They toco el suelo uso su ráfaga de viento para enfriar el suelo, atrapando a They

BETA: Te mostrare mi ataque máximo

THEY: Yo siempre volveré, no puedes ganarme

BETA: Veamos si vuelves cuando quedes hecho cenizas

Beta salto muy alto en el aire y empezó a girar mientras que llevaba sus rodillas a su pecho, energía empezó a rodear su cuerpo y de repente fuego a montones salió de este

R.C: Con la fuerza de su rotación agregada la cantidad de energía y el calor del fuego, en verdad no quedara nada de They, debemos hacer algo

Bonnie miraba atentamente al deslumbrante ataque, el cual empezaba a descender, cuando la voz de Will se escucho en su auricular

WILL: ¿Qué crees que puedes hacer?

Bonnie empezó a recordar a Ron, imágenes del cuerpo de Ron después de sus batallas, sus heridas, sus daños, recordó cuando todos le pidieron que el huyera de una pelea y el…

BONNIE: Peleo, ella pelea, ella no se escondería y yo no seré menos

Bonnie salió corriendo, hasta ponerse delante de They

THEY: Vete, no puedes hacer nada, moriremos ambos

BONNIE: Espero que funcione

Bonnie activo el escudo del traje el cual choco con el devastador ataque de Beta, una explosión se genero y gran cantidad de humo y polvo se levanto, Beta se levanto y con su mano corrió el polvo a su alrededor

BETA: No debió quedar nada de ellos

De la espalda de Beta They apareció clavando sus espadas en el peli-verde

THEY: Adivina que…

Beta estiro su mano para agarrar a They por su espalda, They logro hacer retroceder a Beta y este cayo, They saco sus espadas y se alejo, Beta noto un cable entre sus pies, este cable se alejo como si tiraran de él, Beta enojado salto y con una ráfaga de viento disperso todo el humo y encontró a Bonnie y They mirándolo

BETA: son duros

R.C: El traje no resistirá otro ataque como ese, prepárense

BONNIE: Juntos, quédate cerca

Beta bajo al suelo y empezó a prepararse para lanzar un lanzallamas cuando gritos se escucharon desde el aire, Bonnie, They y Beta miraron al cielo y notaron como Hego, Mego, Épsilon y Gama caían en el aire

MEGO: Esto es malo

HEGO: No se suponía que volviéramos tan pronto

MEGO: Alguna idea de cómo aterrizamos

HEGO: A mí no me dañara la caída

MEGO: A mi si

Bonnie salto usando el cable del traje y tomo a Mego siguiendo las instrucciones de R.C dejando a Hego solo, el cual cayo golpeando el suelo, sin hacerse daño, mientras que detrás de Beta cayo Gama apoyando sus manos de piedra para amortiguar la caída y Épsilon se paro sobre la cadena de su arma

BETA: No se deshicieron de las molestias

GAMA: Tu tampoco

BETA: Arreglemos eso

Gama se quedo mirando a Épsilon

GAMA: Ese fue un ataque fuerte

EPSILON: Si, pero tiene un limitado uso

MEGO: ¿Que es esa cosa fea?

HEGO: Y por que la Srita Rockwaller está aquí

BONNIE: Tengo el traje de Kim, ayudare por ahora

THEY: Necesitaremos su ayuda

BONNIE: No, necesitamos un plan

HEGO: Escucho ideas

BONNIE: Primero…

BETA: Tengan cuidado el de rojo se puede curar instantáneamente

Gama salió corriendo para golpear a They con sus grandes puños, cuando Bonnie se interpuso usando una de las pistolas de They empezó a dispararle al malvado agente, Gama se cubrió con sus manos, mientras de atrás Épsilon lanzo su esfera a Bonnie cuando Hego se interpuso ante la esfera recibiendo el golpe, Mego se empequeñeció acercándose a Gama y al querer crecer para atacar a Gama, Beta lanzo llamas a Mego, aprovechado la dureza de la esfera de Gama Hego uso la esfera para frenar las llamas, Gama estaba por golpear a Hego cuando Bonnie desde arriba de la esfera empezó a disparar a Gama, quien nuevamente se cubrió con su mano

HEGO: No me gusta que una dama use armas

BONNIE: Agradece que no soy Kim

MEGO: Yo espero que resulte tu plan

Bonnie: Yo también

BETA: Bastaaaaa

Beta grito enojado mientras Gama y Épsilon retrocedían

BETA: Acabare con todo esto

De la frente de Beta salieron truenos que arrasaron con toda la zona, Hego y el resto retrocedieron, el tiempo paso mientras ambos lados esperaban ver el movimiento de sus oponentes, cuando Beta enojado soltó una ráfaga alejando todo el polvo del ambiente

BETA: Dejen de hacer perder nuestro tiempo, no pueden ganar

Beta estaba por exhalar fuego, Gama preparado para golpear con su mano y Epsilon estaba por tirar su arma cuando varios disparos empezaron a atacar a los tres agentes de Rojo

GAMA: ¿Qué es esto?

EPSILON: El de rojo se alejo hasta la Montaña Rusa y nos está disparando con un rifle de francotirador

GAMA: Es rápido

BETA: Tal vez pero nosotros lo somos más

EPSILON: Esperen, puede ser una trampa

Sin escuchar a su compañero Beta empezó a saltar evadiendo los disparos, mientras que Gama demostró su gran capacidad de salto el cual abarcaba varios metros, Gama lo seguía corriendo mientras se cubría con sus manos

HEGO: Debemos cubrir a They

Mego y Bonnie salieron persiguiendo a los dos agentes de IMM

HEGO: ¿No iras?

EPSILON: ¿No me detendrás?

HEGO: Tú eres más peligroso que ellos dos

EPSILON: No, yo…

HEGO: Tú eres más precavido además he chocado puños contigo y sé que estas reprimiendo tu verdadera fuerza

EPSILON: Veámoslo

Épsilon lanzo su esfera y sacudió la cadena, Hego evadió la esfera pero la cadena termino rodeando a Hego quien no se esperaba que lo capturaran

HEGO: Crees que puedes capturarme, romperé estas cadenas fácilmente

Hego intento romper las cadenas con su fuerza pero fue imposible, eran demasiado resistentes

EPSILON: Mis cadenas no son ordinarias

Epsilon levanto la esfera y la lanzo tirando a Hego lejos, mientras que Epsilon se aferro a la cadena saliendo volando con esta, mientras que cerca de la Montaña Rusa Beta, seguido de Gama, casi habían alcanzado a They, quien estaba debajo de la cara Beta salto alcanzando a They, este salto, mientras se ponía el rifle en su espalda colgándoselo, de la nada Bonnie apareció, pero antes de agarrarlo lanzo su pistola

BONNIE: Te las devuelvo

They en el aire agarro su pistola con una mano y con la otra agarro la mano de Bonnie quien esta agarrada a la cara, de arriba de la montaña, por un cable del traje, They empezó a disparar en el aire, mientras que Gama apareció listo a darles un golpe cuando la mano de Mego se alargo hasta tomar a ambos y los atrajo al suelo, gracias al cable de Bonnie su descenso fue suave, mientras que en el aire Hego caía siendo atrapado por la cadena de Épsilon, quien salto hasta quedar al lado de Gama y Beta, cuando alcanzo el suelo Hego empezó a girar y enredar la cadena en el

GAMA: Con la cadena enredada no podrás usar tu esfera

BETA: Suéltalo

EPSILON: No creo que sea buena idea, están planeando algo

BETA: Suéltalo y trae tu esfera atacaremos aprovechando la ventaja de la altura

Épsilon de mala gana retorció su cadena soltando a Hego y de un jalón levanto su esfera, cuando Hego se soltó una pequeña sonrisa se vio en su cara y este levanto su vista, mientras que Remi apareció apoyándose sobre el hombro de Bonnie

REMI: Remi, cumplió… haaa… Remi cumplió

MEGO: Ve hermano

Hego se agacho doblando sus rodillas y el suelo a su alrededor se agrieto

BETA: Prepárense, aquí viene

Mientras los tres estaban esperando por el ataque de Hego una explosión se provoco atrás del cartel lo que provoco que la cara se callera sobre los tres agentes de rojo, mientras que Hego salto arrasando el suelo a sus pies y en el aire tomo la esfera y la giro para luego lanzarla con fuerza contra la cara, cuando la esfera casi había tocado la boca del cartel en forma de cara una nueva explosión se sintió esta vez con más fuerza ya que estaba contenida por la cara, mientras en el suelo Bonnie y el Equipo Go se alejaron para que los restos del cartel no les caigan encima

MEGO: Ese fue un buen plan

THEY: Pero me sorprende que sepas de mi habilidad como francotirador

MEGO: A mí me sorprende que el ave allá reunido las bombas poniéndolas en la cara

REMI: Remi cumple…haaa

En ese momento la cara había caído y no se veía ningún movimiento del cartel

HEGO: Más me sorprende que tengas un reloj que se comunica con una de las sombras

R.C: No pude ir en persona, pero pude intervenir para avisarles a ustedes

BONNIE: Creen que hayan sobrevivido a la explosión

REMI: Exploto….Haaa

HEGO: Son fuertes

R.C: Aunque terminaran malheridos

La cara empezó a sacudirse y todos se prepararon para iniciar la pelea

R.C: Prepárense

THEY: Seguro que Beta sigue listo para pelear

MEGO: Es el más fuerte

HEGO: No, hay alguien que me preocupa más

R.C: Épsilon, ¿verdad?

La cara salió volando como si la hubieran golpeado con fuerza y se vio a Beta quien penas si lograba mantenerse de pie, Gama estaba en el piso arrodillado, sus manos y piernas eran normales y Épsilon mostraba una cara de enojado

REMI: Regresaron…Haaa regresaron… haaaa

MEGO: Es necesario que repita todo lo que dice

BONNIE: Es un loro

EPSILON: Me arte de fingir

BETA: Nos iremos, crea una distracción con tu esfera para que no nos siguán

Épsilon tiro de la esfera, la cual se acerco a este, Beta se corrió y la esfera le dio un golpe a Beta

GAMA: ¿Que… Haces…?

Beta cayó al lado de Gama quien apenas si podía hablar, Épsilon salto y en el aire grito

EPSILON: Acabare con esta farsa

Épsilon levanto su pie y pateo con la parte posterior de su pie la esfera, dándole un poderoso giro, el cual golpeo a Beta y Gama, rompiéndose la esfera en el acto, mientras que Épsilon se arranco sus ropas sacándoselas en el aire y saco una capa negra agarrándola con su mano derecha, mientras que se quedo con el pantalón rojo de su traje anterior

HEGO: ¿Quién eres?

EPSILON: Soy un agente de O.D, no tengo nombre pero

Cadenas salieron del suelo y de la espada del Agente de O.D

EPSILON: Por ahora llámenme Chains


	10. 10-El Ataque al Parquet and Double spy

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personajes son míos

-El Ataque al Parquet and Double spy -

-Black-Boy, Segunda Season-

-Capitulo 09 -

BETA: Nos iremos, crea una distracción con tu esfera para que no nos siguán

Épsilon tiro de la cadena atrayendo la esfera pero cuando se acercó Épsilon se corrió, lo que provoco que la esfera golpee a Beta, tirándolo, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos

GAMA: ¿Que… Haces…?

Dijo Gama con dificultad mientras que Beta cayó gravemente herido y casi sin poder moverse al lado de Gama, Épsilon riendosalto y una vez en el aire tiro nuevamente de la cadena y grito…

EPSILON: Acabare con esta farsa

Épsilon levanto su pie y cuando la esfera alcanzo a Épsilon este la pateo con la parte posterior de su pie, impulsando la esfera hacia abajo con fuerza, esta golpeo a Beta y Gama, rompiéndose en el acto, mientras que Épsilon agarro su pecho y arranco sus ropas sacándoselas en el aire mostrando su cuerpo, cadenas salieron de su espalda, la cuales cubrieron sus brazos y cruzando su pecho encruz, su pelo era de color negro y músculos se veían,saco una capa negra con su mano derecha, mientras que se quedo con el pantalón rojo de su traje anterior, se puso la capa y tapo su rostro, aterrizo arrasando el suelo, mientras todos veían la capa negra que en el pecho tenia escrito O.D, Hego dio un paso adelante

HEGO: ¿Quién eres?

EPSILON: ¿Quién soy?… soy lo que arrasara con esta isla…soy quien los eliminara a todos ustedes… soy quien nunca falla una misión…. Soy un agente de O.D

HEGO: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

EPSILON: No tengo nombrepero…

Cadenas salieron de la espalda de Chains y se quedaron suspendidas en el aire

EPSILON: Pueden llamarme Chains…

R.C: Prepárense

CHAINS: Jajaja… si prepárense

Chains salto y sus cadenas empezaron a girar y se clavaron en el suelo y rodearon al grupo, el suelo se rompió y todo el sector cayó en un pozo

-Mientras en la sala de reunión de J.G-

Los presentes miraban atentos como Chains había roto el suelo provocando que el Equipo Go y Bonnie cayeran desapareciendo de toda cámara de seguridad

DIRECTORA: Parece que has perdido a uno de tus hombres

GEMINIS: Esto no ha terminado, aun tengo una carta mas para ganar lo que quiero

DIRECTORA: ¿Y qué quieres?

GEMINIS: Uno de tus proyectos estancados

En ese momento el techo se agrieto,Will rápidamente se puso delante de la Directora, el techo se rompió cayendo escombros y del agujero cayeron el Equipo Go, Chain, Beta, Gama y Bonnie quien bajo suavemente ya que se agarraba a Remi

BONNIE: Gracias

REMI: Remi ayuda... haaaaa

CHAINS: terminamos entrando a la base

Los agentes sorprendidos se movieron para acercarse cuando

BONNIE: No aléjense

Chains ataco con las cadenas de su espalda a los agentes tirándolos contra la pared

DIRECTORA: Porque atacarnos dentro de la base, es el único lugar que nos da alguna posibilidad

BETA: Además, nuestra misión no es atacar dentro de la base

CHAINS: Cállense y tu jefa de Fracción no podrás hacer nada contra mi

Chains ataco nuevamente a con la cadena de si espalda apuntando a la Directora quien no llego a reaccionar pero antes que el ataque de en el blanco Will empujo a la Directora evadiendo ambos el ataque

HEGO: Buen movimiento

CHAIN: Veamos si lo repites Chains empezó a atacar a Will quien para sorpresa de todos empezó a evadir el ataque usando movientes similares a los de Ron

DIRECTORA: Son similares a los movimientos de Ronald

WILL: No pasas tanto tiempo con Ron sin aprender una o dos cosas

CHAINS: Escapen de esto de Chains una ventisca se formo y de repente salieron disparados eslabones cortados a la mitad que se clavaron a la pared y al suelo sujetando a todos los presentes

CHAINS: Probemos ahora

Dijo Chains mirando a la Directora quien al igual que el resto estaba contra la pared, el malvado agente lanzo un ataque con su cadena cuando del agujero cayo Will sobre Chains quien retrocedió alejándose

CHAINS: Escapaste

WILL: Ya lo dije terminas aprendiendo una o dos cosas de Ron

CHAINS: Entonces evade esto

Chains lanzo un ataque contra la Directora, Will se puso delante de la Directora recibiendo el golpe

MEGO: Nooooo

De repente las cadenas se alejaron y se vieron los brazos de Will totalmente negros

CHAINS: Eso es interesante, savia por O.D que estaba el Equipo Go e inclusosabía que el traje de la Kim Possible estaba en la isla ya que captaron su señal hace unas horas pero no sabía de ningún agente con habilidades especiales

GEMINI: Y no eres el único

Will dejo un suspiro y se dio la vuelta para ver a la Directora

WILL: Lo que necesita saber por ahora es que Abraham aun muerto me sigue cuidando

DIRECTORA: Esto no ha terminado, pero lo acepto… por ahora

Chains empezó a atacar a Will con sus cadenas, el joven corrió evadiendo los golpes del agente a medida que se acercaba

CHAINS: terminemos con esto

Las cadenas de Chains rodearon sus brazos y piernas

CHAINS: Ven

Will corrió contra Chains y ambos tiraron sus puños chocándolos, los primeros golpes eran lentos pero fuertes, pero de apoco empezaron a chocar sus puños cada vez mas rápidos, sin bajar la intensidad

Mientras en la pantalla Gemini veía atento

GEMINI: Esa será toda la explicación que le pedirás

DIRECTORA: No te metas

GEMINI: Esa no es la forma de pelear de un agente

DIRECTORA: ¿Que sabes tú?

De repente un sonido se escuchó desde el agujero

CHAINS: Estas perdiendo, soportas pero aun asíestás perdiendo, ríndete

WILL: Un agente siempre tiene un plan bajo la manga

De repente cayo entre ambos agentes una placa de gran tamaño interponiéndose entre ambos y Remi apareció del techo, en una pata tenía el Reloj que Will le había dado a Bonnie y en la otra tenía un cuadrado con una antena saliendo de este

WILL: Gracias Remi,

La placa de metal se agrietaba, Chains mantenía su ataque implacablemente, Will sin inmutarse se acomodo el reloj en su muñeca y se sacudió el polvo de su ropa, la placa cedióy los puños de Chains se acercaban, Will miro el ataque de reojo sin girar su cabeza

DIRECTORA: Agente Du

Desde el agujero cayo Bonnie activando el escudo recibiendo el ataque de Chains mientras que Will se tiro al costado y lanzo desde su reloj unos cables que se conectaron a Chains y le proporcionaron una poderosa descarga, el agente de O.D se cayó quedando sobre sus rodillas

WILL: Eres débil ante ataques eléctricos

CHAINS: ¿Como lo supiste?

WILL: El metal conduce la electricidad

CHAINS: Solo por eso lo supusiste

WILL: Si, necesitaba cansarte y atacarte cuando menos te lo esperaras

CHAINS: Por eso el choque con la placa y el escudo de la chica

WILL: Ella y Remi me ayudaron, entendieron rápidamente lo que quería hacer

CHAINS: ¿Crees que ganaste?

WILL: No, seguro ya te repusiste

CHAINS: Como se espera todo un agente que pelea con la cabeza, no debo subestimarte

Chains salto y con las cadenas de su espalda ataco el suelo rompiéndolo creando un nuevo agujero y luego cayó por este

WILL: Vamos, síganme

BONNIE: Más te vale que no caigamos a ningún desagüe

Will Y Bonnie saltaron por el agujero seguidos por Remi

DIRECTORA: ¿Porque se va?

Dimitri: Esta perdiendo su ventaja

DIRECTORA: No le interesa usarnos como rehenes

GEMINI: Confías en tu agente

DIRECTORA: SI

Will llego a un nivel muy profundo mientras que Remi bajo cuidadosamente a Bonnie

BONNIE: ¿Dónde estamos?

WILL: En el nivel más profundo, donde está la caja fuerte de la base

Bonnie empezó a ver a su alrededor y vio una enorme puerta redonda con un panel

R.C: El objetivo de IMM era buscar el control de los pases Vip en la computadora pero tú robarías de la computadora los códigos para entrar

CHAINS: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

R.C: Los atacaste para que no te siguieran y llegaste hasta aquí aun cuando tienes rehenes arriba que te darían ventaja

WILL: ¿Qué quieres de la bóveda?

CHAINS: No te lo diré

WILL: ¿Y porque no nos venciste arriba y luego viniste solo?

R.C: Para encubrir tus pasos, para que los demás piensen que durante la pelea entraron a la bóveda sin intención

Chains se quedó mirando a Will con enojo lo que demostraba que su plan había sido previsto

CHAINS: Cambiare mi jugada

De repente, sin aviso y sorprendiendo a todos en la base, la isla tembló con fuerza

BONNIE: ¿Que fue eso?

R.C: No estoy seguro, algunas cámaras y sensores dejaron de funcionar a causa del temblor

CHAINS: Algo raro está pasando, eso no fue normal

WILL: Concentrémonos en lo que tenemos enfrente

Chains ataco con sus cadenas a Will quien evadió los ataques mientras que Bonnie lanzo desde su muñeca atando sus pies, cuando Chains trato de reaccionar sus pies ya estaban enredados, lo que provoco que cayera, trato de usar sus cadenas para liberarse cuando Will se acercó y las agarro con sus propias manos

WILL: No escaparas

CHAINS: Yo debo, romper estos hilos y cumplir mi misión

Chains forcejo tanto como pudo pero no podía romper los hilos que aprisionaban sus manos y pies, con sus cadenas se levantó y se alejo

CHAINS: De que están hechos estos hilos son muy duros

WILL: Son hilos de una de las sombras recuperados de un campo de batalla

CHAINS: No podre cortarlos ¿verdad?

BONNIE: No

WILL: Y siguen tus pies y manos

Chains estaba acorralado, todos sus planes habían sido rotos y no podía pensar en ningún movimiento que lo pudiera sacar de la situación aunque sea escapando olvidando su misión, mientras que en la sala donde estaba la Directora y el resto de los agentes

DIRECTORA: Debemos apurarnos

MEGO: La chica es fuerte

HEGO: Y el loro también

DIMITRI: Will también, aún más de lo que nos ha contado

La directora miro a Dimitri

En ese momento del agujero del techo cayo Aplastador

HEGO: ¿Que está haciendo aquí?

DIRECTORA: Es la peor situación

Hego empezó a brillar de azul intentando soltarse y el muro alrededor del eslabón empezó a agrietarse pero este no se soltó, aun así esto llamo la atención de Aplastador quien se quedó mirando de reojo a Hego

DIRECTORA: Esto no es bueno

They libero lo que parecía ser una pequeña explosión roja y se separó en dos

DIRECTORA: Los gemelos volvieron

MientrasMego se achico soltándose de los agarres

Mego y los Gemelos se pusieron delante de Hego

MEGO: No lo tocaras

GEMELOS: Eso

Aplastador no dijo ninguna palabra, fue hasta el agujero que iba a la bóveda y se metió en este, cayó hasta que dio en el suelo y encontró a Will, Bonnie y Remi acorralando a Chains

CHAINS: Maestro Aplastador que hace aquí

R.C: Esto no era parte del plan

Will se puso delante del gran guerrero

WILL: Vete

Aplastador se quedó mirando a Will como si no fuera nada

APLASTADOR: Córranse

Aplastador de un manotazo corrió a Will contra la pared muy fuerte mente

WILL: Si no hubiera puesto mis manos para recibir el impacto de su mano y amortiguar mi golpe contra la pared no lo contaría

R.C: Además no te golpeo fuerte, sin tus hilos no podrás hacerle frente

Aplastador se puso delante de Bonnie

BONNIE: No sé qué quieres, pero lo que hiciste no está nada bien

Aplastador dio un golpe a Bonnie pero de repente un campo de energía, pero de color verde, la rodeo recibiendo el impacto, ella y el campo de energía terminaron contra la pared

WILL: Bonnie

Cuando el humo se disipo la vieron sana y salva

WILL: Por suerte el escudo se activo

R.C: Ese no es el escudo, el traje no tiene energía para generarlo tan rápido

WILL: ¿Entonces que fue eso?

Will y R.C vieron como las plumas rojas de Remi se tornaban verdes lentamente

R.C: Ya me lo esperaba

WILL: ¿Qué es?

R.C: Desde que Remi estuvo en contacto con la espada de plata una extraña radiación se generó en su cuerpo, pero no durara

Antes de cambiar totalmente de color las plumas de Remi se volvieron rojas de nuevo y el escudo se disolvió

BONNIE: Gracias pequeño Remi

Bonnie agarro a Remi en sus manos mientras que Aplastador quedo ante Chains y la bóveda

CHAINS: Yo…

Aplastador tomo a Chains de sus cadenas y lo tiro contra el techo, clavo sus dedos en la gruesa, dura y fuerte puerta de acero y la abrió como si solo destapara una botella de soda o rompiera una hoja

R.C: Esto no es normal

Aplastador entro en la bóveda,Will y Bonnie se acercaron y vieron a Aplastador acercarse a un pedazo de hielo y lo toco, era raro ver esa expresión en la cara de alguien como Aplastador, mientras sin que nadie lo note Chains lanzo un eslabón adentro de la bóveda el cual cayó en una esquina

APLASTADOR: Perdón… por… olvidar

Aplastador sin decir ninguna palabra más salió calladamente, Will estaba por volver a pelear cuando Bonnie apoyo su mano en el pecho del joven agente frenándolo

BONNIE: Déjalo, sus razones son inocentes

WILL: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

BONNIE: Porque hay veces que Ron pone la misma cara

Aplastador se puso debajo del agujero y salto, pero antes de pasar por el agujero Chains se aferró a Aplastador, ambos salieron

BONNIE: Vámonos

R.C: Espera, Will…

WILL: Si, ya me encargue

De Will hilos muy finos que casi no se veían salieron atrapando el eslabón y cubriéndolo hasta que quedo totalmente blanco y lo jalaron a las manos de Will

WILL: No séqué sea, pero ahora es nuestro

R.C: Esa era su verdadera misión

BONNIE: Bien, nos vamos

WILL: Si, rápido

R.C: No hay cámaras usa tus hilos

Will agarro a Bonnie por la cintura y la acerco a él, Bonnie aun sujetaba a Remi entre sus manos, Will estiro sus hilos y ambos se elevaron, mientras arriba en el piso de la Directora Aplastador llegó y se encontró gran cantidad de copias de los gemelos intentando liberar a Hego y Mego trataba de liberar a la Directora

MEGO: Esto no es bueno

Aplastador tomo a Chains por las cadenas y con fuerza lo arrojo contra la pared y luego salto nuevamente para irse sin que nadie pudiera seguirlo, a los pocos segundos un hilo se lanzó y desde el agujero Will y Bonnie aparecieron

CHAINS: Esto no es bueno, no logre mi misión, no pude invadir IMM

WILL: Los agentes de IMM no pueden escapar, ganamos

DIRECTORA: Bien hecho agente

DIMITRI: Con que ataron sus pies y manos

WILL: Junte hilos de los campos de batalla de White-Boy y Wade los uso en el traje de combate de Kim e incluso puso en este reloj que tengo puesto

DIMITRI: Y solo lo usaste

WILL: Si, bueno Wade…

GEMINI: Y sobre sus manos tornándose negras

R.C: En realidad es acero

DIMITRI: Y el reloj

R.C: Estoy interfiriendo el reloj de Wade

BONNIE: Puede meterse en las computadoras de J.G, obviamente puede meterse en un reloj

DIRECTORA: Lo importante es lo que logro

GEMINI: ¿Tú crees?, no crees que no estas siendo ecuánime

DIRECTORA: No, no lo creo

GEMINI: ¿Que harás?

DIRECTORA: Deberías ser tu quien haga algo con tu organización, tiene espías

GEMINI: Mis agentes regresaran

DIRECTORA: Has perdido

DIMITRI: Will… tus brazos… ¿que fue eso?

WILL: Eso es una extraña habilidad que me dejo un agente viejo con un corazón de acero y una voluntad de hierro

DIMITRI: ¿Qué es eso?

WILL: Yo… bueno…

DIMITRI: Nada ha cambiado

WILL: ¿De qué hablas?

Dimitri empezó a levantar el tono de voz, se le podía escuchar por toda la habitación

DIMITRI: Yo casi muero porque tu fallaste… fue tu error y tu mami la Directora, silencio todo

WILL: Dimitri calmat…

DIMITRI: Ni se te ocurra decirme que me calme inútil, inoperante, desgracia de agente

WILL: Yo, es por lo de hace años, pensé que… dijiste que…

Antes de terminar de hablar de Dimitri una onda de energía salió empujando a todos los presentes, Will se levantó después de recibir el golpe, mientras todos los presentes intentaban pensar en lo que había pasado en la cabeza deWill una duda se empezó a generar

WILL: No te molestaba… me dijiste…que no me culpabas… tu eres mi amigo

DIMITRI: Nunca te intereso, lidiar con las consecuencias, te alejaste de mi porque sabias que eres culpable

DIRECTORA: Que fue ese ataque y cuál fue su propósito

DIMITRI: ¿Propósito?

De Dimitri una nueva onda de energía salió, con esta los eslabones que apresaban a Dimitri se soltaron

GEMINI: Es tiempo que te dejes de esconder

DIMITRI: Además es la mejor oportunidad para lograr la verdadera razón por la que atacamos hoy

DIRECTORA: ¿Que está pasando?

R.C: percibo una radiación muy extraña

Dimitri se arrancó su ropa y levanto su brazo derecho mostrando un reloj rojo al cual acciono un botón del costado

RC: Nanobots están cubriendo a Dimitri para formar un traje

El taje de Dimitri tomo un aspecto similar al que traían en un comienzo Beta, Gama y Épsilon, un traje rojo que en el centro tenía la letra alfa del alfabeto griego, pero tenía una particularidad en su brazo derecho había cordones que lo ataban

DIRECTORA: Eres un traidor

DIMITRI: Desde tu punto de vista si, pero del mío todos ustedes son los traidores

R.C: Tengan cuidado, mostrarse en este momento en que esta en total desventaja, debe tener algo bajo la manga

DIRECTORA: Los fallos eléctricos, las bombas y toda la información

Dimitri se acercaba lentamente Chains cuando de parlantes se escuchó la voz de R.C

R.C: Alto no deje que se acerque a Chains

DIRECTORA: ¿Quién eres?

R.C: Soy Silver-Boy estoy captando extrañas radiaciones a nivel molecular de Alfa

WILL: Su nombre es Dimitri

DIMIRTI: Yosoy Dimitri Du hijo de Gemini… el emisario de IMM…

Los cordones del brazo de Dimitri se soltaron descubriendo unos extraños círculos

DIITRI: La mano derecha de Gemini… su mejor agente…

Tres en total en su ante brazo y en uno de estos círculos una imagen de un trueno que estaba pálida como desapareciendo

DIITRI: Su más fuerte guerrero… yo… soy… Alfa

R.C: Al parecer él es capaz de absorber y almacenar radiaciones moleculares nada físico

DIMITRI: Eres rápido analizando, ya explicaste mis habilidades

R.C: Ya había tenido acceso a esta radiación, conozco una roca alienígena con esta habilidad pero la tuya es diferente, como si tu ADN captara las radiaciones pero no la mantuviera

DIMITRI: Es verdad, mi cuerpo puede almacenar energía, fuego y otras en estoscírculos de mis manos, no puedo absorber cambio físico o habilidad que requieran modificaciones del cuerpo pero después de ver al Equipo Go llegue a una idea

R.C: no me agrada esto

DIMITRI: Usaré la radiaciones del Equipo Go la cuales si en teoría puedo absorber para modificar mi cuerpo de la manera en que más me parezca

R.C: Pero solo será temporal

DIMITRI: Tú crees…

Dimitri toco a Chains agarrándolo del pecho y descargas salieron del malvado doble-agente, un grito de dolor se escucho

WILL: Alto… por favor

El cuerpo de Chains cambio, se puso pálido como si le absorbieran la vida, los músculos de su cuerpo desaparecían su piel casi tocaba sus huesos, su cabello y ojos se tornaban blancos

CHAINS: Perdón mi Príncipe

Dimitri soltó a Chains

DIMITRI: Si absorbo la suficiente cantidad de la habilidad especial puedo prácticamente generarla, hacerla mía

R.C: En el corazón de Chains una radiación se generaba la cualcargabaendurecíasu sangre y le daba a esta forma de cadena

DIMITRI: Él quiso hacernos creer que las escondía en su cuerpo, pero no fue difícil darme cuenta de donde venían…

R.C: Esa radiación se generaba dentro de él, yo creo que…

DIMITRI: Estaba maldito

R.C: No es un término que me agrade pero si

Dimitri levanto su brazo y en uno de estos había unos eslabones dibujados

DIMITRI: Probemos mi nueva habilidad

De la muñeca de Dimitri salió una cadena que fue directo a golpear a la Directora cuando Will se puso en medio recibiendo el golpe

WILL: Para… te lo suplico

DIMITRI: No te preocupes, no me interesa la Directora

R.C: ¿Que buscas?

DIMITRI: Aumentar mis habilidades absorbiendo la radiación total del Equipo Go y después de Aplastador, Chains y todo… no podrás evitarlo

Una cadena rodeo el brazo de Dimitri y este golpeo el techo tratando de crear un derrumbe, Will agarró un pilar caído y lo levanto usándolo para detener la caída de este

WILL: No puedo moverme, si suelto esto el techo se caerá

Dimitri avanzo hasta Hego, Bonnie, Mego y los gemelos se pusieron delante

DIMITRI: Su turno llegara después

Dimitri soltó la cadena que tenía en su brazo y ataco el suelo, los héroes saltaron, mientras que aun estaban en el aire Dimitri saco otra cadena y golpeo a los gemelos y a Mego, Bonnie evadió el ataque y avanzo hasta Dimitri y trato de patearlo cuando este agarro su pie y saco una cadena la cual rodeo su cuerpo y la ato al suelo, Hego vio como Dimitri se acerco lentamente a el

DIMITRI: El brillo azul es mío

HEGO: Solo promete que no les harás nada a mis hermanos y a mi hermana

DIMITRI: Tú eres solo un escalón, destruiré a tus hermanos y a tu hermana por sus poderes

Antes de tocar a Hego, desde el agujero del techo plasma verde ataco a Dimitri, quien retrocedió

DIMITRI: Esto es…

GEMELOS: Plasma verde…

MEGO: El brillo verde del Equipo Go…

DIRECTORA: Vino desde el agujero

Del agujero cayo una peliverde muy conocida, la antigua heroína y actual villana mano derecha del Dr. Draken

HEGO: Has venido a ayudarnos, hermana

BONNIE: Esa es Shego

DIRECTORA: ¿Qué haces aquí?

SHEGO: No se hagan ideas erradas, dejare claro que el no puede ganarme y después me iré

R.C: Estas acompañada, de quien me dio el aviso, ¿verdad?

Por el suelo se acerco deslizándose Servante, quien subió por la pierna de Shego

SERVANTE: No había razón para intervenir, pero si estuviera mi amo diría que ganes rápido y que nos larguemos, además ya tenemos lo que necesitamos

SHEGO: Entonces hare rápido

Servante se bajo mientras que Cadenas rodearon los brazos de Dimitri quien avanzo, Shego saco sus garras y encendió su plasma, las manos de Shego chocaron con las de Dimitri y al chocar una pequeña explosión verde se daba, Dimitri trato de patear a Shego, quien se agacho para patear el pie de Dimitri, pero este extendió una cadena hasta el techo para apoyarse y levanto el pie que tenía en el suelo y mientras un pie subía el otro pie bajaba para patear a Shego, una cadena salió cubriendo el pie que estaba por patear a Shego cuando Will se metió en medio recibiendo el golpe con sus manos

WILL: Perdón pero él es mi problema, mi responsabilidad y mi amigo

DIMITRI: No somos amigos, somos primos… no… somos hermanos

SHEGO: Esperas que me haga a un lado

DIMITRI: Levántate, ya deberías haber sanado tus heridas

Beta se levanto y se acerco a Dimitri

BETA: En que te ayudo Alfa

DIMITRI: Captura a Shego, será útil después

Beta se lanzo contra Shego quien salto dando vueltas hacia atrás mientras que Beta golpeaba el suelo tratando de darle

SHEGO: Un ayudante de segunda no puede ganare

BETA: Tu eres la única ayudante de un fracasado que no sirve para nada

Shego se agacho y dando una vuelta pateo a Beta en los pies tirándolo al suelo y antes de que este caiga, apenas término de dar la vuelta golpeo a Beta en el pecho tirándolo unos metros

SHEGO: Eso te pareció de segunda

BETA: Te molesto que hablen mal de tu amigo

A Shego no le gusto nada lo que escucho

BETA: Sigues siendo una heroína, una persona buena

SHEGO: Deja que te enseñe lo contrario

BETA: Tú esas ayudando a tus hermanos, no importa la escusa que pongas, están claro como la luz del día, tú quieres a tus hermanos

SHEGO: Si, los quiero

Los presentes escucharon con asombro la declaración de Shego

SHEGO: Pero yo amo luchar, destruir y por sobre todo yo hago solamente lo que quiero, ni tu ni nadie me dará ninguna orden

BETA: Solo dices eso porque no conoces lo que es perder algo valioso, perder algo por lo que darías la vida

Servante se acerco y hablando para que la mayoría lo escuche

SERVANTE: Yo encontré algunos archivos de ti, tú eras un agente que murió protegiendo a sus camaradas en un ataque a J.G de hace varios años

BETA: Basta

Dijo enojado el agente malvado

SERVANTE: Gemini te trajo a la vida y escapaste, pero encontraste que aquellos por los que perdiste la vida murieron al poco tiempo y tu familia murió en un accidente y…

BETA: Basta, la vida es injusta y nada lo puede cambiar, además yo destruiré este mundo y a todos lo que lo habitan

La marca de la frente de Beta se ilumino y un ataque eléctrico se lanzo contra Shego quienes reanudaron su pelea, mientras que Dimitri y Will

DIMITRI: La verdad es que necesitamos irnos, Beta no tiene mucha fuerza y Gama aun necesita cuidados o podría ser malo para su salud, lanzare el ataque más fuerte que puedo hacer por ahora recíbelo

Dimitri puso su mano en el piso

BONNIE: Eso es…

MEGO: Fue tan fuerte que nos metió volando al parque

HEGO: Matara a todos los presentes

DIRECTORA: Evita que efectué ese ataque

Will no se movió, no hiso ningún movimiento ni ruido

R.C: Ese ataque concentrado en un lugar cerrado será más fuerte que antes, Mataras a Gama y además Beta no esta tan fuerte como para resistirlo

Will se corrió y se puso contra una pared

WILL: Tú eres más inteligente, concéntralo y lánzamelo a mí, lo recibiré de frente

DIMITRI: Lo evadirás y yo desperdiciare fuerzas

WILL: No, te juro que lo recibiré para que mis colegas no sufran por mi culpa

En los ojos de Dimitri se vio enojo, escuchar aquellas palabras molesto al espía

DIMITRI: Salvarte o salvar a los demás, atacare a la chica que trajiste, esa que tiene al pájaro, ellos dos son tu responsabilidad ¿veamos qué haces?

WILL: Yo cuidare a mis amigos

DIMITRI: Tornado de Andrómeda

Dimitri lanzo un poderoso ataque de cadenas que giraban en forma de tornado creando una fuerza centrifuga muy fuerte que provocaba que toda la sala se sacuda, el ataque se acercaba a Bonnie quien estaba atada tratando de liberarse pero no podía, poco a poco vio como el ataque se acercaba cuando una espalda se puso delante

WILL: Recibiré tu odio, esa es mi responsabilidad

R.C: Usa tus hilos o morirás

BONNIE: No lo hagas, no sufras por mi culpa

El pecho de Will se torno negro, estaba usando la misma habilidad para endurecer sus brazos, para reforzar solo su pecho, el viento se dispersaba violentamente a los costados de Will quien quedo de pie inmutable soportando el ataque

WILL: Tú lo vales, eres importante para mí y si uso mis habilidades pierdo a mi madre, perdona mi egoísmo pero yo voy a ganar

Will recordó cuando Ron defendió Mittlehton del ataque de Erik en su forma de Titán

WILL: Yo ganare

Will contra toda idea o pensamiento empezó a avanzar paso a paso, al ver esto los agentes alrededor se sorprendieron

DIRECTORA: Alto agente Du morirás, es demasiado

WILL: Yo, protegeré a mis camaradas…

Shego y Beta pararon y se quedaron mirando aquella escena

WILL: Yo protegeré a mis amigos…

Will se puso delante de un sorprendido Dimitri

DIMITRI: Como…

WILL: Con voluntad

Will lanzo unos cables a Dimitri quien por la sorpresa no los evadió y Will libero una poderosa descarga, Will cayó de rodillas, su pecho estaba seriamente lastimado y sentía gran dolor

WILL: No se irán, ni tu ni tus amigos

En ese momento Beta ataco a Will desde arriba lanzándole escombros para golpearlo cuando Shego se metió en el medio destruyendo los escombros

SHEGO: Lo admito me sorprendió que soportaras ese ataque

BETA: Alfa, debemos…

DIMITRI: Lo sé, nos vamos, toma a Gama

Beta retrocedió y tomo a Gama en sus brazos y se puso al lado de Dimitri

DIMITRI: La próxima ganaremos

SHEGO: No se me escaparan

Shego se lanzo a atacar seguida de Mego y los gemelos cuando de Dimitri una poderosa descarga acompañada de un flash cegador atacó a los presentes y al abrir los ojos los tres agentes de IMM desaparecieron

DIRECTORA: Han escapado, por ahora

R.C: Pronto llegaran refuerzos…

DIRECTORA: Pero no los alcanzaran

HEGO: Viniste a salvarnos

SHEGO: No, pero odio que crea que puede ganarme fácilmente

HEGO: Te volverás a irte, ¿verdad?

SHEGO: Si, aun soy una villana

R.C: Se metió en una base ultra secreta y robo información clasificada sobre los trajes, ¿verdad?

SERVANTE: Si, le fabricare uno a Shego para una próxima batalla

MEGO: Antes que te vayas… Gracias hermana

SHEGO: Ya se los dije no vine a salvarlos

BONNIE: Aun así ayudaste cuando más lo necesitamos

SHEGO: Bonnie antes que me vaya déjame darte un consejo, nunca pierdas de vista lo que es más importante para ti

BONNIE: ¿Lo importante?

SHEGO: Es un concejo, tómalo o déjalo

BONNIE: Y porque me aconsejarías

SHEGO: Me recuerdas a alguien que era muy solitaria y que perdió algo importante, aunque se lo devolvieron fue doloroso mientras no lo tuvo

SERVANTE: Vámonos o terminaremos perdiendo nuestra ventana de escape

SHEGO: Ya lo se

Shego salto por el agujero para desaparecer de la pelea

Los refuerzos llegaron y liberaron a los agentes y resguardaron la zona, Will fue el único que resulto gravemente herido pero el Dr. Dijo que su vida no estaba en peligro aun así lo estaban por llevar en una nave para una base, Will cuando vio la cara de los agentes que lo transportaban suspiro con tranquilidad cuando la Directora se subió a la nave

DIRETORA: Déjenme un minuto

Los agentes que estaban con Will salieron de la nave y cuando Bonnie estaba por salir

DIRECTORA: Puedes quedarte, pero prométeme que no hablaras de lo que escuches hoy

Bonnie se quedo en silencio

BONNIE: Lo prometo

DIRECTORA: Perdón, es mi culpa que hayas sufrido tanto

WILL: El es mi compañero y se paso a IMM por mi fallo de hace años

DIRECTORA: Yo, sospechaba de él desde hace un tiempo y puse unos agentes para que lo vigilen pero no te lo conté por tu amistad con él, pensé que no podrías enfrenar la situación con claridad, nos agarraron por sorpresa porque yo no confié en ti

Will tomo la mano de la Directora con la suya

WILL: Mama

La Directora se sorprendió ya que eran pocas casi nulas las veces en que Will le decía de esa forma

WILL: Yo, también te tengo secretos, pero eso no es malo, ya que lo importante son las verdades entre nosotros… gracias por darme mi nombra Betty Du

La Directora abrazo a Will unos minutos y luego lo soltó

DIRECTORA: No me gusta eso de los secretos

WILL: No te preocupes no es nada malo

DIRECTORA: Llámame cuando te recuperes

La Directora se levanto

DIRECTORA: Cuídamelo Bonnie

BONNIE: Nadie lo lastimara… más de lo que ya esta

DIRECTORA: Gracias

Dijo la Directora saliendo de la nave mientras que los agentes de afuera entraban

WILL: Caballeros, paso algo

Dijo Will sentándose en la cama ni bien la puerta se cerró

BONNIE: Espera aun no debes moverte

WILL: Los hilos curaron la mayoría de mis heridas además esos no son agentes de J.G

BONNIE: Que, ¿enemigos?

Los hombres se sacaron los cascos que tapaban sus caras

WILL: Son los Caballeros de Rodegan… amigos

R.C: Yo los mande, Wade y Yo tenemos algo que mostrarles

WILL: Cual es nuestra ruta

R.C: Nos reuniremos en el lago Infestipolis, en nuestra nueva base

WILL: Bien Caballeros vámonos

BONNIE: Me sorprendió que no usaras tus hilos

WILL: Si los use, perdón por eso R.C

R.C: No se puede hacer nada, era necesario

BONNIE: Te refieres a cuando subíamos por el agujero… tu le dijiste…

La nave levanto vuelo y se alejo hasta que desapareció de los radares de la isla

R.C: No fue en ese momento

WILL: Cuando Dimitri me ataco el metal negro no soporto el tornado nebular

R.C: Uso sus hilos para reforzar su pecho y sanar cualquier herida instantáneamente

BONNIE: Nadie lo noto

R.C: Al parecer no

Desde afuera la nave cambio de forma hasta parecerse al Hefestus en un tono blanco, mientras que en la isla entre los arbolesun hombre misterioso de traje con un monóculo y pelo atado en una cola de caballo estaba de pie, en el aire entre las copas de los arboles

HOMBRE: Chains fallo su misión, tenía planeado matarlo apenas la complete pero fallo y lo que es peor se dejo matar por un agente de una organización menor, volveré al castillo

\- Días antes en el aeropuerto de Japón-

Un grupo de amigos vestidos con uniformes de escuela secundaria recibieron a Yuri en el aeropuerto y salieron, se subió a un auto, el cual arranco mientras que desde las sombras un grupo miraba atentamente los movimientos de los jóvenes, quienes se subieron a un auto el cual arranco, hasta que llego a un camino apartado rodeado por árboles, cuando los jóvenes intentaron bajar del auto se encontraron con que las puertas estaban cerradas y de repente el auto exploto, cinco hombres vestidos con trajes de ninjas con el cuerpo totalmente tapado de negro, mostrando únicamente en un costado de sus hombros derecho un dibujo de un brazo de gorila

NINJA: Eso fue fácil

Cuando se estaban acercando… a uno la rodeo una cadena, enfrente de otra se clavaron unos Kunais a otra una guadaña se acercó a su cuello y enfrente a otro de los ninjas atacantes apareció Hirotaka

HIROTAKA: Atacarnos cerca de nuestro hogar no es muy sabio

NINJAS: ¿Creen que han ganado?

HIROTAKA: Ríndanse, antes que nos obliguen a actuar

Los ninjas rieron

Varios ninjas más aparecieron rodeándolos y unas pequeñas explosiones se dieron en el suelo, los ninjas de la Yamanuchi se reunieron mientras notaban como perdieron su ventaja

NINJAS: Aunque puedas matarnos el brazalete se vendrá con nosotros

Desde el camino una risa se escuchó y todos miraron a la ruta donde un hombre de lentes con lo que se suponía era una mochila de mano y en esta lo que parecía un palo de golf en su funda

NINJA: Vete mientras puedas

MAHIRU: No es el golfista amigo de Yuri

KIMIZUKI: Debemos salvarlo

NINJA: Los mocosos se creen adultos, demostrémosles que tan equivocados están

HIROTAKA: No te atreverías a matar a un inocente

NINJA: Ya escucharon maten al Golfista y si los mocosos se mueven mátenlos también

Ninjas rodearon al Golfista mientras que otros atacaron a Yuri y a sus amigos cuando los ninjas que habían rodeado al supuesto Golfista de repente cayeron desmayados mientras que los ninjas que atacaron a Yuri se encontraron con el Golfista delante de esta quien freno sus aras con su palo de Golf

GOLFISTA: Ustedes están lejos de ganarme, ¿saben?

NINJA: Esto no te incumbe

GOLFISTA: de hecho si ya que yo tengo lo que ustedes quieren

El misterioso golfista levante su brazo mostrando un brazalete que tenía la imagen de un mono

HIROTAKA: Es el brazalete del rey mono

KIMIZUKI: Que tiene el poder para trasformar a un hombre en mono

NINJA: Quien lo tenia no era la chica, era el… ataquen

GOLFISTA: Entonces ven, sáquenmelo

Los ninjas se alejaron rápidamente del grupo de ninjas

GOLFISTA: Denme su mejor golpe

Todos los ninjas salieron corriendo en contra del Golfista, cuando Hirotaka, Kimizuki y Mahiru vieron a los ninjas moviéndose contra el Golfista amagaron a interferir cuando Yuri…

YURI: Esperen, dejen que el maneje esta situación

Sacaron sus armas y el Golfista…

GOLFISTA: Lo siento pero yo no practico Golf

El chico con gorra y lentes tomo el palo de golf y de este un vapor fue saliendo y dispersándose a la vez que este se fue transformando en una katana negra, muy oscura la cual freno todas las armas mientras que la gorra salió volando empujada por la pequeña corriente de aire del ataque de sus enemigos, las caras de los Yamanuchi a excepción de Yuri se tornaron de sorpresa y confusión al ver la cara del que había salvado a Yuri

HIROTAKA: Eso si es una sorpresa

KIMIZUKI: Imposible, él no puede ser

MAHIRU: pero el…

Los presentes vieron al traidor conocido como Fukushima

De repente Fukushima desapareció y reapareció unos metros delante, había golpeado a los ninjas atacantes con el lado sin filo dejándolos inconscientes

YURI: Tardaste demasiado

FUKUSHIMA: Es que debo tener cuidado de lastimarlos o cortarlos

KIMIZUKI: ¿Que está pasando?

HIROTAKA: El no vendrá a la escuela, ni con nosotros ni solo

YURI: EL viene conmigo

HIROTAKA: El perdió todo su honor aquel día

YURI: Vivir recordando el pasados te matara

HIROTAKA: Nunca lo aceptaran los alumnos, ni aunque el Sensei lo ordene

FUKUSHIMA: No me interesa que me acepten pero no le daré el medallón a nadie que no sea de mi confianza

YURI: Ósea que soy de tu confianza

FUKUSHIMA: Por el momento… si

De repente los ninjas malvados tiraron unas estrellas ninjas para cubrir su escape cuando un pájaro apareció cubriendo a Fukushima y luego se poso en el hombro del pelinegro


	11. 11-El ataque a la escuela and Trap

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personajes son míos

-El Ataque a la escuela and a trap -

-negro-Boy, Segunda Season-

-Capitulo 10 -

El sol brillaba en el aeropuerto de Japón cuando, aprovechando el buen clima de un cielo despejado y vientos calmos, los aviones aterrizaban sin problema alguno y esperando pacientemente cerca de la entrada de desembargo tres personas Japonesas, dos chicos y una chica, todos jóvenes de la edad de Ron y vestidos con uniformes de colegio, esperaban el regreso de un vuelo desde Mittlethon en el cual bajaba…

HIROTAKA: Kimizuki, Mahiru estén atentos este debería ser su vuelo

KIMIZUKI: Si podemos verlo, Hirotaka

MAHIRU: Miren allí esta

Los tres Jóvenes vieron a, la ninja amiga de Ron y Kim, Yuri pasar por la seguridad del aeropuerto acompañada por un desconocido de negro cabello cubiertas casi en su totalidad con una gorra y lentes gruesos y oscuros cubriendo su cara, además de una mochila de mano y en esta lo que parecía un palo de golf en su funda

MAHIRU: Yuri trae novio

KIMIZUKI: Parece que es un golfista

HIROTAKA: No creo, está en una misión, debe ser un turista pidiendo indicaciones

El golfista acompaño a Yuri a retirar su bolso, para luego pasar por el último control de pasaportes y entonces salieron

MAHIRU: No se… separan

HIROTAKA: Lo harán

La joven Japonesa que tenía el pelo negro levanto la mano haciéndole seña a Yuri quien la noto y se acerco mientras que su misterioso compañero de viaje la saludo y rápidamente se alejó yendo para otro lado perdiéndose rápidamente en la multitud

KIMIZUKI: Parece que su acompañante no vendrá con nosotros

HIROTAKA: Mejor

Yuri se acercó y saludo

YURI: Hirotaka, Kimizuki, Mahiru muchas gracias por recibirme pero no hacía falta que vengan a buscarme

HIROTAKA: Si hacía falta, nos han informado de un posible ataque, una secta antigua está buscando el medallón que traes

YURI: El medallón del rey mono está seguro

KIMIZUKI: Pero porque el maestro Sensei lo quiere tan desesperadamente

YURI: No estoy segura pero, no debemos perderlo

HIROTAKA: ¿Donde lo tienes?

YURI: En un lugar seguro, vámonos

MAHIRU: Y cuéntame Yuri con quien estabas hablando

YURI: Un buen amigo

KIMIZUKI: Muchos en la escuela se pondrían celosos

YURI: ¿Porque?

Dijo con total ignorancia sobre de que le hablaba su amiga

HIROTAKA: Mejor vámonos

El grupo salió y se subió a un auto, el cual arranco mientras que desde las sombras un hombre miraba atentamente los movimientos de los jóvenes, apenas vio el auto partir hiso una rápida seña con su mano y un auto arranco siguiendo a los jóvenes, unos metros más adelante

KIMIZUKI: Te diste cuenta

HIROTAKA: Desde que salimos del aeropuerto

MAHIRU: Que cosa

YURI: Nos están siguiendo

HIROTAKA: Usaremos una entrada falsa ya preparada, prepárense

El auto de Yuri y sus aliados llego a un camino apartado rodeado por árboles, cuando los jóvenes intentaron bajar del auto se encontraron con que las puertas estaban cerradas y de repente el auto exploto, cinco hombres vestidos con trajes de ninjas con el cuerpo totalmente tapado de negro, mostrando únicamente sus ojos y en un costado de sus hombros derecho un dibujo de un brazo de gorila

NINJA: Eso fue fácil

Cuando cuatro de las sombras se estaban acercando… a una la rodeo una cadena, enfrente de otra se clavaron unos Kunais a otra una guadaña se acercó a su cuello y enfrente a otro de los ninjas atacantes apareció Hirotaka

HIROTAKA: Atacarnos cerca de nuestro hogar no es muy sabio

NINJAS: Se percataron de la trampa

Varios ninjas más aparecieron rodeándolos y unas pequeñas explosiones se dieron en el suelo, aprovechando el momento los ninjas atrapados por los ataques recientes se reagruparon al resto de los recién llegados, los ninjas de la Yamanuchi habían perdido su ventaja

HIROTAKA: Ríndanse, antes que nos obliguen a actuar

NINJA: El brazalete se vendrá con nosotros, aunque signifique matarnos

Desde el camino una risa se escuchó y todos miraron a la ruta donde un hombre de lentes con lo que se suponía era una mochila de mano y en esta lo que parecía un palo de golf en su funda

NINJA: Vete mientras puedas

Grito uno de los ninjas malvados al solitario andante

MAHIRU: No es el golfista amigo de Yuri

KIMIZUKI: Debemos sacar al Golfista

NINJA: Los mocosos se creen adultos, demostrémosles que tan equivocados están

HIROTAKA: No te atreverías a matar a un inocente

NINJA: Ya escucharon maten al Golfista y a los mocosos

Ninjas rodearon al Golfista mientras que otros atacaron a Yuri y a sus amigos cuando los ninjas que habían rodeado al supuesto Golfista de repente cayeron desmayados mientras que los ninjas que atacaron a Yuri se encontraron con el Golfista delante de estos

GOLFISTA: Ustedes están lejos de ganarme, ¿saben?

NINJA: Esto no te incumbe

GOLFISTA: De hecho si, ya que yo tengo lo que ustedes quieren

El misterioso golfista levante su brazo mostrando un brazalete verde que tenía la imagen de un mono

HIROTAKA: Es el brazalete del rey mono

KIMIZUKI: Que tiene el poder para trasformar a un hombre en mono

MAHIRU: Pensé que Yuri lo tenia

NINJA: No se él motivo pero mis superiores lo quieren

GOLFISTA: Entonces ven, sáquenmelo

Dijo el golfista sonriendo para luego alejarse rápidamente del grupo de ninjas de la Yamanuchi

GOLFISTA: Denme su mejor golpe

Todos los ninjas salieron corriendo atrás del Golfista, cuando Hirotaka, Kimizuki y Mahiru vieron a los ninjas moviéndose contra el Golfista, los jóvenes Yamanuchis amagaron a interferir cuando Yuri levanto su mano y…

YURI: Esperen, dejen que él, maneje esta situación

Sacaron sus armas y el Golfista…

GOLFISTA: Lo siento pero yo no practico Golf

El chico con gorra y lentes tomo el palo de golf y con este freno todas las armas con las que lo habían atacado, mientras que el palo se fue transformando en una katana enfundada y la gorra salió volando empujada por la pequeña corriente de aire mientras que los lentes se cayeron ante el ataque del enemigo, las caras de los Yamanuchi a excepción de Yuri se tornaron de sorpresa y confusión al ver la cara del que ahora los estaba ayudando

HIROTAKA: Eso si es una sorpresa

KIMIZUKI: Imposible, él no puede ser

MAHIRU: Pero él es…

Los presentes vieron al traidor conocido como Fukushima

De repente Fukushima desapareció y reapareció unos metros delante, había golpeado a los ninjas atacantes con el lado sin filo dejándolos inconscientes

YURI: Tardaste demasiado

FUKUSHIMA: Es que debía esperar a que todos salieran de sus escondites

KIMIZUKI: ¿Que está pasando?

HIROTAKA: No lo necesitamos, podemos solos, aléjate Fukushima

YURI: EL viene conmigo

HIROTAKA: El perdió todo su honor aquel día

YURI: Vivir recordando el pasados te traerá desgracia

HIROTAKA: Nunca lo aceptaran los alumnos, ni aunque el Sensei lo ordene

FUKUSHIMA: No me interesa que me acepten pero este medallón llegar seguro a la escuela

De repente los ninjas malvados tiraron unas estrellas ninjas cuando un pájaro apareció seguido de plumas que flotaban, las mortales armas terminaron misteriosamente clavadas en el suelo

FUKUSHIMA: Ustedes dos están al nivel de un graduado pero tu estas al nivel de un maestro de la escuela, porque están tan desesperados por atacar a estos jóvenes

NINJA: Tú no sabes que queremos

Dijo triunfal el ninja

NINJA2: Pero tú eres más interesante

NINJA: Puedo verlo eres una ilusión controlando ese cuerpo

Fukushima pensó unos cortos momentos y luego mostro una pequeña sonrisa

FUKUSHIMA: Me atraparon

Un humo negro lo cubrió levemente y hasta que un viento lo disperso y ante ellos estaba Black-Bird

NINJA: Estas rodeado de una ilusión ese no es tu verdadero cuerpo

FUKUSHIMA: Verdad

NINJA2: Tu fuerza es solo una fracción de lo que en verdad es

FUKUSHIMA: Y eso es todo lo que necesito

El poderoso guerrero mostro una mirada intimidante

NINJA: Nos iremos, pero pronto volveremos

Los ninjas malvados se alejaron lentamente desapareciendo en una gran sobra

NINJA: Esto no ha terminado

Los jóvenes ninjas estaban por seguirlos cuando Fukushima levanto su mano

FUKUSHIMA: Alto dejen que se vallan

KIMIZUKI: Si tu lo dices

MAHIRU: Nadie se opondrá

Una vez quedaron solos Hirotaka se acerco a Fukushima

FUKUSHIMA: Estoy muy ocupado para prestar atención a lo que está pasando vallan con el Sensei

KIROTAKA: Entiendo por qué vino a ayudarnos pero porque Fukushima

FUKUSHIMA: El era el único que podía lograrlo, el Maestro Sensei les responderá después

Humo salió de Fukushima quien termino vestido al igual que antes con ropas normales

FUKUSHIMA: Si sirve de algo yo tampoco quiero volver, pero quiero ayudar a un amigo

YURI: Pero, porque no los cortaste, hubieras evitado ataques posteriores

FUKUSHIMA: Como sabes mis cortes son ilusiones y los golpes duraran mas

Yuri miro extrañada a Fukushima

Quien le devolvió una igual mirada

MAHIRU: Y ahora se hablan con la mirada

Aceptando la respuesta Yuri se calló y sin intercambiar más palabras el grupo aun molesto por lo ocurrido y con preguntas se fueron a la escuela Yamanuchi

-En la escuela ninja secreta-

Más tarde el grupo entro en una habitación en la cual el maestro Sensei meditaba en silencio y calma cuando todos saludaron respetuosamente al místico maestro

HIROTAKA: Maestro hemos completado nuestra misión

SENSEI: Si y con ayuda veo

FUKUSHIMA: Hola, hace rato que no te veía

Dijo el Japonés normalmente, evadiendo toda cortesía

YURI: Fukushima estas siendo descortés

FUKUSHIMA: Perdón

SENSEI: ¿Como esta Hana? Fukushima

FUKUSHIMA: Bien, Nunca permitiríamos que algo malo le pase, es el tesoro de Ron

SENSEI: Es bueno saberlo

FUKUSHIMA: Para ser justo debería saber que R.C está escuchando

HIROTAKA: Quien es R.C

SENSEI: El está conectado al reloj que tiene Fukushima en su muñeca, es parte de su grupo y un invitado, además de un valioso aliado

R.C: No se si valioso, pero puedo ofrecer todo mi apoyo analítico, en este caso dada la falta de tecnología en el terreno, he de sumar que pueden pedirme cualquier clase de información que necesiten

YURI: Puedo asegurar que es muy útil aun cuando no lo parece

FUKUSHIMA: Además de mi amigo, trátenlo como una persona presente

KIMIZUKI: Escucharon, Fukushima dijo amigo, supongo que quieres ser un buen amigo nuestro

FUKUSHIMA: Ron dijo que quería que mantengamos buena relación, por Hana

YURI: No quieren que Hana pierda su herencia cultural

SENSEI: Lo cual debemos apoyar fervientemente

FUKUSHIMA: No me interesa volver, pero apoyare a Ron con todo lo que tengo

HIROTAKA: Si nos disculpa, nos gustaría volver al tema que nos compete

SENSEI: Cierto, ustedes conocen la leyenda de Yono, el destructor

HIROTAKA: Solo sabemos que es el representante de la oscuridad del poder místico del mono

SENSEI: Hace mucho un guerrero que obtuvo el poder místico del mono siguió el camino de la oscuridad hasta que fue tragado por la maldad, arraso villas enteras, aplasto ejércitos, golpeo castillos, domino a las bestias más fuertes y venció todo obstáculo que se le antepuso, el guerrero termino volviéndose maligno, busco a los mejores guerreros, quiso aterrar al mundo entero, termino siendo llamado Yono el Destructor, pero un noble luchador le hizo frente, después de una lucha que duro meses, el luchador le gano al Yono, pero no le pudo ganar completamente, aun así logro sellar su poder y lo anclo a un templo que el Yono creo, desde entonces el Yono ha estado juntando aprendices atrayéndolos con el poder de la oscuridad ofreciéndoles cumplir con sus deseos pero al perder se los lleva, el Yono no debe ser liberado nunca su poder aun sellado es demasiado grande

FUKUSHIMA: Ósea que este medallón puede liberar el poder del Yono

SENSEI: Podría liberar una de los sellos, pero aunque solo sea una parte del poder original es impensable que lo permitamos

HIROTAKA: Y quién está detrás del medallón

SENSEI: De hecho…

FUKUSHIMA: no estamos seguros, pero creemos que una antigua secta que manejaba poderes no místicos pero si oscuros que quiere usar al Yono

R.C: Eso es lo que pude averiguar y la razón por la que estaré momentáneamente en la escuela

HIROTAKA: ¿Y porque…

FUKUSHIMA: Ron no puede venir, después de la última misión está en reposo por tiempo indefinido y yo estoy en su lugar, además si me deben un favor será más fácil cuando tenga que volver Hana

R.C: Seguro necesitaremos apoyo en ese momento

SENSEI: Esta la posibilidad que pronto nos ataquen

FUKUSHIMA: La certeza, yo diría

HIROTAKA: Hare los preparativos para la lucha

SENSEI: Te lo encargo, saca a todos los que no puedan pelear de la escuela

FUKUSHIMA: Me retirare, prefiero estar listo

YURI: Te acompañare, quiero ver que Keros se halla acomodado en su habitación

Fukushima salió de la habitación seguido por Yuri

HIROTAKA: Maestro, le importaría explicarnos cuál es el rol de Fukushima en todo esto

KIMIZUKI: Si espera que lo aceptemos de nuevo es lo mínimo que debe ofrecernos

MAHIRU: Para trabajar en equipo debemos conocernos y aceptarnos y usted puede ayudarnos a conocer un poco mas de el

Mientras en la habitación de Fukushima, Yuri alimentaba a Keros cuando se animó a preguntar

YURI: Porque mentiste sobre tus cortes o habilidades con la Katana

FUKUSHIMA: No quiero que me conecten con Black-Bird

R.C: Además es verdad que Ron le pidió que se lleve mejor con los Yamanuchi

FUKUSHIMA: No era necesario que digieras eso

R.C: Lo sé, pero así es más divertido

FUKUSHIMA: Yo también quiero divertirme y si te tiro a la basura y te dejo ahí

R.C: Perdón, no lo volveré a hacer

YURI: Entiendo por eso usaste lo de la ilusiones como si fueras alguien mas

R.C: En verdad no fue planeado algo del momento pero…

FUKUSHIMA: Funciono

YURI: Si no fue planeado, como hiciste para que creyeran que estabas poseído por una ilusión

FUKUSHIMA: Yo mantenía una ilusión en mí para que nadie me note, además de la ilusión en la Katana para que todos la vean como un palo de Golf

R.C: Ellos confundieron esas ilusiones y aprovechamos

FUKUSHIMA: De ahora en adelante no usare mis katanas cuando pelee como Fukushima

YURI: Eso debería servir

En ese momento Fukushima veía atentamente una imagen que sin buscarla atrapo su atención completamente, de una ventana medio cerrada entraba un fuerte brillo del sol y un suave viento movió delicadamente el corto pelo mientras una sonrisa adornaba su cara, sus ojos medio cerrados y aun así tan expresivos, Yuri al lado de la jaula acariciando delicadamente a Kero, ese segundo quedo grabado en la mente de Fukushima cuando…

FUKUSHIMA: Puedo pedirte que no pelees mañana

Yuri giro la cabeza mirando a Fukushima

YURI: Soy una guerrera, no me esconderé

Dijo la joven ninja mirando directamente a los ojos al pelinegro

FUKUSHIMA: Esta bien, pero mantente cerca

Ante aquel momento tan particular Yuri decidió confesar ciertos temores a Fukushima

YURI: Fukushima puedo confesarte algo

FUKUSHIMA: No se en que te servirá pero puedes hacerlo

YURI: Yo tengo miedo

FUKUSHIMA: Aunque tenga que ocultar mis habilidades yo…

YURI: No lo digo por la pelea

Yuri suspiro fuerte como juntando fuerza y luego hablo

Yuri: El día que vi de lo que Ron era capaz, yo tengo miedo que el pierde su forma de ser y traicione a todos los que confían en el

FUKUSHIMA: Alguna vez te conté porque traicione a la escuela o porque fui a vivir con Ron

Yuri se sorprendió por escuchar tales temas que Fukushima nunca había tocado

FUKUSHIMA: Yo desde pequeño me enfrente con Hirotaka era como un rival para mí, pero jamás le gane, no importan cuanto me esforzara, yo solo era uno más del montón, el miedo se apodero de mi y poco antes de que Ron llegara yo me entere por una carta de que tenía un hermano de la misma edad que yo, pero en su carta él se despedía pues había muerto de una enfermedad y lo peor fue que nadie a su alrededor le importo, el solo murió

YURI: No sabía que tenías un hermano

FUKUSHIMA: Nunca lo conocí

R.C: Lo buscamos, pero… era tarde

FUKUSHIMA: Lógico lo buscamos años después de su muerte

R.C: Aun quedan cosas sin explicar, pero es la idea general

FUKUSHIMA: Yo vi como Ron lo tenía todo y creí que no se lo merecía, Hirotaka no estaba, paseaba sin entrenar, debía aprovechar para superarlo, no podía caer como mi hermano, en el olvido, sin que nadie me recuerde

Yuri vio tristeza en Fukushima mientras este se preparaba para seguir su historia

FUKUSHIMA: Traicione la escuela por poder, pero vi a Ron pelear como un maestro y lo más raro el no peleo por honor, por reconocimiento, ni porque el maestro se lo pidió, el peleo porque una amiga tenía problemas y me gano, abandone la escuela y quise armar mi camino como un ninja renegado, pero O.D me atrapo y me forzó a unirme a Karasu-maru y entendí que intentando evitarlo termine como mi hermano, perdí mi camino ninja, a mis amigos y familia, mi futuro y lo peor es que a nadie le importaba, nadie me buscaría, nadie me ayudaría, yo estaba solo…

La mano de Fukushima temblaba, Yuri lo tomo de la mano, después de unas suspiradas la mano término de temblar y Yuri se la soltó

YURI: No tienes que seguir si no quieres

FUKUSHIMA: No, seguiré el que conozcas la historia te servirá

Fukushima sonrió a Yuri

FUKUSHIMA: Cuando estaba en el fondo, atrapado por O.D un día llego el forastero que me gano, extendió su mano entre las rejas, esa imagen me alienta cada vez que caigo, el saco mi katana y me libero, fue solo a pelear una batalla perdida e incluso cuando fuimos a ayudarlo fue él quien gano

YURI: Tú le debes mucho a Ron

FUKUSHIMA: Si, pero estando con el nada de eso importa, si creer solo cree

YURI: Gracias por confiarme tu historia, no la olvidare

FUKUSHIMA: R.C, por favor

R.C: Yuri tengo unos regalos para ti, de parte de Fukushima en realidad

Yuri se quedo mirando a Fukushima esperando a que este hable pero ninguna palabra salió del joven Japonés, quien se incomodaba por la vista incesante de la chica

FUKUSHIMA: Esta bien, son armas para la pelea

Fukushima tomo su mochila y se la dio a Yuri quien fue sacando lo que tenia adentro mientras R.C le describió que era y sus funciones

R.C: Primero es un traje negro similar a la que usaron cuando peleamos contra Inferno, podre controlar tus signos vitales y estado físico, aumentara tu fuerza, no tiene un escudo pero si tiene habilidades similares al traje de batalla de Kim

Yuri saco lo que parecía ser una pequeña barra de metal del tamaño de su puño

R.C: Ese es uno de mis orgullos, implementando el proyecto Hefestus construí esta arma se llama el Omniarm, puede crecer y cambiar su forma de cientos de formas, cientos de habilidades, pero su forma de Guadaña y cadena seguro te interesara

FUKUSHIMA: Queda algo mas

R.C: No, ya no me queda nada

Fukushima se saco su reloj negro el cual lo comunicaba con R.C y se lo dio a Yuri

YURI: Espera, ¿porque?

FUKUSHIMA: R.C te cuidara

R.C: No tengo un cuerpo, ni habilidades…

FUKUSHIMA: Lo sé, pero, también se que tu podrás hacer algo, además tengo una idea de cuál será el plan del viejo

-Tiempo antes en la habitación del Maestro Sensei-

Después que Fukushima y Yuri abandonaron la habitación, el maestro Sensei afronto una difícil pregunta

SENSEI: Me lo repetirías

HIROTAKA: Nunca hemos peleado al lado de Fukushima, queremos saber de él y de su Katana, tengo que saber que esperar

SENSEI: Es verdad, su estilo de pelea, yo no soy quien debe explicarlo

El anciano místico levanto su mano y de otra puerta apareció lo que parecía una pantalla con ruedas

SENSEI: Esta es mi vía de comunicación con las Sombras y otros guerreros aliados

En la pantalla apareció la imagen de Silver-Boy

HIROTAKA: ¿Imparable San?

MAHIRU: Cambiaste tu pelo

R.C: No soy Ron pero me le parezco, soy Silver-Boy un compa…

HIROTAKA: Reconocemos el nombre, un guerrero aliado

R.C: Si, este es lo que llamamos Wadebot y servirá para mantener comunicaciones y otras ventajas

KIMIZUKI: Es bueno ver un poco de ayuda extra

R.C: Bien, vine hoy porque tienen dudas sobre Fukushima

HIROTAKA: Sabemos que usa ilusiones pero es acaso que el usa habilidades Samurái como Black-Bird, sus habilidades ninja no eran particularmente fuer…

R.C: Fukushima es fuerte, ha entrenado sus habilidades ninja al igual que ustedes desde que quedo bajo la custodia de Ron

KIMIZUKI: ¿Sus habilidades no se centraban en su Katana?

R.C: La Katana que el celosamente resguarda está físicamente muerta, sin filo ni fuerza, no sé si el mismo lo sabe y tal vez soy yo el equivocado, pero la razón de que esa arma use ilusiones es porque…

KIMIZUKI: Porque es su única forma de protegerse

MAHIRU: ¿Y su conexión?

R.C: Hay una ilusión de la espada dentro de Fukushima, mientras no se remueva o repare ese daño Fukushima y la espada son uno

HIROTAKA: Al mantener las ilusiones, Black-Bird puede interferir

KIMIZUKI: Muchos han pensado en que Fukushima y Black-Bird son muy parecidos

R.C: Ron Salvo a Fukushima antes que lo conviertan en un arma

HIROTAKA: Hay un lazo de honor entre Fukushima y Ron

KIMIZUKI: Y pensar que el resguardaría tanto su honor gracias a Ron

R.C: No, para Fukushima el honor no tiene nada que ver en su amistas con Ron además aunque empezó cuando Ron lo salvo va mas allá de eso

HIROTAKA: Podrías explicar eso

R.C: Creo que pronto lo entenderán

SENSEI: Ahora, hay poco tiempo y muchas actividades, muévanse

El grupo se retiro dejando solos a R.C y al Sensei

SENSEI: Lo que contaste sobre Fukushima es verdad

R.C: Yo soy mentiroso, pero con esto cortaran sus preguntas y dudas sobre el

SENSEI: Y nuestros enemigos

R.C: Estoy seguro que están preparando algo

-Más tarde esa noche-

En la misma Habitación donde estaba la pantalla y donde el Sensei había aclarado las dudas a Hirotaka y su grupo después de que estos se retiraran, el maestro estaba meditando cuando entro un grupo de 10 hombres

SENSEI: Gracias por su puntualidad, Maestros de la escuela

Uno de los maestros hablo

MAESTRO: Es nuestro trabajo cumplir tus peticiones

Frente al Sensei estaban 10 hombres de distintas formas, pero todos portaban trajes formales, algunos con lentes e incluso uno con un bastón

SENSEI: Nos acompañaran Monkeus y Fukushima

La puerta de tatami se abrió y por esta entraron Fukushima y Monkideus ganándose una miro prejuiciosamente de los maestros quienes pensaban que aquellos dos eran solo novatos

MAESTRO: Monkeus es un extranjero, del que no sabemos nada y Fukushima es un traidor que vendió una de nuestras más poderosas armas a un enemigo

SENSEI: Monkeus estuvo en un entrenamiento de meditación autodidacta ordenado por mi y Fukushima es un aliado personal, ambos tienen mi confianza

Otro de los maestros hablo

MAESTRO: Monkeus puedo aceptarlo por su habilidad y su ayuda después del último combate pero Fukushima no es de confianza

SENSEI: Es un aliado reconocido por Imparable-San

MAESTRO: El gran portador del poder místico, que no pudo hacer nada bien en el curso dragón, solo un golpe de suerte para recuperar el sable, un gran inútil diría yo

De repente una corriente de viento se genero y lo siguiente que vieron fue a Fukushima siendo fuertemente frenado por otro maestro de lentes, el cual tenía un vidrio negro, el hombre asiático tenia a Fukushima agarrándolo por sus brazos, pero lo más sorprendente era que el maestro sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de Monkeus

SENSEI: Fukushima, Monkeus mantengan la calma

FUKUSHIMA: No tolerare que hablen de esa forma de mi amigo en mi presencia

SENSEI: Aclarare que Imparable es mi mayor orgullo y para que los demás sepan tampoco tolerare esa opinión, pero por el bien del combate próximo soportare esas palabras por última vez

El Sensei miro al Hombre de lentes y dijo…

SENSEI: Tadasuke gracias por tu intromisión

TADASUKE: Si no intercedía Fukushima hubiera aplastado a un maestro y eso bajo ninguna circunstancia es bueno

Una vez soltado Fukushima volvía a su esquina al lado de Monkeus mientras que el maestro que lo freno, Tadasuke volvía al lado de los demás maestros cuando…

CHOU: Golpear a un maestro es una ofensa grave

TADASUKE: Yo nunca conocí personalmente a Imparable-San pero…

Tadasuke golpeo en la cara a Chou

TADASUKE: Esa forma de hablar no es propia de un maestro

Chou cayó al suelo al recibir el golpe del hombre de lentes

TADASUKE: Como soy un maestro supongo que no es tan malo

SENSEI: Te impondré un castigo más tarde Tadasuke

TADASUKE: Y lo aceptare con honor… Maestro

Chou se cayó por el golpe, se toco donde le habían impactado y rápidamente se levantó

Sensei: Volviendo al tema que nos interesa, pronto nos atacaran

TADASUKE: Un gran número de ninjas se han movilizado por la zona, pero no están nada cerca

CHOU: Al no poder conocer la ubicación exacta de la escuela solo están dando vueltas lejos de nosotros

SENSEI: La seguridad de los nuestros es prioridad

TADASUKE: Siguiendo sus instrucciones los alumnos han salido de los límites de la escuela

CHOU: Todo personal no apto según sus estándares se ya se ha retirado de la escuela, los últimos fueron el grupo de Hirotaka

El Sensei interrogo sobre planes de actuación ante el inminente ataque mientras que Fukushima ignorando la charla miro de reojo a Monkideus recordando la tan rara reacción

FUKUSHIMA: Tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia pero se puede saber de dónde provino esa reacción de antes

Indago el Joven al misterioso supuesto aliado

MONKIDEUS: No me gusto ese comentario

FUKUSHIMA: Aun cuando el Sensei no lo demuestre estoy seguro que también lo desconcertó tu enojo

MONKIDEUS: ¿Que importa?

FUKUSHIMA: Ron, es mi amigo y no me gusta que se burlen de Ron pero muchos no lo valoran del modo en que deberían

MONKIDEUS: Pues en eso opinamos igual

FUKUSHIMA: Tendrás que responderme en algún momento

MONKIDEUS: Pero no ahora

FUKUSHIMA: Estamos siendo rodeados

MONKIDEUS: Si, un sello

El Sensei se quedó callado y giro levemente la cara

SENSEI: Lo sienten

TADASUKE: Levemente pero si

FUKUSHIMA: Están levantando una barrera

MONKIDEUS: Se encerraron con nosotros

CHOU: Buscaran tranquilamente nuestra localización

FUKUSHIMA: No, ellos ya la tienen

Ante tal declaración todos los presentes se quedaron mirando atentamente a Fukushima esperando por la continuación

FUKUSHIMA: No sé como pero…

MONKIDEUS: Por cómo se mueven y la dirección

TADASUKE: Ellos están viniendo directamente

FUKUSHIMA: En esta sala hay un traidor

CHAOU: Tú eres el único de quien podríamos sospechar

Fukushima empezó a mirar a todos los maestros mientras que su ojo se tornó alargándose la pupila en forma de cuervo y Karasumaru (quien nadie podía ver ni escuchar) se posó en su hombro

KARASUMARU: Esto de contenerse es molesto, por no revisarlos antes no lo note hasta ahora pero Hay una ilusión muy poderoso en uno de ellos y es el…

Fukushima se acercó al Sensei y bajo la voz para que solo el Sensei escuche

FUKUSHIMA: Hay una ilusión en uno de los maestro pero está por encima de lo que puedo hacer sin que me descubran, es el…

El Místico maestro alzo la voz para que lo escuchen

SENSEI: El Koto-Makui está en esta sala

TADASUKE: Podría engañar a cualquiera

SENSEI: Esa técnica involucra a alguien peligroso

TADASUKE: El Copiador, Ink

CHOU: Poco se sabe de él pero, si en verdad él está en esto

TDASUKE: El Amuleto de la tinta del pulpo debe ser lo que es capaz de engañarnos

El Wade-Bot 2.5 sigilosamente se acercó a Fukushima y al Sensei

FUKUSHIMA: Por la reacción de antes comparándola al momento en que se enojó con Erik, fue la misma sensación

SENSEI: Tú y yo no somos los traidores

FUKUSHIMA: Por la charla de R.C con sé que les dijo las mentiras que habíamos preparado

SENSEI: ¿Alguna idea?

Consulto el Maestro Sensei a todos los presentes esperando favorables palabras de sus hombres

TADASUKE: Tengo una forma de removerla pero se demorara y no creo completarla antes que el enemigos nos alcance además deberíamos sellar los movimientos de todos los presentes antes

Monkideus mirando a Tadasuke hablo en voz alta

MONKIDEUS: Maestro Tadasuke me puedo encargar de sellar los movimientos de todos en la habitación

FUKUSHIMA: Pero aun necesitamos retrasar al enemigo

R.C: Tengo una idea de cómo retrasar al enemigo

Monkideus junto sus manos en el centro de su pecho y sombras a su pies empezaron a actuar extraño, tela se desgarro en su nuca y su pelo se soltó, mostrando una larga cabellera

MONKIDEUS: Todas las sombras son mías

Las sombras tomaron formas de cadenas

TADASUKE: Quien evada este sello debe ser el traidor, ataquen inmediatamente

MONKIDEUS: Sello de sombras

Cadenas echas de sombras salieron del piso y encadenaron a los maestros quienes no pusieron ni la más mínima resistencia a las palabras de Tadasuke ya que pudieron ver en la cara del Sensei que el mismo apoyaba esa idea, Los diez maestros el Sensei, Fukushima y Monkideus estaban atrapados

SENSEI: Estamos todos sellados, proceda Maestro Tadasuke

TADASUKE: El mono ve, el mono escucha, el mono habla, que todas las mentiras caigan

En el suelo una imagen de tres monos con las manos en el pecho se mostró, mientras que Karasumaru a quien nadie podía ver miro a Fukushima y dijo

KARASU-MARU: Prepárate, esto dolerá como en los viejos tiempos

TADASUKE: El Mono no ve, el mono no escucha, el mono no habla

Una de las imágenes se taparon una los ojos, otra los oídos y la ultima la boca

Fukushima cerró sus ojos y una muesca de dolor se pudo ver en la misma

Mientras que Karasu-Maru cayo retorciéndose de dolor

SENSEI: Dado su conexión con sus ilusiones este proceso será más duro para el que para los demás

MONKIDEUS: Tal vez no deba revisarlo, maestro Tadasuke

TADASUKE: Si el Maestro Sensei está seguro de su identidad me basta

Fukushima con un rostro de seriedad y con gran convicción en sus palabras dio un grito

FUKUSHIMA: No, revíseme como a los demás

Los presentes se sorprendieron al oír tal arriesgada declaración

FUKUSHIMA: Esto no me matara, además este dolor es nada ante mi pasado

SENSEI: Ya lo escucho, revísenlo para seguridad de los demás

CHOU: Aun creo que es ese mocoso es el traidor

Dijo en voz baja el Maestro a quien todos ignoraron

R.C: Como funciona esta revisación

Dijo metiéndose R.C en la conversación

TADASUKE: Corta los flujos de energía lenta y progresivamente, removiendo capa a capa cualquier ilusión

R.C: Fukushima esto…

Fukushima cortó a R.C antes que pueda hablar

FUKUSHIMA: Antes de terminar de cortar una ilusión empieza con la otra, va en capas…

TADASUKE: Por eso es progresiva

FUKUSHIMA: Solo restauro las ilusiones cuando termina con una

R.C: Entiendo… Perdón por no poder hacer nada más que ver

CHOU: Una maquina queriendo hacer como si tuviera un alma

FUKUSHIMA: Escucha inútil, esta máquina es mi amigo y si sigues insultando a mis amigos…

El dolor se empezó a notar en la cara de Fukushima quien empezó a sudar, su mirada apuntando en el suelo y su respiración agitada, su boca abierta y sus manos se aferraban apretando las cadenas como buscando algún consuelo, aun cuando no mostraban señal alguna de querer escapar, ni el más mínimo movimiento de las cadenas se notó, antes de seguir hablando su cara se levantó y su adolorida y entre cerrada vista se centró en Chou

FUKUSHIMA: Te golpeare en la cara con fuerza y no me importara quien eres

R.C: Guarda tus energías las necesitaremos para nuestro siguiente plan

TADASUKE: Maestro sabe usted la ubicación de nuestros enemigos

R.C: Yo me encargo

SENSEI: Por favor

R.C: Es hora de demostrar lo que puedo hacer

El Wade-Bot"2.5 al lado de Fukushima proyecto un holograma de todo el monte donde se veía el avance de las fuerzas enemigas

R.C: Con una señal dispersada puedo ubicar al enemigo, quien aún está en el bosque

TADASUKE: Es bueno ver que los sellos no pudieron engañar tu maquina

CHOU: Aun están demasiado cerca no terminaremos a tiempo, además aun cuando sean ilusiones, dolor verdadero atacara nuestra mente

TADASUKE: Es por eso que deben controlarse, además el dolor promedio que sentimos no es ni una fracción de los que el Joven Fukushima está sintiendo

CHOU: Como sea necesitamos refuerzos

R.C: Yo dije que me encargaría de traer refuerzos pero tal vez…

FUKUSHIMA: Estoy bien

R.C: Acaso crees que puedes engañarme, tu conexión con tus ilusiones es mucho mayor de lo que todos piensan, literalmente te están torturando, estas demasiado debilitado para efectuar nuestro plan

SENSEI: Tiene razón, tu no podrás pero yo si

FUKUSIMA: Esos días, encerrado esos experimentos eran iguales o peor a esto pero gracias a Ron y a todos ustedes…

Recuerdos de juegos con sus amigos, paseos con Yuri y Keros e incluso las comidas en la casa de Ron con sus padres y el resto y por sobre todo la imagen de una armadura con el sol a su espalda y lo que casi parecía una sonriendo en su cara

FUKUSHIMA: Hoy puedo decir que esto no es nada

SENSEI: Has crecido mucho, pero aun te falta por crecer, R.C déjame hacerlo

R.C: Hágalo, Sensei, por el bien de mi amigo se lo pido

El maestro Sensei hablo para todos los que lo escucharan todos los presentes

SENSEI: Escuchen

R.C: Yo puedo dispersar una onda la cual rebota en la barrera y al regresa puedo analizar el rebote creando un radar con una imagen estimada del enemigo, si pudiera mandar una señal fuera de la barrera podría pedir refuerzos pero esta terminal no lo lograra y aunque lo haga los refuerzos no podrán pasar la barrera

SENSEI: Usare una técnica para abrir una puerta momentánea en la barrera

R.C: Mandare una señal que permitirá el regreso de refuerzos

TADASUKE: no creo que sea posible mantener demasiado tiempo la brecha en la barrera

MONKIDEUS: Es una barrera de alto nivel, clase sangre

TADASUKE: Lo dejara totalmente agotado

SENSEI: Tadasuke, quedas a cargo

TADASUKE: Realizar tal técnica mientras le efectuó el secreto oculto del mono, es una imprudencia

SENSEI: Yo, he conocido varios imprudentes que siempre logran lo que quieren

R.C: Listo cuando usted lo este

SENSEI: LA brecha quizás se mantenga 50 minutos

R.C: Nos alcanzara, antes de eso tendré el lugar rodeado de agentes de J.G

SENSEI: Confiar en la luz de la esperanza y en el valor de los amigos jamás será desesperado

Un símbolo de ying yang rodeo al Sensei y una luz salió disparada alcanzando uno de los límites de la barrera en la cual una brecha se abrió

R.C: Señal encontrada, cargando…

En unos cortos minutos un ruido sonó en la pared y una pequeña grieta se abrió por la cual un pequeño pájaro entro, el extraño animal compuesto totalmente de tinta como un dibujo se acercó al místico maestro

R.C: ¿Qué es eso?

TADASUKE: No es aliado

El curioso animal se chocó contra el suelo cerca del Sensei

TADASUKE: Nooo

CHOU: ¿Eso es?

La tinta del suelo que era lo que quedaba del animal de antes empezó a tomar forma de un signo extraño en el piso alrededor del Sensei

TADASUKE: El Copiador mando a una de sus técnicas cuanto sintió el movimiento del

Sensei

SENSEI: Cuídense, Perdón por la inutilidad de este anciano pero la grieta no aguantara mucho mas

La tinta del suelo se evaporo y soltó humo el cual entro en la nariz y orejas del Sensei quien inmediatamente quedo desmayado

R.C: Puedo medir sus signos vitales, se debilitan rápidamente

TADASUKE: Ya he visto ese ataque, el maestro Sensei necesita cuidados inmediatos

CHOU: Y nosotros necesitamos refuerzos

R.C: El mensaje llegara pero la grieta no creo que se mantenga lo suficiente

CHOU: Moriremos por ustedes

Las posibilidad de sobrevivir eran pocas y el futuro incierto

TADASUKE: R.C ¿Cuantos enemigos son?

R.C: Estimo que alrededor de 5

TADASUKE: ¿Cuál es su ubicación?

R.C: A unos metros de la catarata de entrada

TADSUKE: Puedes mostrarnos lo que pasa

R.C: Si

La voz de R.C bajo y hablo a Fukushima mientras que Tadasuke hablo a sus camaradas

CHOU: Hay que entregarles el medallón

En la imagen se veía como se acercaban a la catarata nadie sabía cómo defenderse o evitar que ellos alcancen su meta

TADASUKE: No, moriré antes de fallar

FUKUSHIMA: Cálmense

Todos miraron a un dolorido Fukushima

FUKUSHIMA: Mi amigo dijo que traería refuerzos y él lo hará

TADASUKE: Pero la grieta casi se ha cerrado

En la imagen se veía como la grieta se cerraba cuando cuatro sombras borrosas la traspasaron

CHOU: Alguien logro pasar a tiempo

TADASUKE: ¿Quiénes son?

La imagen se amplió mostrando las sombras yendo directamente a la catarata cuando a los intrusos que estaban por salir del bosque kunais los atacaron clavándose en las ramas frente a los intrusos quienes lo evadiendo reuniéndose en el suelo pero antes de asumir cualquier clase de formación una bomba apareció en el aire y una explosión cubrió toda la zona levantando humo, los aturdidos ninjas atacantes tenían ante ellos un pequeño grupo de cuatro

FUKUSHIMA: Ella llego y es una guerrera

La imagen se hiso clara mostrando a una bella Joven Japonesa a acompañada de otros tres ninjas

FUKUSHIMA: Yuri nos dará el tiempo que necesitamos


	12. 12-El Ataque a la escuela and the help

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personajes son míos

-El Ataque al Parquet and -

-Black-Boy-

Segunda Season-

-Capitulo 12 –

En la escuela ninja secreta de Japón conocida como Yamanuchi una complicada situación se daba, los maestros más fuertes de la escuela, junto a Fukushima y Monkideus estaban esperando un ataque cuando entendieron que un espía estaba engañándolos y mientras lo buscaban un inminente ataque se acercaba, la montaña estaba sellada y nadie los ayudaría, cuando la situación estaba por llegar al borde de la desesperanza el Sensei hablo con un plan

SENSEI: Escuchen el plan, R.C

R.C: Yo puedo dispersar una onda la cual rebota en la barrera y al regresa puedo analizar el rebote creando un radar con una imagen estimada del enemigo, si pudiera mandar una señal fuera de la barrera o sobre algún satélite podría pedir refuerzos pero esta terminal no lograra una señal lo suficientemente clara para pedir ayuda mientras que la barrera esta activa

SENSEI:Pero aunque lo logre los refuerzos no podrán pasar la barrera por esousare una técnica para abrir una puerta momentánea en la barrera

R.C: Mandare una señal que permitirá el regreso de refuerzos

TADASUKE: No creo que sea posible mantener demasiado tiempo la brecha en la barrera

MONKIDEUS: Es una barrera de alto nivel, clase alma

TADASUKE: Lo dejara totalmente agotado

SENSEI: Tadasuke, quedas a cargo

TADASUKE: Realizar tal técnica mientras le efectuó el secreto oculto del mono, es una imprudencia

SENSEI: Yo, he conocido varios imprudentes que siempre logran lo que quieren

R.C: Listo cuando usted lo este

SENSEI: LA brecha quizás se mantenga 50 minutos

R.C: Nos alcanzara, antes de eso tendré el lugar rodeado de agentes de J.G

SENSEI: Confiar en la luz de la esperanza y en el valor de los amigos jamás será desesperado

Un símbolo de ying yang rodeo al Sensei y una luz salió disparada alcanzando uno de los límites de la barrera en donde una brecha se abrió

R.C: Señal encontrada, cargando…

CHOU: Funciono

R.C: Si, solo necesito unos pocos minutos más y lo lograre

En unos cortos minutos un ruido sonó en la pared y una pequeña grieta se abrió por la cual un pequeño pájaro entro, el extraño animal compuesto totalmente de tinta como un dibujo se acercó al místico maestro

R.C: ¿Qué es eso?

TADASUKE: No es aliado

R.C: No tengo armas, no puedo defenderlo

El curioso animal quedo sobrevolando a un enfocado Sensei cuando de la nada exploto suavemente, la tinta casi como si evadiera al Sensei cayó al suelo

TADASUKE: Nooo

CHOU: ¿Qué es eso?

La tinta del suelo, que era lo que quedaba del animal de antes, empezó a tomar una forma de un signo extraño en el piso alrededor del Sensei

TADASUKE: El Copiador mando a uno de sus armas en cuanto sintió el movimiento del

Sensei

SENSEI: Perdón por la inutilidad de este anciano pero la grieta no aguantara mucho mas,Cuídense

La tinta del suelo se evaporo y soltó humo el cual entro en la nariz y orejas del Sensei quien inmediatamente quedo desmayado

R.C: Puedo sentir sus signos vitales, se debilitan rápidamente

TADASUKE: Ya he visto ese ataque, Sensei necesita cuidados inmediatos

CHOU: Y nosotros necesitamos refuerzos

R.C: El mensaje llegara pero la grieta no creo que se mantenga lo suficiente para que logren pasarla los refuerzos

CHOU: Moriremos por culpa de ustedes tres

Las posibilidad de sobrevivir eran pocas y el futuro incierto

TADASUKE: R.C-san ¿Cuantos enemigos son?

R.C: Detecto 5 señales de movimiento

TADASUKE: ¿Su ubicación?

R.C: A unos metros de la catarata de entrada, casi la han alcanzado

TADSUKE: Puedes mostrarnos lo que pasa

R.C: Si

Mientras proyectaba la imagen la voz de R.C bajo y hablo a Fukushima

R.C: Hay alguien que podrá tener una posibilidad de llegar a tiempo

FUKUSHIMA: Perfecto, pero porque me lo dices en voz baja

Respondió Fukushima en un tono similar

R.C: Alguien con un dispositivo en su muñeca que use para asegurarme que el mensaje llegue y nadie se interponga

FUKUSHIMA: No lo hiciste

R.C: No podía mandar la señal a un lugar más seguro, aun sin conexión el R.C de afuera se encargara de mandar refuerzos

FUKUSHIMA: Y porque involucrarla a ella, solo debías mantenerte callado

R. C: Ella es la única lo suficientemente cerca…

FUKUSHIMA: Es una chica sin ninguna habilidad especial

R.C: Es una guerrera

FUKUSHIMA:Ella es solo una niña

R.C: Tú también

FUKUSHIMA: Pero si algo malo le pasa…

R.C: Kim supo siempre el secreto de Ron, solo una mirada y ella lo supo

FUKUSHIMA: Y que tiene eso que ver…

R.C: No puedes subestimar a alguien solo porque no tiene una habilidad especial

FUKUSHIMA: Pero ella no podrá hacerlo sola

R.C: Ella tiene el entrenamiento, pero solo dime la verdad, ella puede o no pelear

FUKUSHIMA: Ella… es una guerrera, manda un mensaje rápido

R.C: Te escucha

FUKUSIMA: Yuri, no respondas es mejor que nadie sepa que podemos hablar, tus oponentes son difíciles pero, tu eres la mejor, el orgullo del Sensei y mi amiga, pelea dándolo todo que cuando ya no puedas más, yo estaré para darte el apoyo que necesitas, como una aliada en la lucha

Mientras que Tadasuke hablaba a sus camaradas

TADASUKE: Ink siempre esta seguido de los cuatro Renegados su equipo de elite

CHOU: Hay que entregarles el medallón

En la imagen se veía como se acercaban a la catarata

Silencio reino, en la sala ya que nadie sabía cómo defenderse o incluso evitar que ellos alcancen su meta

TADASUKE: No, primero moriré antes de fallar mi misión

FUKUSHIMA: Cálmense

Todos miraron a un dolorido Fukushima a quien le costaba respirar y aun más hablar

FUKUSHIMA: Mi amigo dijo que traería refuerzos y él lo hará

TADASUKE: Pero la grieta casi se ha cerrado

En la imagen se veía como la grieta se cerraba cuatro sombras borrosas la traspasaron

CHOU: Alguien logro pasar a tiempo

TADASUKE: ¿Quiénes son?

La imagen se amplió mostrando los cinco intrusos quienes saltaban por las ramas yendo directamente a la catarata, mientras que las cuatro señales que lograron traspasar la barrera antes de su cierre

TADASUKE: Se están acercando, rápido casi los han interceptado

En la imagen cuando los intrusos estaban por salir del bosque kunais los atacaron clavándose en las ramas frente a los intrusos quienes evadiendo los ataques reuniéndose en el suelo

INK: Formación D

Los Ninjas atacantes mostrando más claramente sus formas trataron de formar un círculo defensivopero antes de que terminaran de ¨Cerrarlo¨ una barra de metal se clavo en el centro

Uno de los atacantes grito

INK: Cuida…

Antes de terminar de hablar una explosión disperso al grupo y levanto una nube de polvo mientras que en la sala de los Maestros veían atentamente las imágenes

TADASUKE: Quienes son?

CHOU: No importa mientras nos den el tiempo que necesitamos

R.C: Son aliados

TADASUKE: Esos no son…

FUKUSHIMA: Ella llego y es una poderosa guerrera

Sonrió Fukushima mientras que Karasu-marureía con fuerza tratando de ocultar su dolor a la vez que Fukushima cerraba sus ojos con fuerza

KARASUMARU: Pareces feliz de verla aquí

Con dificultad hablaba Karasumaru, tratando de fingir su dolor

FUKUSHIMA: Yuri nos dará el tiempo que necesitamos

Los maestros murmuraban en voz baja sobre el grupo de rescate mientras que en la imagen se veían a los atacantesquienes estaban totalmente vestidos de negro tapados desde los pies hasta la cabeza mostrando solo los ojos con una complexión normal delgada pero uno tenía un cuerpo muy grande y la otra aunque era más chica sus manos eran un poco más grande que lo normal con garras y separados por una nube de polvo el grupo de rescatistas, cuatro jóvenes a quienes los maestros podrían considerar como solamente unos…

TADASUKE: Niños, son demasiado jóvenes para una misión de tal peligro

R.C: Son los únicos en rango de lograr atravesar la barrera

TADASUKE: No podemos permitir que unos niños nos defiendan

CHOU: El gran Maestro Sensei mando a unos niños a recuperar el secreto más peligroso de la escuela, no mando a ningún maestro con ellos, solo una niña que cayó presa y un niño que no completo el curso Dragón, que ni siquiera podía llegar con otra cosa que no sea su pijama a sus cursos y aun así cuando se lo necesito el logro cumplir la misión

TADASUKE: Eso es distinto, el tenia poderes místicos de su lado

CHOU: Pero nunca los uso, al final fue e hiso su mayor esfuerzo y más importante el solo peleo por su amiga…

R.C: Y hoy esa amiga peleara por su hogar

FUKUSHIMA: Se que se preocupa por ellos y que el inútil ese solo justifica que Yuri y los demás entraran pero aunque sea por la razones incorrectas el tiene razón

R.C: Aun así quiere que les dé la orden de escapar aun está a tiempo, la nube de polvo casi se desvanece

FUKUSHIMA: Decida, pero personalmente yo apuesto mi vida a ellos

Dijo Fukushima casi antes de casi perder el conocimiento

R.C: Usted está a cargo

Al ver el estado de Fukushima Tadasuke recordó que el también era solo un niño y lo que estaba soportando

TADASUKE: La antorcha se debe pasar a la siguiente generación

La imagen de R.C se hiso clara al ir alejándose el polvo mostrando a una bella Joven Japonesa a acompañada de otros tres ninjas

YURI: Prepárense

MAHIRU: Mi regalo les gusto

KIMIZUKI: Pensar que terminaríamos atacando

HIROTAKA: Mantenga la formación y estén atentos

INK: La brecha se sello definitivamente pero al parecer unos pocos insectos lograron pasar

Desde R.C (El reloj) salió la voz de Tadasuke

TADASUKE: Tengan cuidado, se enfrentan a Ink el Copiador, tiene una tinta que puede copiar habilidades y el es capaz de copiar casi cualquier clase de ataque

R.C: Estoy conectado con el Wade-Bot transmitiré lo que digan los maestros

TADASUKE: Ink siempre trabaja con cuatroaprendices expertos en ataques sigilosos mientras no lo pierdan de vista no serán peligrosos

R.C: Detecto una densa formación y ninguna señal de vida del más grande atrás a la derecha, es como si viera una roca grande

KIMIZUKI: Fuerte y duro se podría deducir

R.C: Eso opino, la mujer de pelo largo a la izquierda no tengo nada claro pero detecto varias armas en su cuerpo y bastantes avanzadas

MAHIRU: Eso no se escucha muy ninja

R.C: Y de los dos del centro no detecto ningún arma o anormalidad pero detecto una extraña "señal" que aun estoy analizando, avanzad con cuidado

INK: Obtener tanta información no es normal, pero hagámoslo interesante

KIMIZUKI: Pelearemos a muerte

INK: Si,Pero estoy algo aburrido y cansado, aunque no se note me costó mucho de mi fuerza golpear al Sensei de la manera que lo hice

Esas palabras se ganaron una vista de enojo de aquellos cuatro jóvenes

YURI: La única razón por la que ganaste fue por usar trucos y artimañas deshonestas

INK: Si, lo admito pero al final gane

Aquellas palabras molestaban aún más al grupo pero en especial a Yuri

R.C: Calma Yuri

HIROTAKA: No se dejen llevar por las palabras del enemigo

TADASUKE: Intentan romper su concentración

YURI: Lo sé, pero en algún punto se que liberare todo este enojo que siento

TADASUKE: Escuchen, los acompañantes de Ink son…

INK: Migi,Hidari, Kyo y Ham son sus nombres

Dijo Ink

INK:ErestuTadasuke

TADASUKE: Si, soy yo

INK: ¿Como estas?… hermano

TADASUKE: Dejamos de ser hermano el día que traicionaste a la escuela, recuerdas

INK: Cierto

TADASUKE: Además no puedo llamar hermano a aquel que se enorgullece de traicionar a todo con lo que se relaciona

INK: Perdonaste mi primer traición creyendo en que solo tenía una creencia diferente y entonces traiciono esa y después la siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente

TADASUKE: Tu solo eres un mercenario, no crees en nada

INK: Yo creo en la secta

TADASUKE: Y a cuantos les dijiste lo mismo para poder infiltrarte robar a su mejor aprendiz y luego destruirlos

INK: Todo por el bien de la secta de los Djin

TADASUKE: La misteriosa secta que deja que cualquiera pelee con ellos

INK: No es como si le diera un lugar especial a cualquiera

TADASUKE: Si matas a uno de los diez jefes te vuelves uno de ellos

INK: Es por esa razón que somos los más fuertes

TADASUKE: Eso no es fuerza

INK: Y aun los tenemos contra la pared

TADASUKE: Tengo un grupo de apoyo

INK: Si, Pero no te podrán dar el tiempo necesario

Ink sonrió

TADASUKE: Yo apuesto por ellos

INK: Ganaremos fácilmente

R.C: Puedo detectar señales confusas de Ink

TADASUKE: Mis aprendices tienen armas peculiares por sus cuerpos y saben usarlas

HIROTAKA: Estamos en desventaja son cinco y nosotros cuatro no se separen debemos pelear en grupo

INK: No me insultes no necesito gastarme con inútiles como ustedes

Ink lanzo lo que parecía un gancho que tenía atado una soga lejos entre los árboles y luego jalo de este mostrando que se había clavado a un tronco el cual termino en la mano del intruso quien lo apoyo en el suelo y simplemente se sentó

INK: Acábenlos… a todos

Uno de los atacantes dio un paso al frente y rompió sus ropas con sus propias manos mostrando una persona totalmente hecha de piedra quien hablo

HAM: Soy Ham y tengo la fuerza para matarlos yo solo

Kimizuki un chico con el pelo azul y vestido con overol entero muy ajustado a su cuerpo y un chaleco dio un paso al frente

KIMIZUKI: No me gustan las personas que solo confían en su fuerza de hoy

HAM: Mis puños duros como la roca te destruirán

Ham lanzo su duro golpe contra el suelo abriendo una grieta

HAM: Pueden hacer esto

KIMIZUKI: Para que romper el suelo, mejor intenta romper mis puños

Ham mostro enojo en su ojos

HAM: Como quieras

Ham se lanzó a atacar a Kimizuki quien recibió el pesado golpe juntando sus muñecas, el impacto lanzo una muy tenue corriente de aire

HAM: Te gusto?

KIMIZUKI: Si, a ti

Ham se alejó y se agarró su mano

KIMIZUKI: Perdón pero hice trampa

Kimizuki levanto un poco sus mangas mostrando unas pesas en sus muñecas

KIMIZUKI: Las uso para entrenar pero creo que este no es el momento

Kimizuki se sacó las pesas de sus brazos y seco de su espalda unos protectores para sus brazos

KIMIZUKI: Estos son más ligeros

HAM: Maldito

KIMIZUKI: Sabes yo era el más rápido de la escuela pero el Sensei un día me dio un entrenamiento secreto que me puso como el más lento de la escuela

HAM: De que estas hablando

KIMIZUKI: Yo era engreído pero en medio de ese entrenamiento conocí a alguien débil que logro mucho cuando debió lograrlo, yo no me quedaría atrás

Ham se lanzó a atacar a Kimizuki cuando este desapareció un golpe se sintió en la cara de Ham tirándolo y Kimizuki solo lo miraba en el mismo lugar que antes

KIMIZUKI: Aprendí lo malo de la soberbia de ser engreído, pero por orgullo, por no perder ante aquel extranjero yo no podía renunciar

HAM: Que fue eso?

KIMIZUKI: Y de pronto empecé a entender a mis compañeros y a valorar sus esfuerzos y antes de darme cuenta tenía amigos que valoraba

Ham clavando sus manos en la tierra saco una roca grande

HAM: Si no los puedo atacar con mis manos los atacare será la tierra la que los aplastara

KIMIZUKI: Entonces el Sensei apareció nuevamente pero esta vez me dio una elección

HAM: Lanzareesta roca contra todos

KIMIZUKI: Ser el más rápido o el más lento que quería, yo elegí ser tan lento como los demás pero hace poco el Sensei me hizo una pregunta, mi vida o la de mis amigos, cual valía más y hoy yo decido que la de mis amigos

Kimizuki se agacho y levanto su ropa mostrando unas pesas en sus pies

HAM: No pueden ser muy pesadas, no cambiara en nada

Ham lazo la roca mientras que Kimizuki desapareció y reapareció enfrente de sus amigos rompiendo la roca de una patada y lazo las pesas de sus pies contra Ha quien recibió un fuerte golpe en su pecho de las pesadas pesas

HAM: Esto son

KIMIZUKI: Pesadas, probemos mi velocidad

Kimizuki desapareció y Ham empezó a recibir ataques de todos lados

INK: Tienen a alguien bueno, ayúdalo Kyo

KYO: Hai Maestro

Kyo se sujetó la ropa sacándose lo de arriba mostrando lo que perecía ser una armadura, una pechera, hombreras, protectores en sus brazos y una capa con la cual cubrió a Ham

KYO: Eres un inútil

HAM: Calla, el solo me sorprendió

Por precaución Kimizuki freno su ataque mientras que desde su espalda una Japonesa chica de pelo violeta avanzo

MAHIRU: Tú no eres el único con un entrenamiento secreto, mi clan desde tiempos mantiene una fórmula para crear sus armas y solo podemos usarlas por el bien de la escuela y del mundo no por motivos personales

Kyo saco de las hombreras dos armas con las cuales apunto a ambos

KYO: Si se mueven las balas les darán a sus dos amigos atrás

MAHIRU: Pero mis difuntos padres no murieron protegiendo el mundo, murieron luchando por sus amigos, por sus sirvientes, por la personas importantes para ellos…

Mahiru unió sus manos de estas salió un bastón

KYO: Morirán

Kyo empezó a disparar cuando Mahiru movió el palo como un escudo frenando todas las balas para luego hablar en voz baja solamente para Kimizuki

MAHIRU: Sácame apenas el bastón los toque

Mahiru ataco a Kyo quien uso nuevamente su capa la cual esta vez saco espinas de esta

KYO: No me harás nada

MAHIRU: Mis padres murieron para que yo pudiera escapar con vida y pueda hoy defender a mis amigos

El bastón golpeo a Kyo y una explosión se generó la cual tiro hacia atrás a Kyo quien termino siendo agarrada por Ham

HAM: Diste más pena que yo

Dijo a la joven la cual estaba enojada y lastimada

INK: El metal que explota, es peligroso pero a la vez un arma muy poderosa, tengan cuidado si se descuidan ella morirá matándolos

Mientras que Kimizuki apareció con Mahiru en sus brazos

KIMIZUKI: Sera mejor que no uses mucho esa explosión

HIROTAKA: Ellos avanzaran con precaución aun cuando ella no vuelva a usar esa técnica

TADASUKE: Eso es bueno

R.C: Señor Tadasuke creo saber lo que le pasa al maestro Sensei

TADASUKE: Qué?

R.C: No se cómo lo hizo pero creo entender como está afectando al Maestro Sensei pero…

TADASUKE: Confiare en usted nuestro aliado, haga lo que pueda

INK: Basta

Se escuchó a través de R.C un grito de enojo proveniente de Ink

INK: Migi, Hidari ataquen, arrasen con todos

Los dos últimos dieron un paso al frente y al igual que los anteriores lanzaron su ropa al aire, sus caras parecían apagadas sin ninguna expresión y casi como si fueran gemelos mostrando sus cuerpos bien marcados pero llenos de tinta, no de dibujos, no de tatuajes, no de ninguna clase de dibujo que pudiera verse o entenderse, solo tinta

HIROTAKA: Que es eso?

TADASUKE: Eso son los principales aprendices, se dice que los robo a O.D

Un casi inconsciente Fukushima escucho tales palabras

FUKUSHIMA: Escuchaste Karasu

KARASU: Si, nuestro problema

TADASUKE: Deben tener particular cuidado escuche que…

Fue cortado por Ink

INK: Robe tecnología y un aprendiz de los O.D pero no se preocupen está totalmente bajo mi control, él y mi hijo

La cara de Hirotaka mostro enojo

YUKI: Migi y Hidari

Ambos guerreros con el pecho descubierto desaparecieron y reaparecieron por los costados de Kimizuki y Mahiru, desde las manos de ambos la tinta salía de sus cuerpos tomando la forma de garras que estaban por atacar, Kimizuki estaba por escapar cuando noto que Kyo apuntaba hacia arriba y de frente avanzaba Ham, estaban rodeados cuando Yuri salto, en el aire saco de su inusual arma una cadena que lanzo enredándose en la gran mano deMigi, mientras que el otro extremo Yuri ahora llegando al suelo lo apoyo en el suelo, este cambio de forma tomando la apariencia de una hacha negra la cual se extendió clavándose profundamente en el suelo y frenando a Migi mientras que Hirotaka quien tembien salto lanzo rápidamente en el aire Kunais y se puso ante la mano de Hidari la cual avanzaba sin detenerse cuando cortes empezaron a aparecer en su mano la cual termino frenándose mientras que Hirotaka sin moverse en lo mas mínimo se quedo mirando de frente a Hidari

INK: Tu tienes un arma muy interesante

Dijo Ink mirando a Yuri

INK: Pero tú tienes un ojo muy interesante, clavaste losKunaisen los árbolespara que queden tensos cortando lo que se les acerque

INK: (Pensando)Medir la distancia y acertar de tal manera en el aire

MAHIRU: Esa arma es nueva Yuri

YURI: Hai, me la dio un amigo

KIMIZUKI: Tan preciso como siempre

INK: Entonces tu grupo tienen el chico veloz, la chica con bombas, la del arma peculiar y el del ojo, si no quieren morir armen un ataque decente mis aprendices

Ham, Kyo, Hidari y Migi retrocedieron

HAM: Ire adelante

Kyo se sacó sus dos hombreras y las junto, de una punta salió unbastón alargándose y del otro una navaja dejando una lanza en manos de la joven

KYO: Yo te cubro la espalda

Hidari y Migi se miraron entre sí casi como hablando

INK: Ataquen

Ham se lanzó siendo seguido por Kyo

MAHIRU: Golpeare al grande cúbreme

KIMIZUKI: No me gusta golpear mujeres pero hare una excepción

HIROTAKA: Yuri tu y yo mantendremos un ojo sobre esos dos

YURI: Me parece lo corre…

Migi y Hidari habían desaparecido

HIROTAKA: Arriba

Los gemelos estaban saltando entre los arboles esperando su oportunidad, mientras que Hirotaka seguido por Yuri saltaron;Hidari llego a la copa de un árbol y salto sobrepasándolo, soltó parte de su tinta las cuales tomaron forma de lanzas mientras que Migidesde la copa de los arboles levanto su mano y la tinta en esta tomo la forma de un espada la cual bajo rápidamente para atacar siendo seguido por las flechas negras de Hidari mientras que en el suelo Ham se separó de Kyo tomando el lado izquierdo mientras que Kyo tomo el derecho

HAM: Cuando evadan el ataque los golpeamos

Kyo entendido

KIMIZUKI: Apuntare al grande

MAHIRU: Yo acabare con ese bastón

INK: Esa arma no soportara la espada de tinta y el mocoso no podrá frenar todas las flechas mis esclavos ganaron

En el aire la guadaña de Yuri freno la espada de tinta negra pero al no tener en que apoyarse solo caía cuando las cadenas salieron atándose en los árboles y logrando frenar la espada

R.C: Yo te cubro Yuri, Hirotaka te encargo las flechas

El ojo de Hirotaka se empezó a mover muy rápidamente volviéndose rojo

HIROTAKA: Ya lo vi todo

Hirotaka Saco Kunais y los tirosdándoles a todas las Flechas

Mientras que Mahiru golpeo a Ham por los pies tirándolo al piso pero antes de que este toque el piso Mahiru soltó una corta barra de metal al piso en el pecho de Ham provocando un pequeña explosión la cual lo tiro contra un árbol mientras que Kimizuki salto para darle una patada a Kyo cuando está apunto su lanza peo en el aire Kimizuki giro de la nada pateando la lanza rompiéndola pero esta sonrió ya que al romperse esta dos armas salieron de esta las cuales Kyo agarro en el aire y apunto a Kimizuki y disparo pero este nuevamente desapareció pateando nuevamente las manos de la atacante tirando sus armas, ante tal acción Kyo se agacho tocando sus pies de los cuales una pequeña explosión salió alejándola varios metros, pero de nada sirvió Kimizuki quedo delante de ella cuando Ham le lanzo una roca creyendo que este no lo vio

HIROTAKA: muévete Mahiru

Mahiru cuando casi le había dado la roca vio de reojo cuando desapareció, reapareciendo unos metros atrás, mientras que en el aire Yuri aun saltaba de un árbol a otro chocando su arma con la de Migi mientras que Hidari saco varias armas filosas de su cuerpo y trato de atacar a Hirotaka desde varios puntos pero Hirotaka lograba frenar todos los ataques

INK: Que es esto? No me sorprende que caigan esos dos errores pero Migi y Hidari son pedazos de un agente de O.D no deberían perder

En un punto Yuri y Hirotaka se alejaron de sus respectivos contrincantes

INK: Tienes buena ayuda, saben que podemos perder tiempo total el viejo ya murió

Kyo ayudo a Ham a levantarse mientras que Migi se quedó mirando a Hidari

INK: Entiéndanlo ya perdieron es solo tiempo lo que les queda

HIROTAKA: La ayuda llegara

INK: No importa, no pueden abrir la barrera

YURI: Yo confío, mi amigo traerá ayuda

INK: Me los llevare a ustedes dos mocosa, tú y tu amigo ya no me sirven

Ham se levantó y se puso delante de Kyo

HAM: No correré, pero deja que ella escape

INK: No, yo siempre me quedo con el mejor grupo

Ink estaba por atacar cuando Migi y Hidari se pusieron delante y ambos tocaron el suelo, de sus brazos la tinta paso atravesando el suelo el cual empezó a temblar

HIROTAKA: Que está pasando?

R.C: Manténgase juntos

El suelo salió disparadopor el aire y lo que parecía un golpe arraso con la tierra a sus pies lo cual lanzo a todos en dirección de la escuela

KIMIZUKI: Que está pasando?

MAHIRU: Haaaa…

En ese momento Migi y Hidari volvieron a formar garras en sus manos mientras que Ink saco kunais

INK: No sé por qué lo hicieron pero esto facilita sacarnos las molestias de encima

YURI: Que hacemos?

KIMIZUKI: Desde el reloj ese guerrero no podrá ayudarnos en esta situación

HIROTAKA: Necesitas tu cadena para no golpear el suelo

Ink lanzo sus mortíferas armas a los cuatro

INK: Cuando lleguemos al suelo ajustare cuentas con ustedes dos

Dijo mirando a Migi y Hidari

HIROTAKA: ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Dijo con frustración el joven Japonés mientras que desde el reloj la voz de Fukushima se escucho

FUKUSHIMA: Confía en mis amigos

R.C: Yuri júntalos a todos con tus cadenas

Sin perder un segundo Yuri tomo su guadaña la cual desapareció quedando solo las cadenas, tomando uno de los extremos lo lanzo a Kimizuki quien lo agarro y el otro extremo se lo lanzo a Mahiru, ambos tiraron de las cadenas acercándose a Yuri y alejándose de los Kunais, pero no podían soltarse ya que se separarían de nuevo

HIROTAKA: Con esto Yuri no podrá sujetarse para alcanzar suavemente el suelo pero lo mejor es estar juntos

Pensó Hirotaka mientras lanzaba un Kunai con un hilo a Yuri

HIROTAKA: agárralo

Grito el joven pelinegro a lo cual Yuri agarró en el aire el Kunai y de alguna forma el cable se unía al reloj

INK: Se salvaron de un ataque pero esta vez no escaparan

Yuri noto como las negras garras de sus dos enemigos se acercaban

HIROTAKA: No queda nada por hacer

YURI: Él te dijo que confíes

Las dos garras de ambos guerreros fallaron al alcanzar a su objetivo, Yuri estaba a salvo ante la mirada atónita de Ink y los presentes a medida que el antiguo edificio de la escuela se divisaba

HIROTAKA: No se cómo Yuri sesalvó pero más urgente es que sin la cadena no podremos alcanzar el edificio de la escuela

R.C: Yuri prepárate

Dijo fuertemente R.C a Yuri quien se aferró a las cadenas enroscándolas en sus brazos

R.C: Perdón, esto dolerá

De la barra de Yuri un hilo salió el cual se conectó al reloj en su pulsera y de este salió disparado un cable pequeño y fino el cual se aferró muy fuertemente al edificio, Yuri quedo colgada y de esta sus tres compañeros quienes estaban a poco menos de un metro del suelo

KIMIZUKI: Funciono

MAHIRU: Nos salvamos

HIROTAKA: Suéltense el peso dañara a Yuri

Dijo Hirotaka mientras cortaba el cable que lo unía a Yuri cayendo al suelo mientras que sus dos compañeros vieron a una adolorida Yuri quien se esforzaba en soportar el dolor ocasionado en sus brazos, los dos Japoneses se soltaron cayendo seguros al suelo, mientras que Yuri quedo colgada

R.C: Fue mucha presión para tus brazos

En ese momento Ink, Migi, Hidari, Ham y Kyo caían cerca, Ham abrazaba a Kyo con tanta fuerza como podía

HAM: Te protegeré con todo lo que tenga

R.C: Hirotaka salva a Ham y Kyo

INK: Que esos dos fallen es impensable

Ink saco un pergamino

HIROTAKA: Yuri no puede defenderse

KIMIZUKI: Ademásesos dos son enemigos

YURI: Hirotaka si no los salvan morirán

MAHIRU: Se acaba el tiempo

Desde el pergamino de Inksalio una lanza Hecha totalmente de tinta, mientras queHidari y Migi renovaron su ataque en forma de garra contra Yuri

HIROTAKA: Yo…

Un grito desde el edificio se escucho

FUKUSHIMA: Hirotaka confiaaaaa….

Ante aquellas palabras Hirotaka reacciono…

HIROTAKA: Mahiru necesito una pequeña explosión sobre Ham para que desaceleren Kimizuki después de la explosión empújalos contra aquellos árboles, lanzare una red para amortiguar su golpe

KIMIZUKI: Él NO es de confianza?

HIROTAKA: Nos acaban de salvar confiemos por última vez

Ante aquellas palabras las dudas se alejaron, Mahiru lanzo una barra de metal la cual se clavó en el suelo y una muy peculiar explosión se dio lanzando el impulso en forma de torre desacelerando a Ham y Kyo quienes aun caían cuando sobre ellos Kimizuki apareció apoyando su pie en la espalda de Ham mientras que Yuri veía como casi la habían alcanzado la lanza y las garras, pero Mahiru vio como Yuri no cerró sus ojos, sin duda ella sabía que nada malo le pasaria una fuerte convicción se notaba y un pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza

MAHIRU: (Pensando) Tanto confías en Fukushima

KIMIZUKI: Sálvala

Los ataques alcanzaron sus objetivos levantando polvo y rompiendo parte de la pared la cual se caía mostrando salones e incluso el cuarto donde estaban los profesores, al mismo tiempo Kimizuki con su pie empujo a Ham y Kyo contra una red de hilos que Hirotaka hizo en unos árboles cerca

HIROTAKA: Estará bien, Yuri dime que no me equivoque

Ink, Migi y Hidari quedaron simplemente en el suelo como si solo hubiesen caído unos pocos centímetros, mientras que las garras volvían a sus amos y el polvo bajaba disipándose ante la mirada de los atentos presentes esperando ver como Fukushima había salvado a Yuri, pero la imagen que se aclaró ante ellos era de un cadáver lleno de sangrantes heridas sin ningún movimiento

HIROTAKA: Noo

KIMIZUKI: Es tu culpa

MAHIRU: No debimos escucharlo

INK: Jajajajajaj

Reía lenta y macabramente Ink

INK: Jamás tuvieron oportunidad

Todos estaban choqueados por la imagen ante ellos cuando Ink saco un pergamino y apunto a Hirotaka, mientras que Migi salto a atacar a Kimizuki y Hidari a Mahiru

TADASUKE: No es momento, muévanse

Del pergamino de Ink salió una lanza

INK: Es la primera vez que ves morir a un compañero pero no la ultima

Cuando Migi casi había alcanzado a Kimizuki, Ham salió de la nada tomando al joven Japonés y alejándolo del peligro, al mismo tiempo Mahiru estaba por recibir un golpe de Hidari cuando Kyo con una lanza salió del cielo, la clavo en el suelo y luego saco su capa con picos extendiéndola, luego tomo a Mahiru y la alejo del ataque de Hidari

INK: Puedes irte en paz serás el primero

HIROTAKA: Es mentira… esto no puede ser…. Yuriiiii

Ink lanzo su lanza la cual casi había alcanzado a Hirotaka cuando un hacha negra ataco a Ink quien fácilmente la evadió dejando el hacha clavada profundamente en la tierra pero lo que no noto Ink fue que el hacha tenía una cadena la cual usando el hacha como eje giro tensada dándole gran movimiento al otro extremo, una sombra tomo al shockeado Hirotaka alejándolo de la peligrosa lanza

INK: Que está pasando?

Cuando todos vieron quien había salvado al joven pelinegro, vieron a Yuri intacta

YURI: Prepárense, no podemos descuidarnos

HIROTAKA: Pero si yo vi…

Dijo el joven líder girando la cabeza al igual que los demás presentes para ver donde supuestamente esta el cadáver de Yuri para encontrarse con una Yuri desvaneciéndose

YURI: Era una ilusión todo está bien, jamás me alcanzaron esos ataques

INK: Una ilusión que puede engañarme, eso no me agrada

HIDARI: No es la chica

Ink al oír a Hidari dudas y desconfianza se crearon

INK: No te dije que hables

HIDARI: No fue la chica fue…

Hidari repitió a la vez que empezó a mover la cabeza para todos lados cuando un cuervo se poso sobre el hombro de Yuri

HIDARI: Proyecto AA-2679- Pluma Negra

Enojo se veía en la cara de Ink que proyecto es ese

HIDARI: Matar a AA-2679

YURI: Prefiere que lo llamen Kara

INK: No me ignoren

Grito con fuerza y enojo escuchándose ante todos los presentes aun los más lejanos dentro del edificio

HAM: Verlo enojado no es normal

R.C: Puedo suponer que nos ayudaran

HAM: El quiere deshacerse de mí y Kyo, si garantizan nuestra supervivencia ayudaremos

R.C: Si ayudan puedo prometer que no los atacaran e incluso sanaremos sus heridas

INK: Ellos no tienen información sobre mí o los Djin

R.C: No me interesa sacarles información

KYO: Los superamos en número

HIROTAKA: Debemos reanudar nuestra batalla

A espaldas de Ink Hidari y Migi se acercaron los tres mientras fueron rodeados por Mahiru, Kyo, Kimizuki, Ham, Hirotaka y Yuri quien en su hombro estaba Kara

TADASUKE: No deben confiarse, si lo subestiman morirán

R.C: Tadasuke debemos encontrar la forma de llevar al Maestro Sensei a la base de J.G pronto o lo perderemos

TADASUKE: Tienes alguna idea

R.C: Estoy corriendo un análisis sobre alguna señal que pudiera salir o entrar de la barrera

TADASUKE: Maestro Sensei

Dijo el Japonés mientras veía con tristeza al sabio anciano

INK: Esta situación me molesta demasiado y hay algo que me está molestando

Ink soltó un pergamino en el suelo y luego se agacho y apoyo la palma de su mano y cuatro delgadas líneas de tinta salieron que lentamente tomaron la forma de seis musculosos guerreros totalmente blancos

INK: Mis Marionetas encárguense de los niños, ustedes dos

Dijo lo último mirando a Hidari y a Migi

INK: Están actuando con demasiada independencia, no dejare que él se libere

HIROTAKA: Ataquen de lejos, para analizar sus habilidades

HAM: Soy duro puedo con esto

KIMIZUKI: Solo necesito golpear y retroceder antes que reaccione

Ham y Kimizuki se lanzaron golpeando con fuerza a una Marioneta blanca cada una, cuando estas al recibir ser tocadas explotaron dañando de gravedad a ambos

R.C: Debemos alejarlos

YURI: Kyo, Mahiru atraeré la atención de las marionetas cubran a aquellos dos

HIROTAKA: Ya escucharon

Las jóvenes tomaron a los dos caídos y los movieron juntándolos y preparándose para defenderlos mientras

YURI: R.C puedes darle una forma de una guadaña

El ovniarma de Yuri tomo la forma de una guadaña similar a la de antes pero más puntiaguda

YURI: Atravesara mejor

Yuri tomo de la cadena y la empezó a girar para luego tirarla pero las marionetas la evadieron por lo cual la hoz se quedo clavada en un árbol, Yuri salto alejándose para luego jalar de la hoz, tirando de esta para alejar las marionetas de los heridos

Las marionetas se levantaron y se juntaron creciendo para tener un mayor tamaño

HIROTAKA: Esto no es bueno

R.C: Si eso explota estamos en problemas

TADASUKE: Han soportado demasiado, pero debemos terminar esto ahora

FUKUSHIMA: Si es verdad, ellos necesitan ayuda

KARASU-MARU: Ellos nos han engañado, pero puedo verlo a ambos

FUKUSHIMA: Si, gracias por mostrármelo, creo que sé que está pasando

KARASU-MARU: Ellos te necesitan

R.C: Tadasuke está entrando un mensaje para usted

TADASUKE: ¿Qué? Pero dijiste que no entraba ninguna señal

R.C: Están intentando comunicarse conmigo y mandaron un mensaje que dice: Soy D ha pasado varios años pero puedo ayudarlo

TADASUKE: No creo sabio hablar con alguien que nunca conocí realmente y que no se si quisiera o pudiera ayudar

R.C: No, intentare usarlo para traspasar la barrera, dame algo de tiempo y tal vez sirva

CHOU: Debemos agotar todas las posibilidades restantes

TADASUKE: Lo intentare conécteme

R.C: Si, unos segundos y…

De R.C salió una voz robótica

D: Tadasuke escuche que tiene problemas

TADASUKE: Como sé que eres D después de tantos años, además jamás te conocí realmente

D: Sé que intentan usar mi conexión para atravesar la barrera por lo que cuando se cumpla un minuto se cortara la señal

TADASUKE: Entonces ¿qué quieres?

D: Tienes la caja de acero con los brazaletes que yo modifique hace años

TADASUKE: Si, me los confiaron

D: Los quiero

TADASUKE: No, te lastimaras

D: dejare que R.C use mi conexión para hablar con J.G y sacare al anciano

TADASUKE: Me estas engañando, no puedes hacerlo

A lo lejos apareció de la nada una mujer totalmente de negro

R.C: Detecto una vibración supersónica

La marioneta se lanzó sobre Yuri y Hirotaka por lo cual el Japonés revelo hilos los cuales rodeaban troncos de árboles, Yuri lanzo su guadaña la cual se clavó en un árbol pero antes de que Yuri pudiera jalar de la cadena la marioneta puso su cabeza frente a Yuri atrapándola sin salida y en ese momento una explosión de gran tamaño se dio y una luz blanca se tragó a una desprevenida Yuri

HIROTAKA: Noooooo…


End file.
